


The Rest of Their Lives

by KT5



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst/drama/Action, Canon divergent after 2x14, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, but also fluff, lots of fluff because its what we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 113,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT5/pseuds/KT5
Summary: Most everything is canon except Ripley just has to have the heart surgery nothing else is wrong with him. Obviously, he lives. Because him not living is stupid and I refuse to acknowledge it.So, the story picks up with Dean and Maya walking through the halls of the hospital, and basically, it goes on from there, it follows Vic, Ripley, and our favorite station 19 crew. From difficult calls to people finding out about their relationship to family dinners and everything else in between. if you haven't already noticed I am not good at summaries, I'm basically just making my own version of the show after 2x14, plus a few pieces from 2x15.P.S. Please read the notes they harbor valuable information to a few changes I made. I know the first ones long but, the others will not be nearly as long.





	1. The Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THIS IS LONG BUT, PLEASE READ!-  
> I don’t know much about the characters outside of season 2, I never saw season 1 so, I am making up most of Vic’s background as I go, which shouldn’t be too much of a big deal because by the looks of it the show really didn’t go too far deep into her background anyway. I’m just giving you all, that warning for the other characters as well I only know what season two and their wiki pages told me about them so, there might be some differences in canon there.  
> Also, Jenifer (Ripley’s sister) has a Husband his name is Mike they met when they were kids, so Mike knew Lucas’ and Jenifer’s parents. They died when she was 12 and Ripley was 19 so they’re seven years apart. Jenifer is a high school teacher and Mike is a football coach at the same high school. They live in Portland near Mike’s parents. They have three kids two boys and a girl that they adopted the oldest Jace is 18, Josh just turned 17, and Jessie is 15 but, everyone just calls her E.  
> Okay so to sum up other than the changes to Jen/Ripley’s family plus my own version of Vic’s past and her family its basically cannon up to the point where he… you know, instead, he just goes into surgery, (he went into surgery before Vic got to the hospital, They also don’t go to the Cali wildfires)  
> I obviously don’t own anything! Please leave kudos and (kind) comments please, I hope you all like it. This is my first fanfic in a long time and only my third one in general so, I’m not the best writer but, I am trying. I am also hoping this encourages others to write some more Vicley content because we need it now more than ever.

  Bishop and Miller walked through the halls of Seattle Pres, passing other firefighters scattered along the walls and waiting rooms. They exchanged confused glances trying to figure out why they were being led away from the other firefighters and why they were requested here in the first place. They had both asked Captain Herrera a couple of times on the way and when they started heading down the hospital’s halls but, he just grunted mumbling something about not really knowing what was happening either. All he said on the way over was that it was Sullivan’s orders and that no matter what happened with the chief they need to be here for support.

  They arrived at their apparent destination the older man knocked on the door lightly. It was opened by Sullivan who didn’t quite look like himself, he didn’t say anything just opened the door wide enough for them to pass through closing it behind them. Their crew greeted them quietly as they entered, everyone except Hughes, who stayed in her spot on the couch holding the hand of a women Miller had never seen. They both had tears in their eyes, staring blankly at the spot in front of them. Before he could ask what was happening the door opened again and a man came rushing through, followed by three teenage kids heading straight for the women and Vic.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re here,” The women sighed rushing towards him.

He hugged her tightly and the tears spilled out of her eyes once she was in his arms. His eyes were red as well and he sounded out of breath, as soon as they separated, she reached for the kids pulling them close to her.

“You must be Vic?” The man asked turning to Hughes who was still sitting on the couch.

She looked up at him confused for a second and then she stood, he wrapped her in a kind hug, and she excepted.

“Luke and Jen have told me so much about you. I wish we were meeting on better circumstances,” He said as they separated.

_Luke?_ Now Dean was really confused, he and Bishop shot each other another confused glance, they seemed to be the only two people in the room who didn’t know what the hell was going on.

“This is Jace our oldest, then Josh, and Jessie,” The man told Vic as the women let go of the kids allowing them to greet her.

The kids didn’t look like, who Dean assumed were, their parents they both had brown hair and bright eyes, their skin was light, not like the kids’. Their skin was tan, and they had dark eyes and black hair, the girls’ reached down to almost her hips she was short compared to her brothers but, still slightly taller than her mother.

Sullivan came over to the group. “Glad to see you back in Seattle Sully,” The man greeted with a firm handshake and quick hug, Sullivan hugged the kids as well he had obviously known them for a while.

“Yeah well you can blame Ripley for that one,” Sullivan joked.

“How’s he doing?” The man asked his wife.

Dean zoned out, a little bit on purpose trying to give them privacy, it wasn’t hard to figure out they were Chief Ripley’s family he was just wondering how Vic and the rest of their crew fit into it. Bishop was obviously doing the same while the others avoided eye contact, looking at the walls or the old medical articles placed around the room.

An out of breath nurse burst into the room pulling the woman and her husband plus Vic, and Sullivan aside updating them on the chief’s condition. After he left Sullivan informed the others There were a few complications but, they were in the process of closing him up he was going to be okay. It would still be an hour or so before they would be able to see him.

The whole room seemed to release the breath it was holding allowing for some of the tension to fade as well.

 The family exchanged more hugs after the nurse left happy with the news, the mother couldn't keep herself from crying she apologized for it a couple of times but, they were tears of utter joy and they complimented the smile on her face well. She gave Vic a hug as well whispering something in her ear that no one else seemed to be able to make out. They stayed like that for a while, but, when they separated Dean watched from the corner of his eyes as Vic practically fell back on to the couch Travis right behind her with a firm hand on her back for support.

Half an hour later Vic realized she hadn’t said a word since before Bishop and Miller arrived. The room was filled with whispers and light conversation. Jen’s kids sat on the floor against the wall doing homework, they came straight from Portland so, Mike probably had to pull them out of school early. She overheard the team asking each other about her and Ripley or what was going on in general.

“Hughes," Sullivan called in a quiet voice sitting down on the table in front of her, "I know this isn’t the best time but, I think if you’re up for it you should explain."

It threw the rest of the crew none of them other than Herrera had heard his voice so soft before, speaking to Hughes like she was a friend. Vic looked up at him she saw the concern in his eyes the Captain she knew had all but, faded away. In front of her was someone who cared about her, who cared about Lucas.

“It's okay if you can’t,” Travis added next to her, and Sullivan nodded in agreement.

“No, he’s right,” Her voice was hoarse so much, so it didn’t sound like her’s at first.

 She wasn’t able to hold back her tears and her hands shook as she wiped the water from here checks but, she pushed through it, thinking of Lucas and knowing she would be in his arms soon.

“What Hughes says stays in this room,” Sullivan ordered his normal voice returning.

Standing up from the table with his arms crossed he looked around to each and every one of them making sure they all gave him a nod. Vic would have to remember to thank him for that, though it wasn’t technically right for him to ask that she didn’t care.

She couldn’t look at them still choosing to look where the wall across from her met the floor and then to the little toy car in her hand.

“Luc-Rip...” She took a breath “Ripley and I are together-,”

“What the hell?” Maya exclaimed quietly, she hadn’t meant for it to be so loud or come out at all she immediately felt guilty when she saw Vic wince at her words. “I’m so sorry, I was just surprised Vic,” She apologized.

Vic whipped her eyes again taking another deep breath, “It’s okay, I know it's confusing but, I can’t do questions right now.”

Dr. Pierce entered the room before anyone else got a chance to say anything. Vic was relived for a moment until the fear something went wrong returned.

“He is awake and responding exactly how we want him to, we would like to keep him overnight though, just to make sure the counties to do so, he’s asking for you,” Dr. Pierce finished looking at Vic, a small smile on her face.

Vic stood thanked her with a quick hug. Jen did the same smiling at her kids and husband, they put their papers in their bags and stood up ready to follow Vic and their parents to their uncles’ room but, suddenly Vic stopped.

“I can’t,” She said taking a few steps back from the door.

“Vic he’s okay, he made it through,” Jen comforted her hand on the doorknob.

“No, there’s to many of them out there, they’re going to see me and ask questions and I can’t do questions, neither can he,” She explained taking a few more steps back.

“She’s right there is a good chunk of the department out there they’re going to notice especially Frankel,” Andy said Vic, threw her head in her hands.

“Not to sound ignorant but, how bad would it really be if they did find out?” Mike asked.

“He’s the chief, he outranks me by every rank, and he’s fifteen years older. We could both lose our jobs I don’t even know. It’s not much of a secret half the top brass of the department has just been waiting for him to slip up since he got the job this could easily be their excuse to fire him or force him to step down. I can’t let this day be about that, I walk into that room and everyone is going to know somethings going on,” She explained angry at the situation.

It probably sounded so wrong to the others what she was saying, the man she loved was sitting in a hospital bed asking specifically for her and she was to worried about her reputation to go to him. But they had been talking about it since this whole thing started as much as they wanted to be together as much as they loved each other the consequences could be extreme and she didn’t want him to have to worry about losing his job while he was trying to heal.

“I’m so sorry Jen, I know how this sounds… terrible I just can’t let this be the reason he might lose his job after everything,” Vic pleaded.

“What if we all go in together?” Warren suggested, “I know its probably not the privacy you’re hoping for but, it gets you in the room.”

“It’s only family right now, I don’t have the leverage to pull strings here like I can at Grey Sloan,” Pierce stated absently, she was obviously thinking through something in her head.

“Vic, I know you don’t want to be the reason he loses his job and I know how much yours means to you as well but, Lucas cares more about you than he’s ever cared about his career,” Jenifer stated.

“She’s right Hughes, I’ve never seen Luke the way he is with you,” Sullivan added.

Vic could see the pain in her eyes she knew she just wanted to see Lucas and she was holding her back from that.

“Just go without me for right now and tell him I love him,” She instructed, trying to keep from screaming in frustration.

“Vic come on, you need to see him,” Travis said from behind her. “Like she said Ripley’s not going to care about-,”

Vic turned around to face him quickly. “Travis I said no, I’m not going okay?” Her voice was rising the stress the day had produced was starting to boil over.

She took a deep breath and turned to Jenifer. “I am not trying to make this any harder than it already is Jen and I’m sorry it is so complicated. It is killing me I’m not with him right now but-,” She turned back to Travis her expression shifting from apologetic to frustrated. “-I am the only one in this room who sees him as both the chief and as Lucas, I am the one who holds him when he blames himself for the people he couldn’t save when he’s crying over the firefighters he’s lost. I’m the one that sees him dance in the kitchen and wake up to get ready for work, come home covered in sweat and ash. I know him and I know you two-,” She gestured to captains Sullivan and Herrera “- At least saw him bust his ass to get where he is now, it’s his life, its who he is. I didn’t just fall in love with just Lucas Ripley I fell in love with the fucking chief of the Seattle fire department too. I will love him whether he has this job or not but, I refuse to be the reason he loses it,” Her stance was firm, Travis had even backed up a few paces.

Everyone looked around at each other not knowing what to say, Vic kept her eyes on Travis waiting for him to back off. She knew snapping at him wasn’t necessarily fair but, it was her relationship and he needed to stay out of it especially right now.

Jenifer still had her hand on the doorknob, hoping Vic would change her mind, but, it didn’t look like that would be happening anytime soon. She looked to Sullivan for reassurance he just nodded his arms still crossed a little bit taken aback by the urgency in Hughes’ voice.

“Okay, keep your phone on you, Vic,” Jen agreed. Vic turned to her, her face shifting again to the apologetic and frightened look she had worn all day. She nodded and opened the door.

“Wait,” Dr. Pierce practically yelled.

Everyone turned to her.

“You five can go ahead room 370, Vic, give me like two minutes,” With that, the now enthusiast doctor rushed out the door behind Jenifer and her family.

It was silent when the door shut behind them, Vic left standing in the middle of the room with all the other eyes on her.

“I’m sorry,” She apologized to Travis breaking the silence.

“I meant everything I said but, I know you were just trying to help,” She finished.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have pushed,” He apologized, she smiled at him.

Dr. Pierce came rushing back into the room out of breath, she was holding light green fabric in her hands.

“Here these should fit you,” She said handing Vic the fabric. It was a pair of scrubs, Vic looked at her question in her eyes.

“Most of the firefighters are out to the left, which is the same direction as Ripley’s room but, you said it yourself you’re an unranked firefighter you put these on we go out of this room take a right then go the long way around-,” She pulled a surgical mask out of her pocket “- Maybe add this and a clipboard for good measure and there’s a good chance no one will recognize you,” She finished obviously proud of her work.

“Damn Pierce,” Warren exclaimed with a soft laugh.

“I like solving problems,” She said with a shrug.

“This could work Vic,” Andy said.

“Wait isn’t impersonating a doctor illegal?” Vic asked.

“Just don’t try to prescribe medication or try to operate on anyone and you should be fine,” Peirce joked awkwardly.

“Okay… Yeah this could work,” Vic agreed, a smile growing on her lips for the first time since she arrived at the diner this morning to meet Ripley.

The guys converged in one corner of the room turning around to let her change, she did so quickly Andy and Maya providing her help taking her uniform from her folding it neatly and placing it on one of the chairs with the utmost care.

“Ready?” Dr. Pierce asked. Vic nodded and they headed to the door.

“Oh wait,” Vic stopped suddenly again.

They all looked at her again waiting for her to say something, she didn’t she just reached up to her ponytail pulling it out of the hair tie she fluffed her hair a bit and turned to Travis who was trying so hard not to let his smile grow any wider.

“How do I look?” She asked.

“Beautiful,” He replied, “Go get your answer,” He gave her a quick hug and then she left with Dr.Pierce.

The room was silent for a few minutes after she left.

“Okay, what the hell just happened?” Miller asked sitting down slowly Bishop right beside him.

“You all have some catching up to do,” Gibson laughed sitting down beside Bishop.

The others all sat down too all having decided earlier to stay and wait till they could visit Ripley like the other firefighters who lined the hospital’s halls. They also wanted to be there for Vic if and when she needed them.

“You knew, how long?” Andy asked.

“Since it happened uh six months or so ago."

“This has been going on for six months, how did you find out?” Maya asked Andy.

“We were here when he woke up, he was asking for her, Sullivan filled us in.”

“I knew you knew; how did you find out?” Travis shouted at Sullivan not really caring about formality.

Sullivan even laughed a little bit, “Rip was asking about a hypothetical and it was obviously real, then when he wouldn’t tell me her name I figured It was someone in the department then he sneezed and Hughes was sick that day so I put to and to together and when I asked if it was Hughes he said yes. That was the night we got called to assist her in the field,” He explained.

“Hypothetical huh? He must get that from her, same thing she did to me,” Gibson joked.

“How did you figure out Hughes was seeing the chief based on a hypothetical situation?” Warren asked he had obviously underestimated Gibson.

“Well, technically I didn’t he called her that night and I saw his name on the screen, she didn’t deny it,”

“Okay, now that sounds more like Vic,” Andy stated, and the others agreed.

“So, I’m assuming she told you?” Sullivan asked Travis, he somewhat surprised himself by asking but, he had to admit he was curious, plus it’s not like they didn’t have time to spare the aid car and already been returned to 19 and B- team called in. All they had to do was wait.

“She was in the process of doing so, then Ripley came in looking for Captain Herrera and my first clue was that she told him she had never seen him in her entire life. He also made a comment about not knowing she was into cycling, then her bike spun out of control and he hit the break and smiled at her made sure she was all right it was really sweet actually, nowhere near subtle. Honestly looking back on it I’m surprised we didn’t figure it out sooner, I think I’ve seen that man smile five times the whole time I’ve known him and three of those where when Vic was around.” Travis explained.

“Waving buddies,” Andy exclaimed loudly everyone’s heads spun towards her confused she sunk down in her chair a little. “He waved and smiled at her during PD training, she was all defensive about it.”

“Oh my god thanksgiving, we were teasing her about man blanket 23 right in front of him,” Maya said feeling guilty again.

“Good to know we weren’t the only ones being tortured,” Andy joked to Sullivan he chuckled.

“So, this is really real Vic and the Chief they’re together together?” Miller asked trying to process the last hour.

“She proposed,” Andy answered.

“Vic Hughes proposed to someone?” Bishop asked.

“Technically he was the one who brought up marriage,” Travis began “They’re trying to find a loophole in the policy so neither of them loses their job. Ripley figured out that rank isn’t a problem among spouses so, it was their best option. Then I might or might not have convinced Vic that if she was going to get married she should do it, for real love and not for policy and she ended up agreeing and proposed after he made it out of the coffee plant,” He finished.

“Wow,” was all Captain Herrera could say.

“She really proposed?” Miller asked again still completely thrown by the last hour.

Travis nodded.

“Damn,” Miller sighed sitting back, shaking his head.

“And there is no way he’s saying anything but, yes,” Sullivan added.

Wow was really the only thing any of them could think, all trying to connect the dots between Vic and Ripley in the last six months.

*********

About two hours later Sullivan found himself knocking on Ripley’s door the crew standing behind him waiting.

“Some of 19, wanted to say hello,” He said poking his head in.

Ripley nodded and the team filled into the room. He was wide awake sitting up reading a book, Hughes, on the other hand, was tucked into his side fast asleep with her head on his chest holding onto him tightly. Sullivan chuckled at the kids sitting on the small bench by the window also fast asleep he remembered a few times before he left for Montana when he would found them the same way at Ripley’s apartment.

“Glad to see they still have their ability to sleep anywhere,” He joked pointing at the kids.

Ripley nodded with a smile “Yeah Vic, fights right in,” He looked at his friend as the others made their way into the room quietly.

“looks like you’re going to get another chance to buy me that beer you owe me,” Ripley spoke quietly to Sullivan.

Sullivan cracked a smile, “I don’t think this is that kind of establishment,” He answered.

Ripley just nodded in agreement happy to be able to joke with him again.

Lucas could still see the red in his eyes the stress showing on his usually ageless face.

“You look like hell,” he said.

“Yeah, you’re not looking to hot yourself,” Sullivan shot back, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed stealing an unopen cup of Jell-O from his tray.

Ripley looked around the room at Vic’s crew standing quietly avoiding eye contact at all cost. She hadn’t budged in the last hour sound asleep next to him. He cleared his throat as quiet as possible trying to regain his best chief’s voice before speaking.

“I know this wasn’t the news you all were expecting today and I want to thank you for being there for Vic. I know how much you all mean to her, you are her family and my intention was never to get in the way of that however, there are consequences to our relationship and keeping it a secret from all of you wasn’t just to protect myself but, her as well.”

“What exactly was your intention?” Captain Herrera asked in a stern fatherly tone.

“Dad,” Andy warned.

“Its okay Herrera, it’s a fair question. To be honest, I didn’t really have one at first, I just really liked her, I never planned on doing anything about it but..." A smile formed on the corner of his lips. "she had other ideas and I wasn’t going to let her slip away from me,” He answered then he looked down at Vic that smile immediately grew he turned his head back up to captain Herrera. “Now, if you’re asking about my current intentions that’s pretty simple, I’m going to spend the rest of my life with her,” He finished once again looking back down to her.

Travis’ face went red with excitement, there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to say yes to Vic but, hearing it from Ripley himself sent him over the moon.

“We’re not going to say anything Chief,” Bishop spoke up suddenly and awkwardly.

“Thank you, Bishop, but, I can’t ask any of you to do that. Not only is that a complete abuse of power I don’t want to put any of you in that position, but there could also be real consequences if HR finds out you all knew especially you two,” He said looking at Gibson and Sullivan.

“We made the decision to keep it quite all on our own,” Sullivan responded.

“I agree with the Captain, it was our choice not to report it, if there are consequences then we face them too. You shouldn’t have to take the fall for everyone I mean you didn’t even know I knew, till months later,” Gibson said.

“You can’t make us keep it to ourselves but, you can’t make us report you either, chief,” Montgomery spoke up hoping not to sound to insubordinate.

The others agreed with him. Ripley had to admit he was surprised by their response. Part of it could be equated to the fact they were having this discussion while he was in a hospital bed with Vic asleep next to him just having heard his promise of spending the rest of his life with her. He knew he had the respect of Vic’s crew captain Herrera included Vic, had even mentioned the team liked him as chief and as a person in general but, their feelings for him set aside it was obvious they were doing this Vic.

The door opened suddenly the crew practically jumped fearing it was a member of the department but, it was just Mike and Jen returning. 

 “Oh, sorry are we interrupting?” She asked.

“No, we were just about to leave,” Captain Sullivan answered.

“Uh well this is probably a good time to properly introduce you to Vic’s team,” Ripley said.

“Oh yes, I’m sorry I should have said something earlier,” Jen said setting her stuff down.

“No, you are totally okay, we understand,” Montgomery said stepping towards her, “I’m Travis Montgomery,” He introduced extending his hand towards her. She took it shaking it gently and introduced her husband to him.

“Okay so, you’re Travis, you must be Bishop and Herrera,” She pointed between Warren and Miller “Miller, Warren,” They nodded and shook her hand as well “then that would make you Gibson and you captain Herrera,” She finished with a confident smile.

“Sorry,” She laughed a little embarrassed “Vic speaks very highly of all of you, Lucas too,” She explained now Ripley looked embarrassed.

“You’ve still got a line of visitors out there,” Mike told Lucas weaving his way to the other side of the room to wake up his kids.

“Yeah, I should probably get started on that,” He sighed and looked at Travis. “You think you could get her home?” He asked.

“Yeah of course,” the younger man assured.

Ripley shifted jostling Vic lightly, “Hey, sweetheart, it’s time to get up.”

“Not yet,” She said sleepily.

He laughed “Come on Eggy, you need to go home and get some rest.” He helped her sit up as best he could she still hadn’t opened her eyes.

“You can come to mine,” Travis offered.

Vic jumped a little bit at the sound of Travis’ voice, she opened her eyes to see the rest of her team, captain Herrera included staring back at her. “Shit, hey guys,” She greeted trying to wake herself up a little bit. “What time is it?”

“A little after six,” Lucas answered.

“I want to stay here with you,” She groaned.

“I know baby, but you need to rest too, and I’ve got a bunch of antsy firefighters outside waiting to visit,” He said.

She rolled her eyes just slightly sighing. Why did he have to be so good at his job?

“We’ve got your clothes, Vic, if you want to change you can just walk out with us, we don’t think anyone will notice,” Andy said stepping towards the bed Vic’s uniform in her hands.

Vic just nodded climbing off the bed slowly and headed into the bathroom.

Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. God, she really didn’t need anything else to happen today. Before she put on her shirt, she splashed her face with cold water and pulled her hair back into a neat ponytail she examined herself in the mirror not really recognizing herself looking completely burnt out. She noticed her chest for a split second her boobs looked bigger than usual thinking about it they were also a little bit sore. But she had spent the last hour and a half, laying half on top of Lucas in a hospital bed her whole body was sore and aching, just as exhausted as her mind. She had been in the bathroom long enough, she slipped her shirt on quickly and excited the small space.

The others were ready and waiting standing by the door, she came back over to the bed sitting on the edge.

“I’ll call you later tonight,” She told him, her voice was starting to shake and all the people in the room seem to just fade into the background she lowered her voice in effort not to scar his niece and nephews “You know in my mind were on a beach right now,” She said forcing a smile.

He laughed, “Bikini?” “Oh yeah, you’re a very lucky man Lucas Ripley,” She teased.

“I really am,” He repeated.

She cleared her throat checking back into reality and to the fact, her team and his family were standing no more than four feet away.

“I’ll call you tonight and then I’ll see you tomorrow,” She informed him, trying to think of something else to say to have an excuse to stay longer but, she knew if she did, she wouldn’t leave and staying in the chief’s hospital room overnight would produce questions. God, she was so fucking tired of this.

“Sounds good,” He said, this time it was her turn to wipe the tears from his checks.

With both hands on his cheeks she leaned in kissing him softly, breaking it only to lean back in planting a few quick kisses on his lips and then cheeks and forehead.

“Okay, I love you,” She smiled getting off the bed.

He let out an overdramatic sigh “Damn it, I think I love you too,” he replied winking at her.

“Oh, you think you get to be funny now?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He just shrugged a cocky smile on his face.

She shook her head not doing a good job of hiding her own smile, she gave Jen a tight hug promising to be back tomorrow, she also whispered another apology to which Jen told her not to worry about, she also told Vic how much she loved her. Causing a small pool of tears to return to her eyes.

“I’ll text Jen when I get home and you and the kids can come over,” She told Mike giving him a quick hug as well.

They had decided before she fell asleep that Jen would stay with Lucas overnight and Mike could sleep in Vic’s spare bedroom while the kids took her living room. As she met her team on the other side of his bed, they all shook Ripley’s hand wishing him well and then migrated towards the door allowing the others behind them to do the same. Vic wondered how long they were in here before she woke up, as she waited for them to say their quick goodbyes. It was her turn again for a split second she considered just telling him bye and leaving as quickly as possible, even thought about finding another closet to scream in. But instead, she placed one of her hands on the back of his head tilting it upward so she could reach his lips while standing over him. She kissed him this time a bit slower and looked him right in the eyes trying to make sure he really was okay, that his blue eyes were still looking right back at her.

“Love you,” He said.

“Love you too,” She replied. With that she kissed his head and stood up to leave, taking a long slow breath hoping the tears in her eyes were no longer visible as she trudged out the door.

Walking down the hall through the crowd of firefighters her gaze landed on the of Battalion chiefs they passed who were obviously heading to Lucas’ room. She felt like the world was moving in slow motion like every eye was on her as she and her crew walked to the nearest exit. She heard a few whispers questions as to why nineteen was the first crew was to see him and not the Bat. Chiefs. It made her skin crawl worried they didn’t do enough to cover it up or that all that extra work and people found out anyways but, she heard someone else shrug and say it was just because, they were the first ones called or that the Chief and Sullivan were close friends.

Once they made it out of the hospital, she felt like she could finally breathe again, no one to put on a brave face for no pretending like she wasn’t dying inside. Until the nauseous feeling in her stomach returned.

“Vic you okay,” Travis asked, and the others turned towards her with concern.

She was about to answer when the sensation climbed up her throat, she ran to the bushes beside them before it forced her mouth open and the contents of her stomach spilled onto the poor plants below.

She paused before standing up straight wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Yeah just peachy,” She answered sarcastically.

********

The next morning Vic found herself, waking up in between Travis and Maya in her bed. She sat up looking at both nightstands hoping one of them would have her phone but, it looked like neither of them did. By the minimal amount of golden sunlight streaming through the gaps in the blinds she knew it was earlier than she originally thought. She ran her fingers through her hair taking a moment to wake up trying to figure out how to get out of the bed without disturbing the others too much. It ended up being easier than expected she left the room quickly tiptoeing through the living room which was currently housing Jessie and Andy on the couch, with Jack, Dean, Josh, and Jace stretched out on the floor Warren had left around eleven last night.

Vic smiled thinking about finding her team at her door last night a couple of hours after Mike and the kids arrived, they brought popcorn and a few movies. Dean even brought his Xbox issuing a clear warning to anyone who dared to challenge him. Jessie ended up whipping the floor with all of them. No one asked about or mentioned Ripley they just simply provided a much-needed distraction for both her and Lucas’ family.

She found her phone on the kitchen counter. A text from Sullivan informed her that her shift was covered, she sent him a thank you and then sent Lucas a text. He replied within a few seconds asking her why she was up so early.

_Just woke up couldn’t go back to sleep._ She wrote back _._

_Okay, I’ll see you soon._

_Okay, love you._

_Love you too Eggy_.

She almost dropped her phone on the counter when her stomach lurched, she ran as fast and as quiet as she could back into her room and into the bathroom closing the door behind her somehow, she managed to turn on the shower before puking into the toilet. She hoped if anyone were to wake up the water would mask the sound of her throwing up again.

It only lasted a minute or two, when it was over, and she could stand without fear of having to stick her head back in the bowl she shuffled to the sink grabbing her toothbrush and loading it with toothpaste in effort to get the awful taste out of her mouth. Her mind had blanked running on autopilot the only thoughts currently in her head were of Lucas sitting in a hospital bed, and how good the steam building from the shower felt against her skin, so, she peeled off her clothes and stepped into the hot water.

After a few moments of standing under the constant stream of warmth her mind started to return she thought about the last few months, the last few weeks, the last 24 hours. And as she reached for the body wash a lose thought made its way around her head.

Her eyes shot open.

_Shit_

Skinning down to sit on the floor of the shower she held on to the sides for support, she couldn’t move again stuck with that single thought in her head not really knowing whether she wanted to be right or wrong. She didn’t move again till a knock came at the door causing her to jump right out of her skin. She heard a voice but, had no clue who it was or what they said.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” She called hoping that would be a sufficient answer for whatever it had been.

_I’m a little teapot_ ,

She began to sing in her head gripping the sides of the shower for dear life, mustering up the strength to stand.

_Short and stout,_

She continued, reaching for the facet, turning off the water.

_Here is my handle here is my spout,_

She stepped out of the shower finding fresh towels in the cabinet, she wrapped one around her wet body.

_When I get all steamed up_ ,

Once again looking at herself in the mirror she barely recognized the reflection in front of her unable to even tell what emotions she was currently feeling. She couldn’t stop herself curiosity controlling every inch of her brain. She dropped the towel and turned to the side ever so slightly. Watching one hand land in the middle of her stomach right below her belly button it moved it up and down slowly. She searched her body for a sign-

_Hear me shout,_

 for a curve.

_Tip me over and pour me out._


	2. The Week After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter! I'm already slacking on the whole updating twice a week so I apologize about that, but, I am really trying to do twice a week so please, be patient with me. I still don't own anything.

“Eat your food Eggy,” Lucas told Vic, he kept his eyes on his own plate, but, could feel her glance at him every few seconds.  

“I am, I was just looking at the clock,” She lied.

“That clock hasn’t worked the entire time we’ve been coming here,” He responded looking up to her.

She turned back to her food with an attitude, and he chuckled.

“I think she’s just nervous Luke… I think we all are, I mean it’s only been a week,” Jen admitted.

“I won’t be back full time for another three weeks, I’m just going up to do some paperwork and meet with my chiefs I’ll be home by two pm at the latest,” He explained. Again.

“We know Luke, but we also know you, and we don't want you getting sucked in and either end up there all night or asking to go back in one week instead of three,” Vic countered, Jen, nodded her head in agreement with Vic.

“They got you there, Rip,” Mike teased popping a strawberry in his mouth.

“It’s just one day and then I promise I will be back by three-,”

“You just said two p.m.,” Jen interjected.

Lucas rolled his eyes, he was hoping they hadn’t caught that. “I will be back by 2:30 p.m., and I will not step a single foot on Seattle FD property until the remaining three weeks are up,” He promised. “Besides I’ve got stuff do to,” He added with a shrug shoving his last bite of food in his mouth, Vic raised an eyebrow.

“You keeping secrets hubby?” She question though her voice faded off at the end, as her hand settled on her belly for a split second, she really didn’t have room to judge if he was.

Thankfully, their waitress appeared with the check, the crooked name tag under her collar simply read Charlie. She was short and thin, her light brown hair was tied in a ponytail on the top of her head, yet it still reached down to her shoulder blades, she had blue almost grey eyes, and fair skin. She looked younger then she was but, she had a disposition that made her seem older. Vic had asked about her at the begin of the week when she brought Luke to the diner on their way home from the hospital. Cam smiled his kind signature Cam smile and told her, that she had recently turned fifteen and was, in fact, a new hire, adding almost under his breath that he would do his best to make sure the job was a good one for her. They could both tell there was more to the story but, it wasn’t their place to ask nor Cam’s to tell.

“Anything else I can get you?” She asked setting down the check and forcing a tired smile.

“No, I think we are good,” Lucas answered.

He reached for the check knocking over his water in the process, the whole table flinched, including Charlie.

“I’m so sorry,” She apologized frantically.

“Trust me that’s all on him,” Vic laughed handing a now wet pants Lucas another napkin.

“no, no I shouldn’t have put it there that was-,”

“Hey, everything okay over here?” Cam asked running over with a towel.

Lucas watched Charlie flinch again at the sound of Cam’s voice, Vic seemed to notice it as well.

“Uh, it was my fault I’m so sorry, I will get it all-,”

“Woah hey, it’s okay Charlie, it happens it is no big deal, why don’t you just go take a break and I’ll take care of this,” Cam offered.

“Really it was my fault anyways don’t worry about it,” Lucas added giving the young girl a sincere and slightly concerned look.

She stood still for a long time until she realized everyone was looking at her, she started nodding and then backed away quickly retreating to the back into the kitchen.

“Is she okay?” Vic asked, staring at the door Charlie had disappeared into.

“Uh, yeah I think she’s just nervous, she gets a little jumpy with loud noises and stuff,” Cam explained wiping down the table and trying not to overshare. “But I will make sure she is okay and take care of this,” He said grabbing the check and the cash on top, his smile returning.

“Uh, were good she can keep the change, thank you, Cam,” Lucas stated. Cam nodded, taking a few plates and leaving.

Lucas looked at his watch. “You’re going to be late if you don’t get going,” He told Vic, who was still staring at the door the young waitress had walked through.

 “Yeah,” She agreed to turn her head back to the table but, her eyes stayed glued to the door.

After a few more moments her eyes made their way back to the table as well and she collected herself.

“Call me tonight and then tomorrow morning before you leave,” She instructed grabbing his chin and quickly kissing him.

“Yes ma’am,” He said with a smile.

He slid out of their side of the booth to let her out, he stood still as she told Mike and Jen bye, and waited for his goodbye kiss.

“Be safe,” He said before letting her go, and then he watched her walk out of the diner.

He turned back to Mike and Jen who had dopey grins. He rolled his eyes again.

“I never thought I’d see the Lucas Ripley, like a love-sick teenager,” Mike teased, earning him the finger from Lucas, he and Jen just laughed.

“Hon, we got to go too if we’re going to meet the Carson’s on time,” Jen reminded looking at her own watch.

Mike agreed sliding out of the booth, the three of them headed to the door. For some reason Lucas had the urge to look back at their table where a still shaken looking Charlie was now clearing the remaining dishes, he just so happened to still be watching her when Mike opened the door and the bell rang, he didn’t have time to turn away when she looked at the door so, instead he just gave her a soft smile, she did the same, then turned back to her work, There was something about her that he couldn’t explain.

“You coming Luke?” Mike called.

“Uh yeah, yeah,” He answered quietly, sparing another quick glance at the table but, the girl had left.

 Mike and Jen drove him back to his apartment before leaving to meet their friends, Jace, Josh, and Jessie were there packing his things up. Vic had taken the opportunity of him needing to stay with her while he recovered to ask him to move in, he happily agreed. Most of his stuff had been in storage since the divorce with Eva was finalized but, there were a few things he liked to keep around him. Mike and Jen volunteered their unsuspecting kids to help him pack instead of sitting around Vic’s doing nothing. They all tried to claim they had more homework to do but, their plan wasn’t well thought out considering both their parents worked at the school and knew that their district made a new rule a couple of years ago that teachers weren’t allowed to assign additional work so close to final exams.

When he got to the door, he realized it was still unlocked he groaned, they had told the kids to lock it multiple times. Before he had the chance to really be upset about it he heard the sound of breaking glass and rushed in.                                                                        

 “Josh, I told you that would happen,” Jace yelled taking the dish towel from him.

“She started it,” Josh shot back.

“Yeah and I’ll finish it too,” E threated.

“Okay, calm down, we need to clean this up before they get back,” Jace said looking around for a broom.

“Too late,” Lucas interjected, they all jumped.

“We’re so sorry uncle Luke, we were just messing around,” Jace stammered.

“E started it,” Josh added.

“I did not,” She defended, Jace rolled his eyes.

Lucas looked at Jessie accusingly, she was, in turn, flashing him her big brown doe eyes, and ever so slight pout. It’s what they called her Disney Face, it was literally like trying to argue with a baby deer Luke had always been powerless against it.

He just sighed, “Any major injuries?” He asked.

“No we're good,” They all answered.

Lucas nodded left the room and quickly came back with a broom. Luckily it was just a plain coffee mug, it only broke into a few pieces instead of a thousand.

“Did your parents say anything about what time they’d be back they didn’t tell me?” He asked handing the broom to Josh and the dustpan to Jessie.

“Uh, mom said around noon but probably later,” Jace answered dumping the glass from the dustpan into a paper bag then into the trash can.

“Good, that gives you all some time with your favorite uncle,” Lucas declared excitedly.

“You’re our only uncle,” John reminded, a little frightened by the amount of energy his _favorite_ uncle was exuding. 

“Come on Musketeers where’s your sense of adventure?”

“No ones called us that in years,” Jace stated, he was now more suspicious then confused.

“Well I think we should bring it back,” Lucas retorted matter of factly.

 Jessie tried to hide her smile as she gave her confused brothers a shrug, then she turned back to Lucas and gave him a nod.

“That’s what I like to hear,” He searched the counter quickly, finding the keys to Mike’s car.

“You’re driving,” He said tossing the keys to Jace. They filled out the door.

                                                                              *******

“Turn right up here,” Lucas instructed his nephew.

Jace did as he was told and made the turn, bringing them into a neighborhood they watched as they past house after house. It was an older subdivision, the houses more spread out instead of right on top of each other. Many of them had large front porches and Jessie noticed a few cats in some of the windows, a couple of dogs here and there as well, it was inviting, warm, and charming.

“I’m not seeing how an old subdivision is an adventure,” John commented under his breath as Jace followed Lucas’ directions.

“I never said we were going on an adventure, I just asked where your sense of it was,” Lucas reminded, “Plus kids live for secrets and what I am about to show you is definitely a secret… well a surprise,” He corrected.

“Life, on top has changed you,” Jace teased, noticing Lucas’ expert redirection.

“Shut up, and take a left up here,” He replied.

A few moments later they arrived at their destination, one of the smaller houses on the end of the block. The tree’s behind and to the side of it framed it perfectly and the small front yard’s lush green grass and perfectly trimmed bushes were almost more inviting than the house itself.

“It's so cute,” Jessie practically squealed, noticing Lucas wasn’t in the car anymore.

She hopped out quickly, standing on the sidewalk, with her brothers and Uncle.

“You want to go inside?” Luke asked, with a grin, pulling Jessie from her thoughts.

“Of course,” She said excitedly then she paused. “Wait, how are we getting in?” She asked, by the looks on Jace’s and John’s faces they were wondering the same thing.

Lucas gave a shy almost embarrassed chuckle and pulled out a key from his pocket.

“I’m pretty close with the owner,” He answered smoothly.

“Holy shit, you bought it?” Jace asked shocked.

“Yeah, you think Vic will like it?” He asked now a little bit concerned she might not.

“If she doesn’t, I’ll take it,” Jessie said under her breath.

Luke just shot her a nervous look, she rolled her eyes.

“I mean... We are just starting to get to know her and get used to her, but we all really like her Uncle Luke, and we can all tell she loves you and you are like grossly in love with her, plus didn’t you say she proposed to you?”

“Technically yes,” He answered.

“See, she wants to have a life with you, she might be upset you didn’t consult her because it is 2019 and women should always be included in the discussion especially ones that have a great impact on her life but, that aside, I think she’ll love it,” Jessie finished with her hands on her hips.

“You might want to work on your pep talks E,” Jace whisper yelled.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Well, fingers crossed,” Luke started “Now the owners already moved out but, the sale isn’t completely final, so hands stay in pockets you three have a talent for breaking things,” He ordered, walking up to the door.

“We do not,” They said in unison.

“Oh, was that my other set of a niece and Nephews standing over a broken mug that I walked in on not even an hour ago?” He asked sarcastically, unlocking the door.

They just grumbled, rolled eyes, and passive-aggressively stuffed their hands in their pockets, Eager to see the inside.

“Now this stays top secret,” He warned opening the door for them.

                                                                                 *******

Vic padded through the station, quite as possible trying to clear her head, she should have been sleeping while she had the chance but, sleep was the last thing on her mind. She walked into the beanery hoping something would spark a craving give her something to do but, nothing looked or sounded good. Even if she did eat it would just end up being thrown up like everything else, she’d eaten in the last week. She looked at the clock, it read three a.m. She groaned and trudge out of the beanery to take a couple of laps around the station.

“Hughes,” she heard a quiet voice.

She had been so lost in her head she hadn’t even noticed Sullivan’s office light was on.

“Captain,” She greeted in a scratchy voice. “Didn’t realize anyone was still up,” she stepped into his office he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of him.

“I had some paperwork to finish and I couldn’t sleep, figured I would get it done now actually be able to leave when the shift ends,” he answered letting out a small laugh at the end.

Vic nodded her head not really knowing what to say, he was kind and friendly to her at the hospital and when he came to check on Ripley a few days ago. Outside the station, he treated her like you’d treat your friend’s wife, with a little bit of extra respect, friendship, and awkwardness that she herself had earned from him on her own, mixed in there as well. But, as soon as they were back in the station, he was back to the distant no-nonsense captain she knew, neither of them really knew how to navigate their relationship, if you could even call it that.

“Sounds like a good idea,” she said.

He put his pen down placing the papers in a neat pile.

“How are you doing?” He asked looking her in the eye.

“I’m good yeah, Jen and her family are here till Saturday and then they are coming back once the kids get out of school, the weekend before Lucas goes back to work, I believe so in three weeks, how are you?”

“I’m good Hughes,” he answered.

They sat there, silence hanging over them.

She should tell him, she should tell somebody at least and he was her boss he needed to know about, her… condition, she had the paperwork in her bag from Grey Sloan, the one that read; _To whom it may concern_ , _Vic Hughes is knocked up._ Well, maybe it didn't read those exact words. She also thought about Lucas, about him going into work in a few hours worried he would get sucked back into his job before giving himself a chance to rest and recover, also trying to figure out how to tell him about them… condition as well, shouldn’t he know before Sullivan?

“Are you sure you’re okay Hughes?” Sullivan asked again leaning towards her but, she was staring right past him obviously lost in thought, “Hughes?” He called a little louder.

She flinched a little bit her head turned towards him quickly but, her eyes took a bit longer to follow.

“Sorry sir, what was that?” she said.

“I just asked if you are sure you are okay,” He repeated.

She went to say a quick yes and bid him good night but, something stopped her, a fit of nausea rose from her stomach quickly. She practically flew to the trash can by Sullivan’s door dumping the very limited contents of her stomach into it.

She was more than ready to be over this stage.

Sullivan stood quickly grabbing water for her. She let out a frustrated laugh.

“I’m obviously doing great what makes you think otherwise?” she asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

“Do you need to go home, Hughes?” He handed her the water.

“No, I’m fine,” She assured unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip, she casually pulled a peppermint from her bra of all places.

 It was the only place she could keep one when she slept that wouldn’t bother her, he didn’t notice anyway.

“Hughes, haven’t we been over this before you can’t be here if you have a stomach bug, especially if it’s contagio-,”

“It’s not a bug and it’s definitely not contagious,” she cut him off dancing around the explanation. She sighed leaning up against the wall.

 Sullivan was a smart man he would connect the dots eventually, so she sat there and waited for the puzzle to click. He looked at her question in his eyes, she could see the wheels turning slowly as he looked to her then at the floor or window eyebrows creased in concentration.

“You’ll get there,” She encouraged dryly letting the cool wall support her head.

He looked at her one more time, then to the hand on her stomach and his eyes went wide.

_There it is._ she cheered sarcastically in her head.

 “You’re pregnant.” he realized the slight hint of a question in his voice.

 there it was.

Another thought crossed her mind as she realized she hadn’t even said it out loud yet.

“Does Luke know?” his voice was barely a whisper.  

She shook her head no and gave him a shrug.

“I just found out for sure a few days ago, I haven’t had much time to process with everything going on.” She explained. “It just so happens kids is the one thing we haven’t talked about, I just kind of assumed he didn’t want any and never brought it up.”

“Do you?” He asked. 

She looked at him a little bit surprised.

“I don’t it's hard to explain, I feel like I keep forgetting it is even there, but, then I remember, and I get scared but, also… I don’t know relieved, It- it sounds weird and crazy-,”

“It sounds like you want this baby Hughes,” Sullivan interjected with a sympathetic smile. 

She looked around the room a surprising expression growing “Yeah I think I do,” She agreed, her smile grew slightly and then faded as soon as she turned her face away from her captain.

He thought about it for a moment looking at the clock, then he did something that surprised them both, he placed his back to the wall Hughes sat against and slid down it slowly to sit next to her. She kept her gaze fixed straight ahead, a tired almost cynical laugh escaped her.

“How did I go from a badass hot twenty-seven-year-old firefighter to the chiefs dirty little secret pretty much overnight?” He looked almost offended she let out that dark laughed again “I know that’s not what I am to him, we are both very secure in our relationship,” She gestured to her stomach “Well, at the moment I may be more so,” she added, he watched her carefully as she spoke. “My life is just so different, then what I thought it was going to be, what I had planned for it.”

 "Oh?... So, sitting on the floor of your captain's office talking about how your secret finance, the chief of the department knocked you up, wasn’t in your ten-year plan? he joked.

His humor surprised Vic, to say the least, but, she was thankful for it when a real joyful laugh escaped her lips.

"Yeah, definitely wasn't the first thought that came to mind when they asked me at the academy what I thought my life as a Seattle firefighter would look like. It’s just funny, you know how different your life turns out from what you think it will be.”

“Yeah, it does seem to have a habit of doing that,” He agreed, watching her light expression fade back to the grimmer one she had worn most of the night.

“But, that’s not the only thing keeping you up is it?” He asked sincerely.

“You are frighteningly observant,” She deflected, he gave her a cocky shrug. 

She took a deep breath, her thoughts drifted to the memory from a few nights ago the other half of her reason for being up at this hour, sitting on the floor of her captain’s office sucking on a shrinking peppermint. She wasn’t planning on talking about this to him but, then again, she hadn’t planned on telling him about the baby either. She needed someone to talk to desperately someone besides Jenifer that new Luke the way she did as Luke first and the Chief second, not the other way around.

“I’m worried about Luke, really worried, it's been a week and he’s already going back into work I know it’s just paperwork and a couple of meetings but, I also know him. And he hasn’t been sleeping as he should but, I don’t know how to bring it up not to mention this whole thing,” She gestured to her stomach. “I just I can tell he’s scared and that makes me scared,” She finished not really knowing how to explain why she was feeling this way.  She decided to just tell him about what happened last night.

                                                                              *************

_She had woken up suddenly, the room was still dark, and the fan hummed above her. She closed her eyes and rolled over to Lucas but, he wasn’t there. She opened her left eye looking around the room she didn’t see him anywhere, she got up and checked the bathroom he wasn’t there either. She watched as the clock turned from 12:59 to 1 am, she had to be up in a few hours to start her first shift back but, she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep without knowing where he was. So, she got out of bed and walked quietly through the hall making sure she didn’t wake up Jen and Mike._

_Once she turned the corner, she could see the stove light on in the kitchen but, didn’t see Lucas in there or the living room where the kids were sleeping soundly. A burst of anxiety started to rise through her until she looked over the bar counter and saw his wavy blond hair peeking out from behind it._

_“Baby,” she whispered more of a question than a greeting._

_He flinched as soon as the word reached his ear. She came closer to squatting quickly._

_“Hey, hey I didn’t mean to scare you,” she calmed._

_He looked around almost like he was trying to remember where he was and then it clicked. He grabbed her hand pulling her down towards him._

_“No, no you’re fine. Did I wake you?” He asked his voice tried and choppy._

_When he looked at her, her heart snake she could see the red in his eyes a drying trail of water down his check._

_“No, how long have you been up?”_

_“Couldn’t sleep, I came in here to get the water and I just got tired, so I sat down,” he explained, a hint of shame in his voice._

_It was rare for anyone, even her, to see Lucas like this. Broken. He held her against him tightly like she would float away if he let go._

_“It’s going to take some time Luke, I know you’re ready to get back to work and everything else but, it’s okay to just rest and give your body the time it needs to heal,” she looked up at him. “And I will be here for you as long as it takes, and after,” she promised._

_“I just don’t want to disappoint anyone,” he sounded almost childlike._

_“You’re not disappointing anyone, you may be the chief, but, you’re not invincible baby,” she said her thumb making small circles on the back of his head._

_He looked like he’d aged more in the last week then he had the whole time she’d known him. She brought his head down to her shoulder and she looked around the room, she noticed a cup on the counter laying on its side water dripping off the counter next to it her heart rate spiked slightly with her concern growing._

_“My hands were shaking, I'm not used to the medication quite yet and it made them shake, they haven’t done that in a really long time it startled me,” he explained picking up on the question running through her mind._

_She didn’t really know what to say, so she just took both his hands in hers and kissed each of them softly._

_“I love you,” she said before kissing his lips._

_She broke away from him her hands now on each check._

_She gasped over dramatically._

_“Lucas Ripley is that a smile?” She questioned trying to keep her own smile from growing out of hand, she hadn’t seen him smile much since he came home from the hospital._

_He looked at her, tucking a curly strand of hair behind her ear wiping away a loose tear from her eye she hadn’t even realized was there._

_“I think it is Victoria Hughes,”_

_She cocked her head, thinking about the way her name sounded coming out of his mouth, and then her mind drifted to her baby, their baby, for a split second._

_“I want to take your name,” she told him suddenly._

_“I know, we haven’t talked about it much with everything going on and it might be confusing at work so maybe we’ll hyphenate or something I don’t know we’ll figure it out but, I want to take your name when we get married.” She explained, finding it hard to keep her volume at a whisper._

_He processed her words quickly._

_“Yeah… Yeah, okay,” his small smile grew tenfold._

_“Victoria... Ripley,” He whispered. “I love it.”_

_Hours later when she woke up to get ready, she found him already awake beside her typing away on his laptop._

_“I think I’m going to go in for a meeting or two, on Thursday,” He told her once she sat up._

_“Luke are you su-,” She started to ask._

_“I’m fine Vic, last night was just a rough night, and it just a couple of meetings,” he assured kissing her on the head and leaving the room. He didn’t mention the encounter again._

                                                                                                                       **********

 She finished telling her captain about that night leaving out a few of the more private details, she saw the concern on his face.

“Luke will pull through,” he said not really knowing what else to say.

“Thank you, captain, I know you were disappointed probably confused when you found out about us but, thank you. I know how much you mean to Lucas and I know it’s hard for you so thank you.”

“Lucas and I are complicated at least our past is. I will admit there were a few different conclusions but, apart from our past and my-,” He searched for a word “Feelings on the situation, I know he’s a good chief and even better man. He’s gone through a lot but, he’s always made it through,” Sullivan comforted. “And you know he’s got something now he didn’t have before,” he added.

“Wisdom?” Vic wondered.

“No… well yes but, he’s got you now Hughes. Like him you are great at your job and an even better person,” His voice changed its tone slightly, like he was talking to a friend, instead of comforting a subordinate “I meant what I said at the hospital, I’ve never seen Luke the way he is with you I honestly never thought I would, you inspire him-,”

“-I don’t want to,” She reviled cutting him off, tears starting to come out of her eyes “I don’t want to inspire him to run into burning or collapsing buildings, you saw the look on Jen’s face at the hospital I was the reason he left Grey Sloan, He might not have even gone into that stupid coffee plant if I wasn’t there in the first place.”

“We both know he would be running into those whether you were there or not Hughes, so don’t ever feel guilty about that, it's just the kind of man he is but, that’s not what I meant. He runs into those buildings to save lives but, you are what gets him out, Vic.”

As soon as her name left his mouth she began to cry, she hadn’t even realized she was feeling guilty but, he was right she was. It was just another emotion mixed up with all the others she had pushed down in the last seven days. It was all starting to bubble up and boil over, she continued to cry, letting the mass of overlapping emotional tension escape from her.

He had known it was a risk letting her come back so early but, she insisted she was fine. He spoke to Ripley and Montgomery as well and they both agreed though, Ripley was somewhat hesitant he sided with her. Whenever she was finished, he would tell her to go lie down and then instruct her to go home whenever she woke up, she needed a good rest after dealing with the emotions she was feeling and not just pushing them down, especially now being pregnant. She was going to need all the rest she could get. But, for now, he just let her cry.

The tears weren’t all happy, or sad each drop seemed to be fueled by a different emotion whichever one happened to be strongest at the moment. She hadn’t even realized she had done it till it was too late to, back out. So, she just sat there on the floor of Captain Robert Sullivan’s office crying, with her head on his shoulder.

And he let her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't really go into detail about the house but, I'm waiting to do that from Vic's point of view so don't worry I will be describing the house in the near future. I really hope you are all still liking it, please comment and let me know what you think.   
> P.S. I'm going to do my best to update on Wednesdays and Sundays.


	3. The Meeting

Lucas sat in his office waiting for Alice Hall the Executive Director of Administration to stop by. She wanted him to issue a statement, so he spent half the day drafting it after finishing some paperwork earlier in the morning. He still hadn’t met with the chiefs and it was already one, he picked up his phone and called Vic.

“Hey,” She answered quietly.

“I’m sorry did I wake you?”

“No, I took a quick nap when I got home but, I’ve been up for an hour or so. You’re calling to tell me you’re going to be late,” She accused.

He hung his head and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Vic, there happened to be a little more paperwork then what I thought, then Ramirez was out on a call this morning, so we had to push the meeting back anyway, and now we're doing a press conference Hall, says it will ease the people’s minds to see me on a screen rather than just a picture of a piece of paper,” He told her.

“So, what time then?” She asked he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

“Five, six at the latest,” He answered.

“Okay, we’ll have dinner waiting, Jen said she’s making your moms special pasta.”

“Really?” Lucas asked surprised.

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Nothing, it’s just she’s never made that for anyone I’ve been with before, well she made it once for Lauren but, I had to practically beg for it,” He explained, proud of the impression Vic had made on his family.

He asked her how her last shift went and why Sullivan sent her home early. She answered the latter quickly simply stating she had a stomach bug and that it wasn’t anything to be concerned about and then went on to tell him about the rest of her shift. He turned in his chair to face the window listening to her intently. He didn’t hear his door open.

“Jace is picking you up, he’ll probably in Mike’s car Jen’s got a flat earlier,” She told him.

“Okay,” He said she could practically hear him roll his eyes.

“You know you can’t drive till your system gets used to the medication and again I will remind you it has only been a week, give it time baby.”

 “I know sweetheart, I’m trying it’s just aggravating,” He looked at his watch, “I got to go Eggy,” He said not wanting to hang up.

“Okay try not to work too hard, love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

He hung up the phone and sighed slouching in his chair he spun back around slowly.

“I love you?... Sweetheart?” A familiar and dumbfounded not to mention loud voice asked jolting him from his thoughts.

Frankel.

He almost shot out of his chair, trying to remember if he used Vic’s name. She looked shocked and confused much like Sullivan did when he realized he was seeing someone.

“Fuck, you’re seeing someone.” She declared.

“Don’t you knock?” He asked.

“I haven’t knocked since I’ve met you, who is she?” She asked directing the conversation back onto his mystery women.

“Well, you should start,” He crossed his arms.

She rolled his eyes.

“When do I get to meet her? Wait, how did you meet her?”

She wasn’t backing down, he had to give her answer quickly and one that wouldn’t let her connect the dots to Vic being, well Vic.

“Uh, I’d known her or of her I guess, for a while actually we just recently got together,” He answered hoping it was enough.

Frankel could tell there was something more but, she didn’t push. “So, when do I get to meet her?” She asked again.

Before he had to answer his intercom buzzed.

“Executive Director Hall is here Sir,” His assistant informed him.

“Thank you, Donna, send her in,” He answered standing smoothing out his uniform and straighten up his desk.

“This conversation isn’t over Ripley,” Frankel warned, Lucas rolled his eyes she turned and left.

Executive Director Anne Hall walked in greeting Frankel on her way out. She was a tall woman in her early sixties though, you wouldn’t know it by looking at her. She had light blonde almost white hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Her hair was tied into a neat bun like it always was and she wore a nice trendy pant suite. She would always laugh when someone complimented her wardrobe then proceed to give the credit and praise her kids, who were both currently studying in San Francisco, at one of the top design schools in the country.  

“It’s good to see you chief,” She greeted a smile lighting up her face, she gave him a quick hug, under the circumstances, Ripley found it comforting.

“Thank you, Hall, how are the kids?” He asked motioning for her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk before he went back to sit behind it.

“They are doing well, both still in school Heather just had her baby and Henry met a nice boy so fingers crossed he’ll bring him home soon he hasn’t brought anyone home since he and Patrick broke up,” She answered. 

“I thought you were still hoping he and Patrick would get back together?” He asked remembering the last conversation he had with her.

“Well, I am but, we shall see, he doesn’t seem to think it will happen,” She answered obviously a little upset.

“Anyways,” She began her bright smile returning. “If you have a statement prepared then I will take it and we will have a quick press conference after the chief’s meeting if not we can work on it together before the meeting starts,” she said glancing at her watch.

Ripley unlocked his computer and turned the screen to where she could see it. She took her glasses out of her shirt pocket and began to read the short paragraph.

“Sounds good though, when you actually read it try to sound a bit more excited about Fosters as interim Chief,” She suggested knowingly.

It wasn’t a secret Fosters wasn’t exactly team Ripley, though, he was nowhere near Smith, and still, Smith wasn’t as bad as Ramirez or Donahue, and none of them compared to Price. Which made it an even 50/50, he had three chiefs and two members of the executive team on his side and the same against him.

“I don’t dislike Fosters,” He said.

“Yeah, and I’m twenty-five,” Hall responded with a sarcastic laugh.

“Really, I don’t he does good work and he’s currently the most qualified, I’m just not fond of the other people he tends to align himself with,” Ripley explained in a hopefully convincing manner.

“Well the press conference is right at three so, please make sure you have on a smile.”

“I will make sure of it, and I’ll even throw in a nice handshake.” He said sarcastically.

She just rolled her eyes and stood, they walked out of the office together and headed to the conference room.  

 

                                                                                                                                      *********

“This feels wrong,” Miller stated sitting on Maya and Andy’s couch, next to Travis with Warren on his other side, Jack stood beside the couch looking at the girls in front of them.

“Yeah kind of feels like we're having an intervention for Vic, without Vic or a reason to have an intervention,” Warren observed.

“This isn’t an intervention or the planning of one we are just worried about Vic and want to get your opinions,” Maya told them.

“You mean you’re still freaked out about her relationship with Ripley and are to chicken to ask her about it yourself so you invited the whole team here instead of just Gibson and me so, it would seem like you were actually worried about her,” Travis corrected.

Andy and Maya looked between each other, he wasn't necessarily wrong, though it sounded worse coming from someone else.

“Well yes, that is part of it but, we're mostly worried about Vic, I mean she came back to work like the day after it happened and she hasn’t even mentioned him, plus Sullivan sent her home early this morning. We don’t want to stress her out more by asking her about him,” Andy stated.

“So, you’d rather hold a secret meeting and talk about her behind her back?” Gibson questioned.

“We know it looks bad we just want to check with everyone and see if anyone’s noticed her being off, I mean we didn’t notice when you were going through,” She stopped for a second looking Jack in the eye and searching for a better word. “Your stuff, and we don’t want to miss something like that again, I mean we missed the fact she was even seriously seeing anyone for six months,” Maya finished.

The men exchanged looks, they knew their intentions were mostly genuine they just weren’t going about it the best of ways.

“I talked to her for a while the on her first shift back, she didn’t really mention him but, she herself seemed fine just a little in her head I guess,” Miller stated obviously won over by Bishop's point.

“I asked her if she was getting enough sleep the other day and she said she was, she also mentioned its crowded at her apartment but, Ripley’s family is leaving Sunday so, she should be better after she gets some of her space back,” Travis reported.

“And there’s nothing to worry about when it comes to her and Ripley he is literally wrapped around her finger,” Gibson added.

Though it didn’t seem to ease their minds Travis sighed.

“You both know Vic isn’t like that and neither is he, she and Ripley have a real relationship he didn’t pressure her, and she isn’t using him to get ahead,” He finished now he was starting to get annoyed.

“You both need to take a step back,” Gibson warned also a little annoyed.

“Okay, look we know this probably the best way to address our concerns but, Vic is still our friend and I think we have a right to some explanation.”

“What right do either of you have to an explanation you two were nearly got engaged and now your sleeping with him,” Miller added obviously agitated as well.

“What!?” Warren and Travis asked shocked.

“Sorry,” Dean apologized, more to Gibson then anyone.

“God, you guys are almost as bad as Grey Sloan,” Warren stated shaking his head.

“I’m really the only one not having hot firefighter sex?” Travis questioned mostly to himself.

“Okay, we really don’t have the time to unpack of all this,” Andy gestured between herself, Bishop, and Gibson. “We are here for Vic, Ripley discussion is tabled.”

“Well if Vic owes you an explanation about Ripley you owe us one too, I mean is this going to cause problems?” Warren asked.

“No, we’ve already discussed it if it does one of us will request a transfer before, we let it affect the team,” Bishop said quietly looking at the floor.

The room was quite none of them really knowing what else to say about the matter.

“Next month we all have the same night off and it will only be a week after Ripley goes back to work so it’s likely he won’t be on call. Seven p.m. dinner at the boathouse we bring ourselves your dad can come,” He told Andy. “Hell, even Captain Sullivan I don’t care, then if Vic and Ripley are down we have dinner and we talk it out,” Gibson suggested, the others were impressed.

“Why do you have to offer up our place?” Miller questioned begrudgingly.

“Because it’s cool and I pay rent now,” He answered firmly.

Bishop just rolled her eyes at him Warren and Travis agreed.

“Oh, turn on the news Ripley’s press conference is on,” Travis reminded looking down to his phone.

Andy agreed and reached towards the remote turning on the T.V.

They watched the cameramen set up lights flash and then Alice Hall appeared on the screen. The bat chiefs and executive teams behind her all in their dress uniforms.

“Good afternoon, we are glad to have Fire chief Ripley here with us this afternoon,” She began. “Last week chief Ripley was at the Coffee plant fire I'm sure you are all well aware of by now, he risked his life to save Captain Collins of station 42, Collins was pinned down and trapped inside the plant for almost five minutes when the chief went in to save him they were both trapped for an additional two minutes, however, through his strength and determination the Chief was able to get both captain Collins and himself out,” The room applauded.

“Collins is still recovering at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and is expected to make a full recovery. The chief was also hospitalized after the incident and went through major surgery from which he will also make a full recovery. He is, here with us tonight so, it is now my pleasure to bring him up,” She turned to her left, with a proud smile. “Chief Ripley.”

As Ripley made his way to the podium the small crowd of reports applauded him as did the other members of the FD behind him, he ended up with standing ovation before he even made it to the mic.

“He looks a little uncomfortable,” Maya observed.

“Hair still looks great though,” Gibson committed.

“God, I know right,” Travis exclaimed.

“Well if Vic and Ripley don’t work out, I’m sure he can take his pick between Gibson or Montgomery,” Warren teased, Miller laughed.

“We can talk about Travis and Jack’s fight for Ripley’s affection later,” Andy hushed eyes glued on the T.V.

The group went quiet again giving the television their undivided attention. The reporters had settled down all back in their seats.

“Thank you,” Ripley began. “I will not take up too much of your time, this afternoon. I want to start by thanking my family who have been with me through this challenging week and the incredible doctors of Seattle Presbyterian and Grey Sloan Memorial, especially Dr. Maggie Peirce and Dr. Levi Schmitt. To the city of Seattle and the members of this department who have stepped up and are going above and beyond to keep this department running smoothly in my absences thank you as well. This department has always served as a second family to me and this week just proves why, you all have not only been there for Captain Collins and I this past week but, continue to so as we both recover. I will be returning as chief when my doctors feel I am mentally and physically ready to resume my duties at my full potential, until then Battalion Chief Matthew Fosters will be serving as interim chief, I have the utmost confidence in his abilities and I know he will perform well and in the best interest of the department in my absence. Chief Fosters.” He finished turning to Fosters who was behind him.

He turned to the slightly older man with a professional expression, he came forward greeting Ripley with a firm handshake. The cameras flashed and the room erupted with questions.

“We will not be taking any questions today,” Fosters began quieting the room. “Thank you, chief Ripley we are very relieved to have you on the road to recovery, and we continue to ask for prayers and well wishes for Captain Collins as well.”

The conference ended shortly after that Andy turned the TV off, and they worked on their plan for the team dinner at the boathouse.

                                                             *******

“Call me when you get in,” Lucas told Jen as he released her from his grip.

“We will, as long as you call me after all your appointments,” She bargained.

“Deal,” He answered giving her another tight hug.

“You’re not invincible big brother,” She reminded quietly against his chest.

“Yeah, I think I’m starting to figure that out,” He joked hint of sadness in his voice.

She let him go sniffling a little bit, she moved back to Vic and gave her a hug.

“I’ll see you soon, future Mrs. Ripley,” She teased.

Vic rolled her eyes but, couldn’t keep her smile from growing on her face.

“Don’t get into too much trouble,” Lucas warned Jen’s kids pulling them into his arms.

“Shouldn’t we be telling you that?” John asked looking between him and Vic.

Lucas slapped him lightly over the head.

“When did you become such a smart ass?” He asked his nephew.

“I believe that was when we let you babysit them for a week, I think he was six at the time,” Mike answered, Jen agreed.

They finished with their goodbyes and hugs and loaded up the two cars. Jessie went with Mike while the boys went with their mother.  Vic and Lucas waved them goodbye, as they pulled out of the parking lot. Still, arm and arm when they came through her front door.

Vic wasn’t expecting to be pushed up against the wall as soon as the front door closed, or Lucas’ hot lips on her neck his hands searching for the waistband of her pants.

She yelped her hands going to his shoulders. She was already breathless.

“Luke, we can’t yet,” She protested.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you,” He replied starting to pull down her pants.

She stopped him this time with a finger under his chin.

“Three more weeks and I promise we can do this on every surface in this apartment but, right now we need to wait.”

He slouched against her letting out a sigh, “Fine but, this is going to need to be covered up,” He instructed gesturing to her entire body.

She laughed and punched him playfully, then the alarm on her phone rang.

“See it was probably good we didn’t do anything anyways I still need to shower before I leave,” She said grabbing her phone off the counter.

He rolled his eyes, “You can join me if you behave yourself,” She offered.

He thought about it for a second then came towards her quickly, throwing her over his shoulder in one quick motion.

“Lucas,” She chastised as he carried her to her bathroom.

He just laughed, trying to hide his heavy breaths.

Her quick pre-work shower ended up turning into a shower of kisses as well, he promised not to do anything that may raise his heart rate or overexert himself, so he simply placed a kiss on almost every inch of her skin promising there would always be more where those came from.

Once she was done washing up, he wrapped his arms around her chest, letting her lean with her back against him, as much as he wanted to be with her, inside of her, he wanted this more, to simply hold her.

"The team wants to have dinner, in a few weeks not now obviously," She informed him, "Travis asked me last night, Us, them, Captains Herrera, and Sullivan."

"Okay," He said not really knowing how to respond. 

"I get it if you don't want to, they will have questions and you might not be at work right now but, you're still the chief I'm not going to force you into a dinner full of your subordinates, you say the word and we don't have to go."

He thought about it for a moment, on one hand, she was right it was strange to spend a night with his subordinates outside of work, and it made things even more complicated when it came to his relationship with 19. But, on the other, this was her family and he knew how much they meant to her a part of him even believed he owed them some sort of explanation. 

"Let's do it," He answered, she didn't open her eyes but, he watched her smile grow "I might not be able to be entirely unguarded considering I still need to maintain a clear and unbiased head when it comes to your station versus others but, they're still you're family." He finished kissing her on the head.

They had kept the shower colder than usual, there wasn't the usual steam so he was able to see them in the mirror. He looked at their reflection in the mirror, her eyes still closed, a content smile on her face, they swayed slightly under the warm water. She was so beautiful, practically glowing. There was something about her, it wasn't that she was off, something was just different he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“You think you’ll be okay here by yourself till tomorrow?” She asked, drawing his attention from the mirror.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I think I might like the peace and quiet,” He answered.

Her phone went off again and she groaned, he kissed her cheek, turned off the water then stepped out of the shower. He dried off quickly went to make her some coffee. As much as he loved having his family here it was nice to finally have space to themselves. 

When he returned to the room Vic was standing with her back to him only in her bra and underwear, it was the black lacey set, second only to the maroon one she had in his eyes.

“It's going to be a long three weeks,” He complained leaning against the door frame taking in the view. His view.

She turned to him and her expression softened, she looked him up and down wearing nothing but, a pair of navy-blue boxer briefs, that left little to the imagination. Leaning against her doorway with wet hair still somehow perfect and his tan tone form on full display.

She slipped on the shirt in her hands. “Tell me about it,” She agreed wiggling into her jeans and meeting him at her doorway for the coffee.

“I know we still can’t go anywhere but, tomorrow night we will have a nice dinner and really talk,” she promised

He was concerned for a moment but, then he didn’t have much room to judge thinking about the house key now hidden in his work bag.

“Oh, and Dr. Peirce called me and said that she could get us in earlier for your appointment, so we’ll be up there bright and early.”

“It’s a date,” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

She kissed him softly hoping not to spark something they couldn’t finish and headed out the door with an extra kiss goodbye.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, guys for reading, I'm not going to lie these next few chapters might be a little rocky I have a bad habit of writing later chapters before the beginning chapters and then have to try and work my way back. But, I do have a vision for this story and I like it a lot I hope you all will too, thank you so much.


	4. The Habit

                                                                       

Gibson and Hughes made their way to through Grey Sloan heading back to the aid car. Their call was a pretty simple one an older man fell off a ladder trying to clean out his gutters, his wife spent the whole ride to the hospital cycling between “I love you”, “I told you so”, and “the kids aren’t going to be happy with you.”

 They were almost to the door when Vic noticed a young girl standing at the desk talking to one of the doctors she recognized. Dr. Wilson or maybe it was something with a K, she vaguely recalled Warren mentioning something about two doctors that got married recently and she took his name. But she was more focused on the young girl she was talking to, it was Charlie from the diner. Vic’s concern grew this was the second time she had seen her here in the last couple weeks.

The first time she saw her walking out the front door when she and Lucas were here for his first follow up appointment a couple of weeks ago. She didn’t realize who it was until the next day at the diner when Charlie waited on them. Since then it had been weighing on her but, like everything the last few weeks she had just pushed it down. 

 “So, you and future Mr. Hughes still good for our team bounding?” Gibson asked pulling her from her thoughts.

Usually, that would make her laugh or at least roll her eyes but, she just nodded her head and gave him a quite yes, honestly dinner team with captain Herrera, Sullivan, and Lucas was the last thing she wanted to be at right now. Thankfully it was still a week or so away.

He noticed her look back towards the desk a few times before they made it to the door and back to the aid car.

“You know her?” He asked looking at the girl Vic’s eye kept wondering on.

“Uh kind of I saw her here like three weeks ago she works at the dinner we go to,” She explained getting into the aid car.

They started back to the station.

 almost fifteen minutes later Vic hit the steering wheel in frustration.“Okay, this is ridiculous.”

They had barely moved since getting on the road and there was no sign of a wreck ahead of them or any reason why traffic should be moving this slow.

She had been off for the last few shifts worse almost than the week after Ripley’s surgery she was distant, always in her head or actively avoiding sitting still for any longer than five minutes. Gibson had noticed a few things and strung together a theory or two but, wasn’t for sure if he was right, or if that was the only thing bothering her.

“Well, maybe we can use this time for you to tell me what’s bothering you hypothetically of course,” He added trying to lighten the mood.

“I am fine Gibson.”

“You’ve been on aid car for the last four shifts, you’re constantly chewing gum or peppermint and you’ve had to walk out of the beanery on a few occasions when the smell is to… potent,” She knew exactly where he was going with this.

“Just ask what you want to ask Gibson,” She was clearly annoyed.

He backed tracked a little, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah I am fine, might need to be more subtle but, other than that I’m good.”

“So, you are?”

“I am,” She affirmed.  

“Okay,” He said turning back to face the road.

The traffic was still bumper to bumper but, at least they were moving now.

“Has anyone else noticed?” She asked quickly, avoiding eye contact.

“No one’s told me if they have, does Ripley know?” He asked against his better judgment.

“No,” She let out a dry laugh. “How awful is that I’ve known for three weeks and still haven’t told him,” She shook her head then explained herself “I was going to the night after his family left but, something came up,” Her voice faded a bit at the end.

“So, this thing that came up that’s what’s really bothering you?” He asked cautiously.

She nodded.

He cocked his eyebrow waiting to see if she would elaborate, he didn’t want to push but, he could obviously tell it bothered her enough to push telling Ripley about the baby to the back of her mind.  

“You don’t have to talk to me but, I think you should talk to someone especially if it is keeping you from telling Ripley about the… other stuff,” He advised.

She looked at him, he was right she did need to talk, and she knew first hand that Gibson had a good head for these things. She took a breath.

******

_She walked through her apartment door her eyes hung low, sitting or more like dropping her bag down._

_“How was the shift?” She heard a voice ask from the living room she smiled immediately._

_“Not too bad, pretty slow day actually,” She yawned. “I’m going to nap,” She informed him._

_He nodded, “We still on for tonight?” He asked and she could almost hear the excitement in his voice._

_“Yeah, if you come to be my pillow.” She answered, grabbing his hand, pulling him off the couch._

_She led them back to her bedroom, kicked off her shoes. It was a slow shift but, she was more tired than she realized, something she should probably start getting used to. She looked at him, watched him with tired eyes, he seemed to notice. He let her pull her hair from its braid while he undid her belt and pants, pulling them down and letting her step out of them, he stood back up with them in his hands and folded them while she stalked over to the bed letting herself fall onto the soft sheets. He climbed in after her letting her position them how she wanted he let out a small laugh when she ended up almost completely on top of him._

_“I don’t think you should wear a shirt ever again,” She told him sleepily._

_“I will keep that in mind,” He replied playing with her hair._

_She was fully prepared to tell him when she woke up after they eat their first meal together in what seemed like forever, but right now she needed sleep._

_She slept till almost five p.m. waking up to soft lips on hers._

_“I thought you’d be hungry, so I went ahead and fixed dinner early,” He told her before she opened her eyes._

_She nodded with a yawn he went back into the other room. It took her a little longer than usual to get up thinking about how to tell him. Anexity starting to bubble in her chest. She looked at her reflection beside the size of her breast she was relatively unchanged not that she really expected to have a bump or anything just, yet she found out earlier than most people and was only halfway through the fifth._

_She heard her phone buzz on top of the bedside table, grabbed it without looking who it was calling._

_“Hello,” She answered._

_“Hi, Tori”_

_As soon as she heard the voice on the other end of the line her stomach dropped. She got up from the bed and shut her door hoping Lucas wouldn’t come looking for her just yet._

_“How did you get my number?” She asked anger building inside her._

_“Your brother gave it to me,” He answered._

_“Since when is he, talking to you or better yet since when are you talking to either of us?”_

_“Is it a crime to check on my daughter?” She tried not to crush the phone in her hands._

_“I think at this point daughter is a loose term,” She bit back._

_“I deserved that but, look, I’m in town for while long business trip I was hoping I could see you,” He told her._

_She didn’t answer she heard him sigh._

_“I will be at the coastal hotel, bars in the back of the lobby, eight o’clock.” He informed her and hung up._

*******

“I was going to tell him that night but, my dad calling just threw me for a loop, we ate dinner and then I told him I was going to get a drink with Travis,” She explained.

Jack really didn’t know what to say other than a comment she made about living in New York at one point, he really didn’t know much about Vic’s life outside of Seattle FD. “Wow, okay I kind of assumed your parents passed since you never mentioned them.”

“for all I know my mom could be its been radio silence since I was three, she was young when she had me even younger with my brother, she just left one day. I don’t even remember her, my dad raised us, and it was fine for a while but, he’s a borderline drunk and a workaholic, Jordan has barely talked to him since he moved out at sixteen. He thinks its dad’s fault our mom left he was almost eight so he actually remembers her, swears up and down she wouldn’t have left unless he gave her a reason to. We don’t talk all that much either we check in every now and then and that’s about it.” She told him.

“I’m sorry Vic, family is complicated no matter what kind you have, so, you didn’t tell Ripley about your father either?”

“No, I’ve seen him twice in the last few weeks and I still can’t decide what I’m going to do, I mean if we stay in contact I’ll eventually have to tell Ripley. What if he wants to come to the wedding and it's not like I’m going to be able to hide this,” She gestured to her stomach. “From anyone that much longer, I just don’t understand why everything had to be so complicated and all that the same fucking time.” The speed in her voice started to pick up.

“ I mean, I propose to Lucas, he almost dies, has major heart surgery, I realize I’m knocked up but, he doesn’t even know it, neither does the department which I  haven’t even let him talk about anything related to HR because I know how stressed he is and he needs all the time he has to  heal. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself because I know if he brings up HR he'll bring up getting married and of course I want to marry him so, then I think maybe we should just go down to the courthouse have a quick afternoon ceremony and call it a day but, every time I think a wedding I think about my dad and why now he had seven years to check on me but, he chose now, right when I’m finally starting to really get my life on the track I want it to be on,” She let out a small frustrated scream, tears fell from her eyes.

“Plus that’s the second time I’ve seen Charlie at the hospital and I feel it in my gut something is wrong but, it’s not like I can do anything because, she’s just a random kid who works at the dinner we go to,” She added through annoyed sniffles.

“Okay Hughes, you need to take a breath,” Gibson instructed.  

He took slow controlled breaths until she started as well.

“I’m sorry Vic, I wish I had better advice but, I don’t- this isn’t a situation I’ve been through.” A nervous laugh escaped him, he looked at her making sure she was still taking deep breaths. “Ripley is a good chief, we know that and the department knows that and you are a great firefighter, so, don’t worry too much about what they will say about your relationship that’s not something you can control, same with whoever this Charlie person is, and if you need some more time to think about your father and the baby take some more your not evil for waiting to tell Ripley until your ready.”

She didn’t look at him, but he could see the tears in her eyes and the smallest hint of a grateful smile on her lips. The rest of the ride back to the station was spent in silence she backed the aid car into the barn and took one more deep breath making sure the tears that had leaked down her eyes weren’t visible to the others.

“You know you are smarter then you look Gibson,” She said as he moved to get out of the car, his hand settled on the door handle.

He turned back to her with a cocky grin. “Don’t tell anyone I’ve got a reputation to uphold,” He joked, and she shook her head.

“Seriously though, thank you, Jack.”

“You’re welcome Vic,” He told her giving her shoulder a quick squeeze, they got out of the aid car.

The team greeted them as the two entered the beanery asking them how the call went. Vic, gave them the rundown while she filled her bowl and sat down with them, inserting herself into whatever conversation they were having before she got there. Miller was eagerly trying to convince Warren that Musicals live would always be better than musicals on film, Vic agreed.

“Hey Warren, do you mind doing me a favor?” Jack asked suddenly.

Warren looked at him suspiciously “What?”

“One of your friends at the hospital Wilson I think, was talking to a young girl petite brown hair. when we were leaving, you think you could ask about her, I know she can’t give out any information but, just ask Wilson if she’s okay,” Gibson requested.

Warren just nodded noticing the nervous look on Vic’s face, it was obvious the request was on Vic’s behalf.

“Yeah I can do that, and its Karev by the way she changed her name,” Warren mentioned.

“I knew it was a K,” Vic stated with pride, she mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to Gibson when the others turned back to their food.

Jack Gibson was slowly turning into one of her closest friends, which also made her feel guilty about keeping this from Travis, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell him or anyone on the team for that matter, it was really just the fact she wanted to tell Ripley first the other two just happened to figure it out. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us I’m sure there’s plenty of food,” She heard Sullivan offer.

The whole table's heads turned waiting to see who he was speaking to.

“No, I’m just going to grab some coffee and I’ll be on my way, I’ve got some paperwork for Ripley I need to get organized before he comes back next week,” The unmistakable voice of Frankel answered.

Vic tried to stifle her laughter when she saw Andy roll her eyes and refrain from audibly groaning.

“Hello, 19,” The chief greeted once she made it to the kitchen.

Met with a chorus of greetings, she turned back to Sullivan, pouring her coffee.

“Speaking of Rip, did you know he was seeing someone?” She asked Sullivan absentmindedly screwing the cap back on her mug.

Half the team almost choked on their food, while the other eyes went wide and darted to Vic, then away from Vic hoping Frankel didn’t see. Vic just kept her eyes glued to the bowl in front of her.

Vic’s face went hot and probably matched the tomato sauce on her plate.

“Did he tell you that?” Sullivan asked shortly.

“I overheard him on the phone when he was at HQ, he hasn’t let me bring it up since,” She answered, Sullivan went to say something but, Frankel interrupted.

“You knew didn’t you,” She accused.

Sullivan searched for an explanation.

“He told me about a little over almost two months ago now,” He told her unable to lie.

Robert Sullivan wasn’t scared of much but, he knew she would be able to tell if he was lying to her and Frankel’s bad side was not somewhere anyone wanted to be.

“I was at the hospital from the moment we got the call and never saw a woman other than the doctor and Jen go into his room but then he’s on the phone saying shit like I love you and sweetheart, I mean if they’re serious why didn’t he tell me?” She asked trying to mask the hurt in her voice.

Sullivan searched for an explanation quickly, the longer he stayed silent the longer she would wonder and possibly start putting the pieces together.

“She was there, actually I called her when he was at Grey Sloan-,”

“I heard he left Grey Sloan, to go chasing after her,” Her eyes were narrow.

Vic felt Miller’s hand on her knee she hadn’t even realized she was moving it rapidly, she looked at him and he took a deep breath waiting for her to do the same, as Jack had done in the aid car, she took a deep breath and then nodded at him to tell him she was okay, for now. Her mental state relied mostly on what was about to come out of Sullivan’s mouth, she looked back to her dinner.

“Yes, he did actually because, when she got to Grey Sloan, they got into an argument I mean you know Rip and his hero complex it's hard on her,” He didn’t really know where he was going with this panic started to rise in his eyes.

“My wife saw her actually, she let her stay in the chief’s office for a moment to cool down and phones died and she was paged for emergency surgery so we didn’t know that’s where she was then the chief freaked out and thought she left so he left to go to her apartment and that’s when he ended up checking into Seattle Pres.” Warren covered “It was just a lot of miscommunication happens all the time at Grey Sloan,” A nervous laugh escaped him. “Well not with patients, of course, everyone there is a more than capable surgeon. I mean I should know I was on a good one too-,”

“Okay Warren thank you, I think Frankel gets it now,” Sullivan said halting Warren’s spiraling rant.  

Frankel turned to the table of nervous firefighters, her eyes still narrow. Her gaze landed on Herrera.

“Did you see her?” She asked the younger women.

“Yes, brunet fairly tall, really nice,” Herrera answered quickly maintaining strong eye contact.

“What about you all?” The chief asked again, looking to the rest of the team.

They mumbled responses.

“Yeah we met her shortly when we saw the Chief after surgery,” Gibson answered over them flashing her his famed Gibson smile the others nodded they nodded in agreement, she shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her coffee cup. She looked satisfied with the answers, preparing to leave but, then something changed in her expression. 

"You really all saw her?" She asked again. 

There was a course of yep's and yes ma'ams from everyone, everyone except Vic.

 “What about you Eggy?” Frankel asked, over the murmurs.

Out of habit, Vic’s head turned towards the battalion chief, without a second thought. 

Her mouth opened to answer then snapped shut, realizing what she had called her.

  _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, if you didn't already notice there was a time jump this takes place about three weeks after the last chapter, then the flashback was the day after Jen and the fam left.  
> Please let me know what you think!! Feedback and encouraging words are always greatly appreciated.


	5. The Gut Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long hope you like it!!  
> also if it's not clear the first of part takes place the day or so after Ripley goes to HQ, then the second is a week or so after that then the third is a few weeks after which is the same night as the last chapter left off.

Debora Frankel was not a terribly social woman, she wasn’t all too fond of small talk, or conversation in general, that wasn’t to say she didn’t care about the lives of her coworkers and subordinates. She enjoyed hearing stories about their lives outside of their station but, was always more concerned about what they did inside. Since she became a Battalion Chief, she knew she had to take a step back from the personal side of things she needed to make sure she could stay unbiased and fair which wasn’t always her strong suit.

She wasn’t fond of hospitals either unlike Ripley she only visited the firefighters in her Battalion if they found themselves in the hospital other than that she tended to stay clear, making sure to at least send flowers and a card to members who weren’t in her Battalion. But even if he hadn’t been in her battalion this was Collins and he had always supported her when she applied for lieutenant all the way up to Battalion chief, even after she came out before Ripley was chief and the department wasn’t so strict about verbal harassment.

She stepped into Grey Sloan heading towards Collins’ room. Even at 7:30 in the morning the hospital was busy, people running around left and right the intercom going on and off. She knocked on Collins’ door, opening it once she heard a soft come in.

“The nurse is taking him for a quick walk around the hospital should be back soon,” Collins’ wife Claudia informed Frankel with a smile. She was a tall woman not much shorter then Collins’ himself, even in her early fifties though she didn’t look much older than late thirties.

“I’m sure he’s glad to get some fresh air, how is he doing?”

“Good, ready to be out of this place I think he’s starting to get stir crazy,” She answered.

“I can’t blame him; how are you how are the kids?”

“They’re good they went back to school for finals next week and then they’ll be back for summer. We’re all just very thankful,” She was starting to tear up but, she had a bright smile on her face.

Before Frankel could say anything else the door opened, and Collins’ was pushed through by a young nurse. She moved out of the way and let the nurse help him back on to the bed.

“They seem to think I can’t do anything for myself,” Collins commented once the nurse left.

“Might as well enjoy it while it last, you’ll be back at forty-two before you know it,” Frankel shot back.

He shrugged, “How’ life at HQ with Fosters?” He asked a mocking tone in his voice.

“It could be worse,” She answered trying to sound even.

“Sounds like you’re ready for the golden boy to be back on top,” He laughed.

“That obvious?” She chuckled sitting down, she wasn’t planning on staying long but, she surprisingly enjoyed talking to him, she didn’t get much of a chance to the last few years with her promotion.

“I am,” Claudia stated. “I have always liked that Ripley and this whole situation further proves my theory the man is an angel,” Claudia praised. “And his girlfriend is cute, younger than I expected,” She commented absentmindedly.

“You met her?”

“You know about her?” Collins asked Frankel before his wife could answer.

“I overheard him on the phone with her the other day when he was at HQ,” Frankel answered, “He never even mentioned he was seeing someone.”

“I was surprised too when Claudia came running in here to tell me.”

“What did she look like did you get her name?”

“No, he stopped by about half an hour ago to check on Ron, and visit, he mentioned he had an appointment with Dr. Pierce, I was going for a walk to stretch my legs and saw them walking together he looked all smitten, we’ve known the chief for a long time, I’ve never seen him look like that,” She explained.

“He has seemed a bit different, lately happier almost,” Frankel stated mostly to herself.

“Dumber too, the only reason he ended up at Seattle Pres was that he ran out to go find her,” Claudia added not looking up from her magazine.

Collins’ and Frankel’s exchanged confused glances.

“The nurses know everything,” She shrugged, knowing they were wondering how she found that out.

“Oh so, this the stupid kind of love then,” Collins commented with a chuckle. 

 It didn’t make sense why Ripley wouldn’t even bother to tell her he was in a serious relationship. She considered him a friend Ripley had always told her he felt the same.

“What did she look like?” Frankel asked again.

“Black, light skin, younger then I thought she’d be, I’d say she’s thirty at the most might be why he didn’t tell anyone, though I feel like I’ve seen her somewhere.”

“He didn’t introduce her when he came to see you?” Frankel asked.

Collins shook his head.

A weird almost nervous feeling started to form in her gut, something was off about this whole situation. Before they had the chance to talk about anything else her phone rang, she was called out to a scene.

********

A little over a week later she decided to drop by Ripley’s place she had only been there a couple of times, but she figured he was probably bored out of his mind and wouldn’t mind a visit. Not to mention she was hoping to meet this secret woman. And he was ignoring her texts when she asked about it. She walked up to his apartment door and knocked a little harder then she meant to.

The door opened shortly after, she took a step back, instead of the possibly disheveled Ripley she was expecting she was met with a young woman, for a moment she thought this could be the mysterious girl until she noticed the baby on her hip. The women’s gaze grew increasingly concerned once she noticed Frankel’s uniform.  

“I’m sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment, I’m looking for Lucas Ripley,” She told the women, relief washed through her face.

“He moved a couple of weeks ago, uh I probably shouldn’t but, this seems important, if you want to come in, I have the forwarding address around here somewhere,” She told Frankel, opening the door far enough for her to come in.

Frankel thought about it for a second and then stepped in, figuring the young mother didn’t want to let in all the outside air.

“Sorry we’ve only been in here for about a week and a half, the place is kind of a mess,” She explained heading to the kitchen.

“Oh no worries, do you happen to know why he moved out?” Frankel asked.

“I actually never met him but, my husband did talk to him and his nephew’s I believe. He actually helped him move the last of his stuff out and then they helped move the first load of our stuff in, which was my fault I got the move in dates mixed up,” She laughed, flipping through papers.

“I swear he left the new address around here somewhere,” She said pulling another small bundle of papers from under a fridge magnet. “he’s a firefighter, right?”

“Chief actually,” Frankel corrected, looking around the apartment, boxes were scattered around, and a pile of toys sat in the corner. There was no trace of Ripley.

The women looked at her surprised “Wow, is it weird I feel special for subletting the fire chief’s apartment,” She asked with a shy smirk.

“No,” She assured with a smile, usually she’d be annoyed waiting but, the young woman was kind and obviously had a lot on her plate.

“Oh, found it! I actually did meet his girlfriend briefly, now that I think about it, loved her jeep,” She commented. She pulled out another piece of paper copying it for Frankel.

“She has a jeep?”

“Yeah, bright red reminds me of the one Kev, used to have god, I miss that jeep.” She sighed handed Frankel the piece of paper with a bright smile.

“Thank you, have a good night,” Frankel said.

“No problem, sorry for making you wait so long, and thank you for all you and your department do really,” She thanked opening the door for the older women.

She was about to head to the new address when she realized what time it was, she was supposed to have dinner with Suzanne if she wasn’t on an active scene. So, she got in her car and headed home.

“Suze I’m home,” She called as she entered, the smell of baked chicken filling her nose.

“Ok, it should be ready can you take it out of the oven.”

She sat down her bag and walked towards the kitchen, pulling the chicken out of the oven. She heard footsteps pass to go into the living room.

“Okay I think I’ve got everything but, I still feel like I’m forgetting something.”

“Laptop?” Frankel asked.

Suzanne snapped excitedly, “Yes, thank you,” She disappeared again into the office coming out with her laptop and its charger in hand, placing them in the bag in the coffee table. Then she came into the kitchen to greet Deb.

It wasn’t a very well-known fact Frankel was in a relationship or that she had been for the last twenty years. Suzanne was a shorter woman the same height as Frankel, with short brown hair a few inches longer then buzzed, and brown eyes, she was a bit bigger then Deb but, only by a few pant sizes. They met right out of college and had been together ever since, well besides the short break they took when Suzanne took a year to travel Europe and find herself after Deb decided to go into the academy against her wishes.

“Your flight leaves when again?” She asked after they had sat down to dinner.

“Nine, do you think you can take me or should I just plan on ordering an uber?” She asked.

“I should be able to unless I get called out,” She answered.

Suzanne had a long business trip in Chicago for the next three and a half weeks, the first half was all work and the second was some kind of conference about something or other. As much as Deb loved her, she still could never pay attention long enough to know what she actually did for a living, she knew it was a bunch of big words strung together and she spent half her time in a lab, and the other half teaching and advising grad students.

They spent the rest of the dinner in silence, something unusual for Deb. It wasn’t until they were in the car on the way to the airport she asked about it.

“What’s wrong,” Suze asked her sincerely.

“Nothing, just thinking about things,” She answered.

“Don’t tell me you're still upset over the fact, Rip didn’t tell you about his secret girlfriend,” Suze teased, Deb looked down at her plate.

“Oh my gosh you are,” She tried to stifle her laughter.

Deb rolled her eyes, “I went to his place today before I came here, he moved Suze two weeks ago, and didn’t tell anyone, this is some kind of love-sick teenager shit.”

Suzanne’s expression changed, “Wow he really just moved out?”

“Yup, I met the wife of the couple subletting said her husband told her he moved in with this random woman.”

“Okay, now don’t get mad but, I want to ask if you're actually worried about him, or if you’re just upset because he didn’t tell you?”

She thought about it for a minute keeping her eyes on the road. “Honestly a little bit of both,” She answered.

“Well just give him time maybe he’s just feeling out the relationship, he hasn’t seriously been with someone since Eva and I mean it's not like you told him about us, right away,” She reminded knowing it took Deb almost a whole five years.

“That was different.”

“To an extent, yes but, still just be patient with him he’ll tell you in his own time,” She comforted right as Deb pulled up to her terminal.

“I don’t Suze I just have a weird feeling about it I can feel it in my gut. There’s a bigger reason he’s keeping it/ her hidden,” They both hopped out of the car quickly and grabbed her suitcase and bag out of the car.

“Look you did say, Claudia said she looked quite a bit younger then Rip that’s probably why he knows you’ll have plenty of snide comments if he introduces you to his younger women,” Frankel tried to deny that but, she was right “Or maybe she’s a firefighter,” Suze offered obviously joking.

Frankel let out a chuckle, “Yeah the day Lucas Ripley dates a firefighter is the day I leave you for a man,” Deb remarked shutting the trunk, Suze leaned in for her good-bye kiss.

“Don’t worry about it too much babe, whoever this _Eggy_ person is he’ll introduce you when he’s ready. I’ll call you when I land, love you.”

“Uhg I forgot about the nicknames see it's just weird I mean since when does Rip give out cheesy nicknames.”

Suzanne rolled her eyes and chuckled a little leaning in for one more kiss reminding Deb what was important at the moment. “Sorry, I love you too be safe.”

With that, Suzanne walked into the airport giving her another wave goodbye. She got back into the car quickly and headed towards HQ, that weird nervous feeling still bubbling, the more she tried to shake Suze joke from her head.

*******

The next weeks went by in a blur between Suze being gone, Ripley still on leave, picking up the slack,  and a couple of bad storms that came through she was exhausted. She sifted through the paperwork on her desk she had just gotten back from Grey Sloan with another visit with Collins. He hadn’t said it exactly but, the way he was talking she wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to retire or took up a desk job instead of active duty. Which meant she needed to be prepared with options to replace him as captain of 42. At the moment Lieutenant Schroder was acting as interim captain but, she wanted him at 23, at the beginning of next year their Captain was set to retire.

She looked at her watch briefly forgetting about the chief’s meeting that started in five minutes. She straightened up her desk and headed to the conference room.

“Gentlemen,” She greeted taking her seat. Kicking herself for being the last one there and ignoring the eye rolls from the right side of the room.

They went over the usual stuff, and then the members of the executive team came in the meeting was running a lot longer then what she had excepted though, she wasn’t surprised, they had quite a few firefighters out on medical leave, still including the chief. They had schedules, transfers, and covers to work out not only between stations but, Battalions as well.

“Next week Chief Ripley returns to light duty, so, we will continue with the on-call roster we have now until he is cleared for full duty,” Fosters stated. “I have spoken with chief Ripley and we decided since he isn’t able to be on an active scene for the next six weeks, he will be using this time to visit the stations, as a part of our efforts to make the department more unified.”

“All or just his favorites?” Ramirez commented offhandedly, across from her.

Frankel rolled her eyes immediately. “As if you don’t practically camp at, fifty-three Ramirez,” She shot back.

“I’m just saying if he’s going to visit the stations, he needs to be at all of them equally,” He replied.

“He will be visiting all the stations,” Fosters assured trying to stop the argument before it started.

“Looks like your boy’s branching out Frankel.” Donahue teased.

“Well maybe when you have three out of the top five stations in your Battalion, you’ll see more of him,” She retorted snidely.

 “Okay that’s enough,” Fosters warned but, it didn’t have much of an effect. With Ripley gone the usually controlled order had shifted. He really wasn’t as bad as Frankel thought he would be but, Fosters didn’t really have the knack for keeping the peace as Ripley did. It wasn’t really a secret either that Price and his disciples were constantly in Fosters’ ear.

“What exactly are you trying to say, Ramirez?” Frankel questioned.

Ramirez backed down slightly.

“I’m just saying he spends most of his time outside of HQ and active scenes at forty-two, eighty-eight, or nineteen-,”

The mention of nineteen somehow brought that nervous feeling back, she ignored it trying to shake it off and return to the conversation.

“Eighty-eight and Forty-two are our top stations along with nineteen not to mention Nineteen gets almost twice the number of calls compared to the rest of the stations not to mention its almost in the dead center of the city,” Wilson defended.

 “It was just a harmless comment, now if we’re finished here, I do have work to return to,” Price cut in, making Frankel even angrier.

“Yeah we’re good here,” Fosters stated, and they all stalked out of the room Frankel annoyed.

She walked back into her office tossing the paperwork on her desk into her shoulder bag she needed to be anywhere but, HQ right now, and ironically enough she was planning on stopping by nineteen anyways.

*******

 She was still aggravated when she pulled into a parking spot, at nineteen scrolling through her phone before getting out, Suze’s plane had been early, and she wanted to make sure she made home okay she also wanted to make sure there were no new emails that needed her immediate attention. She was still looking down at it when she opened her door accidentally hitting the car next to her.

“Shit,” She cursed.

Putting her phone in her pocket, she grabbed her bag and shut her door. She turned to the car next to her there wasn’t a dent or scratch, not even a scuff she sighed in relief, standing up straight. Then she realized what kind of car she was looking at a red Jeep. The comment the young women made about Rip’s girl and her red jeep floated through the back of her mind, as did Suze’s joke. That strange nervous feeling still residing in her gut since the meeting grew stronger but, she pushed it down again shook her self out of it and strode into nineteen.

Walking into the station she headed into Sullivan’s office with a hard knock.

“Chief what can I do for you?” He asked.

“I was in the neighborhood was hoping to get your input on something,” She stated entering his office and shutting the door behind her.

“Of course.”

“I was wondering about your opinion on promoting Gibson to Captain of forty-two.”

Sullivan raised his eyebrows.

“This is an informal opinion captain, and Collin’s hasn’t even discussed retirement, but I’ve picked up on some things he’s said, he might not be coming back. I would just like to be prepared, it also wouldn’t be for another six months at the very least, it could be up to seven even, I was just wondering if you feel he could be ready by then,” She said sitting in front of him.

“What about Schroder?”

“I want him at twenty-three when Henderson retires, he has a bit more experience than Gibson, and twenty-three needs some extra help, we recently moved Marks over then to fill the lieutenant position and between him and Schroder we believe we will be able to give the station a boost. I also believe Gibson will be able to keep forty-two running smoothly, Sanders has been at forty two his whole time in the department and isn’t up for a promotion quite yet but, I know he will be happy to help Gibson adjust, he is one of our most capable lieutenant, perfect for a change in leadership, should we need to make one,” She answered.

Sullivan thought about it for a moment. “I think Gibson would make a great Captain but, I also think he needs some more time, a lot can happen in six months that can either get him ready for a place as captain or set him back, and honestly I’d hate to lose him, but Gibson’s a good leader he’d make a good captain, I’ll keep an eye on him and let you know should the position open up.”

“Thank you, captain,” When she stood from her chair he followed. “You wouldn’t happen to have a fresh pot made?” She asked realizing her mug was empty.

Sullivan nodded his head, “Looks like I’m out but, I’m sure we have a pot made in the beanery,” He finished.

They left his office and headed for the beanery, Frankel cleared her throat.

“You wouldn’t also happen to know who drives a red jeep?” She asked.

“I believe that would be Hughes’,” He answered.

“Well I might have lightly tapped it in the parking lot, there’s no damage, just thought I would be polite and let her know,” She told him not missing the smirk growing on his face.

“I’m glad your amused Captain,” She retorted.

“No, I’m laughing at Hughes, she spent a whole shift a few weeks ago complaining about someone scratching her door up at Grey Sloan,” He told her.

“Why was she at Grey Sloan?” She asked quietly Sullivan hadn’t heard her question.

Suddenly she was no longer able to ignore that nervous gut feeling and everything along with it the comment the young mother made about the red jeep, Suzanne’s joke, She even thought back to Collins’ wife and her vague description of the women she saw him with at Grey Sloan. A few weeks ago.

She tried to shale the thoughts from her head there was just no way, every dot she connected just happened to be a coincidence.

It had to be.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard captain Sullivan, ask if she wanted to join them for dinner.

“No, I’m just going to grab some coffee and I’ll be on my way, I’ve got some paperwork for Ripley I need to get organized before he comes back next week,” She answered greeting nineteen.

She was met with a chorus of greetings, she turned back to Sullivan, pouring her coffee.

“Speaking of Rip, did you know he was seeing someone?” She didn’t realize, she had even asked it out loud until she noticed odd tension grow in the room.

 “Did he tell you that?” Sullivan asked her shortly.

“I overheard him on the phone when he was at HQ, he hasn’t let me bring it up since,” She answered, recalling a few phone conversations they had, “You knew didn’t you,” She accused.

Sullivan was obviously looking for an explanation but, fell short “He told me about a little over almost two months ago now,” He told her unable to lie.

 “I was at the hospital from the moment we got the call he was there and never saw a woman other than the doctor and Jen go into his room but then he’s on the phone saying shit like I love you and sweetheart, I mean if they’re serious why didn’t he tell me?” Trying not to sound to hurt.

 “She was there, actually I called her when he was at Grey Sloan-,”

“I heard he left Grey Sloan, to go chasing after her,” Her eyes were narrow.

“Yes, he did actually because, when she got to Grey Sloan, they got into an argument I mean you know Rip and his hero complex it's hard on her.” He answered like he didn’t really know what he was saying.

“My wife saw her actually, she let her stay in the chief’s office for a moment to cool down and then phones died and she was paged for emergency surgery so we didn’t know that’s where she was then the chief freaked out and thought she left so he left to go to her apartment and that’s when he ended up checking into Seattle Pres.” Warren covered “It was just a lot of miscommunication happens all the time at Grey Sloan,” A nervous laugh escaped him. “Well not with patients, of course, everyone there is a more than capable surgeon. I mean I should know I was on a good one too-,”

“Okay Warren thank you, I think Frankel gets it now,” Sullivan interrupted.  

Frankel turned to the table of obviously nervous firefighters, they were obviously hiding something her gaze landed on Herrera.

“Did you see her?” She asked the younger women.

“Yes, brunet fairly tall, really nice,” Herrera answered quickly maintaining strong eye contact.

“What about you all?” She asked looking to the rest of the team.

They mumbled responses, “Yeah we met her shortly when we saw the Chief after surgery,” Gibson answered over them with a smile. The others nodded in agreement.

Reaching for her coffee cup she was about to leave when she took one last look at the table all looking at maintaining strong, borderline overcompensating, eye contact.

"You really all saw her?" She asked again. 

There was a course of yep's and yes ma'ams from everyone, everyone except the youngest one in the only black, light skin, Grey Sloan going, red jeep driving, female in the room.  

 No doubt about it they were hiding something Hughes was hiding something and that gut feeling she was trying to shake for the last three or so weeks was boiling in her gut, she knew exactly what it was. She knew this wasn’t the time or place to be asking this, but, the time for formalities was completely overshadowed by the emotions building up inside anger taking over the question itself came before she could stop it. 

 “What about you Eggy?” She barely managed to keep her voice even.

Her blood boiled as every piece of the puzzle came together in her head. and when she saw Hughes’ head turn in her direction the young women's mouth open then snap shut Frankel had to physically clench her jaw to keep from screaming.

“Where the fuck is, he?” She asked sharply, as quiet as her temper would allow.

“Chief if I could just explain,” Hughes stammered standing.

“You’re benched Hughes, go to the conference room and wait.”

“I don’t think it’s necessarily fair to bench her-,” Sullivan tried to defend.

She stopped him, pulling out her phone furiously.  

 “Well she won't be alone, I’m benching the whole team,”

She heard a course of what’s and no’s, she ignored them, seeing Hughes leave the room from the corner of her eye. 

“This is Frankel yes, I need nineteen’s B team to cover the rest of A teams twenty-four, I will figure out the rest in the morning, thank you,” She hung up turning back to the team.  “With that shit you all just fed me don’t act like you didn’t know, as soon as B team gets here, I want you in the conference room. No one says a word.” She said sternly.

 “Get your ass to nineteen,” She practically yelled into her phone, then hung up.

She couldn’t even say anything, her face red as an engine, blood hot, she turned on her heels and stomped out of the room back to Sullivan’s office with the slam of the door that echoed through the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so so sorry it took so long but, I have been up to my ears in it, I know this is also kind of a filler chapter but, I hope you still like it. I fully intend on finishing this story so please don't give up on me lol, it's just been a crazy couple of weeks. Thank you so much for your patience and even more for reading, don't forget to comment and leave kudos I love knowing what you guys think!! Thanks again. 
> 
> P.S.- a kind reminder, I never saw the first season so am kind of just making Frankel my own, and then if it's not clear the first part of this chapter takes place the day after Ripley goes to HQ, she was at the hospital visiting Collins the same day, Ripley and Vic were there for his appointment but, it was Collins' wife who saw them not Collins or Frankel. Then the second is a week or so after that then the third is a few weeks after which is the same night as the last chapter left off.


	6. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry it's been taking me forever, I've been busy with summer classes, work, and just making generally bad life decisions but, its chill.   
> Anyways this is not a very long chapter but, I hope you all like it and I will for sure have another chapter out Wednesday.

“You haven’t told her yet?” Jen questioned loudly, causing Lucas to have to pull the phone away from his ear.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, I was going to take her there the night after you all left but, she was distant and… I don’t know off she didn’t seem like she was in the right place so, I waited and now it’s been almost three weeks and I don’t know what to do,” He admitted.

“Yeah, you’re going to have to give me a minute I’m still shocked you bought a house without telling her,” Jen stated.

He hadn’t planned on telling Jen before he told Vic but, he was starting to get nervous about her mood ever since they left. She was working a lot lately, and he was sneaking away to move his stuff out of his storage unit to the house, he decided he would set some of it up before showing it to her, but that was almost two weeks ago now and he was out of boxes to unpack. He had to bring some stuff here as to not look too suspicious.

 “Wait how do you mean weird?” Jen asked.

“I don’t know not weird really just distant, she picked up a couple of extra shifts, says she wanted to enjoy it while she could, maybe she’s still scared she’ll get fired once we talk to HR, but, when she is home she’s always going out to drinks with Montgomery or the team.”

“Luke, she’s not Eva,” Jen comforted quickly knowing his mind was starting to wonder.

“I’m not accusing her of _that_ ,” He snapped quickly but, then he stopped for a second.

There was no way Vic would ever do that, it’s Vic.

“I never said you were I’m just saying Vic isn’t Eva in any capacity I mean the only thing they have in common is you, and living in Seattle,” Jen assured.

“I know she’s not Eva she would never do that but, she’s hiding something Jen, I can feel it in my gut,” He told his sister.

A laugh escaped her, “Aren’t you hiding a little something too?” She asked.

He stopped for a second, “I mean yes but, it's different,” He answered matter of factly.

“How so?”

“Well one it’s a surprise, not a secret, and I’ve only kept it a surprise so long because, I want her to be excited when she sees it not actively avoiding the topic of starting our lives together,” he explained.

“So, should I assume that means she still hasn’t mentioned marriage or a wedding either?”

“Not since you all were here, she clams up every time I mention it, I’ve stooped to hiding bridal magazines in my work bag.”

He sighed. “I don’t know Jen maybe she doesn’t really want to get married just yet.”

“Maybe she’s just intimidated I mean this is your third Luke, her first.”

“I know that’s probably what it is, I mean neither of us are too into the big wedding or ceremony thing I would be content to do it in the courthouse tomorrow but, if she doesn’t want to even get married just yet then that’s fine too. Do I wish we could just do it and not have to worry about HR or the department or jobs, yeah I do, I’m tired of being a secret but, I’m willing to be one as long as she is or needs us to be.”

“Well, sounds like you’ve made up your mind either way, just give her sometime Luke, and you should probably tell her about the house sooner rather than later, I mean even if she doesn’t like it she’ll probably be more upset if you keep letting her pay rent,” She joked trying to ease the tension.

Luke let out a small laugh.

“Okay, well I have to go ground my kids for not telling me my crazy love-sick brother bought a house for his girlfriend of six months.”

“Hey, it’s been almost seven now, and I mean technically I did except her proposal so unless she denies it, its fiancé, and don’t blame the kids I swore them to secrecy,” He shot back.

She laughed a little bit.

“Okay well, I will call you later this week and will see you this weekend.”

 “I’ll talk to you later love you.”

“Love you too.”

He let her hang up giving his dinner undivided attention, totally concentrated on the stove in front of him as every good cook/ firefighter chief should be. Until his phone rang again, he picked it up not bothering to look at who was calling.

“Ripley,” he answered evenly.

“Get your ass to nineteen now,” Was all he heard, from Frankel’s familiar and angry sounding voice before the line went dead.

He turned off the burner and moved his food to the ones he hadn’t used. It wasn’t till he got in his truck he realized what could make Frankel so upset that she needed him at nineteen while he was still on medical leave. He got to the station as fast as he could.

 ********

He walked quickly through nineteen avoiding B-shift at all cost, he made it to the conference room without being spotted. He opened the door to find all of Vic’s team and Sullivan sitting around the table with their tail between their legs. Frankel standing with her arms crossed waiting for him, Alice Hall in the chair behind her looking more disappointed then he’d ever seen her.

“Let me explain,” That wasn’t exactly what he was planning on saying first and he knew the second it came out of his mouth it was the wrong thing to say.

Frankel took a wide step towards him, “Let you explain?” You’re screwing her, and convinced this entire room to keep it a secret for,”

“Chief Ripley never asked or pressured us into keeping their relationship a secret,” Herrera spoke up.

Frankel shot her a look that made the younger firefighter hang her head.

She is the second most junior firefighter in this entire station not to mention the youngest, she hasn’t been even been here three full years,” Frankel reminded harshly.

“I am well aware of her status at this department.”

“I’m sure you are, You were captain here for six weeks.” Her accusation was clear.

“Nothing happened between us while I was captain, we’ve only been together for seven months,”

Frankel made a few calculations in her head, “So, after the aid car incident you pulled Herrera out of retirement because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.”

“I pulled him out because, he was our best option,” Ripley defended.

Frankel shook her head “Everything you have done at this station in the last eight months- hell since you shook her hand at graduation-, will come into question. Everything.”

“Hughes is a valuable member of this department."

“And you’re the fucking chief of this department, you don’t get to go around having your midlife crisis with one of my firefighters,” Her voice was rising.

“This is not some midlife crisis, I have done nothing but, support you and you won’t even listen to me.” His voice matched hers.

“Don’t you dare pull the support card on me, my big secret was I liked women, not that I was sticking my dick in a subordinate.”

Gibson’s eyes went wide as he found the rest of the crews minus Vic’s none of them really knew what to do.

She kept going before he had a chance to respond down “You are the best chief we have seen in years, and I know Hughes is a good firefighter but, this,” she gestured between the two of them “This is it, you’ll just be another white man in power who took advantage of his position or fell for her scheme. Everything she’s done, received, accomplished it’s all going to be acquainted with you and your status she’ll get nothing, no one’s going to ask about her skill level or leadership qualities the only thing they will be concerned about is who’s on top.” She didn’t have to yell to get her point across, everyone on the team watched the two chief’s and Vic from behind, they could’ve heard a pin drop from halfway across the station.

“He is though I usually give the orders,” Hughes spoke dryly.

Miller’s mouth dropped, he had to pat Montgomery on the back in order to keep him from choking.

A very fed up Hughes took a step towards Frankel, standing a few inches above the battalion chief.

 “You said it yourself I’m an unranked firefighter he’s the chief people are going to wonder how little ol’ me managed to bag the chief or how he convinced me to let him ‘stick his dick in me’, they will say what they want, come up with their own so let them they can say whatever the hell they want but, while they’re busy contemplating over a sex life they could never live up to, we will be doing our job just like we have for the last seven months, and building a life together we aren’t going anywhere so you might as well take the stick out of your-,”

“I am still your superior Hughes,” Frankel warned loudly.  

“And I’m still yours,” Ripley counter, Frankel’s face flashed with anger.

“All right that is enough, we have talked too much about this as it is,” Hall interjected, an argument like this between Frankel and Ripley could level the city.

 “Tomorrow I will need all of you to report to HQ 0800, do not speak upon this matter until then,” Hall ordered Frankel turned on her heels before saying anything else and left the room with a huff, Hall close on her tail.

 “Bitch,” Hughes huffed under her breath as soon as the door shut.

“Vic,” Lucas scolded, he was mad at Frankel to, but she still shouldn’t be talking about a superior officer like that in front of others.

“No, she acted like a child, coming to the beanery and asking us questions, she obviously already knew the answer to. What gives her the right to act like that and then call us unprofessional.”

Sullivan watched as Ripley shook his head at Hughes, they were both heated, displaying it in different fashions, she was starting to pace again, and he was stone-faced arms still crossed.

“Go home,” He instructed, “You need to cool down, so go ahead and head home and I’ll get your stuff,” He told her.

She stopped pacing “No it's fine, I can get my stuff-,”

“Just go home, I’ll be right behind you,”

She gave up easier then Sullivan expected her to with a quick shrug she turned back to the rest of them.

“Apologizing isn’t going to change anything Hughes, we made our choice,” He reminded her before she could speak.

Andy noted that he had been somewhat different with Hughes lately, almost soft friendly.

“Yeah, okay,” She scratched her head.

“Come on I’ll walk you out,” Travis offered, noticing the slight shift in her mood she had gone from a pissed off badass to looking like she was about to cry from exhaustion in a matter of seconds.

He wrapped on arm over her shoulders and they walked out the door together, Sullivan didn’t miss the thankful look Ripley gave him. The rest of the crew followed as well leaving him and Ripley alone in the room.

His old friend slumped down into the nearest chair, “I’m sorry Sully,” He apologized.

“I know you heard what I said to Hughes.”

“And I just want to make sure you know I’m sorry about this,” He let out a dry laugh much like the one Hughes had the night she spent on his office floor, they were starting to make more and more sense. “It was never supposed to be this complicated.”

“Oh come on Luke you know who you are and who she is, you knew how complicated this would be you just didn’t care,” Sullivan retorted.

“You’re probably right,” He answered with a slight smile.

Sullivan scoffed “I know I’m right you’ve been a little bit in love with her since before I got here,” He stood up and Ripley followed a confused expression on his face.

“I didn’t think much of it then but, looking back on it I should have known from the moment you said her name, I told you, you still have the same tells,” Ripley was obviously still confused Sullivan couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. “The meeting we had, after I agreed to come back, we spoke for an hour and you spent twenty minutes of it talking about Hughes, at one point I asked you specifically about Herrera and Gibson and the first thing out of your mouth was ‘They’re good but, neither are ready contrary to what Hughes might believe.’ Those six weeks you were captain here, must have been torture.” Sullivan finished with a tease.

 Ripley couldn’t think of anything to say, and even if he had they both knew he was right but still, verbally admitting he had feelings for Vic while he was her acting captain, no matter how small or insignificant they were, was a dangerous road.

“I better go get her stuff and make sure she’s actually on her way home and not attempting to jump out of the window,” He joked changing the subject and heading for the door.

“Yeah I’ve heard two-story falls aren’t great for the ba-,” Sullivan stopped himself, he knew Hughes still hadn’t told him about the baby, every time he’d ask, she’d just start tearing up and ask her to give him a bit more time, before filling the paperwork. “Relationship,” He covered quickly.

Ripley didn’t seem to notice the slip, they exited the room together in silence splitting up when he headed to his office and Ripley to the lockers.

This station was making him soft.

Lucas found Vic at her locker, putting her stuff in her bag, “I thought you were going to go home,” He stated quietly. The others pretending like they weren’t eavesdropping.

“I was and thank you for the offer I just wanted to make sure I had everything, I feel better when I do it,” She told him with a forced smile.

“Okay, I’ll see you there then, do you want me to wait?”

“No go ahead I’ll be right behind you,” She answered.

He wanted to kiss her goodbye, at least squeeze her hand but, even if her team wasn’t standing at their own respected lockers there was still the chance of someone, from B-shift walking in, so he just said okay and left before anyone else noticed he was there.

*****

Lucas waited patiently for Vic to get home, practically jumping out of his chair when the door opened.

“Have you eaten?” He asked she nodded her head.

“Yes, thank god my last meal was Pruitt Herrera’s cooking and not my own,” She commented setting her stuff down and walking over to him. She planted herself in his lap and started kissing his neck.

“What are you doing?” He asked not really minding it.

“Distracting myself,” She replied, pulling his shirt off.

She ended up face to face with his scar, she slumped in his lap, realizing he still hadn’t been cleared for strenuous activity, she remembered the suggestive look Dr. Pierce had given both of them when she reiterated that instruction at his last appointment.

“I’m sorry Eggy,” He said she could see the aggravation in his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, I am fine,” She assured him.

“It’s been four weeks, and for all, we know it could be four more, and I know how stressed you are-,”

“Are you saying I need to get laid?”

He rolled his eyes “I’m saying you deserve to be taken care of.”

With that, he tapped her leg and she climbed off of him, he got up and grabbed her hand leading her back to the bedroom, then went to pull something out of her drawer he placed her vibrator in her hand.

“Luke, no I’m fine,” she said.

When it came to sex he was more than a generous lover, half the time he’d rather get her off then get off himself but, this was different and not something she had ever done in front of someone else especially when there was nothing she would be able to do for him.

“It’s okay, Vic, take care of yourself,” He told her unbuttoning her pants.

She reached for her waistband to pull them down, he walked around the room lighting the few candles she had, turned on the lamp, and the lights off, she sat down on the bed scooting till she was against the headboard, he kissed her on the head.

“I’ll be outside,” he told her and went to leave the room.

“Wait,” she called, “can you hold me,” her face went a little red “I want you and it’s okay I can’t have you right now so please, don’t feel bad about that but, you make things better and I want you here, plus-,”

She couldn’t finish, “Yeah where do you want me?” He asked quietly.

She sat up slightly moving down the bed giving him enough room to sit in between her and the headboard she was between his legs. She spread hers apart feet planted firmly on the mattress knees in the air almost parallel to her shoulders.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

His hands resting where her hips met her legs.

She nodded.

“Relax baby,” he whispered kissing her head.

One hand stayed where it was while the other started rubbing up and down her bare thigh, it’s seemed to help her so he continued.

She nodded again.

Vic wasn’t shy about most things and she was sure other men she had been with knew she used a vibrated during her single spells when they weren’t up to par, or she just needed a release but, she never said it out loud let alone used it in front of them. She had always wanted that to be her thing something she didn’t share with them but, Lucas was different he had always been and having him there made her feel better made it better. She wanted to make sure he knew it too, especially with him being out of commission at the moment.

“This doesn’t compare to you,” she said leaning back resting her head on his shoulder.

He just kissed the corner of her mouth, with that almost dopey smile of his.

“Hey, everything else is tomorrow’s problem, just let yourself relax,” he instructed again. “It’s just you and me,”

She inserted the piece into herself turning it on, her eyes closed again leaning back against his shoulder.

Feeling his hand go up and down one thigh while the other rested where her leg meets her torsos thumb running soft circles.

She knew he couldn’t do much but, she wanted his touch on her, so she slowly brought the hand closer to hers, he shifted a little bit, she started rocking and he moved along with her as best he could.

At one point she let him take control, her hand simply resting on top of his, to be a guide if he needed it, she should’ve known he wouldn’t the man literally anticipate every one of her needs.

She came with a pleasure filled groan, burying her face in his neck.

He let her ride it out leaving the vibrator on, he knew she would tell him if she wanted it off.

“More,” she said breathlessly, he pulled it out of her slightly then pushed it back in.

A small smile formed at the corner of her mouth her eyes still closed. He couldn’t help himself, he dipped his head down and started sucking on a spot on her neck biting lightly, she sat up a little bit straighter making it easier for him.

She came again quicker this time with a roll of her head against his shoulder and a squeeze of his thigh, she turned it off and let him pull it out, still finishing with his spot on her neck. Her eyes were still closed when he was through, she closed her legs catching her breath.

“Better?” He asked.

She nodded her head, her hands reached for his hair she brought his lips to hers, turning her body till both her legs draped over one of his. 

They sat there for a while she composed herself, lazy kisses finding their ways to necks, checks, and lips.

After she was ready, they decided to clean up he blew out all the candles put a new pair of sheets on the bed while she threw the others in the washer. He looked at the clock it was barely past ten they were in bed by ten thirty curled around each other.

******

He woke up sometime later, looking at the clock, he didn’t even have to look at her to know Vic was awake he could practically hear her mind racing beside him. He rolled over pulling her closer to him.

“Tomorrow’s problem,” He reminded pulling her closer.

“It is tomorrow,” She told him.

“Okay, then it’s the morning’s problem.”

This time she rolled over, they were face to face “Seriously Luke, what are we going to do?”

“I mean it's not just us anymore we got my whole team and Sullivan mixed up in all of this,”

“Honestly I don’t know, tomorrow they’ll interview us and we’ll just have to wait and see. If it comes down to it I’m prepared to step down,”

“Luke,”

“I know you don’t like it Vic but, I will be okay with it there will be other jobs this us is more important than any of that,”

He could tell this wasn’t helping the more she thought about the more worried she would become. He got an idea.

“Come on,” he said tossing the covers off him and going to grab a shirt. She sat up.

“It's one a.m. Hubby,” She reminded rubbing her eyes.

“I know, but, laying here spiraling isn’t going to help you,” He told her.

“Okay, where are we going?” She asked.

“It’s a surprise,” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

It took her a minute to adjust but, she eventually got up tossing on one of his sweaters and her fuzzy boots opting to just brave the cold in her shorts. It was almost a twenty-minute drive to wherever they were going. About halfway through he instructed her to close her eyes tying one of his work ties over her for good measure, in most scenarios, she would be turned on but for now, she was more curious than anything else.

“Are you going to at least give me a clue as to where we’re going?”

“Just relax Eggy will be there soon,” He told her grabbing her hand.

“Oh my gosh, are you Batman?” She asked.

He chuckled glad to see that her mood had improved somewhat.

She tried her best not to think about what would happen in the morning, her dad, Charlie, Lucas’ health, the baby anything and everything that had happened in the last month she just needed a breather from all of it, and she had a sneaky suspicion it was about to get even worse.

Everything was just going to keep pilling up, and up. It looked like her dad was going to stick around for a while which meant at some point she needed to tell him about Lucas, and then she also needed to tell her brother to, they’d talked off and on throughout the last few months but, she just never told him. Her family had a habit of running good things in her life or tainting them at least. She also had to tell Luke about the baby, before all of Seattle figured it out.

 At first she didn’t tell him because he was in the hospital and needed to focus on his health, then it was because, her dad coming back messed her up and she was scared how he’d react, now she was scared he would be mad she waited so long to tell him, not to mention he was stressed and now they had to deal with being caught instead of coming clean to the department themselves.

It was all a very vicious cycle. One that was driving her crazy, she had even decided to pick up extra shifts in an effort to keep her mind off things.

She flinched when she heard a door shut, it took her a second to realize the truck had been turned off and it was Luke’s door. The cold air against her legs woke her up more then anything, when he opened her door and led her out of the truck then led her by the shoulders. She could tell they were outside the city, the traffic muffled. She smelt the faintest hint of salt but, the wind was blowing away from her she couldn’t quite tell if she was right, she did smell fairly fresh cut grass.

“Okay, stand right there,” He told her guiding her by the shoulders.

“Yes sir,” She responded mockingly.

She could practically hear his eyeroll, he caught the corner of her lips with his causing her to smile.

“Okay hubby, the suspense is starting to get to me,” She told him.

“Just one more thing,” His voice was softer.

Then he placed something in her hand, she squeezed it, jagged edges in her hand. It didn’t take her long to realize it was a key her head tilted with a question. Before she could ask or guess what it went to the blindfold was off, and Lucas was standing in front of a house.

It didn't take her long to realize what this was and that the key in her hand went to the big wooden door in front of her. 

She was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and being patient with me, I hope you are still liking the story I swear it will start picking up soon these next couple chapters are a bit slow and are taking me longer than expected to write, but thank you for sticking with me.


	7. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry it took me so long to update but, hopefully, with summer classes being over I'll have more time and go back to updating every Wednesday and Sunday.  
> Also, this chapter jumps around quite a bit, so I'm sorry if it's confusing tried to make it flow as smoothly as possible while still writing it in the form I wanted to write it in.

“They’re really about to be late to their own meeting?” Sullivan questioned annoyed.

The rest of the team exchanged glances, Sullivan hadn’t spoken since they’d arrived at HQ, he, Bishop and Hearrea had arrived first to no one's surprise, then it was Montgomery, Gibson, and Miller, and then Warren last. He had expected Ripley and Hughes to be here first.

He was about to, pull out his phone and call Ripley when the couple in question walked through the door, looking tired and… what he could only describe as blissful.

“Nineteen, Sully,” Ripley greeted as he pulled out Hughes’ chair.

The room was tense, which he expected but, Sully seemed a bit more upset than the rest.

“You really trying to push your luck?” He accused and they looked at him.

“Sorry, the drive over here was longer than expected and we had to stop at mine to change clothes,” Vic said absentmindedly.

“Where did you sleep?” Montgomery asked curiously.

“Well-,”

“Wait I don’t want to hear this if it’s some kinky shit,” Miller interrupted quickly, he then realized who he was talking about and started to sink down in his chair as the chief was starting to turn bright red.

  ******

Vic was still speechless the cool wind made goosebumps form on her legs as Lucas carried her over the threshold of this house.

“We’ve done a lot of things backward so, I want to make sure we do something ‘right,’” He told her setting her down on the kitchen counter.

She looked around at the dark and mostly empty house noticing a few boxes scattered around, now that weird feeling she had he was hiding something was starting to make sense.

“How? When?” She asked trying to string a coherent sentence together.

“I’ve been busy the last few weeks, there’s only so much the chief can do from his couch when everyone’s on strict to orders to ‘let him heal’.”

“But- Luke, I mean how the money-,”

“Hey, don’t worry about the money, I’ve spent the last fifteen years saving up the majority of my salary, plus, we were a little more then comfortable growing up and when my parents died we each had a sum of money my mom separated, from the other stuff, it was to cover houses, kids, colleges she called it our ‘picket fence funds’ I didn’t have accesses to it when I was married to Laura and it just never felt right to spend it on Eva, so I just saved it, and invested some here and there,” He explained.

“Are you telling me you’re rich Lucas Ripley?”

He laughed, “No, I’m just telling you-,”

“You bought me a house,” She almost yelled.

“I bought us a house but, yes you were the reason for doing so,” He looked her in the eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

 The shock was about all he could get from her, as he followed her eyes around the room.

Vic looked around her it was somewhat hard to see with no lights and the moon being mostly covered outside by the thick clouds but, she could see the outline of the room, it was an older house that seemed to have been remodeled into a mostly open concept, though it still had a warm and strangely homey feeling, the room to the left of the front door was the dining room she could see a small hallway behind her that connected it to the kitchen, then the stairs. From her spot on the counter, she could see a dark hallway, on the other side of the kitchen and a small little breakfast nook, the living room stretched out in front of her, a big stone fireplace met her gaze. She could also see the outline of a covered patio from the French doors in the center of the outside wall, leading to the back yard.

“The sales not final yet so if it’s too much we can back out,” Lucas offered, pulling her from her thoughts.

“No, no it’s just its- I just wasn’t expecting it,” The last part of her statement faltered slightly, and her hands found her stomach.

It was hard to see his face in the darkness but, she could tell he was smiling.

“There are two bedrooms down here, ours and then a guest bedroom, three bedrooms upstairs, and the spare down here just so happens to be the perfect size for a work out room-,” the excitement was returning to his face. “-or a library-,”

“Or a super-secret spy lair,” Vic chimed in, “Show it to me,” She told him.

He grabbed her by the hips and helped her hop off the counter leading her to the hallway that held the bedrooms.

“That’s the master,” He told her pointing to the other end of the hall, then he opened the door to the bedroom she requested to see. She stepped inside looking around, he still couldn’t see her face all that well, but, he could see both her hands resting on her stomach.

He took a step in “So, what do you think, guest bedroom, home gym, library, or super-secret spy lair?” He asked her.

She shrugged, turning to face him, “I have one more idea,” She said, now she was the one who sounded nervous, and increasingly serious.

“I was certain you’d pick spy lair,” He teased.

“It was a close second, but, I think a nursery might be more practical,” She told him quickly, unable to stop herself from blurting out the words, and taking a step toward him.

“A nursery?” He asked looking down at the floor, and then back at her quickly, his eyebrows creased.

“I’m pregnant Lucas.”

                                                                        *******

 

“Ignore him they had a rough night,” Andy defended.

Vic raised her eyebrow at her but, the lieutenant just shook her head, a silent warning not to push, she didn’t look so hot either, and neither did Bishop who was beside her. She examined Bishop for a second, it seemed like she was avoiding eye contact with Miller, and Gibson for that matter.

“We weren’t at my apartment because, we were at a house, our house,” Vic announced awkwardly and somewhat proudly.

Everyone grew wider, at her revelation, Ripley's face was red again. 

“So, that’s why you’re both so calm. don’t mind us fearing for our jobs, you get to go back to your cushy new house and all your hearts and rainbows-,”

“Woah okay, you want to try that again?” Vic asked crossing her arms, glaring at an angsty looking Travis.

“He had a rough night too,” Gibson added quietly.

  *****

“This is going to be bad isn’t it?” Bishop asked pacing in the boathouse.

“I thought we’d agreed we weren’t going to talk about it?” Gibson questioned handing her another beer.

“I mean yes, we did but, come on guys the way Frankel just charged in there and what Vic said to her I mean I’m surprised she didn’t reprimand her on the spot for speaking to a superior that way,” Andy added taking a sip.

“Could she though, I mean Vic has the actual chief in her corner and not just that like its their corner, they share the corner, they are the corner,” Maya rambled she was already slightly tipsy.

Travis looked at her with narrowed eyes trying to figure out exactly what she was trying to say, everyone else seemed to get it.

“Speaking of Vic has she seemed weird to you guys?” Miller asked lying on the floor, also tipsy.

In fact, the entire group was toeing the line, Warren went home to be with his family but, the rest felt strange and all agreed to go out for drinks though no one was really feeling the bar scene the weight of their careers’ possible impending doom was a bit of a mood killer. To Miller’s annoyance Gibson offered the boathouse, he was glad to have the company once they arrived, though, he wouldn’t admit it.

 “I mean her secret chief finance almost died a few weeks ago, what exactly do you mean weird?”

“He’s right, she has been a little off, distant almost but, I don’t know she hasn’t said anything to me, but, then again I haven’t really talked to her since Ripley got out of the hospital she’s dealing with a lot,” Travis told the,

Jack took a long swig of his beer to keep himself from making a remark about how much Vic was really going through, he was surprised to learn she hadn’t told Travis about her father or the pregnancy, but, he didn’t want to face her wrath for spilling the beans. So, he stalked back over to the fridge to get another round.

“We’re out of beer,” He called and the group let out a collective groan just as Miller’s and Motogmomery’s phones rang.

Miller stepped into his room to take his call while Travis got up slowly to take his on the deck.

“You going to get it?” Maya asked him.

“Yeah, it’s, it’s just it’s Grant,” He hadn't spoken to him since the breakup, he shook it off and stepped outside to take the call before he missed it.

“Problem solved crew Nikki is on her way over and agreed to pick up extra beer,” They cheered.

“We finally get to meet her?” Bishop asked excitedly.

Miller sighed, “Yes, but, don’t be weird,” He said matter of factly.

Andy and Maya rolled their eyes and got up from the couch picking up their empty bottles. They all talked around the counter avoiding the subject of Vic and the chief. After a few mintues, there was a knock on the door just as Bishop opened her mouth to say something.

“Okay, everyone be cool, or no more houseboat,” he threatened, running quickly to the door.

They all shook their heads in amusement and went back to their own conversation letting him have his moment.

“All right gang… well, most of the gang I would like you to meet-,”

“Nicole?” Maya interrupted.

Everyone perked up.

“Maya, oh my god.”

“Nicole?” Dean questioned shooting Jack a concerned look.

“You two know each other?” He asked. The womens' eyes were still locked onto each other.

“Uh, yeah she is, we-, she’s my ex,” Nikki answered.

Before anyone could say anything Travis stalked back in from the deck his eyes rimmed with red.

“You okay?” Maya asked him.

“Uh, yeah I’m fine,” He answered walking to the counter.

“What did he say?”

He placed his phone on the counter, looking around for some form of alcohol.

“Uh, he’s engaged,” he told the group.

“I thought he wasn’t into the whole marriage thing,” Miller commented softly.

“You know I don’t really want to talk about it,” He deflected,

“I think we should go,” Maya stated quickly finally pulling her eyes from Nicole and turning to Andy who was already ordering an Uber.

   *****

 “I’m sorry I’m just I don’t even know, Grant called me last night to tell me he’s engaged,” Travis explained looking at the ground.

“Wait, I thought Grant wasn’t into the whole marriage thing?”

“Yeah well, neither were you,” He reminded, in a harsher tone then she expected.

  *****

Lucas looked like he was about to pass out trying to process what she was saying.

“You’re wha- pregnant?” Her hand was still resting on his cheek.

“Yeah baby, I am,” Her expression changed quickly “And I’m sorry,” She started to apologize.

 He started shaking his head and to took her hand from his cheek to hold it. “Wait wait, why are you sorry?” He asked.

“Because, I’ve known since you were in the hospital, and I should have told you weeks ago but, I got scared and I was going to tell you that night after Jen and Mike left but, then my dad called me and he’s still in town and I still have no clue what he wants or why he’s back and I don’t know it just messed with my head. Plus you were healing and I didn’t want to put any extra stress on you and now Sullivan and Gibson both know and what kind of person does that-,”

“Woah Woah, slow down Vic,” He instructed once again trying to process all of the information he was being given in this short amount of time. “It’s okay you’re telling me now,” He comforted, though it somewhat stung he wasn’t the first to know.

“It's okay if you’re mad Luke,” She said feeling like he was just trying to make her feel better.

“I’m not mad. Confused, surprised, maybe a little bit terrified yes but, I’m not mad,” He assured her walking closer to her.

He saw the quick rise and fall of her chest, and he knew what was coming if she didn’t take some long deep breath.

“Here come here,” He said, taking her hand, he led her out of the room and to the master bedroom, where the bed from his apartment was already set up.

She climbed silently still breathing quickly. He held her again, as she cried.

“I’m scared Luke, about tomorrow, about this baby, my dad I can’t do this it's too much, I almost lost you, Luke, I can’t do this without you,” She spoke through tears.

He pulled her up slightly, till they were face to face, grabbing one of her hands he placed it on his beating heart.

“I’m here Eggy, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere for a long long time,” He promised her. “I love you, Victoria Hughes, okay I have you,” He said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

They were silent for a while he let her cry against his chest. 

She let out a soft laugh through her tears “I think we should go ahead and lay all our cards on the table, I don’t think either of us can take any more surprises,” She chuckled and he agreed.

“Well, I bought my beautiful, amazing, Eggy the house I picked out for myself almost fifteen years ago… I’ll tell you that story later, anyways I have also been secretly moving in some of my stuff because, I wanted to have most of it set up before you saw it but, I think this was a better idea.”

“Okay, I’ve been meeting up with my absent father for the last few weeks, under the gise of drinks with Trav, the girls, or the team. Also, I am almost eight weeks pregnant with your child,” She smiled at the last part realizing that when she told him she was pregnant it was the first time she had actually said the word out loud.

“Is that why you want to take my name?” He asked.

“No, well yes, I do want to have the same last name as our baby but, that’s not the only reason Luke, you are I want to have your last name,”

“We can hyphenate,” He offered.

“I don’t know if I want to do that, honestly I’m a badass in my own right you know that I know that, my name isn’t going to change that. I want to be all Ripley all the time baby, I worked for my cake,” She teased a few stray tears falling down her cheeks.

She bent down to kiss him, he kissed her back. Until she started laughing.

“Oh I’m sorry am I amusing you?” He asked, out-breath from a simple kiss.

“No, I would just hate to be a member of the Seattle FD HR department right now,” She giggled finding humor in their very serious situation.

“And why’s that?” He asked playing along.

Vic cocked her head “Oh you haven’t heard, our golden boy chief bought a house for the young female firefighter he knocked up,” They both laughed.

“Well the version I heard was much more romantic,” He retorted voice low. He could see a smile form at the corner of her lips inviting him to say more.

“See what really happened was the chief, met this woman, who really liked to yell at him even though he was her-,”

“Boss’s boss’s boss” Vic added for him starting to run her hands through her hair.

“Exactly, but, once he got to know her he realized she wasn’t just any cocky, young firefighter, no she was smart, gorgeous as hell, funny, amazing, and he fell in love with her, unknowingly put a baby in her, accepted her ever so romantic aid car proposal, bought her house, and he really can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her.”

He barely had time to finish before she was kissing him again, he could taste the salt from her tears on his lips, and when they separated he whipped the rest away, she settled back against his chest where she could hear his heartbeat echo in her ear, she fell asleep shortly after that. Lucas found himself unable to sleep his hand resting firmly on her stomach, the entire night.

He made a mental note to ask her about her father when she seemed in better spirits it was obviously weighing on her, Vic rarely talked about her father and he knew she hadn't spoken to him in years but, most of his thoughts were occupied by the baby, their baby.

 ******

So, where is this house?” Warren asked breaking the silence and trying to break some of the tension.

Ripley told them where it was and they all nodded, it wasn’t until Hughes described it, briefly that he realized he’d been there before fifteen years ago. He peeled his eyes from the door to his old friend.

“I’ll be damned, you actually got it?” He said everyone in the room perked up with question.

Ripley shrugged “It only took me fifteen years but, hey who’s counting,” He answered his friend.

******

_“Where are we going exactly?” Bobby asked his friend for the fourth time._

_“I told you, I want to show you something,” Luke answered with a cocky smile._

_Robert just rolled his eyes, wondering what had gotten into his friend, he’d been stiff lately since Smith approached him about applying for captain._

_“Let him live Bobby he’s obviously excited,” Claire chimed in from the back seat, giving her husband a cheeky grin._

_“She’s always been my favorite,” Lucas, teased._

_They arrived at their apparent destination, a few minutes later._

_“We are at a house,” Claire announced confused as the car came to a stop, she noticed the for sale sign in the corner of the lot and her confusion shifted to concern._

_“It appears so,” Robert, sighed also confused and concerned._

_Lucas had jumped out of the car, waiting for the couple to follow him, and was already halfway to the door before they caught up._

_“He’s not planning on buying this place, is he?” Claire asked her husband quietly._

_“Honestly I don’t know, this is the first I’m hearing about it,” He answered._

_Claire looked around, the house sat at the end of the street, mostly by itself. The street wasn’t very crowded, to begin with, but, this house was the most secluded._

_“Uh, Luke how exactly are you getting into this place?” Robert asked softly._

_“I called the relator said, they’ve already had a couple possible offers nothing in writing and that I was more than welcome to take a look around,” His friend, answered punching in the code to the lockbox and quickly retrieving they key._

_The couple followed him inside hand and hand, still trying to hide the looks on their faces._

_“And how did you find this place?” Claire asked, knowing that there was no way this was his wife’s suggestion, the warm and homey feel was not her style, Eva was more modern sky scrapper apartment than a suburban family home._

_“I was just driving around clearing my head, and noticed that some of these houses looked like the one Jen and I grew up in. So, I drove further into the neighborhood and saw this one, kind of alone and by its self, and I don’t know it just felt weird like I knew the place.”_

_  
“It felt like home,” Claire finished for him knowingly._

_“Yeah, it felt like home.”_

_Sullivan took a deep breath, he didn’t want to be the one to break it to his friend buying this house would be a mistake, him and Eva had only had a single good month of marriage and even with the prospect of his promotion it didn’t look like it would be getting any better. But, by the look on his friends face he seemed to already know that._

_Claire released her husband’s hand and went to holds Lucas’ reassuringly she hated to see him like this. She gave her husband a look and he nodded heading to look at the back yard._

_“So, you got a pretty good-sized house picked out here, does that mean you’re not stopping at captain?” She asked him lightly._

_“I don’t know, I guess I’ll have to see where it goes, I mean if I even make Captain,” he answered._

_“We all know you will, so, don’t even start with me, Bobby is great at his job and a part of me wishes he had the desire to move up the chain but, right now that’s just not him but, Lucas come on its like you were made for this.”_

_He didn’t say anything just gave her a silent nod and placed his arm around her shoulder kissing her head._

_“I don’t know if its in the cards for me Claire,” He said softly, looking around the empty house._

_“Well you won’t know until you try, and you still have the exam-,”_

_“No, I mean all of this,” He interrupted, gesturing to the house. “We’ve been married for almost six months and I’ve spent more time with you two or at work, than I have with her, not to mention my ex-wife seems to be more supportive.”_

_“It’s hard you know being married to, people like you, running into fires for a living and risk your lives every time you go into work, And this might be your second marriage and you may have this whole career planed but, we’re still young Luke you’ve got time, to figure all this out,” She comforted, He nodded._

_She gave him a soft smile and left him to go check on her husband in the back yard._

_“Robert Sullivan,” She chastised, seeing her husband carving something into a large tree trunk._

_“It's fine I’m sure the new owners whoever they may be, won’t mind,” He joked she shook her head at him._

_She figured it was pointless, telling him to stop given that she knew he wouldn’t and it looked like he was almost finished anyway._

_He took a step back and let her look at it, two hearts were carved into the tree with letters inside, one read RS+CS and the other LR+._

_“You left his blank.”_

_“She’s not it Claire,” He said, leaning against his wife._

_“I know but, he doesn’t know that just yet give him some time. Whoever she is she’ll love him, his job, and this place or one like it just as much as he does.”_

_“Poor girl,” Claire elbowed him, and he laughed._

_“You act like you aren’t his biggest fan,” She teased._

_“That’s because I’m not,” He turned around to face his wife wrapping his arms around her waist “I’m yours,” He replied smoothly she rolled her eyes letting him pull her in for a kiss._

_“Is it weird I wonder what she’ll be like?” Claire asked it wasn’t like this was a future child they were talking about._

_Bobby shook his head, “No I do too sometimes.” He told her looking back to the hearts he carved on the tree._

_They walked back into the house before, Luke came out to get them. They all agreed to leave, Lucas said it was just a fun little dream, he wanted to show them trying to hide the longing he felt for a life this house was meant for, and a marriage that wasn’t the one he was in, he loved Eva and he wanted to make it work but, it was starting to feel like she didn’t, he slept on the couch that night, and the night after that._

_A month later Claire died, Sullivan stopped talking to him and eventually left, he pushed the house and everything he wanted to come with it to the back of his mind. Another almost six months later when he was holding divorce papers in his hands._

    ******

Before they could explain the interaction to the rest of the crew the door swung open and Hall appeared followed by eight others.

“Good morning,” She began “This is Kate Han, Seth Martin, Mary Crooks, Stewart Brown, Kristen Lyons, Stephen Ross, and Dr.’s Crane and Williams they will be interviewing Hughes and Ripley separately and then after you both have completed an interview with members of my team they will evaluate you together. They are highly trained in the field of Physiologic specifically when it comes to relationships and couples that work in high-stress jobs and have possibly problematic power dynamics. The rest of you will go in one by one with either Han and Martin or Crooks and Brown, your interviews shouldn’t take more than thirty minutes each,” She looked back at Vic and Ripley.

“The interviews will be recorded and listened to only by myself and my team, Battalion chief Frankel,” She paused for a moment and a nervous feeling grew in the pit of Ripley’s chest “And acting Chief Fosters.”

Ripley pinched the bridge of his nose, the possibility of one Price’s ‘men’ knowing about the most intimate details of his life was not something he would wish for if his life depended on it.

“You do have the right to opt-out the recording but, it is much more helpful so we can get this done in a timely manner.”

They all nodded.

“Alright, first if firefighter Hughes can go with Dr. Crane and Chief you will be with, Dr. Williams.” The couple left the room with their assigned Doctor.

“Now then we will start with Firefighter Warren, with Han and Martin. Firefighter Miller with Crooks and Brown. Firefighter Montgomery with Lyons and Ross. The rest of you please remain here and I urge you not to discuss this matter until HR has reached a formal decision,” With that Hall left the room as quick as her feet would take her.

The members of the crew who were called got up and left the room with their specific team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think Thank you so much for reading!!


	8. The Interviews and The Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! guys, I'm back and better than ever ha ha ha false, school starts soon and I'm already dying but that's okay!! We can do this lads!! I hope everyone who is in school has a great year and makes the most of it even though its school and we all hate it. Anyways I'm going to go ahead a say the last part of this chapter hints at abuse if you squint so just be careful I don't want to make anyone triggered or upset, I also want to say that this story will not go to far into that because, I want everyone to be able to read it and this story will have its ups and downs but, for the most part, I want it to be happy its what you all deserve, so anyways this chapter is fairly long and I should have the next one up soon. Thanks, guys so much for reading and sticking with me!

 

“Please state your name, rank, and how long you have been with the department,” Martin instructed.

“Dr. Ben Warren, firefighter, I’ve been with the department for almost two years now,” Warren answered.

“Thank you, now will you please tell us your relationship with firefighter Hughes.”

“I shadowed her, she’s an amazing firefighter, we’re a family,” He answered.

“And when did you became aware of the relationship between Chief Ripley and Firefighter Hughes.”

“I was with Captain Sullivan and Lieutenant Herrera, when my wife called me to inform me that, Chief Ripley had been found unconscious, and brought to Grey Sloan, as soon as we got the call we headed over there, he was in the pit-,ER,” He corrected himself  “Doctors were working on him, and we were asking them questions, when he woke up he was asking for Hughes, Captain Sullivan informed us they had been seeing each other. Once the chief was able to talk and responsive, he was instant trying to find Hughes so, he could,” He stopped himself neither Vic or Ripley had mentioned the fact they were technically engaged.

“So, he could, what Dr. Warren?” Han asked.

He thought about it for a second, he shouldn’t lie, couldn’t lie if he got caught lying it could possibly mean medic one not to mention they might think the chief or Hughes did something to persuade his interview.

“He wanted to find Hughes so he could accept her marriage proposal,” he answered looking down at the floor.

Han and Martin exchanged glances, one of them wrote something down.

“So, you are stating on the record Chief Ripley and Firefighter Hughes, are engaged?”

“I’m saying that’s why he wanted to leave the hospital, why he left.”

“You worked with Chief Ripley on multiple scenes he also visited the station several times in the recent months you didn’t find that strange?”

Warren shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“No, I did not find it strange because, both of them have been nothing but, professional every time they interacted, every scene we worked with the chief he delegated us professionally and Hughes did her job,” He answered.

“So, even when he left the hospital against his doctors' wishes, and managed to gain access to one the battalion chief’s car’s, to go find Hughes, he acted professionally, and his judgment was not impaired? Not to mention, members of your team thought it was appropriate for firefighter Hughes to receive the information Ripley was in the hospital while she was on an active call over fifteen feet in the air trying to talk down a jumper.”

Warren shifted again, starting to get annoyed.

 “Hughes didn’t step foot off that tower till her subject was safe and, on the ground, so you can go ahead and scratch that out on your list of things to use against her.”

 ******

“My name is Dean Miller I have been with the department for four years, my relationship with Hughes is solid, she’s the youngest in our crew I’m pretty sure she’s the youngest in the station so, we’re pretty protective of her she’s a little sister a very extroverted nosey little sister,” He answered hoping they caught his teasing tone at the end.

His efforts to lighten the mood didn’t seem to work with the stone faces of Hall’s people.

“When did you become aware of Hughes' relationship with Chief Ripley,”

He recounted the day at the hospital explaining how Sullivan called them there for support and that Hughes told them she and the chief had been seeing each other.

“And what were your first thoughts when she disclosed their relationship?”

“I was surprised, really surprised,”

“So, the relationship was unexpected?”

“I mean it’s Hughes and the chief, I would expect a hundred other combinations before them.”  


The two looked between each other as Miller became increasingly uncomfortable, he was starting to understand Hughes’ and Ripley’s reasoning for keeping their relationship a secret.

“When you were in the presence of both the chief and firefighter Hughes, how did they act?” Crooks asked

“Strictly professional, otherwise I’m sure we would’ve already had this conversation months ago,” He answered flatly.

“Have you ever known firefighter Hughes to be in a relationship with another firefighter other than the chief?”

“Excuse me?” He slipped surprised by the question.

The two looked at him Crooks repeated the question.

Dean sighed wondering what he should say, he knew about her and what’s his face from twenty-three but, that wasn’t a relationship and from what he had found out from Jack, Ripley and Hughes had started seeing each other a month or two before it was brought up at thanksgiving. Technically sex didn’t count as a relationship especially if it would be used against Hughes.

******

“Yes, I was married to another firefighter,” Travis stated as the girl interviewer scribbled on her note pad.

“Because of your past relationship did you encourage Hughes to move forward with her relationship with the chief?” She asked.

“No, yes,” He was slightly confused by the question he had already been in here for over ten minutes and had considered walking out on multiple occasions, now that they were bringing Michael into this made it even harder for him to stay in his seat.

“I had my doubts and presented her with them when I first found out about the relationship, I never technically encouraged it until recently, I simply supported my adult friend’s decision.”

“But, you knew before the Ripley was taken to Grey Sloan?”

“Yes, as I told you three times already, I was told by Vi- Hughes, well she was in the process of telling me when I found out,” He repeated, not realizing he had changed his phrasing.

Both interviewer’s eyes grew wide at his phrasing.

“What exactly do you mean by that firefighter Montgomery, earlier you simply stated she told you about the relationship,” Now it was his turn for his eyes to grow wide.

He knew this was going to come back to bite him Hughes, and Ripley in the ass but, he didn’t have the energy to try and make up a story that didn’t involve Ripley touching being the reason he figured it out. Part of him was still thinking about how they brought up Michael as if his dead husband of almost three years had something to do with the chief, sleeping with a subordinate. Those thoughts quickly drifted to Grant and his call from last night that he still hadn’t had time to process.

“Hughes had been trying to tell me all shift, but, I kept avoiding her, she found me in the gym and we were on the stationary bikes when she began to tell me about this person she was seeing she hadn’t said any names. The chief was there looking for Captain Herrera, and her bike spun out of control, he quickly jumped into action to help her, kept her steady and turned on the emergency break-,”

“So, what you’re saying is that not only did Hughes discuss this matter while on shift, you figured out, they were sleeping together because the chief touched her inappropriately?” The man asked.

He had planned on learning their names but, now he didn’t want to simply out of spite. His eyes rolled as he looked at the clock, standing over the two.

Their fifteen minutes were up.

“Yes, I found out at the station, and yes, the chief touched her, but, I didn’t figure out they were sleeping together because, he touched her I figured out he was head over heels in love with her the second he walked in the room, the man light up like a fu- freaking five-alarm blaze, and my suspicions were confirmed when Hughes looked at him the exact same way,” He walked out of the room before either could protest.

******

Maya sat up straight in her chair, making sure to listen to their questions carefully before answering it, she never really liked interviews, even after the Olympics. Yes, she liked/ loved informing people of her accomplishments but, interviews always felt strange to her forced, and this one was probably the worst of all. If she answered in a way someone didn’t like it could probably cost one of her best friends her job, not to mention the chief's.

“Now, you were recently promoted to lieutenant?’ Han asked her.

“Yes.”

“And that was done almost exclusively by chief Ripley,” Han continued not looking up from what Maya assumed was her file, “And he also granted captain’s Sullivan’s request for you to stay at nineteen, and all of this was after the relationship between he and Hughes began,” Han finally looked up at Bishop and it was clear what question she was asking.

Maya was taken aback she knew this wouldn’t necessarily be a friendly interview but, she hadn’t expected them to chalk up _her_ accomplishments in the department to her teammate sleeping with the chief.

****

“Hughes has not addressed their relationship since the hospital, no one asked her about it either she needed time to process,” Herrera stated answering Crooks question.

“And is that the same reason for you not reporting the relationship?” Brown asked.

“Yes.”

“When you found out about the relationship how did that make you feel, as not only a woman in the department but, also a woman of color?” Crooks asked.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Andy asked.

“You have been apart of this department for many years before you were actually a firefighter, with your relationship to your father, and since you are the only one other than your father to have been around or in Seattle FD we are simply asking if you ever felt sought out or uncomfortable in the presence of chief Ripley.” Brown clarified.

Andy felt herself getting upset, on Ripley’s behalf strangely. Were they going to make him out to be some predator who had a thing for younger women of color?

“No, I met Ripley maybe three times before I was apart of the Seattle FD and after I wasn’t under his command until he made chief, even then I was only ever nervous around simply because he is the chief and good one at that I wanted to impress him.”

*****

Jack sat back in his chair after stating his name, rank, and number of years served into the recording device between him and the two HRs, he was assigned. He was fairly certain Lyons was the older women and Ross was the younger man, but, that could just be the fact he slightly resembled David Schwimmer and he spent the night re-watching _Friends_ after Maya, abruptly left last night, Montgomery, and Andy in tow. Nikki left moments after as well, he and Dean simply exchanged an awkward glance and silently made their ways to their respective rooms.

It also hadn’t helped that he wasn’t really paying attention when Hall introduced them to the whole team or when they reintroduced themselves when he came into the room, he was more concerned with what they were going to ask. So far it had been easy, but he had the sneaking suspicions it wouldn’t stay like that.

“When did you become aware of the relationship between the Chief and Firefighter Hughes?” (Maybe) Ross asked.

He retold the story for what felt like the hundredth time.

“You are the senior-most Lieutenant in your station, eligible for the captain’s position, why did you let this relationship go on without reporting it?” The women asked.

“I had it under good authority the relationship was completely consensual, and they are both adults if I’m honest I didn’t think it would last long enough to need to be reported,” He stated with an almost laugh thinking back on it.

“And why is that?”

“He’s the chief she’s an unranked firefighter, I assumed, it would disperse by itself it’s a lot of pressure for a true relationship,” He started thinking about his own relationship.

“How many times did Hughes discuss the relationship with you?”

“Once before I knew who it was, she was talking about, and twice after though, it was more of things said in passing versus an actual conversation.”

“Did your opinions of Hughes or the chief change after you found out about the relationship?”

Gibson thought about that question for a minute “Briefly, I thought they were both smarter than that, but you can see it on their faces just how much they mean to each other, and neither of them ever acted in an unprofessional manner when he visited the station.”

He noticed his palms starting to clam up as their questions counited, it reminded him a bit like his therapy sessions in the beginning before he got comfortable with his doctor. He wasn’t fond of that feeling.

*****

“Now captain Sullivan you and chief Ripley used to be very close, I understand he was the best man at your wedding, and you were the same at his second,” Lyons spoke. “Did that previous friendship equate for you not reporting the relationship when the chief told you about it over a month ago?”

Sullivan thought about the question, the night Ripley had told him was the same night Hughes was alone in the field, he really didn’t have much time to think about not reporting it, he also wanted to make sure his allegiance lied with Hughes if he needed to take a side.

“I did not report the relationship when I found out because, immediately after Ripley told me we were called to assist Hughes in the field, so at the time I had more important things to attend to. We never spoke about the relationship again. I didn’t report it because I knew Ripley was planning on doing so soon.”

“Did Hughes know you were told?”

“No, not that I am aware of, not until the chief was in the hospital.”

The two regarded each other and Ross the older woman took over the questioning.

“Were you ever concerned this relationship was forced upon Hughes by Chief Ripley?” She asked.

“I was disappointed in him for perusing the relationship yes, but, as you said yourself we were friends and I know he is not like that, he is not that type of man,” Sullivan looked down at his feet thinking about Ripley and everything they had gone through before he left, “He is a good man,” He finished still looking at his feet.

****

Anne Hall sat around a table with six of her most trusted HR representatives and two of the department’s top phycologist, now Frankel and interim chief Fosters had joined them. As shocked and disappointed as Hall was in Ripley, she was not too excited to inform Fosters about his relationship. Information in this department spread like wildfire and she knew the first to hear about Ripley’s _relationship_  would be Price.

“This morning was spent conducting interviews with C-shift from station nineteen as well as Captain Robert Sullivan of station nineteen, and Chief Ripley,” She began, Fosters looked at Frankel confused but, she just kept her gaze on Hall.

“And the reason for these interviews?” He asked.

“It was disclosed to the department by Battalion chief Frankel that for the last almost seven months Firefighter Victoria Hughes of station nineteen and Chief Lucas Ripley have been involved in a romantic relationship, and are now engaged to be married,” Hall finished.

Fosters looked like he’d seen a ghost, a laugh escaped him, “Ripley really?” He asked turning to Frankel who just nodded trying not to roll her eyes at him.

One of Hall’s people handed Frankel and him a file identical to the ones in front of them, he sat back in his chair and flipped through the folder.

****

 “I know this last week was supposed to be a punishment but, honestly it was pretty nice… well besides the constant feeling of impending doom, should HR decide to take further actions against us,” Vic stated, handing Lucas his coffee.

Lucas sighed and wrapped his arms around her. “You go back to work Monday, Sullivan, and Gibson as well and then hopefully we can all get back to normal, once I start back.”

“Yeah except for the two shifts with Frankel as acting Captain,” Vic sighed.

“You weren’t even there for that,” He responded with a furrowed brow.

“Yes but, I was the one that caused it, I’m going to have to do their laundry for a month,” She stated under her breath, and rolled her eyes overdramatically, he chuckled.

“Just think of it as practice for when the baby comes,” He teased, immediately followed by an elbow to the ribs.

“Ow,” He exclaimed, with a smile, letting her go he went to finish taping up the left-over boxes in her apartment.

Over the course of Vic’s “Off week” which is what she called it when she met up with her father that week, they packed up her apartment and moved as much as they could to the house, until they realized it would only cause more arguments. She wanted Lucas to take a back seat let her do most of the heavy lifting, even though he had gotten the all-clear from Dr. Peirce she had warned him he still needed to take it easy. Vic remembered her looking at her when she said that knowing he wouldn’t follow her orders. He, on the other hand, wanted to be doing everything, Vic was surprised he hadn’t wrapped her torso in bubble wrap yet. So, by the fourth argument they agreed to stop the actual moving and just stick to packing, Jen had volunteered her boys and husband citing she needed a girl’s day with Vic and E, while the guys helped Lucas finish the move.

What Jen didn’t know was that on Saturday night Vic and Lucas would be drafting her to help paint the nursery, Jen was a skilled painter like her and Lucas’ mother, Lucas was very good as well to Vic’s surprise but, it would take him quite a while to do it by himself, and Vic wanted it done as quick as possible, not to mention there was no doubt in her mind that Jen would be ecstatic to help and with the other four she was sure they would have it up and ready by Monday afternoon when they left.

Vic was glad she had something to do all week they were still waiting on HR to give them their final report. After the interviews they placed Vic on immediate suspension for four shifts which were basically a week, Sullivan and Gibson got two shifts of suspension, while the rest of her team was formally reprimanded and Lucas ended up with two weeks of immediate suspension, after his medical leave was up, which meant he still had two weeks left. Vic was still worried because, they knew that wouldn’t be everything HR left them with but, since their initial discipline, it had been radio silence somehow that was almost worse.

 “Okay, you ready?” Lucas asked, tossing on a cleaner shirt.

“Yeah, I’m driving though,” Vic grabbed the keys from the counter before he could.

He sighed, “You haven’t let me touch a steering wheel since I told you and you’re the one on medication,” She stated.

“Medication that is perfectly safe to drive with, and we both know it is safer for pregnant women to be in the passenger seat,” Vic rolled her eyes.

“I’m not even showing yet,” She stated, “I wouldn’t have told you if I knew you were going to be like this,” She teased.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, he approached her slowly looking down at her he wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her neck, “I’m just trying to keep my beautiful fiancé and our baby safe,” He stated in between kissed, his hands ran up and down her arms.

“Lucas Ripley are you’re really using neck kisses as a way to get the keys out of my hand?” She accused standing her ground, he slumped against her burying his face in her neck.

“Maybe.”

She clutched the keys tighter shaking his finger off them a pulled away from him. She rolled her eyes again and tried not to smile at his antics.

She wanted to stop by the house before they went to the furniture store, so they could look at the room one more time and get and get measurements, so far the basic Rocking chair, changing table, and crib were the only things she really wanted in the room, she also figured she need some kind of small table for a lamp and, a bookshelf or something. She spent her time in bed this morning scrolling through the store’s website to get an idea of what they had before actually going, she may have also found a few pieces she liked for the living room, and outside sitting area as well but, she could save that for another day.

 “You can drive on the way back,” She promised, and he perked up, allowing her to pull him out of the house.

 It didn’t take them long to find what they wanted. An accomplished feeling Vic walked out of the store followed by two men carrying the crib, changing table, and nightstand they picked out to her Jeep when she heard Lucas’ phone ring from his spot in the driver’s seat.

He answered it and she watched his face shift back to the impartial mask he wore as chief, thanking the two men once they were finished but, her eyes didn’t leave Lucas.

She shut the back and climbed into the front seat.

“That was Hall she wants us at HQ,” He explained, shifting the jeep into gear, without another word and headed for HQ.

The drive was quiet and felt longer than usual.

They had been instructed to go straight to Hall’s office, they made it there quickly it wasn’t far from Ripley’s given that all their offices were on the same floor. They were let in by her assistant informing them she was on her way back from a meeting and would be right with them when they entered the office, Sullivan, Gibson, were there as well waiting for Hall.

Ripley shook hands with both Gibson and Sullivan wordlessly Vic went to do the same before a familiar and unwanted feeling rose in her stomach.

“How mad would she be if I puked in her trash can?” Vic asked a hand on her belly. 

She was still getting burst of morning sickness every now and then though, it was more of an anytime of day sort of thing she really didn’t understand why it was even called morning sickness in the first place.  

“There’s a bathroom down the hall to the left, I’ll go see if I can find you some crackers,” Lucas informed her, but she shook her head.

“Food is the last thing I want right now,” She told him, quickly leaving the room to find the bathroom.

Sullivan let out a small chuckle “I take it she told you?”

Ripley nodded sitting down on the couch closet to him he ran his hands through his hair, Gibson had never seen the chief like this, terrified.

“She did, and since then all I can think about is wrapping her up in bubble wrap and making her stay on the couch for the next seven months.”

“That sounds more like a sure-fire way to get her to leave you,” Sullivan teased.

Ripley shrugged, “Not if I tie her to the couch.”

Sullivan raised his eyebrow he did have a point on that one.

“If it makes you feel any better chief, she’ll have the whole team looking out for her,” Gibson stated.

“Thank you, Gibson, and thank you for being there for her these last few months,” He thanked, and Gibson nodded.

The door opened and the three men went quiet, Vic entered placing a fresh piece of gum in her mouth her eyes narrowed.

“You were talking about me,” She accused.

“Well you are my favorite topic,” Ripley stated sweetly.

“Hmm nice save.”

The room went quiet again as they waited for Hall, Vic apologized again for getting them suspended and both told her again, not to worry about it.

The door opened soon after that conversation ran its course, Hall entered followed by Frankel.

“I figured we would give you the details here first, so you’re not bombarded, later on,” She stated at Ripley.

“And by that, I am assuming you’ve arranged for a meeting with my chief’s and executive team after this,” Ripley sighed.

She nodded, and handed him a small stack of papers, then handing the same to the rest of the room.

“These guidelines will be added to yours and Hughes’ files immediately, and every Battalion chief will be issued a shortened copy, except for Frankel who has it in entirety given Hughes is under her command,” Hall stated.

The others nodded and started reading the documents in their hands.

It was an outline basically of rules based around the relationship between Hughes and Ripley there were only six which left Vic a little surprised, she flipped over to her last page.

“What exactly is this last page?” Hughes asked.

Hall looked at her and nodded “It’s basically, a list of things you can no longer do in public,” Hughes still looked confused so Hall continued, “You are engaged to the chief of this department and though, you have a life and a career there are still things expected of you as his wife, same for the wives and husbands of the police commissioner, mayor and other public figures in the city.”

“This list seems longer than it should be,” Gibson stated under his breath, looking over Vic’s shoulder.  

Which Hall and the rest of the room heard loud and clear Hughes was glad she didn’t have to be the one to say it.

“To put it bluntly, the wives and husbands of other public figures are older, they’ve been in this world quite a bit longer than you or even Ripley have, and their relationships didn’t start  by falling into bed with each other, so yes, the unranked, twenty seven year old firefighter with no experience in this world you’re about to enter into gets a longer list. Now if you have any other questions pertaining to the relationship clauses, feel free to ask.”

“You don’t have to sign it just yet,” Ripley told Vic.

She read over the document once more, “No, I’m ready,” She said, Ripley nodded and took two pens from the cup on the desk, handing one to Vic they both signed the dotted line.

“I’ll make sure these make it into your files before you return to duty.”

“Hughes, and Gibson you are dismissed,” Frankel stated.  

“Okay, I’ll wait for you, downstairs,” She said turning to Ripley and standing quickly on her tiptoes, making a show of quickly meeting his lips with her own. “Chief Frankel, Director Hall, Captain,” She regarded, before leaving the room quickly, Gibson on her heels.

Hall shook her head, “You two are starting to make sense,” She sighed.

“You’re just now getting that after interviews with her Captain, entire team, separate and combined interviews?”

“What can I say you proposed to a twenty-seven-year-old unranked firefighter, who accepted, we had to be thorough.”

“You’re dismissed as well, Captain, thank you for your time,” Frankel regarded Sullivan nodded and left the rooming leaving Ripley with the two women.

“Technically she proposed,” Ripley said under his breath, he noticed Frankel and Hall exchange a look.

“About that, we read the part in the transcript where you said she proposed but, you were the one that mentioned marriage first, you stated that in your joint interview,” Hall spoke, Ripley started nodding.

“Yes, I mentioned marriage first, hell if I had it my way, we would’ve been married before I left the hospital, but she wanted to wait and let me heal,” He stated.

“We, know what you were trying to do Rip, we know you obviously want to marry her for the right reasons as well but, it was obvious when you first brought up marriage, you did it as a way to get around the rules,” Frankel said getting straight to the point.

“And even though, I am now the only one who has access to the interviews given the HR process is finished we still don’t want you mentioning that you brought up marriage first or at least the way you phrased it in the interview.”

“So, you want us to lie and just say Vi- Hughes proposed out of the blue?”

“No, you can say she proposed but, keep the fact you brought it up as a way to circumvent the rules on the down-low meaning, you both had talked about marriage in the past and after she thought she lost you in that coffee house then, she proposed, and you excepted in the hospital.”

“So basically, the same story we just add that marriage wasn’t first brought up by me because, people who know the rules and regulations of our department might read a little too far into it and think I brought up marriage to keep myself out of trouble,” Ripley stated.

“Anything you did or may do to protect her, and her career is going to look like you’re trying to cover your own ass,” Frankel added, Hall nodded.

“It’s politics, and we both know you got off easy, after the meeting with your chiefs and the team, this isn’t protected anymore, she’s not protected and you’re going to have half of this city calling for your head. So, you get two weeks suspension, three months’ probation, a list of rules you must follow with every fiber of your being, and you get to be the one to tell Price you of all people are screwing a subordinate-,” That last part made his stomach churn.

“All of which I have already agreed to.”

“Yes, you have,” Her tone had changed slightly, to the friendly almost motherly one he had become accustomed to, “And because you have we will stand by you, but, I need to ask you as someone who has seen the change you’ve made in this department and knows its better with you on top, and as a friend, someone who doesn’t want to see your reputation tarnished, is she really worth this Lucas?”

Frankel had expected him to be upset, honestly so had Hall before the question left her lips, as good-natured as her intentions were, she had seen Ripley angry before and didn’t want to see it again anytime soon. But instead, she watched as a smile formed at the corner of his lips, he looked to the ground, ran a hand through his hair, then looked back at the two women.

“I would have already resigned if you had asked me to,” He let out a small laugh “I think the better question is if I’m worth all of this, I mean god, I can’t imagine my life without her and I don’t even want to try, I love her Anne I love her more than, I’ve loved anyone-,”

 “Director the chief’s and remaining members of the executive team are ready for you,” Hall’s assistant interrupted over the intercom.

“We will be right there, Andrew,” She answered quickly.

 “-She’s what I’ve waited for my entire life, so yes, she is more than worth it.”

“Okay,” Hall said, standing up, Frankel did the same.

“There’s one more thing,” He spoke up as the two women moved for the door, they both turned back to Ripley who was standing in front of the couch he had been sitting on facing them.

“God, Rip what now?” Frankel sighed rolling her eyes she was going to punch him.

“She- Vic is-,” He took a breath, now he understood a little better why Vic still didn’t want to tell her team this was a lot of pressure “Vic and I are expecting, she’s about eight and half weeks,” He told them.

“Holy shit,” Hall exclaimed

Frankel just stared at him like she’d seen a ghost… or eight.   


“Yes, well we can talk about this later, I have a group of subordinates and peers to inform of my scandals affairs,” He reminded hurrying them out of the room and avoiding the topic.

“This conversation is not over Lucas Ripley,” Hall warned, with a pointed finger and loud whisper as they entered the conference room.

“I second that,” Frankel stated under her breath.

“Chief it’s good to see you,” Price regarded sitting at the head of the table on the opposite side of the room, it was where he usually sat but, having Price directly in front of him while having this conversation was not something he had accounted for.

The room was getting hotter, or maybe that was just his nerves.

“It is good to see you as well, Price I trust you have all been in good hands since I’ve been gone.”

“Yes, Fosters has done an excellent job in your… absence,” The last word stung.

“Which chief Ripley is here to discuss with us,” Wilson Chimed in.

“Yes, I am thank you for all making time out of your days to meet with me, director Hall and I thought it better to have this meeting before I come back full time rather than after given that our quote busy season is coming up, and we will have a lot to cover once I return, so, though this is an important meeting it is not one that should take precedence over the others, I also want to get my- our side of the store across to you before it hits the tabloids, so to speak.”

He watched as Price sat back in his chair arms crossed and an almost cocky grin forming on his lips.

“I am engaged as of a month ago now,” Ripley began, clearly it was not the news Price was expecting but, Ripley felt the older man shouldn’t worry given what was about to come out of his mouth next, “I was also placed on three weeks suspension and will be on probation for the next three months, given that my fiancé is a firefighter here in the department, we have been together for seven months and given that we did not disclose our relationship like we should have.”

“My team and I have conducted interviews with her and her crew and captain, and found that the relationship is both consensual and neither party is using it to gang anything from the other, we would also ask that members of this team, do not spread her name or affiliated station around, we almost positive once the media gets their hands on it, it will spread fast enough,” Hall spoke the last sentenced directed mainly at Price and his side of the room.

“What is her station?” Donahue asked.

“C- shift, station nineteen,” Murmurs started to rise in the room, “Before you ask, no she doesn’t have a rank, her name is Victoria Hughes, soon to be Ripley, and she is her own women with her own career apart from me. With, that being said, there is a conflict of interest so Hall will be emailing each of the Battalion chiefs, a set of rules Hughes and I are to follow, she will also have a role in public events as is expected of your partners as well, we have both agreed to these terms,” He finished sternly.

Thankfully, Hall began reading off their list of regulations before anyone else could say anything, Ripley felt the cold stare of Mark Price, weighing on him for the remainder of the short meeting, he couldn’t make to Vic quick enough.

*****

The rest of the late morning was spent at their place eating a late breakfast or picking at it on Vic’s part.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 “I’m not that hungry,” She shrugged.

He cocked his head, “You might not be but, that baby sure is,” He tried his best to not smile like an idiot while saying that.

She tried not to smile too, looking at her watch. “We got to go before, we’re late,” She said.

Lucas agreed and waved at Cam for their check. He came over with a smile.

“Any coffees to go?” He asked.

“I’ll take one,” Ripley answered pulling out his wallet, Cam nodded and left to grab him a to-go cup.

Vic took a second to look around. “Charlie not working today?” She asked as Cam returned taking a few last bites.

“Uh, no she called in sick, today, but, I’m sure she will be upset she missed you,” He handed Lucas his coffee.

Vic wanted to ask more but, was stopped by, Lucas getting up from his spot, she was right they were going to be late for her appointment if they didn’t hurry.

“You sure you’re still up for Jen, Mike and the kids, tomorrow?” Lucas asked as they pulled into Grey Sloan.

“Yeah, I want them to come, plus its free moving help,” She answered.

“I just don’t want you to be overwhelmed,” he stated.

“If anything getting everything out of the apartment and into the house will make me calmer,” She answered, though she was looking down at her phone texting vigorously.

He snatched it out of her hands “Hey,” She protested.

 “You can have it back when the appointment is over but, for now, we are off the grid Eggy,” He slipped both phones into his pocket.

“Wow never thought I’d see the fire chief turn off his phone,” She teased.

He chuckled, “I honestly don’t think I have since I made captain,” He shot back.

They checked in for their appointment and got settled, in their room she considered, asking him for her phone back till the door opened and Dr. DeLuca walked in.

“Delukes how have you been?” Vic asked excitedly.

He laughed, “I’m doing pretty good Hughes, and I see you’ve been doing pretty good yourself,” He tilted his head towards Lucas, and Vic smiled a bit wider.

“Yeah I’m doing pretty well for myself,” She told him.

“Well since you’re finally here for an official checkup I’m going to go ahead and ask that I get medical, history from both of you,” he handed them both a clipboard full of paper Lucas quickly began filling his out while Vic stopped after she finished the section on herself.

Lucas noticed her change in moods as she stared down at the papers, “Can we bring these in next time?” She asked quietly.

Dr. DeLuca had noticed her change in attitude as well, “Yeah that’s no problem you’re still pretty early in the pregnancy anyways most women don’t find out till about now,” He stated with a soft smile.

She nodded and took the papers off the clipboard, handing them to Lucas to hold for her. He checked her vitals and went over pre-natal care, he also made sure to ask if she had been placed on the aid car, making sure to stress she should not be running into burning buildings anytime soon. Lucas adamantly agreed.

“Now doctor DeLuca will be in here shortly, it’s a little early for gender or anything else but, you will be able to hear the heartbeat, and get some pictures.

“Wife?” Lucas asked curiously.

“Sister actually.”

Moments later a female doctor with gorgeous hair walked in and introduced herself she had a thick Italian accent, Vic could easily the family resemblance between her and Delukes.

“Now, my brother has told me you are going to fill out these and bring them in next time, which is perfectly acceptable so do not worry about that,” She told Vic with a smile on her face.

Reaching for Vic’s shoulders she helped her lean back and instructed her to lift her shirt. Vic reached for Lucas’ hand and pulled him close to her. She tried her best not to cry when she heard the thumping of the baby’s heartbeat come over the speaker. She hadn’t listened to it last time she was here she hadn’t wanted to without Lucas. It was almost like it wasn’t completely real, not until she finally told him, not until they heard this crazy amazing sound for the first time.

Vic felt Lucas’ soft lips on her head after that she couldn’t contain her tears anymore, for the first time in what seemed like ages they were happy ones.

They were walking out hand and hand with smiles on their faces when Lucas had an idea.

“Hey, there’s someone I want you to introduce you to, I think he’d be glad to formally meet you.”

Vic thought about it for a second wondering who it could be that he knew at Grey Sloan other than a few of the doctors, then she remembered him mentioning that Collins was still here, a week or so ago they were running some routine test and setting up his PT schedule for his leg when they found some abnormalities in his blood.

“I don’t know Luke he might not be too happy to learn about us, plus he’s trying to heal and-,”

“Trust me the man loves visitors,” He assured.

They walked through the large hospital Lucas found his room quickly, he knocked on the door.

They heard a quick come in followed by a couple of other voices.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize the family was in town,” Lucas said entering.

“Oh no you’re fine it’s always a pleasure to see your chief,” Collins wife spoke up “Kids you remember Chief Ripley,” They both nodded their heads.

Vic had finally entered behind him he could tell she was nervous.

“Hughes,” Collins regarded, “Its good to see you, I’ve been wanting to thank you.”

“I really didn’t do much, if anything I-,” Collins cut her off.

“You followed my orders, you got out, and told him where I was if you had stayed, they probably wouldn’t have been able to find us,” He said.

Claudia cocked her head looking between Ripley and Hughes, “I don’t know something tells me the chief over there would’ve torn apart that whole plant to find her,” She said with a knowing smile.

Ripley started to blush, Collins was looking frantically between them confused as usual, “Nothing gets past you, does it?” Ripley asked her.

“Rarely if ever,” She said with a cocky grin. Her kids rolled their eyes their mother’s skill had obviously got them in trouble over the years.

“I’m missing something aren’t I?” Collins asked.

Ripley took a deep breath, “Well since I don’t think you have formally met Captain Collins, I would like to introduce you to my Fiancé Victoria Hughes,” He said proudly Vic extended her hand towards Collins, who took shaking it slowly.

“I’ll be damned,” He said under his breath.

They spent almost an hour talking to Collins and his family, Vic was relieved that at least seemed to be on their side but, she knew this bubble was going to burst too, Lucas had told her that his suspension would be public knowledge and that he was warned by Hall it wouldn’t be long before the papers and local news shows got ahold of the information, and as much as she claimed to be she didn’t know if she was ready for that.

This time as they were walking out it was Vic who stopped them, she motioned to the bench in front of them, sitting there by herself with an ice pack on her knee was Charlie.

Vic approached her slowly, “Charlie?” She asked softly trying not to spook the young girl.

She looked up at the older women a little confused, “I’m Vic, we’re the weird people always hanging out at the diner you work at,” Vic tried to joke.

Charlie thought about it for a second and then looked like she remembered “Oh hi of course, sorry I’m just out of it today,” She said with a soft laugh.

“Do you need a ride somewhere?” Vic asked.

She started shaking her head quickly, “No, no I’m fine, I’m just waiting for the bus,” She lied.

Lucas found that strange he knew that none of the city busses came to this side of Grey Sloan, and the one-stop they did have was about half a mile away, not to mention it didn’t come till six and it was just now one o’clock.”

“Have you eaten?” Lucas asked.

The young girl shook her head, “Well we were about to head home for lunch, your welcome to join if you want,” Lucas told her.

“I’m all right thank you though, I actually had a big breakfast,” She told them, Vic found that strange she looked like she hadn’t eaten in days.

“We really don’t mind, the bus doesn’t come till six the house isn’t far and we can bring you to the stop at five-thirty so you’re back with plenty of time to spare,” He said.

She narrowed her eyes “You’re the fire chief right?” She asked him.

Lucas laughed slightly he hadn’t been expecting that to be her question, “I am, Lucas Ripley,” He spoke extending a hand to the young girl.

 Charlie stood from the bench slowly examining the couple, Lucas in particular then she took his hand and shook it quickly, “I guess there’s a very slim chance the fire chief is a secret serial killer,” She turned to Vic “And you don’t seem like the murdery type either,” She said matter of factly.

“Thank you… I guess,” Vic said assuming that was a compliment.

Charlie smiled at her and gave her a quick nod, raising her eyebrows as if she was asking why they were still just standing there.

“I guess we should get going then,” Vic announced, and Charlie followed the couple to the jeep, Vic couldn’t help but, notice her pull down her sleeves to cover the bruises on her arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! let me know what you think I love seeing comments from you guys and kudos are much appreciated.


	9. The Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait... but, I come baring fluff because it's what you deserve. I hope you all like it!

“Are you sure she’s going to be okay?” Vic asked looking at Charlie now sitting at the bus stop near Grey Sloan.

“We did all we can do for right now Eggy,” Lucas assured.

“You think she knows were sitting here?” She asked whispering as if they weren’t sitting in her jeep, with all the doors closed.

“Ahh, probably but, she hasn’t called the police yet, so I think we're safe from any premature child stalking or kidnapping charges,” He hoped his joke would ease Vic’s concern but, it didn’t seem to help much until they saw her climb the steps of the city bus and give them a sarcastic thumbs up out the window when she took her seat.

Lucas cracked an awkward smile and waved back, Vic was too embarrassed to even look at her. As they drove home Vic thought about the afternoon, Charlie had offered to help them bring in the furniture they had gotten, after their quick lunch. And when Lucas went into his study to check some emails and check with Anne to see how his news was spreading through the department, she sat with Vic on the floor of the still basically empty living room and helped her put it all together. It hadn’t taken them long, Vic was impressed asking her where a fifteen-year-old got such good furniture putting together skills, Charlie just shrugged and said it was like a puzzle, and she had always liked puzzles. Vic asked her a couple of questions while they worked trying to get a feel from the young girl but, all she found out was that she was born somewhere in Oklahoma or maybe Texas she didn’t know for sure. They also figured out she might go to school with Warren’s son but, Vic couldn’t remember the name of Tucks school and Charlie couldn’t remember the last name of the kid she knew named Tucker so they just left it at a maybe.

“Jen said they should be here around four, and they’re bringing the truck so between my truck, the jeep, and theirs we shouldn’t have a problem getting everything over,” He told Vic until he realized he was talking to himself.

“You know, she reminds me of someone,” Vic concluded intensely watching the bus drive away.

“Who?”

“Charlie,” Vic answered, still watching the bus.

“I know you mean Charlie but, who does she remind you of?”

“I don’t know like I know its someone but, I just can’t pinpoint who,” She told Lucas looking over to him. “Anyways sorry what did you say?” She asked.

He repeated what he had said about Jen and, this time she heard him and agreed but, he knew she was still thinking about the young girl. Honestly, he was too, there was something about her and maybe Vic was right maybe she just reminded them of the same person and neither of them could exactly figure out who.

The rest of the weekend flew by in a blur, the girls day got cut to a girl’s morning once they told his family about the baby and asked Jen if she’d be willing to paint the nursery. She wanted to get started on it right away so while the guys woke up bright and early and started with Lucas’ storage unit, with the three cars it only took them one trip to clear it out. The girls went to breakfast and went to two stores before Jen and Vic remembered they really weren’t into shopping. However, they let E drag them to a couple more stores.

 “All I wore last year were the same three pairs of jeans and five different shirts I need to step up my game mom,” she said.

She wasn’t wrong, she did wear mostly they same few outfits last year, so they went with her and helped her pick out a few new things for the school year, it was no surprise that she favored Vic’s selection over Jen’s.

“I love having a young aunt,” She expressed hugging Vic quickly and taking the ‘young aunts’ picks to go try on.

“Hey, I’m still young,” Jen yelled after her daughter who had disappeared into the dressing room.

“I love E, but is it bad I’m hoping for a boy?” Vic asked Jen hoping she hadn’t offended her.

She was relieved when Jen just laughed “No, it is totally okay to have a preference, has Luke said what he wants?” Jen had asked sifting through a display and picking out a few shirts for the boys.

“I think carbon copy of me might have come up but, he hasn’t said anything specific,” Vic laughed hoping that hadn’t come out as cocky as it sounded.

Jen wasn’t surprised in the least by her answer, and she informed her that Luke had told her the exact same thing when she asked him last night. After E and Jen agreed on a few new pieces of clothing they went to a home goods store where Vic picked out a few things she knew they needed like a large curtain rod, and curtains to hang on it, for their large window filled back door, and shower curtains for the two extra showers they had now. She was sure there were other things they needed but, she figured that could be purchased at a later date and with Luke there to suffer with her. Their morning ended at the hardware store where Jen picked up the supplies she needed for the nursery and a few more cans of paint then Vic was expecting.

“Don’t worry, I have a vision,” Jen assured her.

As soon as they got back to the house she commissioned, E to help her and ordered the assistance of John and Luke as well whenever they were finished with their own task she was serious about finishing it before the weekend was up, and after Vic caught them whispering over paint samples and pictures on Jens phone, Lucas and Jen had decided they weren’t going to let her in until it was complete. 

So, while E and Jen started prepping the nursery, Vic went with the guys to finish clearing out her apartment, with all five them it only took about two hours and an extra trip for one car. Mike, Jace, and John had taken the truck to the house to unload and bring it back, leaving Vic and Ripley alone in her basically empty apartment.

He found her sitting on the floor of her bedroom, failing at trying not to cry and clutching a picture in her hands, without a word he came and sat down next to her, also starting to feel emotional about letting this place go, more so then he had his own apartment.

“You know I’ve lived here since I moved to Seattle,” She told him, her head resting against his shoulder.

“I know,” He said, she got the sadness in his voice and looked up at him.

“I want to move in with you, I want to start a life with you,” She assured him.

“I know Eggy, but this was your place for a long time, and we had a lot of first here,” He breathed thinking about their first time together, first real night, all the secret dinners, and makeshift dates that just ended up with them back in this room, the onetime Herrera and Bishop came over unannounced and he ended up hiding in her bathroom, doing paperwork for two hours.

“You know, I always loved this place, from the moment I saw it for rent, but it wasn’t until we started it really started feeling like home,” She confessed.

“Well, this place was always homier then my apartment had ever been,” He told her.

She laughed, “You’re such saps,” she taunted as if she hadn’t been whipping a tear from her cheek at the exact same time.

“Don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold,” He threated.

“Oh, don’t worry I won’t go telling anyone the chief cries over empty apartments, tells me he loves me every chance he gets, is the world’s most aggressive cuddler-,”

“Hey if anything it’s you who can’t keep her hands off me,” He argued.

“Oh, come on Hubby, who was the first one to start cuddling after sex?”

“You,” He answered.

“Not true,” She gasped crossing her arms over her chest.

He didn’t even bother to respond just raised his eyebrow at her, prompting her to think back to their first real night together.

*****

_“I didn’t think you were going to pick up, let alone invite me back over,” He admitted looking fondly at her standing in her doorway._

_“Yeah neither did I honestly,” She told him as she let him step into her apartment._

_They had danced around each other for almost half an hour both, saying how bad of an idea this was, apologizing, and saying it really shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Until Ripley couldn’t take it anymore and he pulled her in for a kiss, which eventually had them in her bed both thoroughly pleased and looking like a couple of love-sick teenagers even back then._

_“You want a beer or anything,” She asked him, he shook his head._

_“I’m okay, I’m driving,” He had told her, and she nodded her head, and slumped down into her pillow._

_“You don’t have to be,” She offered quickly_

_And he raised an eyebrow at her, making almost the same face he had when he asked her if station nineteen had any coffee, something she would learn he did often._

_“You can stay, should stay,” She offered more clearly biting her lip._

_Waiting for his response, he moved in a bit closer, “Well that depends,” He started, “Do you plan on running out on me again?” He asked his voice low._

_She knew she was never going to live that down, and it made her think a little harder on how to answer him, moving in even closer, she whispered “Well you won’t find out if you leave,” then turned and laid on her side facing away from him hoping her plan had worked._

_When she felt movement on the other side of the bed her heart spiked a bit nervously fearing he might have not wanted to take the chance, but, then a warm and strong-arm found its way to her stomach and pulled her close against his chest._

****

“It was one hundred percent you,” She argued.

“I wrapped my arm around you as a way to say I was staying. You’re forgetting the part were you rolled over ten minutes later and decided, I was more comfortable than the bed, you would have slept on top of me if you had the chance,” He exclaimed.

He was right but, she wasn’t going to admit that, and she didn’t have to before either of them said anything else, they heard the door open and the voices of John, Jace, and Mike echo through the empty, rooms.

Lucas stood up and extended his hand to Vic to help her up, she was still holding the picture in her hands.

“Which one is that?” He asked, thinking they had already packed all her pictures, a few nights ago.

“It’s a newer one, had it hidden in my drawer,” She explained, and she handed it to him.

He examined the picture and looked at his fiancé “Oh and I am the big sap out of the two of us?”

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed the picture from him, it was one she had taken on her phone and then printed off with in the same twenty-four hours, when they were both still paranoid about people finding out about them.

The picture was of him, standing in the apartment’s kitchen, wearing a pair of faded jeans and no shirt, he had a towel over his shoulder, she had taken it just as he turned to tell her something. He looked so calm and happy, relaxed, he didn’t usually look that way when she saw him at the station, when he came over after a day of meetings, or when ash and soot still covered his face. Besides his smile that was face was probably her favorite of his, just peaceful.

“Well then I guess I can finally do this then,” He spoke unlocking his phone he scrolled through what she assumed were his pictures and clicked the screen a few times locked it back up and handed it to her, she pressed the lock button to see what he had done. His new screen saver was a picture of her.

She was facing the camera but, obviously looking up at him, wearing on of his old crew shirts, it had also been taken in the apartment though she couldn’t pinpoint the exact date, she knew she was laughing at something he said or more likely one of her own jokes.

“Hey, everything good in here,” Mike asked looking around the room for boxes.

“Yeah we’re good,” Lucas answered, and he followed Mike out of the room to finish the last load, sending Vic a wink as he left the room and taking his own last look.

Once he left, she did the same, she looked down to her stomach, and placed her hand where she swore, she was starting to see a bump.

“You know your daddy’s probably the best man I’ve ever met, he’s not perfect but, he’s good, you’re going to love him little one,” She told her bump.

She walked out of the room making a final sweep of the place, as the guys finished loading, once everything was in the cars John and Jace were sent to the house and told to start unloading, while Mike and Lucas waited for Vic to finish whatever paperwork she needed to finish and turn in her key which ended up being more time consuming than the moving its self.

It was almost an hour after Jace and John arrived that Mike, Vic, and Lucas got back. The boys were laying on the floor of the living room with the boxes they had unloaded around them.

“Come on boys look alive we got work to do,” Their dad’s voice boomed and they both groaned loudly.

“I have to go help mom and E paint,” John said, getting up.

“Yeah me too,” Jace said.

Both older men laughed Jace was a smart kid, great at any sport you put him in and could pick up just about any instrument and figure out how to play it but, the kid couldn’t paint or draw, for the life of him.

“Yeah, we all know you’ve got my lack of art skills J, now you two come on help us unload and then, we’ll break for lunch. John still has to help us at least until the heavy liftings done,” Their dad said, both groaned again.

“Fine but, I don’t think we can technically inherit or not inherit skills from you if were adopted,” Jace corrected his father as they walked towards the front door.

“Nature versus nurture, kid look it up I’m pretty sure that basically says you can.”

John leaned over to Vic “This why he’s the coach and not the teacher.”

“I heard that.”

“You just didn’t hear the part where I said the best Coach ever,” John covered, following his brother, uncle, and dad out the door.

*****

“Can I come in yet?” Vic asked banning on the nursery door Sunday night.

“No,” Yelled four voices at the same time.

“They’re lame,” She said to her belly walking back out of the hall and into the living room.

She heard Mike and Jace down in the basement, drilling the hole to hang up Lucas’ punching bag. It was almost ten and these people were still running like the energizer bunny, Ripley’s and Ripley adjacent really were a different breed.

She walked through the house looking for something to do but, honestly, most of it was done, they had worked well into the early morning last night and when she came in for coffee this morning, they all seemed to well-rested to be human and were already asking what else she wanted to be done.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she picked it without, bothering to look at who was calling.

“Hello,” She answered walking into Lucas’ study and plopping down in his fancy desk chair that he had told her belonged to his father as did the large mahogany desk it was paired with.

“Hi, Tori,” The voice on the other end of the line greeted.

“Dad.”

“Sorry, to call late but, I uh got the papers you dropped off for me at the front desk today,” He told her, he sounded disappointed, like he was waiting for some form of apology.

“Well, I would’ve given them to you in person but, you missed our dinner,” She reminded him.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that I had some work to do.”

“I’m sure you did,” She couldn’t hide the malice in her voice “Anyways I need them as soon as possible, mom’s obviously doesn’t have to be complete but, whatever you know about her side is helpful.”

He was about to say something else but, she cut him off “I have a shift tomorrow and it’s late, so I’ve got to go, bye dad.”

She hung up without letting him say anything else. “Everything okay?” Lucas’ asked coming into the room.

“Is it finished?” She asked excitedly.

“Not quite,” He answered, she knew he was still waiting for her own answer.

“Damn. And yes, I’m good it was just my dad, he got the papers and he’ll fill them out to the best of his abilities,” She answered.

He nodded, “You should get to bed you have a shift tomorrow,” He reminded her.

“Yeah you’re probably right, I feel bad though, you’re all still working, and I mean this place is already almost perfect,” She said with amassment.

“Well there is not much you can do to stop Jenifer Ripley when she wants a task done, you’re pretty similar in that respect,” He observed, once again he held out his hand to help her up, and she took it without hesitation.

He led her to their bedroom and made sure she got ready for bed.

“Lucas Ripley, are you tucking me in?” She giggled.

“Ah I figured I’m going to need the practice,” He shrugged, and bent down to kiss her head, then her lips, and as he was standing to leave the room, he placed a hand on one side of her torso and bent down kissing her stomach.

“I’ll be in soon,” He told her, as he left her to her sleep.

When she woke up she was still alone in the big bed, but she heard their shower running, looking at the clock she figured she had an extra few minutes so she, stepped into the bathroom and quickly slipped into the warm shower.

He turned around to face her immediately kissing her good morning, “You know I think this should be an everyday thing, as fire chief it is important that I do what’s best for the city and conversing water is always a good choice,” Before she could say anything he started kissing her neck and reaching for her ass.

But she just started laughing noticing the amount of paint he had on him. “You’re a mess Luke,” She commented rubbing one of the spots away with her fingers.

“You should clean me up then,” he told her his voice muffled by his mouth on her neck.

“Well only if you keep doing that,” She bargained.

His answer came in the form of him squeezing her ass pushing her closer to the wall, she grabbed the rag and started scrubbing off the paint, eventually, she had to make him stop so she could get to the last few, and when she was done. He took the opportunity to get a good amount of her body wash in his hands and made sure it was distributed to every part.

She had to remind herself work was a thing again and as much as she wanted to stay in here with him all day she couldn’t be late for her first day back, especially under the circumstances. So, she got out and dried off, packed her bag and headed downstairs.

Somehow Luke had beat her down and was talking to Mike and Jace about something while Jen, E, and John, were discussing something else. The latter group went silent once they noticed her presences.

“You know if you show me now, you’ll be here to see my reaction, and wouldn’t that be so much better?” Vic pleaded still dying of suspense.

Jen just took a sip of her coffee, giving Vic a very mom look, “Lucas will record the whole thing, and besides he’s the one who came up with it.”

“Jen,” Lucas whined, immediately feeling Vic’s glare on him.

“I promise you’ll see it soon enough, now if I’m not mistaken you have a shift to get to,” He reminded in his most chief like manner.

Vic just rolled her eyes and then started saying her goodbyes to the family, she gave them all hugs and thanked them for their incredible help and told them they really didn’t have to do anything else before they left. But it was barely eight a.m. and they weren’t leaving till two in the afternoon so there was no doubt they would find some other tasks to complete before they left.

When she got to Luke, he went in for a kiss but, she turned her head with sass, only allowing him to kiss her cheek.

“You really think that’s going to sway me?” He asked.

Vic shrugged, “I guess we shall see.”

“Be safe,” He called to her as she walked towards the front door.

“Always,” She called back, and then he heard the door shut behind her, and he felt a weird but, familiar sensation form in his stomach.

“Okay so panting is done and should be dry by now so all we got to do is move the furniture in and I guess you’ll take care of the rest?” Jen reported in regards to the nursery to which Lucas nodded.

“We got all the equipment set up in the basement, and then the boxes you wanted down there, upstairs is good, the bed just needs to be made and all the furniture is where you guys wanted it,” Mike said.

“I finished all the bathrooms and got the stuff to hang up the curtain rod for the back door and windows,” Jace said.

“And we put all the boxes that haven’t been unpacked in the room they were labeled for,” E stated next to John.

“We can go ahead and hang the rod and curtains and then, we’ll move the nursery furniture in give a little extra time to dry, and then you are all off the clock,” Lucas said.

The kids sighed in relief, Jen spoke up again, “Oh and I had them put Mom and Dad’s boxes in the study on one of the shelf’s so I don’t think she noticed it, and it should be in there,” Jen told her brother.

He nodded thankfully, only Mike seemed to know what they were talking about, none of the kids had ever heard of their grandparents having special boxes, Lucas looked to his baby’s sisters kids who really weren’t much of kids anymore, “Don’t worry about you will all be able to look in it when your older,” He told them.

He and Jen had decided a long time ago that each child would be able to look into the boxes once they graduated high school. All three of them just nodded and noticed their dad was motioning for them to follow him and give their mother and Uncle a moment alone.

When the room cleared out Lucas’ eyes found the sonogram picture on the fridge. “It's going to go by fast isn’t it?” He asked.

“Yeah it will, even faster when you get one that’s already three,” She joked.

He laughed, “You scared big brother?” She asked.

“Terrified,” He answered honestly.

“I wish I could tell you not to be, but those words never seem to help as much as people think they do. But you’ve had quite a bit of practice, Luke, you’re going to be an amazing dad, you were an amazing dad before you were even a dad.”

“That was different, Jen mom and dad raised you, I just made sure you didn’t die or get addicted to drugs before you turned eighteen.”

“We both know you did, more than that Luke, so stop selling yourself short,” With that Jen left her big brother to his thoughts…. For a brief moment

 “Come on Luke we got shit to do,” She yelled.

Her order immediately followed by four voices calling “Dollar in the Swear Jar” across the house.

*****

Vic walked through the station on Monday tired but, content she found her team talking amongst themselves. She was the last to arrive for breakfast, she smiled seeing them all there together with everyone back from the suspension, she caused.

“Its good to have you back Hughes,” Bishop stated with a smirk as Vic sat down at the table.

“How was moving weekend?” Travis asked her.

“Exhausting but, amazing,” She answered taking a few bites of food, “also proof that Lucas’ entire family is a breed of superior android human hybrids.”

“So, is it finished?” Warren asked.

“There are still a few things to unpack and we need to get a bed for the spare room in the basement and probably a nightstand or something for it too, then there are just a few other things like decorations, pictures we can actually put up now. But, other than that yeah, it’s pretty much done, I can’t wait for you guys to see it,” She said.

“Yeah I was thinking about that,” Miller commented casually leaning back in his chair. “You know Jack and I still supposed to have this dinner at my boathouse this Sunday but, now that you and the chief have your own place…,”

“You want us to host instead?” Vic finished for him.

“I mean only if you want to, I do understand that having a large social gathering is a big feat-,”

“Okay stop your pining I will host and I’m sure Lucas will be fine with it, give him a chance to use the dining table he never actually used,” Vic stated, Miller had to keep himself from visibly celebrating.

“Everyone still coming? I know it was a lot with HR and if you don’t want to be too close to Luc- Ripley I understand,” She said.

“You’re marrying him, Vic, we all know how you feel about him, of course, we’re coming,” Travis stated, and they all agreed.

She let out a sigh of relief, and turned to Herrera, “What about your dad you think he’ll still come?”

“I’ll make sure he’s there Vic, but you might be careful what you wish for, found him the other day with three whole pages of questions for Ripley,” She stated as she got up to get more.

Vic rolled her eyes at the joke, but, then realized Andy’s face was serious.

After breakfast, she walked down to Sullivan’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” He said.

“Captain, I know you want to keep this station professional but, I want to let you know that if you’re still able the dinner we were planning will be at our place and not at the houseboat, Luke will send you the address,” She spoke quickly.

The rest of the shift was almost non-stop in the aid car with Maya. Sullivan even consider making her sit desk, but she assured him she was fine and liked to be thrown back into it not that it wasn’t tiring but, she liked the momentum she wouldn’t be doing this for much longer. It also distracted her from thinking about why Lucas was keeping the nursery on such lock down, and from planning to sneak into while he was asleep if he didn’t let her see it by Thursday.

*****

“So how is everything, Hughes?” Gibson asked when they were alone in the Beanery that night apparently neither of them could sleep.

“Good I guess, how about you Gibson are you happy you won’t have to hear Miller complain about hosting?”  

“So, the chief agreed then?”

“He did, just got off the phone with him actually,” She told him going to get water.

Gibson looked at the clock, it read two a.m. “Why is he up so late?” He asked.

“Said he couldn’t sleep, he was up working on the house all weekend basically, so, I guess it just threw off his sleep schedule, he also has a habit of staying up when I’m on shift,” She told him.

Gibson nodded.

“And by the way, you won’t have to be the keeper of all my scandalous secrets for much longer, I’m telling the team Sunday night.”

“About the baby or about your dad?” He joked.

“Baby. Looks like you’ll still have to keep the dad one in the vault,” She answered.

“Got it, I’ll just put it on the tab.”

“So, since you know all of my secrets…” Vic began, leaning over the counter. “I should get to know something about you, something besides you and Bishop,” She clarified.

“Who blabbed?” he asked, his eyes leaving the banana he was contemplating eating, while also trying to keep his voice down.

Vic shook her head, “No one blabbed, as the current queen of inappropriate and secret relationships I have gained a sixth sense about these things,”

“So, you’ve felt the tension between Herrera and Sullivan too then?” He asked nonchalantly in an attempt to shock her, while also deciding he would, in fact, eat the banana but, when he looked up she didn’t look surprised.

“Damn you are good,” He complimented, Vic tipped an imaginary hat to him.

“You’re not so bad yourself, I thought I was the only one. I don’t think that’s going to happen though, Sullivan’s starting to get comfortable here at nineteen, and Andy would go kicking and screaming if they tried to transfer her, plus I’m still on team Ryan,” Vic reported, then realized who she was talking to. “Sorry,” She apologized quickly.

But the older man just shrugged, “I have much respect for Andy Herrera, I care about her and always will but, everything else is in the past now,” he leaned in a little closer, “And honestly I’m on team Tanner too,” He whispered making Vic laugh.

“Is that because, of Bishop?” Vic asked with a suggestive smirk and he shook his head.

“No, its because, of me, I needed to move on from Andy apart from someone else, and that wouldn’t have been fair to either one of them if Bishop was just a rebound,” He explained.

She had probably already said it a million times in the last few months but, Jack Gibson was constantly surprising her.

“ We’re a bit rocky at the moment anyway, kind of a long story that I’m sure Maya will tell you herself. So, other than that what do you want to know?” He asked taking a bite of his banana and looking like he was god’s gift to the world.

Vic rolled her eyes, but, looked at him seriously “Whatever you're willing to tell me,” She said.

It was an answer that surprised him one he appreciated, but it was also one that made him think. He told her he grew up in the system first off and then decided on a story he really hadn’t told anyone, not in a long time at least.

The story was about a girl he knew when he was younger, Vic concluded it was probably the story of his first real love, given the way he spoke about her. She liked seeing her lieutenant like this, thinking of found memories versus the recent struggles he had been dealing with.

“Now when I say her family was rich I mean like four house, in three different countries rich, both sides of her family came from oil money, and her parents had these thick but fancy Texan accents, it was weird,” He told her with wide eyes and over-exaggerated hand gestures.

Vic laughed at the picture he had painted for her, all she could see was a young Jack standing next to some southern belle and her dad wearing a ten-gallon hat. He told her about their first date and how much her parents loved him until they found out not only was he not wealthy he was a ‘street rat’ as her mother had called him and they ended up hating him… no surprise there, Vic listened intently as he continued.

“So, what happened to her?” Vic asked when he came to a pause literally sitting on the edge of her bar stool.

“I don’t know one day she was asking me to run away with her like every nineties teen movie and the next she was gone. Her mom told me she went to live with her grandparents and went to some fancy college prep school in Texas or something like that. Last I heard she went off to Columbia or one of those schools and married some rich, parent-approved guy from upstate New York,” He explained.“So, I went back to my family, the one that actually accepted me, and then eventually found my way here,” He finished.

"She didn't contact you or anything?" 

"Not that I know of, everything I know about her I was told by her mom," He chuckled a little bit, but Vic could see it was a mask "A few years after I got this job I actually went over to her parents house just on the off chance she might be there, but, it was just history repeating its self, that was when her mom told me about Columbia and at the time the businessman was just a boyfriend, though her mother made it clear they were talking about marriage."

"Wow," was all Vic could say In retrospect it was naive thinking that the story would have a happy ending given that this women obviously wasn’t in Jack’s life anymore but, Vic had still hoped they had ended on better terms.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "It was for the best and hey, she did give me a compliment at least I think it was one."

"What did she say?" 

He looked up trying to remember excatly what it was she said "I don't remember exactly, but, I do remembering her being shocked to see me cleaned up and in a uniform, I think it was something along the lines of 'I'm surprised you picked such a noble and strick profession Jack... its impressive,''' He repeated. 

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like much of a compliment," Vic stated. 

"I think I'll live," He said finishing off the banana. 

“Well, I’m sorry you got left in the dust but, if its what got you here then, I guess I have a small reason to like old mean oil men and their snobby wives,” Jack chuckled at her statement, and the room got quiet, Vic started thinking back to the beginning of their conversation.

“Can I ask you one more thing?” She said breaking the silence.

“Yeah shoot,” he said not paying much attention.

“When you were dealing with everything after the sky scrapper, did you know something was wrong or I don’t know…”

“Was I self wear?” He offered, he could also tell she wasn’t asking for herself.

She nodded her head, “Honestly I don’t remember I just remember not wanting to sleep, and doing everything in power not too, I don’t know if that helps at all but, everyone’s different-, not to assume but, if you think the chief is going through what I did, you need to try to get him in a room with somebody,” Gibson said.

“I know but, he’s already done that I mean he went through it after he came back from New York, and a little bit after the sky scrapper, its why he started the support group in the first place. I trust him to tell me when something is wrong but, I don’t know if he thinks anything is wrong,” She confided.

“And you do?”

“I don’t know,” She answered.  

The two talked for a little while longer, he told her a few more stories about his lost love, it seemed like they had actually been together for a while before she left for Texas she also noticed he never actually said her name but, she didn't push. Instead, she convinced him to tell her about the Nikki thing given that she didn’t want to have to bring it up to Maya or try to come up with an excuse as to why he would have told Vic they were together in the first place, so he told her. She told him a little bit more about her father and mother, and that she still hadn’t told her brother about the baby yet.

“So, are we like BFF's now do I get to come when you and Montgomery have slumber parties? Or to girls night? because I think I’ve earned my way in.” He asked, when they looked at the clock and realized they had been talking for over an hour and a half.

She was saved by the bell when the alarm rang out requesting aid car, engine, and ladder, they both rushed downstairs meeting their sleep ridden coworkers on the way.

“This conversation isn’t over Hughes” He yelled across the barn as he jumped into the engine, thankfully Maya hadn’t been paying attention and didn’t ask.

 That call and two others ended up filling out the rest of her shift, when she returned home after breakfast with the team, she found Lucas sound asleep, for a moment she considered taking a peek into the nursery but, her body had other plans and that was to crawl immediately into bed and try to figure out how to wrap her self around Lucas without waking him.

*****

When she woke up, there were flowers on her nightstand and card instructing her to go outside. There she found Lucas, wearing her favorite sweater of his and waiting for her by the small table.

“What is this Luke?” She asked with a dumb smile on her face.

“Well Eggy, this would be our first meal together in our house,” He explained a matter of factly.

She looked down to the plates expecting to see one of his perfect concoctions but instead, there were bagels, coffee in to-go cups, and the eggy thing already on her plate. She didn’t say anything just walked to him as fast as her legs could take him and kissed him till she realized it was physically impossible to get any closer.

They sat and ate together, talking about everything and nothing, planning for Sunday night, and once they were through and he figured he was ready to do it without messing it up he came around to her side of the table and got down on one knee.

“I think we already covered this part hubby,” Her voice barely a whisper tears already in her eyes.

“There’s still one thing missing,” he said pulling out a ring box from his pocket. “I know you already asked, and I am still saying yes, so I’ll skip over that part. Instead, I’ll just say that I love you and no matter how many months, years, or decades we get I want every one of them to be with you Victoria.” He opened the ring box to reveal a simple yet incredibly elegant diamond ring. She went to kiss him again basically falling out of her seat.

He took, it out of the box and as he slipped it on her finger, he was remembered the day he had turned sixteen and his mother and father sat him down saying that one day when he was ready, he would get the ring that sat on his mother’s hand and to give to “the women he would spend the rest of his life with.” Like buying the house fifteen years ago, it hadn’t felt right giving it to Lauren or Eva, so he didn’t, and now thinking about his mother’s words he would swear that women could tell the future, there had to be a reason she never said, wife. But, this was her the women he’d spend the rest of his life with and it felt right. When he had opened his mom’s box after his family left, he looked at the ring again for the first time in twenty-four years, and all he could see was it sitting on Vic’s finger.

 I’ll be damned,” He whispered as sat on her finger a perfect fit.

He looked to Vic who was now on her knees too, she cupped his face in hands,

“I’m so ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Lucas Ripley,” She said through tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all like this chapter it wasn't one I was actually planning on writing but, I wanted some Ripley family fluff and, think (hope) it actually turned out good and will be better for the story in the long run. I also hope you guy liked it please leave kudos and comments I really love reading them and always enjoy hearing what you guys think. 
> 
> P.S. I have a pretty cool direction that I'm going with this story for a certain character or two... or three at least I think it's and will be pretty cool but, I really hope you guys like where I go with it some of you may not and I'm sorry if you end up not liking it. Hopefully, this doesn't scare you off I promise I'm not going to end the story without being a dream and Ripley's still dead or something that is 100% not where I'm taking it or anywhere near that.


	10. The Kangaroo In a Snow Storm... or The Dinner Party Part 1

“They’re going to be here any minute,” Vic reminded as Lucas continued to kiss his favorite spot on her neck, pulling her against his bare chest.

He grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it into the bowl in front of her, she had been working on the dish all afternoon.

He took his bite and tried very hard not to spit it back out, “I think that might be a lost cause Eggy,” He said finding something to wash it down with.

She slumped “Damn, I really thought was good.”

Lucas shook his head going back to kissing her neck after taking a long drink of water, she swatted at his head playfully.

“Luke, come on, your shirts in the laundry room,” She informed him.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to wear shirts?”

“My whole team not mention Sullivan, Herrera, and Warren’s wife are on their way here right now,” she tried to reason with him but, the smell of his cologne and his lips on her neck were starting to cloud her mind.

Any better judgment she had, went out the window in a split second, she turned around and grabbed his face pushing him against the counter in the process. She kissed him hungrily. He flipped them as they kissed, pushing her up against the nearest wall with a force she hadn’t felt in a while, he noticed her surprise.

“What? Think I can’t still have my way with you?” His voice was low, as he asked pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear his other reaching under her shirt.

“Well you are still recovering,” She prodded, watching his go from a dark hunger, to mock offense.

“Oh, I’ll show you recovering,” he declared, and before she could protest, he peeled her off the wall throwing her over his shoulder in one swift motion.

She tried her hardest not to laugh, calling out his name a few times in an effort to get him to put her down but, it was in vain until they heard a clear of a throat.

Lucas’ body froze but his head turned slowly to find Montgomery looking at them awkwardly and Vic’s entire team behind him, including Warren’s wife, and Captain Herrera.

“Nineteen,” Ripley greeted as if this position they were in was entirely normal.

“Why didn’t you knock?” Vic asked Travis in a loud whisper, still upside down over Lucas’ shoulder.

“You literally just texted me, ‘The doors unlocked just come on in when you get here,’” He answered.

She didn’t even have to be looking to know Lucas was rolling his eyes.

 “Well I didn’t expect them to magically arrive at the same time,” She justified through gritted teeth.

It took him another second to compose himself enough to put her down without dropping her in the process, as soon as she had her footing, he retreated quickly to the laundry room to put on his shirt.

 “Well we are so glad you are all here,” Vic said, trying to salvage what might have been left of a normal greeting, but the others just looked at her Gibson, and Montgomery trying their hardest not to laugh.

“Beer?” Ripley offered, emerging from the laundry room with an extra six-pack and the appropriate amount of clothing on.

“Yes,” Most of the group answered in unison.

Lucas set the beer on the counter, grabbing the other bottles from the fridge. The group came to stand around the kitchen island, passing around a bottle to each other.

“I’m good,” Vic said when Andy tried to hand her one.

The Lieutenants’ eyes narrowed, it wasn’t like Vic to turn down a drink, especially with the awkwardness was still hanging like a rain cloud over the room.

“I’m pretty sure I finished off a bottle of wine over the course of the afternoon, I’m good,” She lied, Andy seemed to buy it setting the extra back on the island.

Vic was really starting to miss alcohol.

“Dinner will be ready soon Vic,” Ripley said, she nodded and turned to the group.

“That means I don’t have to wait till after to give the tour,” She said excitedly.

“It already looks great, Vic,” Travis complimented looking around the living room.

“Well, a lot of it was Luke, Mike, and the boys, Jen took me out Saturday morning.” She told them.

“You have a good eye, Sir,” Miller complimented, reaching for the bread that went with the dip.

“Thank you, Miller, and you don’t want to eat that,” Lucas warned.

To which Vic huffed.

“It can’t be that bad I gave you the recipe,” Travis offered but, he knew Vic’s cooking abilities were few and far between.

“And I followed it, he’s just being dramatic,” She assured Travis.

“I’ll try it if you do,” Miller bargained with Montgomery, the two men shook on it, both looking nervous.

Dean handed Travis a piece of bread, and they both dipped it into the bowl. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seat as they placed the substance in their mouth. Instant regret flashed across Travis’ face, Miller actually looked like he was about to cry finishing the bite without spitting it out took almost every ounce of strength the men had.

Vic sighed, “there’s no way it’s that bad.”

“Did you taste it,” Miller asked, his voice scratchy from coughing

“No,” Vic admitted.  

“If it makes you feel any better, it's not as bad as that chicken you made me for lunch a few months back,” Ripley said standing behind her.

She shrugged, then gasped “Wait, you said you liked that recipe.”

And for the second time in the span of ten minutes, Ripley was frozen.

“Oof,” Miller commented under his breath.

“So, what’s the truth Rip?” Sullivan challenged leaning against the wall only paying half of his attention to the conversation but, feeling the need to antagonize the situation.

“In my defense, we were only like three months in, and it was such a sweet gesture, but hey, Smokey loved it,” He defended.

“… Smokey as in the FD’s mascot dog Smokey?” Pruitt asked.

“That would be the one,” Lucas answered quickly.

“Damn, I wish we could’ve done that when she made that chili,” Gibson commented.

Murmurs of agreement filled the room Vic rolled her eyes.

“You guys are jerks,” Vic announced.

“Ah yes, but jerks who can cook,” Miller declared, and the others laughed.

Vic shot him a glare and stuck up her middle finger at him.

“I guess you’ll just never get to see what the rest of the house looks like, thanks to Miller you are all now cursed to wonder what lies beyond the four rooms, you have already seen.”

“Can I at least see the bathroom?” Bishop asked.

“Lost your chance,” Vic answered.

“It’s a right through that hall,” Ripley answered over his petty, fiancé, not realizing he had only told her which way to turn and not which door belonged to the bathroom.   

“Well, Hughes though you are not the best cook, nineteen has seen, you do have many other redeeming qualities,” Captain Herrera, said encouragingly.

“I agree,” Ripley stated looking to the older man whose expression changed to a stern gaze when he noticed the chief’s eyes on him. looking past the older man he noticed, Sullivan standing out alone in the living room looking around the house.

“I really can’t believe it,” The current captain said, with an almost chuckle.

Jack looked at the others who were as confused as he was “I mean there is a reason we never let her cook,” Jack told his captain.

Ripley stifled a laugh, “I think he’s referring to the house, not the lack of cooking skills, from my incredible and amazing Vic.”

“Yeah, you better keep that up if you want dessert,” Vic mumbled to her chief, his hand tapped her ass ever so briefly.

Even after knowing for some time, it was strange to see them like this, Travis thought. It was strange enough to see the chief out of uniform and cooking in front of them wearing jeans and a button-down, and then to add Vic, there and them together being domestic and looking at each other like a couple of teenagers. It was like seeing a kangaroo in a snowstorm, wearing one of those hats with the spinning thing on top… or at least that was how Maya had described it the other night when he, Andy, and she were drunk and pondering over how this night might go. With the looks he had just received from them, after witnessing that quick exchange between Hughes and the chief,  the couple had obviously thought everyone missed, they were in agreement, Bishop had hit the nail on right on the head. The blonde just gave the other two an _I told you so_ look and finally left to go to the bathroom.

 “It’s barely changed, I’m pretty sure this is the same paint color,” Sullivan observed.

“Well there is a pool outside now, and the basements finished with an extra room but, other than that it really hasn’t,” Ripley informed him.

“You’ve been here before?” Miller asked their captain.

“Yeah, long time ago,” He answered, regaining his normal face and authoritative voice.

“You know you never did finish telling me that story,” Vic reminded turning Lucas, now realizing that Sullivan seemed to have a bigger role than she knew.

“I’m always up for storytime,” Jack announced with a clap of his hands.

Ripley just smiled softly at the lieutenant, though most of his attention was to Sullivan’s long face.  

“It’s not all that excit-,”

“Holy Shit!?”

The attention left the chief immediately and turned to the source of the exclamation, and a stunned Bishop emerging from the hallway Ripley had directed her to.

It quickly occurred to the couple what she had seen, Vic rolled her eyes at the universe, in general, the others were starting to migrate that way when she shot the same look to Gibson who already knew what Bishop had just discovered. Vic stumbled to the front of the group as they migrated towards the blonde, Ripley wasn’t far behind.

“Okay, okay so, I had this whole plan and it was going to be all cute and stuff but, I guess I should just tell you before, you start thinking Bishop’s crazy, or that we have a body hiding in our bathroom,” Vic stated.

She looked to her team, who were all waiting for the explanation, the nerves were starting to come back, the same ones she felt before telling Lucas, except now it was almost worse now she felt that they might be disappointed in her.

Then she felt Lucas’ hand on her back, and his thumb rubbing soothing circles, for some reason she looked to Gibson standing towards the back, he gave her supportive nod and a very Gibson smirk.

Vic shrugged her shoulders, “I’m pregnant.”  

The room was completely silent for a split second before everyone erupted with surprise and congratulations. Vic got mad when tears started running down her face, even though she was laughing while accepting various hugs and surprise-filled congratulations.

“God, I’m just relieved you all know now,” She exclaimed.

 “Wait,” Warren called out, and the group's attention turned to the doctor, who turned to Gibson standing near Sullivan, neither looking surprised.

The others caught on quickly to what Warren was figuring out, they grumbled loudly

“How is it always you?” Travis asked Gibson, but he turned to Vic before the other man could get a word out, “How is it always him?”

“I don’t know he just happened to figure us out, and then I guess he noticed me trying to hide the fact I’ve been puking my guts out, I mean if it makes you feel better, he figured it out before Luke did,” She rambled, she could see the wheels turning in their heads.

“That actually does make me feel better,” Montgomery decided, the feeling snowballed as the others agreed.

“Glad I could be of service,” Ripley stated dryly tipping his bottle to the group and taking a swig.

“This is great, I’ve been wanting to tell you all for awhi-,” God she was getting so fucking tired of this, one hand went to her stomach and the other cover her mouth “- talk amongst yourselves I’m going to puke my guts out,” Her voice was muffled by the hand in front of her but, they all heard her well enough to each take a large step away from her.

She turned quickly and retreated to the hall Bishop had just come from, but instead taking a hard and fast left.

 The room got quiet again without Vic there to be a buffer, until Ripley turned to Travis and gestured to the stove, “Do you mind looking after that, while I go check on her?”

“No problem,” He assured and then Ripley turned to follow Hughes’ path.

After a moment or two the conversation started back up again Sullivan listened leaning up against the wall.

“I feel like we should have noticed that too,” Warren stated with creased eyebrows.

“Were we always this oblivious?” Bishop asked Captain Herrera.

“Yes, and no,” He responded shortly, helping Travis at the stove.

“He’s still upset we didn’t figure the relationship out sooner,” Andy clarified.

“Hey Gibson, knew the whole time so, he’s the worst,” Miller reminded.

“Yes, I am aware Gibson knew the whole time, I was also present during that discussion,” Herrera stated.

Gibson leaned over to Andy “Am I in trouble? I kind of feel like I’m in trouble,” He whispered.

“Ah don’t worry about it, he’s still processing like the rest of us,” She whispered back, then walked away to stand next to Bishop.

“Wait, that wasn’t a no,” Jack called after her.

“I know I’ve said it before, but god I really can’t believe it I mean Vic getting married and to the chief of all people,” Miller began “I mean she’s starting this whole new life and soon she’s going to be like an actual mom, to his kid like the chief is having a kid with Hughes, our Hughes, it’s so weird.”  

“Like seeing a kangaroo in a snowstorm, wearing one of those weird spiny hats?” Bishop asked, apparently seeking validation more for her drunken simile.

Gibson looked at her like she was crazy, but Miller snapped his finger and pointed at the blonde.

“Yes,” He agreed.

“I can see where you’d get that,” Marinda cut in.

“Yeah, that’s actually a pretty accurate,” Warren agreed obviously still imagine the picture in his head by the spaced-out look on his face.  

They hadn’t realized they had lost their captain’s attention with the addition of kangaroos into the conversation. He let his focus slip entirely to the house, what he noticed might have changed and what hadn’t, how long it had really been since he was here last since Claire was here. He tried not to look too hard into the living room because when he did all he could see was her, standing there smiling at over-energetic Luke. It was harder than he thought it would be to be here, to see Hughes and Ripley together, and to not have her with him, or his own home to go back to, he took another sip of beer, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him, he shook himself from his thoughts quickly.

“You okay Captain?” Warren asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good, just zoned out, did you ask me something?”  

“Do you think he’ll be a good dad?” Bishop asked, she saw the expression on his captain’s face shift slightly and for a moment she thought he might have offended him.

“You’re just the only one who really knows him outside of the FD,” Miller added.

Sullivan noticed a look of sympathy on both the Herrera’s faces though neither of them were looking at him, he quickly looked to the ground so he wouldn’t linger.

“Yeah, I uh think he’ll be a great one. I’m mean hell, it’s Lucas Ripley,” He spoke with a strange fondness in his voice, one that might be mistaken for resentment if you listened carefully.

“Good, I wouldn’t want to have to teach him a lesson,” Dean concluded, the tension that had built faded away.

“Like you would, beat up the fire chief of Seattle, or anyone for that matter,” Bishop pestered.

“I would to if he hurt Vic or baby Dean,” He assured.

Everyone groaned. “There is no way in hell their naming their child after you Miller,” Gibson stated, to which everyone agreed.

“Are you sure you’re good?” Andy asked Sullivan who was still standing alone against the wall looking lost in thought.

He shook his head, then nodded it quickly “Yeah, I’m good, I think I just need some fresh air,” He told her, she nodded taking a step back from him, he brought himself off from the wall, and went to step into the back yard.

He stood on the patio, for a brief moment admiring it. There, in fact, was a decent size rectangular pool on the left side of the yard. But, that wasn’t what he was after, standing in the corner to his right was the familiar tree, if he tried hard enough squinted his eyes he could see, the faded hearts he carved, what now felt like a lifetime ago.

He took a step off the patio, starting to walk towards the tree until he heard the door open behind him.

“You okay Sully?” Ripley asked after the door into the house shut behind him

 “I’m fine Luke,” He answered his voice harsher then he meant for it to be.

“You don’t seem fine.”

The captain’s head fell and he turned back to face the other man, “Yeah well, this is all a lot harder than I thought it would be,” He sighed, “I thought  I could do it, thought I could come here and just be happy, for you, for Hughes but, all I am is angry-,” His voice dropped off slightly, “-and jealous.”

Lucas just barely caught the last part of his statement, “Jealous?” He questioned.

The taller man made a vague guested to the yard surrounding them and the house it belonged to.

“I was supposed to have this, this was supposed to be my life long before it was ever yours.”

Ripley could see tears were starting to form in Robert’s eyes. “I’m so tired of being angry at you, that’s all I’ve been for the last fifteen years, is angry. Then I almost lost you too, and I could barely stand till you were out of surgery, I thought I was going to have to watch Hughes burry you Luke, and I couldn’t have done that, I can’t lose you too.” His words surprised the man in front of him, “I thought that meant that I was ready, I wasn’t angry anymore. Now I’m watching you build this life with her, and all I can think is that this was supposed to be mine first,” A dry chuckle escaped him, and Lucas watched as he fell into the nearest chair, “and how she should be here with me, telling me not to give you a hard time, while she teases you for how tightly you’re wrapped around Hughes' finger.”  

A few moments passed, Ripley thought, about what to say what he should say, but, all he could think about was Sullivan’s last sentence.

“I miss her Bobby, every day and I know you probably don’t want to hear it and maybe I have no right to even say it, but god, I miss her,” Lucas admitted, Sullivan could hear the break in his voice. “There is not much I wouldn’t do if it meant I could fix something, anything, change what happened,”

 “I know,” He sighed. “I know, because, you made the right call,” That was it, the four words Ripley never thought he’d hear come out of Robert Sullivan’s mouth, the tears that had filled his eyes were running down his cheeks.

“You made the right call and I don’t know if that makes it worse or better, I just don’t want to be angry anymore, at you at God. But I can’t just wake up tomorrow and be happy like I was when she was here, and I don’t think I’ll ever really be at peace with it,” Both men were now trying to stop from crying neither making eye contact as Sullivan continued “I see this house, the life your building, and it’s… agonizing but, then I think about her and see it through her eyes I can feel how damn happy for you she would be, how proud.” His voice drifted off again.

For some reason it was those words that made Lucas remember something he hadn’t thought of in years “ ‘You two better promise me something,’” He began and Sullivan finally looked up at him with red eyes and shaking breath, remembering the same words his wife had spoken as she meet them after their graduation.

“‘Keep each other safe, and keep each other close,’” They finished together, voice barely above a whisper.

“I haven’t really held up my end of the bargain,” Sullivan said softly.

“She would understand, you did what you needed to do Sully,” Lucas said.

“I also made a promise to her, one, intend to start keeping… trying to at least.” He reached out his hand to Lucas.

“If you need more time Sully you can take it, but I have to say I’m ready to have you back.”

Somehow their handshake turned into a hug until they separated when they heard the voices of the group inside grow and fade as the door opened and shut behind Vic.

 “Everything okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, Eggy,” Ripley answered quickly, whipping away the trail his tears left on his face before turning to her.

“Okay, dinner’s about ready, and no I didn’t touch it Captain Herrera and Travis finished it,” She said.

Lucas sighed in relief and then walked up to her kissing her on the head and going to check on the food with a quick glance at Sullivan.

“I’m good,” He assured, then looked at the man in front of him with a bit more sincerity, “We are good.”

Lucas could only nod, with a deep breath he went back into the house, Sullivan took a minute to collect himself.

“I know it was hard for you to come tonight,” Hughes spoke up.

Sullivan turned around to look at her she had changed, from the jeans and shirt she was wearing to a pair of leggings and what he recognized as Ripley’s faded crew shirt from eighty-eight.

She continued a bit nervously “Thank you, though for coming it means a lot to Lucas. And I know the team is also glad to have you here,” She finished.

“Well, Hughes I’m glad I came too,” He said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

She laughed slightly, he looked at her with question, “Surprised?” She asked.

He let out a small chuckle, “A little bit, feeling better?” He asked.

She groaned “I’ll feel better when they change the name from ‘morning sickness’ to, ‘constantly puking your guts out no matter the time of day’” She told him.

“Well on the bright side I can finally put in your request for light-duty and medical leave,” He informed her.

But she didn’t look so happy about it, he watched her hand come to rest on her stomach.

“Nervous?” He asked.

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous it’s not like fire departments are notorious for gossip or anything. Honestly, I’m extremely excited for the news of my relationship to spread like wildfire, then to be immediately followed up by the fact I’m knocked up, it’s really going to be great,” She rambled, much like she did the night she told him in his office.

Sullivan felt for her HR, might have been the war but, there were still plenty of battles left for them to fight, and many would-be waged on her.

“You know when Luke told me about you two, I told him I would protect you, I still mean that Hughes,” He said.

A smile crossed her face, “Thank you, Sir, I know it has been a while, but every now and then he tells me stories about his golden days,” Even when he wasn’t around she still teased him, Sullivan added that to his list of why they made sense, “Most of them all seem to have you in common, so thank you for keeping safe,” For a moment there was a look on her face that seemed so incredibly familiar to him, “And I’m glad too, that he was able to convince you to come back, you make us better,” She admitted.

There was a clap of thunder that pulled his gaze away from her face too and to the small crowd gathered inside.

“You should probably go back inside, can’t have you catching a cold,” He said, feeling the first drop of rain.

“Because, I am far too powerful and badass when I have a cold,” She bragged subtly reminding her captain of what she liked to call “Vic’s all-around amazing save”.

He chuckled, “Not exactly where I was going with that but, if it gets you inside then yes, you are far too powerful with a cold and we just can’t handle it. I would also like to avoid the wrath of the crew if they think I got you sick by keeping you talking in the rain, Miller’s already threated to fight Rip if he hurts you or the baby,” He told her.

She cringed “Yeah, I thought Lucas was bad, I’m pretty sure Maya, Travis, and Andy are already backed my ‘go’ bag, and Warren is brushing up on emergency C-sections,” Sullivan’s eyebrow went up on that last one.

Vic rolled her eyes “Apparently he’s done two, one was with a clipboard or something and the other was with a thirty-year-old scalpel on his friend's dining room table,” She explained, he remembered that from his file.

“I would stay away from him, as soon as you hit the eight-month mark,” Sullivan suggested.

Vic nodded, she felt a few drops on her shoulder and turned to go inside, “I’m glad I’m here too, turns out I might have needed this team more than you all needed me” Sullivan spoke up stopping her for a moment.

She turned back to face him, smiling “Careful captain, wouldn’t want anyone to know the wizard finally gave you a heart,” She shot at him.

And he actually had to keep himself from laughing, trying to mimic his own serious face he pointed a finger at her “I might not be able to make you run drills right now, but, you bet your ass I’ll still have you scrubbing the station with a toothbrush,” He threatened, not being able to get through it without cracking a smirk.

“I don’t know if you’ve heard but, I have yelled at Ripley, Frankel, and Hall you don’t scare me,” She affirmed, crossing her arms and sticking up her nose for effect.

“You are an incredible person Hughes-,” He complimented, surprising them both, “- I know I haven’t always been the most encouraging of captains but, you are a great firefighter, and though it is probably the dumbest thing either of you have ever done, I’m glad he found you,” He finished.

“Thank you, Sir,”  Was all she could say, but the amount of gratitude she felt for his words showed on her face, another clap of thunder and she jumped slightly and then turned to go inside knowing Lucas would come out to get her if she didn’t, when she gave him one last look he just nodded, and she could tell he needed a minute alone.

The door shut behind her he felt a stray tear fall off his face, “She would have loved you,” He told the place Hughes had been standing.

He regarded, the group inside all moving around going back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room that was out of his sight. For a moment he felt like he was out of place, almost like watching the end of some movie about the power of love and friendship as the camera faded out and credits started to roll. His gaze lingered on Herrera, then when she left to place whatever was in her hands onto the table with the others, he saw Hughes alone in the kitchen for a split second until Rip, came in from behind her. He watched his friend’s hands find her hips and he pulled her to him slightly so he could kiss her forehead, her lips moved and he laughed then turned around quickly pulling something from a drawer by the fridge, at first he couldn’t tell what it was but when he saw the blueish grey against a black background he quickly figured it out. Luke planted it firmly on the fridge, When Hughes turned to look at it, she went straight for his arms, and though he couldn’t see their faces he knew how wide they were smiling, he watched the couple for a few more beats. His team was right it was strange to the least, he found himself, thinking about a Kangaroo in a snowstorm, and though stranger things have happend, he could see it. 

“I’ll be damned, Bishop might actually have a point.” He said to himself taking the last sip of his beer.

  Another few drops fell onto his shoulder recapturing his attention. He turned back to look at the tree in the corner of the yard and walked over it, tracing the first carving with his fingers lingering on the CS that came after his own initials. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his knife moving on to the second heart, he regarded the faded LR +, finding that it was almost fitting considering their age gap, but he decided to make it look newer. It didn’t take him long to finish his task, and he backed up to regard his work finally completed.

Two hearts sat side by side, one slightly higher than the other inside was as faded RS + CS.  The heart next to it was faded like its neighbor but, inside the letters looked brand new LR + VR.

He slipped the knife back into his pocket fingers tracing over the CS one last time, and then went inside just as the clouds broke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter, as always let me know what you think and thank you so so much for reading.


	11. The Uninvited Guest... or the dinner party part two

It took a little bit for the conversation to start flowing, once the group sat down to eat. For the most part, it was Pruitt, Miranda, and Vic doing the talking, until Vic kicked Travis under the table, to make him join in hoping the others would follow, it took him a second to think of something to say.

“So, when do the rest of us get to see the nursery?” Travis spoke up, realizing none of them had went to see it after Bishop’s discovery.

“That would be up to the warden here,” Vic stated rolling her eyes.

Which confused their guest, “She hasn’t seen it yet either, and she’s getting antsy,” Lucas explained.

“He doesn’t want me to see it till it’s “perfect”, which was cute at first until I remembered the man is a perfectionist and he probably won’t be finished, till we’re old and the kid is halfway through college,” Vic added.

“That’s an exaggeration,” He told the group then turned back to Vic “I swear it’ll be done by the time they reach fifth grade,” He teased, receiving a punch to the arm the others laughed.

“Have you decided if you’re going to find out the gender, or wait?” Warren asked.

The couple looked at each other, “Haven’t decided yet,” Vic answered.

“Whatever as long as it’s healthy and I’m their favorite uncle. I want to know about the wedding I do have a binder ready.”

The couple looked at each other again, both sort of shrugged.

“Yeah you and Jen both but, we haven’t really talked about it actually,” Vic told Travis.

“Hey, courthouse is open tomorrow I’m down if you are?” Ripley spoke up, taking a bite of his food.

 “I do have a white dress in the closet.”

The others exchanged glances they couldn’t quite tell if the couple was being serious or not.

“Are you even allowed to do a courthouse wedding?” Jack asked, remembering they Hall had spoken to them after the report had been finished.

“He does have a point,” Sullivan said.

“I honestly didn’t even think about that, I mean Hall made it pretty clear that our engagement is a big part of what saved my job, I don’t know if they’ll be so happy with a shotgun looking wedding,” Ripley sighed.

“Boss’ boss’ boss, engaged after less than a year, and fifteen years apart. Oh, and pregnant duh,” Vic listed. “I think we should accept that it’s going to look ‘shotgun’ no matter how, when, or where we do it, babe,” She finished.

“She also has a point,” Sullivan commented, Ripley just shot him a look.

“You could wait till after you give birth, say like three months or so,” Maya suggested.

Vic narrowed her eyes, at the blonde and her very specific time frame.

“She’s just in it for the bachelorette party,” Andy tattled.

The younger girl laughed drily, “I don’t think a Bishop/Montgomery sanctioned bachelorette party will work out pregnant or not,” Vic told them, with a cynical tone, thinking about her new list of rules she must abide by in public.

“We would throw a killer bachelorette party,” Maya defended.

“That’s the problem,” Jack informed her.

“Okay, I’m going to need more explanation,” Maya said.

With that Vic got up and went into the kitchen, taking down their HR reports from the side of the fridge, and grabbing the last page from her’s, when she returned, she placed the sheet in front of Bishop.

“The Public Appearance, Clause,” Maya began, with Travis, and Andy leaning over her shoulder.

“As partner to the chief of the Seattle Fire department, there are task and expectations that are required of Ms. Hughes going forward. These regulations, and guidelines were made by Executive Director Anne Hall, and her PR team selected to review the matter of the relationship between Chief Lucas Ripley and Firefighter Victoria Hughes. July of 2019,” Bishop continued.

“Basically I’m required to go to all FD related events that he is, give or take, like if I have to be there with you guys or I can split my time, you’ll have to share me at the cookout this year, and at the mayor’s end of year shin ding. I also have to go to their house parties and be all ladylike and proper. Which really put a dent in my plan of asking the mayor if he would do a few tequila shots with me.” She spoke sarcastically.

“Number five basically says you can’t go out anymore,” Andy stated.

Hughes shrugged “Technically it’s just saying I shouldn’t be anything past buzzed in a public setting, bars and clubs included- but that won’t be an issue anyways for the next nine months or so.”

“They’re like fifteen of these and half of them have more than one part. Did you get anything like this when you became chief?” Bishop asked Ripley.

He nodded, “I did. It was a bit different since the roles are obviously different, and, all the partners of the FD’s top brass were given the same thing. Same with the commissioner’s wife and other city leaders. Vic’s is probably a bit more detailed than others but, its politics and though it’s small, it is still a part of my job.”

“I am station nineteen’s very own Meghan Markel,” She stated in ever so humble tone, then went back to normal, “Have you two looked over the other stuff, Hall said it would be sent to you?” She asked Maya and Andy.

“Yeah, we did together actually, make sure we knew what to expect, they want us to brief the rest of the team when he is back as acting chief,” Bishop answered.

“It all seemed pretty fair actually- standard I guess,” Andy added.

“Whatever keeps me from having to order you into a burning building I’m fine with,” Ripley said softly.

“It wasn’t easy was it?” Herrera asked abruptly, “I’m sorry I know that is kind of a personal question,” She retracted.

“No, it’s fine, and no it wasn’t easy- I mean it never is but, it put some things into perspective, it’s weird being the one on the other side,” He spoke.

“What do you mean?” Miller asked.

“Being the partner of a first responder isn’t for the faint of heart,” Pruitt answered, he shot Dr. Bailey a soft smile, and Montgomery one too, the room got quiet again for a few moments.

“This is really great Chief,” Gibson complimented trying to lighten the mood.

 “Thank you, it was a family recipe actually,” He explained.

“You cook, you paint nurseries, lead a department is there anything you can’t do?” Dr. Bailey asked.

“Dance,” Sullivan and Vic replied in unison, both citing the other when Ripley protested.

“But this was always a killer over at eighty-eight,” Sullivan added remembering when he used to make it, on shift.

“Still think it’s the only reason Sanz liked me.”

“It was,” Pruitt answered mocking the younger man, without missing a beat.

The table looked to him for an explanation the older man just shrugged his shoulders “We used to play poker together.” He explained.

“What is it with men and Poker?” Maya asked, “Such a troupe,” Andy rolled her eyes but, she was still smiling at her friend.

“Have you ever played Bishop?” Sullivan asked, a little cockier than his normal tone, he almost sounded like a normal person with emotion.

“She hasn’t,” Andy answered for her with a smirk, Maya just rolled her eyes.

“See you just haven’t had a chance to learn the game,” Pruitt, responded.

Bishop thought about it for a second, “You are right captain I guess there just wasn’t much time between finding my career as a firefighter and winning Olympic gold.” She replied to which her comrades grumbled, at her brag.

“Wow, Maya Bishop won a gold medal who would have thought?” Travis questioned with wide eyes.

“She’s just so incredibly humble, and rarely ever speaks about it I almost didn’t remember she had one,” Dean added.

Usually, Jack would have said something too, but under the circumstances he just kept quiet, laughed with the rest of the team, Bishop just rolled her eyes.

“I’ll stop mentioning it when one of you win one,” She declared triumphantly.

“Well, you all owe me five bucks,” Gibson stated looking at Warren, Andy, Travis, and Dean.

“You bet on me?” Maya asked annoyed.  

 “Wouldn’t it be twenty-five now… twenty from Bishop,” Miller calculated in his head, then he met Hughes’ eyes and his face flushed.

“I’m assuming we don’t want to know what the other twenty is for?” Ripley asked leaning towards Vic.

“You’re a smart man Rip, you can figure it out,” Sullivan taunted his friend.

To which the ever so dignified chief’s reply was launching his balled-up napkin at the Captain across from him, hitting him square in the head. Sullivan cursed under his breath, threw it back swiftly, but Ripley ducked just in time for it to fly over him.  

“This is why Sanz didn’t like them,” Pruitt informed the others.

To which both men looked shocked, “We were always professional on the job, and the best team eighty-eight had ever seen.”

“Damn straight,” Sullivan affirmed, Andy was surprised to see Sullivan talking so casually about his time at eighty-eight and his friendship with Ripley. Whatever was said when they were outside seemed to have lifted a weight from both their shoulders. Like everything else tonight it was strange, but, she was still glad to see him like this, content, happy almost.  

“Oh, so it wasn’t the two of you who hustled… who was it?” Pruitt tried to remember “Garrett into a boxing match?”

“How do you hustle someone in a boxing match?” Vic asked.

“We didn’t hustle him, Sully just may or may not have given a complete description of my skills and when Garrett wanted to put, money on the match we didn’t stop him,” He admitted.

“I think, that’s the textbook definition of hustling, hubby,” Vic replied.

“Kid ended up with a broken nose and he owed you both a hundred dollars, by the end of it. You also gave Deets a black eye doing exactly what you just did,” Pruitt reminded, remembering the few times Sanz came over, complaining about the ‘dynamic duo’ of eighty-eight.

“How do you give someone a black eye with a napkin?” Montgomery asked.

“It was actually a ping-pong ball, close range, Chief had an arm back in the day,” Sullivan explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry was five minutes ago back in the day?” Ripley asked, still riding high on his headshot, Sullivan just rolled his and threw his hands up in surrender.

The laughter died down; Miller spent the time looking from Sullivan to Ripley both at either head of the table his eyes narrowed.

“I don’t see it,” He commented.

“See what?” Gibson asked him.

“Them two being like…” He started to regret starting this statement, currently stuck trying to way to finish it without, openly insulting his captain and Chief.

“Fun?” Vic and Andy finished for him in unison.

Nervous laughter escaped Miller, “Well I wasn’t going to put it like that exactly,”

“Ahh we were young and still in a position to mess with others without too many consequences,” Sullivan said.

“But Sanz did eventually grow to like us, he’s the one who told me I should put in for lieutenant and Captain after that.”

“He was a good man,” Sullivan regarded.

Outside of Ripley, Sullivan, and Captain Herrera, only Andy and Gibson knew of Sanz, Andy from her father, and Gibson knew him as a Bat chief but, he died of cancer before Gibson’s rookie year was up.

“You know you never finished the story about the house Luke,” Vic remembered, after a beat or two of silence.

“Like I said it wasn’t that interesting, I found the house when I was checking hydrants or we might have had a call a few houses down I can’t remember, honestly I could have just been driving around. Anyway, I found it somehow and it reminded me of the house I grew up and I wanted to get it, but-,”

“It wasn’t the wicked wife of the west style,” Sullivan chimed in.

Vic laughed at the comment and Lucas just shrugged in agreement.

“You were married?” Warren asked.

“Twice actually, Lauren and I dated through most of high school, we got back together shortly after my parents died rushed into things, she just wanted to help, and I thought having some sort of normal family outline would be best for Jen but, we were always better as friends, still are.”

“Eva was not so nice,” Sullivan chimed in, again.

“He’s just mad because she never liked him.”

Sullivan let out a loud laugh seizing the opportunity, “She didn’t like you much either,” He teased.

“Hence the six months of sleeping on the couch, and a marriage that only lasted a year,” Ripley added.

“If this whole fire chief thing doesn’t work out, you’d fit right in at Grey Sloan,” Miranda joked, her husband nodded.

Ripley and Vic looked at each other and smiled, “Yeah, Pierce, Schmitt, Hunt, and both Delucas have told us the same thing,” Vic told Miranda, the older women laughed.

“Eva was tall, blonde?” Pruitt asked.

Ripley nodded, “I met her once I think, at one of the cookouts, must have been O’four, O’five” He commented.

“Oh my god,” Herrera exclaimed, everyone turned towards her curious, as her cheeks flushed red.

Her dad started to laugh softly, apparently; he knew what she was thinking about.

“Okay now, don’t keep us in the dark,” Gibson said.

“It’s nothing I just met her as well.”

“Oh, come on, there has to be more than that,” Miller added.

Andy sighed, “I was at the picnic, Ryan and I were at nineteen’s booth, and this blonde lady, came up asking which booth was eighty- eight’s, and I told her ‘it’s probably the one with the two big eights on it’ she was not too pleased with my answer, and stopped off, then I got grounded for being disrespectful.” Ripley chuckled as the lieutenant finished her story.

“So, you must have been the brat she was referring to,” Lucas said, remembering that day pretty clearly.

“In my defense, she had a very rude tone, first, she reminded me of Meredith Blake from the parent trap,” Herrera stated.

Ripley thought about it for a second, a part of him felt like he should defend her she wasn’t the worst person in the world, but then again. “Yeah, that’s actually fair but, it is safe to say my taste have changed.”

“Well Hughes you should thank Herrera,” Sullivan stated very seriously.

Now the question filled faces of the group were turned on the captain, Ripley started sinking in his chair once he realized where his friend was going with this.

“Why is that?”

“Because, she’s the reason you’re not a stepmom too, I believe her words were ‘There is no point in having children if they’re just going to turn into teenage brats like that,’” He finished.

“Damn, Herrera,” Warren snickered.

“Is it bad, I sort of do want to thank her,” Vic asked Ripley, imaging a half Lucas half Eva teenager sitting across from her, hating her.

“No, I think we all dodged a bullet on that one,” He said, “And in the defense of Lieutenant Herrera, Sully over here made it worse not even ten seconds later and she forgot all about you.”

“How’d you do that?” Andy asked her captain.

Now he was sinking in his chair, “Eh after she said what she said I may or may not have told her not worry if she ever had kids they’d never turn out like that, and then followed it up with what I thought was a much softer ‘they’d turn out so much worse’,” He explained.

The group laughed, “Yeah, it's real funny when you weren’t the one that got banished to the couch.”

Sullivan took a sip of his drink and then pointed at Ripley, “If I remember correctly that was your own damn fault, you laughed.”

The room erupted in Ohs and laughter.

“That’s cold chief,” Miller stated, shaking his head in amusement.

The conversations went on, going between work, and the answering of various questions, they listened to Pruitt talk about his job, and condo. Ripley asked Montgomery about cycling and Bishop about running tips, to which his fiancé and Dr. Bailey both reminded him that just because, he was cleared by Pierce doesn’t mean he should be running miles every day. The doctor also told them about how things were going at the hospital, and about some of the projects they were working on, which reminded Warren of the favor Jack asked him.

“Oh by the way, I talked to Jo- Dr. Karev about that young girl, you said you’ve seen there a few times and obviously there isn’t much she could say but, she said she comes in often with bruises and she patches her up, other than that she hasn’t said anything to her and there hasn’t been anything more severe than a sprained wrist.” He told Jack, though he knew he was really speaking to Vic.

“Where does Tuck go to school?” Vic asked.

Miranda told her and she nodded, “That’s were Charlie goes, she couldn’t remember what Tucker’s last name was and I couldn’t remember what school he went to,” She said talking mostly to Ripley.

“How do you know this girl?” Captain Herrera asked.

“She is a waitress at the diner we go to but, she just barely turned fifteen, anyways we met her there. Between our appointments, and being on aid car I saw her at the hospital like, three or four times and we saw her there when we went for my appointment to meet Dr. Deluca, and she came over here for lunch talked with me for a little bit, actually help me put the crib together but, she never said why she was at the hospital,” Vic explained, her voice dropping off at the end, she messed with the scraps of her food.

There wasn’t much else to say about it but, they all had a pretty good guess about what was going on and Lucas didn’t want Vic to worry about something she couldn’t control, even though he was too. So, he stood collecting his plate, her’s, and the other’s around him, Sullivan grabbed the rest from the other side of the table, while the rest of the group migrated towards the living room, taking the leftovers and their glasses from the table.

“I wish I could stay longer but, I promised Reggie I would go with her to something or other tomorrow bright and early,” Pruitt announced, he bid the others goodbye and shook Ripley’s hand before Andy and Vic walked him to the door.

“Thank you for coming captain, I really appreciate it,” Vic thanked him, he gave her a soft smile.

“Wouldn’t have missed it, and congratulations Vic,” He said, looking to her stomach, and the ring on her finger with a smile.

“Be safe dad, I’ll call you tomorrow,” Andy told him before he headed for his car.

They shut the door behind him, and walked back to the group, for a moment Vic considered asking Andy if he was disappointed in her for all of this but, she decided against it mostly because she didn’t want to know if he was.

Warren, Miranda, Bishop, and Montgomery occupied the couch across from the chairs Sullivan and Ripley were in. Vic noticed the chairs from the kitchen table had been pulled in and Jack and Dean sat in two while one was left for Herrera. Ripley got up to grab another chair for Vic but, she told him she was fine, and just stood beside his leaning against the side.

 “Okay I think we’ve been dancing around this long enough,” Montgomery announced randomly.

“Oh god,” Vic sighed, “I think it’s a little too late for the ‘big brother’ talk.”

“No, I just have a question, why Vic?” He finished.

“Because, I’m awesome,” She answered for him, and then she thought about it for a second. “Wait actually I have a better question,”

“You can’t hijack my question you live with him ask him later,” Travis retorted.

They bantered back in forth like siblings, it was hard for the others to keep up.

“Do you want to meet this baby?” Vic asked cutting him off.

Travis sat back thinking about the threat, “You’re really about to pull that for the next like eight months, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Then I don’t care, I’m not really asking why Vic more like why you thought it was worth it if that makes sense? and it wasn’t my question Bishop came up with it she just didn’t want to ask it.”

Bishop elbowed him, “I want to know when you first actually noticed me,” Vic piggybacked.

“You’ve been together like what nine-ish months now you never thought of asking him that?” Gibson asked.

“We didn’t talk much the first few months,” Vic quipped back.

Ripley’s face went red but, he couldn’t help the smug smirk that pulled at the corner of his lips, looking down to the bottle in his hands. Then at the clock, it was barely past seven, he looked up at Vic.

“I’m going to need something stronger than this aren’t I?”

“Depends on how many of those you’ve already had.”

Like the running, he really wasn’t supposed to be drinking much either.

“One-,” He looked back into his bottle and shrugged “and a half,” He answered.

“Yeah you’ll probably need it,” She said.

“You still got that bottle of bourbon the mayor gave you?” Sullivan asked.

Ripley looked at him confused, “How did you even know about that?”

The other man shrugged, “Heard it through the grapevine-” He took a sip of his beer, “Jen might have made a comment about trying to get her hands on it when you were in the hospital.”

Ripley stood and scoffed “I still blame you for her appreciation of expensive liquor,” He informed walking towards his office instead of the kitchen, “Anyone else?” He asked.

No one else raised their hands opting to stick with what they had. Ripley returned with a bottle and two glasses pouring one for himself and Sullivan.

He sat back thinking about the questions, “For the first question, I guess it was the night when the RV hit your station, I found out that you, knew and then I found out that, Gibson knew too, and we argued I was upset concerned, about our careers and I walked out. But it only took a few days of not talking for me to realize I rather have her than any job. And as you may have noticed we have great timing-,” He said sarcastically “I wanted to tell her but, the next time I was at the station was the same time she was out in the field being generally amazing,” He answered.

“You were literally in the aid car together. Just the two of you it made absolutely no sense and yet there you were and none of us thought anything of it,” Miller commented.

The others groaned ad they thought about that night.

“Are you guys going to do that every time those little light bulbs go off?” Jack asked rolling his eyes.

Miller turned to him, “Probably.”

“Shit, thanksgiving,” Maya spoke trying not to laugh.

“What did you do?” Andy asked.

“That was right after the Chief told me about the promotion, and we all thought I would be transferred to twenty-three, and I also thought Vic was still seeing what’s his face from there so I asked her what he thought about the station.”

 “Was not how I wanted to start the whole exes conversation,” Vic recalled.  

 “Wait Didn’t Mayhorn sit with for like three hours in the hospital?” She asked remembering Maya teasing Vic about Mr. twenty-three when they were visiting with her that night.

Vic nodded, “God, I felt so bad,” she confessed unable to stop from laughing. “But, in my defense, he should’ve known we weren’t going to last I forgot his name like twice when we were together. He also kissed me that night too,” She confessed.

“In front of you?” Sullivan asked with a smirk, Ripley and he nodded.

“And I didn’t fire him on the spot, totally professional,” Ripley informed them, through slightly gritted teeth, the others laughed.

“Not even a harsh tone?” Sullivan questioned, refilling their empty glasses and screwing the top back on, Ripley stood and collected the bottle.

“I was more worried about my firefighters at the time, and he left right after anyway, it was a harmless good-bye kiss,” Ripley answered, as he walked into his study setting the bottle down on his desk.

“Well you’re right about the good part,” Vic poked, in a fake whisper, hoping to get a rise out of him.

She almost did, but, he knew her better than that, once he returned to the group he wrapped her arms her, and sighed “Nice try but, I still have the text you sent me from that night, which say otherwise, and praising Mayhorn won’t make me go any faster on the nursery,” He told her.

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” She pouted with her arms crossed, He smiled kissed her on the cheek, and took his seat.

“Great, its better view anyways, make sure you don’t sneak across the hall.”

“Your father is a jerk,” Vic told her belly.

“Your mother is impatient,” Ripley retorted back.

It was still so strange to see them like this, as the others smiled and chuckled at their antics. Miller took it in, the way the spoke to each other, here they were insulting each other to their unborn child and neither of them could keep from smiling at the other, trying to hide their laughter. He could tell the others were thinking the same things.

“I will not show you the nursery but, I will answer your question,” Ripley stated, Vic turned back to him intrigued.

“Go on,” She said.

“I feel like this is a simple answer, you did literally yell at him during peer review,” Maya stated.

Vic slumped “That is true, I’m assuming that’s it I just want to know.”

He looked at his glass and took a sip, “It wasn’t peer review,” He spoke, knowing the slippery slope he was going down.

Vic looked surprised, as did the others it was hard to miss someone yelling at you in a one on one situation especially an unranked firefighter.

“So, you get yelled at a lot then?” Warren asked.

Ripley smiled slightly and shook his head, “No, that’s a pretty rare occasion but, she asked me when I first noticed her and technically, I noticed her before peer review,” he answered.

“When?” Vic asked trying to think back.

“Your graduation,” He answered.

Vic looked surprised by his answer as did their dinner quest, he figured he should start explaining himself before they started jumping to conclusions.

“I honestly didn’t remember it till recently I was going through some scrapbooks that Jen made me when I was unpacking the office and I saw the picture of your graduating class in one of them. And I mean I obviously noticed you, when you shook my hand you were what one of three women, so you all stand out. But, I had just finished talking to someone and I was walking back over to the stage and I heard someone make a comment about the chief being young, so I might have eavesdropped. The guy said, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a chief that young,” and I believe it was followed up by the other person in the conversation with ‘Yeah but, I hear really good things about him, not to mention he could be a long lost Hemsworth’,” He finished.

Vic turned bright red, “Oh my god, I can’t believe you heard that, god, I barely even remember saying that.”

“I thought it was funny, and a very strange version of a compliment, I strongly considered going to talk to whoever said it, I turned around looked at you thought you were cute until I noticed the uniform you were wearing, so I just brushed it off quickly and forgot about it honestly.”

“I can’t tell if I find that story cute or if it's thrusting me into an existential crisis,” Miller commented.

Jack and Warren looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean like it’s crazy they’re all this now but, like two and half years ago they somehow still noticed each other out of a whole crowd of people like it’s weird man.”

“It’s not that weird, I mean he’s required to be at all the graduations and Vic has never been shy about compliments, especially when she thinks they aren’t listing,” Herrera stated.

“Well if it makes you feel better Miller, peer review was definitely the first time she really stuck with me though, the morning in nineteen’s beanery before PD training started is still probably my favorite time _noticing_ her,” He stated.

“Really, so many other options and you’re picking the time I had an entire muffin in my mouth?”

“It was cute,” He defended, “And impressive I’m still surprised you didn’t choke.”

“I’m starting doubt your taste,” Vic complained.

“The two of you were literally alone on the roof, and none of us thought anything of it I mean what chief stays and cleans up an impromptu birthday party,” Gibson cried looking like he just solved Riemann’s hypothesis in his head.

“Oh, now look whose realizing shit,” Bishop commented.

“Welcome to the club,” Miller told Gibson.

“I would’ve helped any of you clean up,” Ripley stated.

Earning a look from Sullivan “I doubt that,” He said.

“I still don’t understand how we never caught you,” Herrera wondered.

“Technically I did,” Gibson remarked.

“Same here, I realized it before she actually told me,” Travis echoed.

“And we’re professionals but, Actually, you and Bishop were really close to catching us,” Vic stated.

“When?”

“The night you came over to my place, a few months ago.” She said hoping it would spark some memory.

“Oh my god, I knew you had someone over, but, god, we were so drunk,” Bishop remembered.

“And apparently very long-winded,” Ripley remarked.

“How did we not see you we were in Vic’s room?”

“He hid in the bathroom till we left and then when you passed out on the couch, I made him climb out the window,” Vic explained.

“Yeah he literally could have walked right past us in full dress blues and I don’t think we would have noticed,” Bishop stated.

“She was wearing a shirt with my name on it,” Ripley recalled.

 “Damn how drunk were you two?” Miller asked.

“Drunk.” They responded in unison.

“I’m honestly surprised I remember that,” Herrera stated.

“See I told you,” He said looking up to Vic.

“Fine, next time they come over drunk and looking for me I’ll let you use the front door,” Vic told Ripley.

“Deal.”

“Well, I have dessert if anyone’s up for it,” Vic stated met with concerned looks, “It’s store-bought,” She informed them.

Apparently, that was all it took to convince them.

“Okay I’ll put the pies in the oven should only take about ten minutes and then there is also cake,” She spoke, heading towards the kitchen Ripley stood following her.

“You think Mayhorn’s going to be mad when all of this gets out?” Gibson asked out of the blue, he was obviously tipsy.

Vic thought about it, “I don’t know, he’s a nice guy and it’s not like I cheated on him we went on two dates it was over before Millers birthday,” She answered, hoping she was right.

“Even if he is, I think if you handled Frankel you can handle Mayhorn,” Warren encouraged.

“Yeah it’ll be hard but, I mean people and gossip aren’t going to change us, though I think the whole baby and name thing will be the biggest issue, amongst the masses,” She commented placing the pies in the oven not really paying attention to what she was saying.

“Name thing?” Montgomery asked.

Vic felt Lucas look at her, and the eyes of the others were on her, she tried to brush it off a bit, “Yeah, after we get married, I’m taking his name, I’m pretty sure I told you that,” She explained.

“Whose idea was that?” Bishop asked, her tone wasn’t rude but, Vic could tell she wasn’t fond of the information.

“Mine.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Was the next question that came from Herrera.

The men of the crew exchanged glances all worried about where this was heading.

“I think it’s a great idea actually,” Vic answered with slight malice in her voice, “I have more reason to take his name than I do to keep my own.”

“You know Dr. Wilson changed her name for the same reason when she got married, she wanted a name that meant something to her or at least meant more,” Warren stated trying to help but, Bishop and Herrera glossed over it.

“Would you feel the same if you weren’t pregnant?” Bishop asked.

“Yes, I would, in fact, I did, I was the one who proposed.”

“After he brought it up, anyways you proposing and taking his name are two different things,” Bishop retorted. 

The room got quiet again, no one really knew if they should interject, Ripley especially, He wanted to help Viv but he also knew she could fight her own battles she didn’t need him to save her, he also didn’t want to seem like he was pulling rank at a dinner party.

 “I’m sure she appreciates your concerns but, at the end of the day if Hughes wants to change her name, she has that choice and we will respect it,” Sullivan spoke in attempt to help but, he was met with three angry glances, he made a mental note not to get in between them again.

“Yeah concerns,” Vic laughed drily.

“Were not trying to make things worse for you Vic,” Bishop stated.

“Oh because I’m doing just fine running my career on my own?”

“We never said you were running your career,” Andy defended.

“Then why are you acting like I’m signing its death warrant?”

“Because, he’s the chief Vic, you’re going to get so much shit as it is taking his name is just adding fuel to the fire.”

“ 'Because he’s the chief’, isn’t a valid argument anymore he’s been the chief this whole damn time and I’ve got the HR report to prove, he will still be the chief until he or the powers that be decided otherwise.”

“It’s going to be hard enough for you to have to prove yourself again to everyone, after this gets out and like you said the pregnancy won’t help either, you’re already going to be living in his shadow, people aren’t going to take you seriously if you take his name,” Herrera added.

“That include the two of you?” Vic asked, looking at them sternly.

“No, we will always take you seriously, we’re your friends,” Bishop said.

Vic thought about her words for a moment, “And if you weren’t?”

“What do you mean?” Herrera asked.

“I mean, if you didn’t know me if we never met worked at different stations, and found out that some unranked firefighter was knocked up and marrying the chief, would you take me seriously?” She asked firmly.

The Lieutenants looked at each other trying to figure out what to say but, Vic took their silence as all the answer she needed.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Vic, of course, it’d be different if we didn’t know you,” Bishop tried to defend.

She shook her head “Either way, you aren’t changing my mind about this. Lucas’ has tried with some of the same arguments, and it doesn’t matter to me I know what I capable of, I know I was a good firefighter before I slept with him and I’ll be a good firefighter long after I marry him, push out our child, celebrate birthdays, and anniversaries together. This isn’t an open discussion it is happening whether you like it or not, so, you’ll just have to keep taking me seriously as Victoria Ripley,” She finished sharply.

Before anyone could say anything argument or otherwise the timer for the pies went off, and there was a knock at the door, Vic and Lucas looked at each other confused.

“I’ll get it,” She said grateful for the exit until she opened the door.

“Dad?”

He didn’t say anything, already slyly pushing past her to enter the house, she sat there for a second then shut the door to follow him.

 “What exactly are you doing here?”

“I came to drop these off,” He stated, she noticed he had the papers in his hand.

 “You could’ve mailed them since you clearly know the address.” She started following him trying to get in front of him before, he reached the living room but, they just ended up there at the same time, Ripley came around the counter to stand behind Vic.

“Well, I’m leaving tomorrow, there’s a job in Chicago, and I thought it might give me a chance to meet the father of my grandchild before I left, I didn’t realize you had company,” He looked up to, the man standing behind his daughter, and then the group in the living room.

“Oh, the five extra cars didn’t tip you off?” Vic shot back, “We both know you’re smarter than that Dad,” She added. taking the papers from him and looking them over, making sure they were filled out correctly.

“I guess I’m just losing my edge,” He defended trying to look his daughter in the eye.

“Well then, maybe you should give whoever hired you for the job, a discount, it isn’t fair to make them pay full price for rusting equipment,” She spoke still looking over the papers.

He brushed off the insult, with a slow chuckle that freaked Miller out it didn’t help that the smell of fresh pie filled the room making his brain think there should be a much nicer scene playing in front of him.

“Well, it is nice to meet you, Richard Hughes,” He introduced looking past Vic and reaching out his hand towards Ripley.

He looked down at Vic who was occupied with the papers, then to the hand in front of him, and the man it belonged to. He was about the same height as himself with broader shoulders and a complexion that matched Warren’s, he had to be in his late fifties early sixties but, he looked slightly younger, he didn’t look as much like Vic as Lucas thought he would, the resemblance was obviously there but, he concluded she must take after her mother.

“Lucas Ripley,” He said shaking the man’s hand.

Before either man could say anything, else Vic spoke up.

“This is wrong,” She held the paper towards her father. “It says Grandpa died in two thousand and one not, in ninety-nine,” She said but, the look on her father’s face changed.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” She sighed, slapping the papers on the counter.

The others looked around at each other again confused as to what they should do, and why Vic was suddenly more annoyed than she was before reading that part of the page.

“It’s not liked the man was a saint or anything we had our issues and I decided to cut ties.”

“On what planet does cutting ties with your father consist of telling your kids the only grandparent they knew died two years before he apparently actually did?”

“You were nine, you barely knew the man not to mention, he was filling JoJo’s head, with lies turning him against me I didn’t want him doing the same with you-.”

“Oh no, you did a great job of turning me against you yourself.”

“- I did what I thought was right, and he died in January, so it was really only a year and a half.” He defended nonchalantly.

“I feel like she should be more shocked should we be concerned she isn’t,” Travis whispered to Maya beside him she shrugged.

“Well, it was great to meet you, but we do have company I’m sure we’ll see you next time you’re in town,” Ripley deflected hoping it would prompt him to leave but, it didn’t seem to do much.

“There is one more thing I would like to speak to my daughter about,” He looked up at Ripley, “Privately if you don’t mind _chief_?”

Sullivan noticed Lucas’ fist tighten, with the patronizing tone of Hughes’ father still ringing in the air.

“The rains stopped and there’s a nice breeze, why don’t we go have our dessert outside and we will let you two chat,” Dr. Bailey offered, you don’t work at Grey Sloan for over twenty years without learning a thing or two about defusing tense situations.

“That sounds like a good idea, you good with that Luke?” Sullivan asked trying to assist the chief was still staring daggers into Hughes’ dad when he answered.

“Yeah, sounds good, I’ll meet you out there.”

Sullivan figured that was as good as it was going to get so he started standing from his chair and the others followed, going outside while Sullivan and Montgomery grabbed the deserts from the counter. They were already basically outside when Lucas finally turned to join them getting plates on his way out.

When the house was empty Vic stalked into Lucas’ office, out of habit and somewhat of an attempt to salvage this into a cordial visit, she wordlessly poured her father a glass of bourbon.

He accepted it and took a sip, “I assuming that’s one of his?” He asked.

“Gift from the mayor,” She responded, placing the cap back on.

Her father chuckled, taking another sip and finishing it off.

“You going to say what you want to say or are you going to make my crew stand outside all night?” She asked.

“I’m just surprised that’s all-seeing you like this it’s different, interesting?”

“What happy?”

“Domestic,” He responded a bit of spite in his voice.

She didn’t like the way the word came across, “You have five minutes, you leave I go back to my life, you go to Chicago and we don’t talk for another seven years,” She told him.

 “You know how work can get, working job to job isn’t easy and they get long, I didn’t mean for it to be such a long time Tori.”

“Is that it?”

“No, part of the reason I was in town was because, of your mother, long story short she owed a client money,” He said it so casually she almost missed it.  “As far as I know she’s already left town but, I got to see her talk to her she filled out her section so, you know its accurate, I didn’t know much about her family history I figured you would rather have the information and it come from her than not have it at all.”

“You saw her? You saw her and told her, and she didn’t care?” Vic asked trying not to cry, angry at how calm he was.  

“She asked if you were happy and healthy and I told her you were, that’s about as far as the discussion went. It was hard seeing her, and I didn’t want to put you through that as well,” He said, for a second he looked like the dad he was when she was younger before the job and drinking, and general selfishness took over.

“Okay,” Was literally the only thing that would come out of her mouth, she just started walking towards the door, he followed thankfully.

“You know you remind me of her, I mean you always favored her in looks but, you barely knew her somehow you turned out almost exactly like her. Nature versus nurture I guess,” He spoke softly, now that was the dad she had come to know.

“What is this your shit excuse, for why you haven’t talked to me in years, because, I remind you of the woman who left you?” She asked opening the door for him.

“No, it’s just a warning,” He took a long look at the house around them, “She thought this was what she wanted too, house, husband, family. And she got it but, in the end, she couldn’t handle it,” Before Vic could even register what he was trying to say he started talking again. “Just hope your fire chief out there is prepared in case, you decided this isn’t what you thought it would be,” Before she could respond he was turning to walk back to his car, “Goodnight Tori,” He called as if this was the end of a pleasant Sunday dinner.

She slammed the door stalking back into the kitchen and grabbing the nearest glass, it took a lot for her not to fill it with the Bourbon that was still on the counter behind her, instead she filled it with water, and took a long sip, setting it down beside the papers her father had brought, his and her mother’s handwriting mocking her.

Vic didn’t hear the back door open just felt the room grow increasingly crowded and concerned energy fill the space.

“Are you okay?” Travis asked.

“Great,” She answered taking another sip of water.

“It’s been a long night, we’ll stay and help clean up if you want to go ahead and go to bed,” Maya stated.

“No,” Vic answered still staring at the paper.

“Victoria,” Ripley sighed, she looked up from the papers her eyes rimmed with red, glass in her hand.

“I said no Lucas, it’s barely eight o’clock, and he doesn’t get to do that,” Her voice wasn’t getting any louder but, her anger was growing. “He doesn’t get to come in and just do whatever the hell that was, after seven years,” Now her voice started rising, “He doesn’t assume shit about me just because, I remind him of her, because, he’s still pissed she left him twenty-five years ago as if she didn’t leave Jordan and I too.”

Her last word was followed immediately by the sound of glass shattering.

It didn’t take Vic or anyone else long to realize what happened, she stood in front of them one hand on the counter and the other dripping water, slowly starting to bleed and still gripping shards from the glass she forgot had been in her hand.

“Shit,” She swore, tears forming in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! As always let me know what you think, and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!!


	12. The End to the Never Ending Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, you guys PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT -- I was re-reading a couple of the chapters and I realized my timeline is severely screwed and I apologize greatly for that, now bad news is I barely have time to update so I will not be able to go back and fix it right now I will as soon as possible but, honestly that might not be till thanksgiving break cause your girls a double major, secondary ed minor, and she just got a job that's 15 to 20 hours a week which I know none of you want to hear about I just want to let you all know I'm not slacking on purpose I just legit don't have the time to go back and fix all these details right now, without it pushing back actual chapter updates by a couple of weeks which frankly I find more important. However what I am going to do it put here and I'll put it at the end of the chapter too so we are all on the same page here on out (might not work with cannon either so just be warned about that but, cannon killed of Ripley so I couldn't give to shits about cannon anyway). Without further adu here is the timeline:  
> The story is currently taking place in the last week of July, Vic and Ripley have been together for about eight months.  
> Ripley was out for 4 weeks medical and three weeks for suspension plus he has three months probation, he is returning to work in a week so it's been six weeks since the hospital.  
> Vic is just over two months pregnant. She was on one week of suspension.  
> Gibson and Sullivan were both suspended for two shifts which they've all already done.  
> And the entire crew is basically under the watchful eye.  
> Hopefully, that makes sense and everyone's good with it, sorry again guys but thank you so much for reading especially those of you who read this long ass author's note!! Hope you enjoy!

 “Hey, hey it’s okay,” Lucas comforted rushing to her side, his voice soft, he looked up to her peers, they were obviously concerned, looking down he noticed she was barefoot, so he pulled her to the side and then back grabbing her by the waist and setting her up on the counter by the sink.

“Sully, do you mind grabbing our first aid kit and broom from, the laundry room,” He directed much like he had commanded hundreds of fire scenes, just in a much softer and loving tone. “And if you and Herrera wouldn’t mind disposing of this glass Bishop, I would appreciate it,” Both the women nodded, Andy accepted the broom from Sullivan, lucky the glass had broken into bigger pieces and hadn’t really shattered, it didn’t take long to clean up.

Sullivan set the first aid kit on the other side of Vic so Ripley could grab what he needed.

While Andy swept the floor, Bishop picked up the larger shards and placed an older towel she recognized, from Vic’s apartment in between her and the kit so he had somewhere to place the pieces that were still in her hand.

“Warren,” Sullivan called for the Doctor’s assistance as the others stood back letting Vic have her space but, also watching intently.

Sullivan was holding a flashlight over Vic’s hand, while Warren and Ripley worked on getting the shards out quickly, Ripley’s concentration broke a few times, to make sure she was okay. Once the figured the pieces were out, he brought her hand over the sink and Warren followed to rinse it.

“This is going to sting,” Warren warrened, Vic, nodded.

He poured proxied over the cuts, Vic winced as it washed over her when he finished Ripley dried it off, Warren had the bandage in his hand ready to wrap.

“I got it,” Ripley said quietly taking the roll from Warren, who nodded stepping back.

He started wrapping her wound, Bishop didn’t think she’d ever seen the chief so focused on a single task.

They heard the softest giggle rises from Vic, Ripley looked up to her, confused, she laughed a little louder.

“Your technique is a bit off there chief,” She teased, he was as relieved to see her spirits somewhat lifted.

“It’s just old school,” He defended.  

She huffed, and he shook his head, moving to finish his task. Once he did, he stood up straight and looked to Vic who was still looking down at her hand. He stood directly in front of her one hand moved towards her face, he lifted her chin till she was looking him in the eye.

“I guess you’ll just have to tutor me later,” He whispered.

A smile ghosted her lips, and he grew across his face, “There she is,” He said.

And for a moment almost everyone in the room was jealous of the way Ripley looked at Hughes, the man was utterly lost in her. Ignoring the fact others were there he moved his hand to cup her cheek, a thumb whipping away what was left of her tears, and kissed her, sweet and quick, then moved to put away the first aid kit.

“I know, this is not what any of you signed up for and I’m sorry that you all had to deal with whatever the hell my father thinks that was, but this night was supposed to be about us, not just me and Luke. You guys are my family as much as he is and I know it puts some distance between us, but I don’t want it to break us apart, so stay,” Vic pleaded looking mostly at Maya and Andy.

“Well, I have nowhere to be,” Gibson said matter of factly walking over to the living room and planting himself back in his seat.

Slowly but, surely the others followed only Vic and Ripley were left in the kitchen.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked his hands resting on her thighs.

She thought about it or a moment, “I’m fine, this is what I want. Now you’re going to go sit down and I’m going to the bathroom I promise I’ll be right back.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Well, I’d be better with cake,” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“I think that can be arranged,” He told her, and she smiled, kissed him then hopped off the counter to go to the bathroom, taking the papers with her.

When she returned from the bathroom, she found her family, sitting around her living room, she was about to grab a chair when instead a hand grabbed her by the wrist gently pulling her into his lap. Once she was situated, he handed her the plate that held her piece of cake, and she took it from him thankfully, taking two massive bites, and clearing half the slice as soon as the fork was in her hand. She was somewhat surprised he did this in front of her team not that she was complaining, she wanted to be as close to him as possible right now. She sat almost diagonally across him leaning partly against his shoulder and the back of the chair, her legs crossed on his. One of his arms was behind her resting on the armrest his hand on the small of her back, the other on her thigh. 

“We’re sorry about the name thing, we don’t think you’re running your career. I don’t know so much is changing with you and us, and we just don’t want you to have to deal with all the shit that you’re going to be dealing with,” Maya spoke up.

“And we should’ve have been more understanding changing your name doesn’t make you any less than, we are behind you no matter what,” Herrera finished.

“Should have had my dad come up here sooner,” Vic joked, then looked at them sincerely, “Thank you, I admire both of your opinions a lot but, this is something I want, it was my idea and honestly I’m ready to only be attached to all of that by blood,” She finished gesturing vaguely to the hallway that led to the front door.

“Do you think Jordan will be upset?” Travis asked.

“I don’t think he’ll mind, probably be more upset I didn’t tell him about the baby first but, he did give Dad my number without warning me in the first place, so he’ll have his own explaining to do, if that’s even true,” She answered, looking down at her plate.

“What do you mean?” Lucas asked.

“I mean Jordan hasn’t talked to my dad since he enlisted and at first I didn’t think much about it when he said that’s where he got my number but, it doesn’t make sense that he would talk to my dad after all this time, give him my number, and not tell me. And it’s not like Richard Hughes couldn’t get the information if he wanted it,” She answered.

“Okay, not to be nosey but, what exactly does your dad do?” Miller asked.

“He was a Detective for a while then he decided to be a lawyer when Jordan was little but, that only lasted till, I was like two then my mom left and he’s been a part-time alcoholic and a full-time PI ever since, a good one too, shady as hell but, good. I mean I never told him this address or who Lucas is and he found all of that out, So, like I said if he wanted my phone number, he could have easily gotten it for himself,” She explained, taking a bite of cake.

“Weird,” Dean said under his breath, she was right about the shady part for sure.

“Anyways he’s leaving for a job in Chicago, and ironically enough that was the same place he was going to last time I saw him so maybe that’s a good sign and he won’t come around for another seven years,” She took another angry bite of cake.

“I don’t know I thought he was incredibly charming,” Lucas stated sarcastically, Vic rolled her eyes. “I think he likes me.”

“Yeah if you say so,” She laughed.

 It took a little bit of time but, after a while, the conversation sparked back up, Vic asked Miranda about her pregnancy, which ended up breeding a new bet on whether it would be a boy or a girl. Warren, Maya, Andy, and Sullivan all went with a girl while both Vic and Ripley went with a boy along with Gibson, Miller, Travis, and Miranda. Ripley also thought it would be necessary to mess with Vic by letting everyone but, her to see the nursery after she remembered to finally give them the tour.

 “It’s almost done,” Ripley promised, once they were back in the living room.

“It better be, you keep this up and I’ll make sure you only get one baby out of me,” Vic threatened, “You can live amongst your weights and boxing gloves,” She told him.

“Oh, so now you’re banishing me to the basement?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s all up to you,” She said sitting in his lap again both of her hands on either side of his face, “You control your destiny, you can either show it to me or I just won’t sleep with you till you do.”

He thought about it for a moment, and the company they were in he noticed he didn’t really care, a sure sign now was the time to lay off the beer. He moved her off him so he could stand to get another one... against his better judgment, looking back at her.

“Yeah well that’s what you said last week,” He answered her with a smug smile and a wink.

The others oh’d and Vic rolled her eyes, not bothering to even hold out when he returned, moving so he could sit back down and pull her back into his lap.

“Well if you go missing, we’ll know what happened,” Sullivan remarked.

“Okay so ignoring whatever that was so I don’t have to go to therapy after this since you both bet on boys does that mean you both want a boy?” Miller asked.

“I don’t think either of us care I just think it’s a boy. Most of Luke’s family has had boys first and one of my friend’s grandma was really superstitious and she used to tell us weird things like if you get pregnant in an odd year and your age is odd then it’s a boy, and she was right more often than not so I’m going with boy,” Vic explained.

“Have you done the ring thing?” Maya asked.

“Ring thing?” Gibson asked.

“Where you put a wedding ring on a string and if it goes back and forth then it’s a girl but, if it goes in a circle it’s a boy,” She explained, “Or maybe it’s the other way around I’d have to look it up.”

Dr. Bailey laughed, “I did that a couple of times with Tuck when it was too early to tell, on the sonogram,” She admitted.

“Okay I want to try,” Vic said, Ripley shook his head at her excitement, she got up to go get a string.

“So, I’m assuming you’ll be finding out as soon as you can?” Gibson asked Ripley once Vic left the room.

“Yeah it looks that way, she obviously doesn’t do well with suspense, and I think I want to know too so we're prepared,” He answered.

“Do you think an engagement ring will still work?” Vic called for Bishop walking back into the room.

“It was my mom’s so technically it was a wedding ring,” Ripley stated.

“Oh, you’re right,” She cheered giving him a high five as she passed him.

He just smiled like an idiot watching her walk towards Bishop. Sullivan just shook his head he had seen Lucas ‘in love’ before but, never like this. 

 “Okay sit sill,” Bishop instructed Hughes who was sitting on the floor in front of her.

“What do you mean sit still I’m literally not moving.”

She held the ring over Vic’s belly.

“I think it’s a circle,” Andy observed. 

“I don’t know looks like back and forth,” Travis countered, “Can I change my bet?” He asked.

“All bets are final you can’t change after the ancient ritual tells you, you’re wrong,” Gibson answered.

Vic looked over the coffee table to the chief, “Well we have narrowed it down to either a boy or a girl,” She informed him standing up and taking the ring from Maya.

“I’m glad, I was getting worried it was going to be one of those demon babies,” He responded.

Vic rolled her eyes “Why would you put something like that in my head?” She asked sitting back on his lap.

As soon as she sat down, his phone started ringing, he picked it up looking at the caller ID,

“Well this probably isn’t great news,” He sighed, the other chatter in the room died down when he put the phone to his ear.

“Ripley,” He answered.

Vic could hear the women’s voice on the other line but, couldn’t hear what she was saying.

“Okay, thanks Deb, I appreciate it”-“… I know-,”- “yes, I know-,”- “thanks again, and tell her I said hi-,” –“ okay then tell her I said I’m sorry then tell her I said hello-,”-“Goodnight Frankel.” He finished hanging up.

“Where’s the remote?” He asked Vic shortly, she got up quickly and handed it to him he turned on the T.V. flipping quickly to the local news.

It was just barely ten O’clock, though it honestly felt later, they watched as it went from a commercial back to the young news anchors.

“Welcome back to Seattle seven news at Ten,” The man began, “I’m Jonathan, and thank you for joining us. In a moment will be going to Pete with the weather and later John with sports and a special report on the chances of another visit to the super bowl for our Seahawks after their impressive preseason and first win, but, right now we turn to Maria with new incoming reports,” He finished turning to his co-anchor.

“Thank you, Johnathan, tonight we have breaking news as many of you know Fire chief Lucas Ripley was placed on medical leave after major surgery, Almost seven weeks ago, now we have sources that claim his leave was extended because, of a suspension and not for medical reasons. Though the spokesperson for the department has yet to speak on this matter, the suspension is believed to be due to his involvement with a junior firefighter. It is not yet known who this firefighter is or if he is or had been accused of sexual misconduct by this firefighter. He is scheduled to return as acting chief, next week but, many want answers now. We hope to have more for you on that tomorrow.” She finished.

the sound from the TV was growing fuzzy in Lucas' ears, he stared at it until he realized it had gone black turning around he saw Vic with the remote in her hands and a nervous expression hiding behind the neutral one she was attempting to keep steady. 

“I thought there was supposed to be a press conference when you got back?” Sullivan asked.  

“There was, someone, leaked it,” Ripley answered, harshly.

His phone rang again.

“Yeah, I saw it,” He said, “That’s fine as long as her name stays out of it,” – “Yeah, I can come in if you need me too,” – “Okay just let me know, thank you,” He hung up and looked back at Vic.

“Hall. She caught the end of it had no idea where or how they got the information, she’s already called a meeting with her staff tomorrow, trying to figure out who leaked it,” He told her.

“Isn’t it technically public record?” Montgomery asked.

“It was supposed to be but, the department decided to wait until I returned as acting chief so we could address the matter on our terms. Right now the only ones who were sent the information were us, the four of you from nineteen,” He said looking at the captain and three lieutenants, “The chief’s, executive team, and Hall’s team. It hasn’t even been sent to the other captain’s in your Battalion yet,” He informed them.

“And whoever leaked it is trying to make it look like you’re pushing a scandal under the rug,” Gibson stated Ripley nodded looking more like the chief then had all night.

Vic stood from the chair “Well I know it’s getting late but, this might be my last night as the chief's dirty little secret," only Vic could turn that into a term of endearment, her voice was overdramatic. Playful almost "And as you are all close friends and colleagues of the firefighting harlot and her power abusing chief, you might very well be warped up into the black hole of Seattle FD's very own sex scandal. I think that means we deserve a second dessert, plus I’m pregnant and can’t drink my sorrows away, so, cake and pie it is,” She announced.

“I'll admit I had no clue where you were heading with that but, you make good points Hughes,” Gibson complimented, getting up to head for the kitchen.

“Ah what the hell cake can’t give me a hangover,” Bishop stated.

Eventually, her crew was back in the kitchen circling the island, getting the left-over dessert out of the fridge.

“Come on,” She called softly to Lucas who was still looking down at his phone, she took it out of his hands. “Tomorrow’s problem,” She told him.

Damn, he hated when she used his advice against him, it didn’t take much for his resolve to crumble. He let her lead him to the group and they shared a slice of pie, he was sure they were scaring Miller when she fed it to him with a laugh. He kept her against his chest with his hands resting on her stomach while he listened to the group joke and tease each other.

Yeah, this was a slippery slope, he always knew nineteen was different special and though they had their faults he always liked the people on paper and in person, but now they were growing on him in different ways. Logically he knew this could pose a problem that there was a reason the chief didn’t spend so much time with one team but, this was also Vic’s family and he was finding himself wanting- and enjoying being a part of it more than he thought he would.

“You’re really ready for all of that?” He asked Vic quietly tilting his head towards the black T.V. while other conversations were carrying on around them. 

She turned around in his arms, so she was facing him, “I’m glue baby,” She answered without much thought.

He smiled and bent down to kiss her, neither of them realizing that it lasted a bit longer than it probably should have until boo’s and ew’s chorused around them.

“Oh, bite me,” Vic retorted, backing up and jumping slightly so she could sit on the counter.

“You’re burning our eyes,” Jack stated, putting a big piece of pie into his mouth.

Vic grabbed Ripley by the shoulders and pulled him against her resting her head on his shoulders, he leaned into her.

“You should be thanking us, Gibson we made you eighty dollars richer,” Vic stated remembering the unexplained bet from early.

“Actually, he should be thanking me, if I remember correctly,” Lucas corrected with a smug shrug, his fiancée scoffed.

 “Well he was literally the one doing all the lifting,” Montgomery quipped, the others either laughed or groaned at the memory. Travis earned himself a swift kick in the back from Hughes, he really should have planned it out better and stood on the other side of the island, but it was worth it.

The next phone to ring was Dr. Bailey’s getting called into emergency surgery, Warren offered to take her but, she insisted he stay, and visit, Gibson, and Miller promised to get him back in one piece. Andy and Maya decided to leave as well, they had both agreed to help with one of the youth programs being hosted at forty-two tomorrow and figured it wouldn’t look too great if they were hungover and sleep-deprived. Vic walked them out and promised an old-fashion (booze-free) girls’ night as soon as possible.

That left Warren, Montgomery, Miller, Gibson, and Sullivan. She returned to the kitchen to find them cleaning up what was left of the mess, Lucas and Travis were putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and Miller looked like he had just returned from taking out the trash, Sullivan was wiping down the counter with Warren, and Gibson was… _supervising_ by the looks of it leaning against the counter eating the last bit of pie straight from the pan. She took her place on the counter next to him, the others still not noticing she had returned, until they were all back around the island and a loud yawn escaped her. 

"You tired?" Lucas asked her. 

"No, I'm good," She lied, earning raised eyebrows from everyone even Sullivan. 

Another yawn escaped her, "Okay you're going to bed, that's an order," Ripley stated. 

"That's an order," She mocked, the others laughed.

Ripley turned his back towards her forcing himself between her legs, "You are all welcome to stay, in fact, I would be glad to have you but, this one is going to bed, so she doesn't hate her life when the kids waking her up at dawn to as she eloquently puts it 'puke her guts out'," He said addressing the group. 

"Damn he has a point," Vic conceded, "I guess I'm being exiled so, goodnight and thank you all for coming," She surrendered

"Brunch tomorrow?" Travis asked, thinking of ways to distract her from what might greet her on the morning news. 

"Yeah sounds good," She said her eyes already closed, lazily tossing her, arms over Ripley's shoulders. 

"I'll be right back," Ripley said with a shrug, grabbing Vic's legs and lifting her off the counter, he carried her on his back towards their room. 

Once again scarring Miller, but, as weird as it was to see the chief giving Hughes a piggyback ride into _their_ bedroom, he had to admit they were pretty damn cute. But, pretty damn cute was definitely not something he ever thought he would be saying in regards to Chief Ripley, thrusting him further into to the existential crisis of it all. 

Ripley returned shortly Vic free and looking as content as any of the other men had seen him, he looked up at Sullivan who was giving him a shit-eating grin.

“What?” He asked.

“You’re going to get eaten alive if you end up with a mini version of her running around,” Sullivan said.

“I would not,” He tried to argue, looking to the other men.

“Sorry chief but, I think we're with the captain on this one,” Gibson stated.

“They would be far too powerful,” Montgomery commented with a far-off gaze.

The others chuckled, at his ominous words. It didn't take them long to end up heading down to the basement, admiring all of Ripley's 'toys' it didn't take long for Sullivan to taunt Ripley into a one on one.  

“No one else wants to take a shot?” He asked while he was putting on his gloves.

The other men were standing along the wall all shaking their heads “You have rank to protect you, I do not want to be the one Hughes blames if that face gets messed up,” Miller stated gesturing to the chief.

Warren and Montgomery agreed, that left Gibson who shrugged.

“I’ve been enough fights in my lifetime,” He explained. 

  “You can’t keep saying stuff like that and not expect me to ask about it,” Miller commented.

“He makes a fair point,” Sullivan said to Gibson.

“Okay Sully quit stalling, we going to do this or not,” Ripley remarked.

“As a friend of the doctor who performed the heart surgery you had barely six weeks ago, as a doctor myself, and someone who also does not want to be on Hughes’ bad side I would just like to say this is a bad idea,” Warren warned.

“Don’t worry if she asks tomorrow, I’m putting it all on the captain,” Travis assured.

“Seems fair,” Ripley stated.

Sullivan scoffed, “They’re right you’ve got rank,” Ripley explained, then he shrugged “And she does hold grudges,” Ripley added, the other men cheered Sullivan rolled his eyes, and they finally agreed to start the match.

Which ended abruptly when Sullivan deemed Ripley to rusty for a fair fight but, then missed a block and took a punch square in the nose. Putting a dent in the over-exaggerated speech he had prepared in his head for when he won. by the end of it, Sullivan’s nose was bloody, and there was a bruise forming on the bottom of Lucas’ left eye, both had a busted lip. They called it a draw and went back upstairs.

“You’re gonna be in trouble,” Miller teased in a singsong voice as they climbed the stairs, earning stern looks from both men, but the others were laughing quietly behind him.

They were both holding ice on their faces telling the other men some crazy story about their time at eighty-eight back in the day when there was another knock on the door.

All of them looked at their watches it was just past midnight, “Maybe her dad’s seen the error of his ways in a few short hours,” Travis offered, though that seemed unlikely.

“It’s probably one of the girls Bishop still hasn’t kicked the habit of leaving her phone everywhere,” Gibson stated, that was much more likely, but, when Ripley answered the door it wasn’t Bishop standing there but, Charlie.

With her hair soaking wet, in a pair of shorts and an oversized sweatshirt, a black eye, a small bruise on her forehead, a cut across her cheek, and holding one of her arms in the other.

“I’m sorry I know it’s late-,” She started to say but, Ripley’s head just started shaking.

“No, it’s okay, it’s okay come in,” He told her quickly.

She stepped inside looked him up and down ignoring her own state, “What happened to you?” She asked.

He just shook his head with a smirk, “You should see the other guy,” He answered holding out the ice in his hand to her, she needed it more than he did. She looked at it for a second then took it slowly, following him into the house.

“Some friends of ours are in the kitchen, but, they’re good people so don’t worry about them,” He told her.

When Ripley returned followed by a young girl, the others looked just as surprised as he did.

“This is Sully, Gibson, Miller, Montgomery, and Warren, they all work with Vic at nineteen,” He said, each of them waved awkwardly to the young girl when he went down the line of people. “Why don’t you sit down, and I’ll go get Vic,” He said pulling on of the bar stools out from under the counter.

She sat down cautiously, then noticed similar ice pack being held by the man Lucas had introduced as ‘Sully’, her eyes narrowed.

“You must be the other guy,” She regarded.

Lucas cracked a smile then walked quickly to their bedroom, noticing the lamp was still on. He entered to find Vic asleep with a book falling out of her hands, he felt bad waking her up but, he also knew she would be more upset if he didn’t.

“Eggy,” He whispered shaking her softly, she moved slightly.

“Hey, I know you're tired but, Charlie’s here and she’s pretty banged,” He told her.

With the mention of the young girl’s name Vic popped up. “Is she okay?”

She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“ She’s banged up pretty bad obviously shaken but, she’s talking and seems in mostly normal spirts,” Vic got up as he was talking, throwing her hair up. and pulling on a pair of shorts, and a cardigan. They walked out of the room together reaching the kitchen quickly.

“Hey, are you okay?” Vic asked as she came up to the young girl.

“Yeah, I’m fine and I’m sorry I just didn’t know where else to go, I know it’s late and I shouldn’t have bothered,” She spoke softly.

“No, no, it’s okay there’s nothing to be sorry about,” She told her.

Vic looked her over, the bruising around her eye was dark but, there was a little swelling, it didn’t seem to be bothering her too much the cut on her cheek was long and not too deep she wouldn’t need stitches. By the looks of it she had, had that longer than the shiner on her eye, there was a small bump on her head where the bruise was but, nothing huge, there were a few red marks on her legs, that would soon be bruised but, The rest of her seemed fine the only other thing that concerned the older women was her arm sitting motionless on the counter in front of her.

“Can I see?” She asked looking to the arm.

“It’s really not that bad, probably just a sprain, I’ve had one before,” She told her.

“Okay well, how about I still take a look at it?” She asked again trying not to press too hard.

The younger girl pulled her sleeve up, Vic could tell she was trying not to wince at the pain and keep tears from her eyes.

She looked at the forearm it was defiantly swollen, dark bruises were starting to form at her wrist.

“Can you flex or move your fingers?” She asked her.

“I can’t really feel them,” She answered.

“Are they like numb, feels like they’re asleep?” Charlie nodded and shivered a little bit

“Okay I’ll be right back,” She promised walking a few feet away disappearing through a dark doorframe, then returning with the first aid kit in hand, a pair of leggings E had left, a dry shirt, and socks.

“First things first you need to get dry. bathrooms down the hall towels are under the sink and, there should be hair ties in the drawer, you can just leave your clothes on the counter and I’ll wash them later, they will fix you up after okay?” Charlie nodded again, took the clothes from Vic, walked to the bathroom slowly, as soon as she heard the door shut, Vic turned to the group.

“Her wrist is broken, and she said her fingers and parts of her hand are numb,” She whispered, “I can tell she knows it worse than what she’s had in the past otherwise she wouldn’t have come here. But worse than a sprang means x-rays and cast, and that cost money and-,”

“-Having to explain what happened,” Jack finished.

“Yeah, and she doesn’t seem to want and do that, or she would have told Dr. Karev what was going on weeks ago,” Vic stated.

“You can splint ice it for now, but,  you’re going to have to try and convince her to go to the ER tonight Hughes, all signs point to a break in the wrist plus nerve damage, she can’t just let that sit.” Warren stated, “I can call and see if Jo Karve is at Greys that might help convince her.”

“Thank you,” She told Warren who was already pulling out his phone.  

“Can you do the splint and whatever else, see if she’ll talk to you maybe I don’t know, I need to get my bag from the Jeep, that kit probably won’t have everything.”

“Yeah I’ll see what I can do,” He said.

“I’ll go get the bag,” Lucas said, from beside her Vic looked up to him.

“Thank-,” She grabbed his chin and turned him the other way, so she was face to face with the light purple and blue bruise under his eye, she was also noticing his lip was busted. “What happened to your face?” She asked, but his answer was muffled by her grip still tight on his chin.

She examined the others noting their complete lack of eye contact until she made it to Sullivan, who strangely enough was also sporting a busted lip and what looked like some bruising across his nose.

“Could you at least not go for the face next time?” She requested sternly.

“Noted.” He said, feeling like he got off easy… Maybe Miller had a point.

She released Lucas’ face and told him where her keys were so he could get the bag when he got back Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, he handed the bag off to Gibson with a thankful smile.

Jack walked over to where the young girl she sat still with her back straight, doing her best not to move or make any commotion.

He sat the box down on the table beside her, she didn’t lookup.

“I’m Jack, I’m going to fix you up a bit, if you’re cool with that,” He said quietly.

She nodded, he pulled up a chair, so he was sitting in front of her the first aid kit and bag in between them “Okay why don’t we start with that cut, and we’ll go from there.”

“I’m Charlie,” She spoke quietly.

He smiled at her “Well it’s nice to meet you, Charlie,” He was relieved when she smiled back at him, bright blue eyes peeking out from some lose hair covering her eyes.

Lucas couldn’t hear what they were saying over the conversation he was in with the others but, for some reason he found himself watching Gibson interact with Charlie for a brief moment then he snapped back to reality and gave his attention back to Warren.

 “Jo won’t be there till early tomorrow morning but, Miranda just got out of surgery and said she’ll wait if you can get her tonight, Deluca is there as well,” Warren informed them.

“What if she won’t go at all what are we supposed to do then?” Vic asked nervously.

Warren just shrugged his shoulders, “Just do what you can,” He told her.

They continued to discuss options best case scenario she would agree to go tonight, the worse case she wouldn’t go at all, best would be right after Jack finished, and somewhere in the middle was if she only agreed to go with Dr. Karev working then, Vic would take her in the morning. 

*****

“So, Charlie, is that short for something?” Jack asked working on the splint.

“Charlotte, Charlotte-June technically,” She answered, “From Top-Gun, not the spider,” She clarified.

He chuckled, “I had a friend once who dressed up as her three Halloweens in a row, your parents had good taste ” He commented, feeling her tense up under his hand.

“It was just my mom actually, she really loved that movie,” She told him.  

“And June?”

“After June Carter Cash, Johny Cash's wife she was a sucker for classic country,” She explained.

“So, is that who you’re living with now?” He asked hoping he wasn’t pressing too hard.

“No, she moved us back here when I was five, it was just us so when she died,” Her voice dropped off.  

“I’m sorry to hear that. Are you with a foster family now?” He asked.

“Yeah,” She answered shortly, both knew she was lying but, he didn’t push just finished wrapping her wrist.

She noticed him looking at her knuckles both hands were red and scrapped up but, she appreciated the fact he didn’t ask about it. 

“Well Top-Gun, I think we’re done here, for now, keep that ice on your eye,” he instructed getting up and leaving her to talk to the others.

“On the bright side she’s talking fairly openly, downside she didn’t say anything about what, how, where this happened, or who did it to her,” He told the others softly, “If I had to make a guess I’d say she’s living on the streets probably with other kids, or in a group home that doesn’t care, probably crossed someone and got into a fight. Could be the same reason she’s been going to Grey Sloan so often. Either way, I doubt it was an adult that did this to her, I don’t think she would have come here if it was.”

“You got all that from a five-minute conversation?” Miller asked impressed.

“Takes one to know one,” He commented with a shrug. “Plus, you two told us she works,” he said looking to Ripley and Vic “Which means she has money and if other kids know that it could have easily been what they were after.”

“Wouldn’t someone be looking for her, I mean she has a job, wouldn’t like CPS know about that?” Travis asked

“Sometimes they just slip through the cracks, and part-time jobs at mom and pops like that aren’t too hard to get most managers or owners don’t care as long as you keep your head down and do your job, I had a few of them, they paid me in cash and neither of us asked questions,” He said.

 “Okay all of that can be sorted out later, I’m going to go talk to her and either way, if she wants to, she’s staying with us till we can figure this all out,” Vic stated.

“Works for me,” Ripley said.

“Thank you, guys, for your help, and for coming tonight in general,” She told the men in front of her.

“Yeah of course,” Travis stated.

“Let me give you Miranda’s number, so if she decides you can let her know you’re coming,” Warren said.

“Okay thank you.”

“Let us know how she’s doing,” Gibson requested, Vic nodded thanking him again.

“You sure you’re good?” Sullivan asked Ripley as the small group walked towards the door.

“Yeah we’re good,” Ripley answered. “Beers Monday night?”

Sullivan thought about for a second, “Yeah, sounds good.”

*****

The rest of the night was spent at Grey Sloan after an almost hour-long standoff between Vic and Charlie. In the end, it was Lucas that finally convinced her to go with what might have been a too graphic retelling of a story about a firefighter he visited who waited three days to go to the hospital and ended up having to get his arm amputated.

“You should’ve led with that,” Vic whispered as they were walking out the door.

Another almost three hours later they were back at the house and well past exhausted. Dr. Bailey had worked her magic and Charlie now had a light pink cast covering her wrist and a couple of her fingers. Apparently, Warren had called ahead and filled Dr. Bailey in on Gibson’s theory and she made the executive decision to run through a few quick exams to check for a concussion though Charlie insisted she wasn’t having any headaches. Until the good doctor came back affirming, she did have a mild concussion, she then admitted her head was bothering her.

“She good?” Ripley asked coming out of the bathroom as Vic crawled into bed.

“Yeah fell asleep before I even finished telling her, where everything was,” She told him with her eyes already closed.

He turned off the lamp and got into the bed she rolled over to him resting her head on his chest.

“It’s Gibson,” He spoke tiredly.

“Hmm?” Vic asked not paying much attention.

“You said the other day she reminded you of someone, but you couldn’t figure, out who. It’s Gibson, that’s who she reminds you of- that’s who she reminds me of at least,” He clarified with an absent mind and a yawn.

She was already half asleep so, her response came in the form of a sigh. His realization floating into her ear to simmer in her subconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline Refresher-  
> The story is currently taking place in the last week of July, Vic and Ripley have been together for about eight months.  
> Ripley was out for 4 weeks medical and three weeks for suspension plus he has three months probation, he is returning to work in a week so it's been six weeks since the hospital.  
> Vic is just over two months pregnant. She was on one week of suspension.  
> Gibson and Sullivan were both suspended for two shifts which they've all already done.  
> And the entire crew is basically under the watchful eye.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and being patient with me in all my mishaps, I really hope you guys liked the "Dinner party saga" and are counting to like the story in general! let me know what you think!


	13. The Break Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I FINISHED THE FIC!!!  
> all that's left is to finish editing which hopefully I will have done by the end of the week if not sooner but, in till then here is a chapter to keep you busy!  
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me and being patient I know it was frustrating but, hopefully you like this chapter and enjoy the rest of the story.

“Vic” She heard Travis call in a sing-song voice, she was slightly surprised to hear him calling her, but she also knew that tone of voice all too well.

She tried to make it out of the locker room before he arrived but to no avail.

“We’ve got you trapped Hughes.”

She rolled her eyes at Bishop, she looked over to the other door where Herrera was standing with her arms crossed.

“Okay, I give what do you want?”

Her three captors exchanged glances, they either hadn’t thought this through very well or they weren’t expecting to catch her at all. Ironic considering it had been the other way around not even two hours ago.

 “It’s been a month Vic, you should go out with them Saturday night,” Travis suggested.

 She started shaking her head but Andy spoke up, “Bailey has already agreed to watch Charlie, and we know Tuck has been asking if she could come over anyway so you can’t argue that, Sullivan has agreed to keep Ripley and the other guys company, though he did volunteer your house unless you can get Miller to host-,”

“That’s easy I’ll just tell him were naming one of the kids Dean,” Vic joked, quietly to herself but, the others heard and lit up

“So, you agree then?”

            “Wait no, I never said that technically,” She tried to backtrack.

            Now they slumped, “Come on it’ll be low key none of us will drink we’ll just go out and get dinner or we could have a movie night.”

            Vic looked at Travis, then Bishop, and then Herrera all with the same ‘begging puppy’ like expression on their faces.  

            “Fine.”

            The three cheered.

            “But,” The cheering stopped “We only go out for dinner somewhere lowkey and then we have a movie night.”

            “Okay that’s perfectly fine, we can do a movie night.”

            Vic nodded, “We'll pick you up at five-thirty?” Bishop asked.

            “Isn’t that a bit early?” Vic questioned looking down at her phone when she looked up, they were already gone.  

                       For a second she considered canceling but, they were right she needed to go out or at least stay in with people other than Lucas, and Charlie, or Sullivan for that matter who had been coming over a lot or at least more than she had expected. Lucas’ gym was probably a solid fifty-one percent of his reasoning behind that. It was just easier to stay home away from prying eyes or possible run-ins.

****

“How was the appointment?” She asked Lucas.

“Good Pierce said everything looks good,” He answered moving past her to get into the fridge.

“Did you tell her you’re not sleeping?” She asked calmly.

“I’m sleeping fine Vic.”.

She turned around to look at him going over to the drawer she pulled out a bottle of Advil p.m.

“Really because I bought this less than two weeks ago and it is almost empty.”

He didn’t answer instead turned to the stove.

“Can someone check this please?” Charlie asked coming into the kitchen with a paper and a pencil in her hand, still sporting that bright pink cast.

“Math?” Vic asked.

Charlie nodded.

“Not it,” Vic yelled coming over to grab the spoon from Lucas so she could stir while he checked the homework.

“Real mature,” He huffed, going over to Charlie.

 Thankfully it was only seven questions and basic algebra. “Looks good to me,” he said after about fifth teen minutes of looking it over. Charlie smiled and ran back upstairs returning shortly with her backpack in tow setting it by the door for tomorrow morning.

“Is that all you have?” Vic asked.

“Yep,” Charlie answered.

“Okay, this is ready.”

They sat down to dinner still an awkward occasion but, it was getting easier. Charlie was still a couple weeks away from getting her cast off but, it didn’t seem to be bothering her. She still hadn’t told them what had happened that night not that either of them had really asked scared it would cause her to pull away from them but, they hoped she would tell them eventually.

“What movies are you watching Saturday?” Vic asked breaking the silence.

“Uh, I don’t really know,” she looked down at her plate, “haven’t decided yet.”

Vic didn’t have much time to wonder why she was acting shier than usual before her phone rang.

“You’re where?!” her outburst quickly grabbed the attention of the other two sitting at the table.

“Yes, yes I’m coming.” She hung up.

“We have to go?” she told them.

“Why?”

“Trust me I’m asking the same question.”

****

“Okay Herrera and Bishop are out getting everything for their part everything else should be set we just have to get them there,” Travis announced, bringing the pitcher to the table.

“Well not to brag but, I think we did a pretty decent job,” Miller said the others agreed.

“We might want to wait and see their reaction first,” Sullivan warned.

“Yeah he does have a point,” Warren sided with the captain.

“Well, for right now we can celebrate-ish.”

The bar wasn’t that crowded when they first got there but, it seemed to be filling up Sullivan hadn’t been here in years and he was surprised to find himself here with one of his crews, this station was making him way to soft, he blamed Ripley and Herrera. And the others a little bit as well for being somewhat interesting it would be a lot easier if he didn’t like them but, he did, and it was aggravating.

They drank some talking about the plans for the next night and random things going on Miller asked Montgomery about Grant if he had heard from him since he told him he was engaged but, he just shook his head. At some point, Warren, Miller, and Gibson got up to play darts leaving the Captain and Montgomery.

“Are you okay?” Sullivan asked him suddenly.

Travis was taken aback by his question that it put a dent in his poker face when he nodded.  Sullivan gave him a pointed look he sighed.

“I went out on a date the other night-,”

“Sounds like a good thing,” Sullivan encouraged.

To which the younger man nodded again, “It was in till we were walking out and I ran into Michael’s parents.”

Sullivan’s head fell slightly.

“I haven’t talked to them in almost a year after the funeral his mom would check on me but, I felt bad she shouldn’t have been doing that not after losing her son like that so I just kind of cut them out, haven’t talked to them since,” He admitted something he’d never admitted to anyone before now, that he thought about it.

“I don’t think I’ve talked to Claire’s parents in five,” Sullivan spoke quietly.

Travis felt a strange sense of relief wash over him.

“It’s a hard thing to do, and even harder thing for others to understand, her mom always sends me a card on the holidays, I send them one back but, other than that I can’t quite bring myself to talk to them I feel quilty and sad-,”

“And you see her in them, Michael looked just like his dad,” Travis sighed.

“Yeah, Claire had her mother’s voice.”

Travis nodded, neither of them said anything else they didn’t really have to. Though their situations were different they both knew what the other was dealing with and for them, that was enough. To know they weren’t the only ones, or that weren’t terrible human beings because of it.

“Well I am going to go see if I can hustle Warren out of a few dollars,” Sullivan stated standing up from the table he gave Montgomery a pat on the back as he walked past him. Letting him have a moment to himself it wasn’t long before he joined the others.

“Okay, there’s no way you are this good,” Gibson whined as Warren sunk the eight ball into the corner pocket just as he had called it.

Warren just shot him a cocky wink and the others groaned right along with the lieutenant.

“I’m getting another round,” Miller sighed.

“This one's on me,” Sullivan offered standing up before the younger man could.

“Are you sure?” Warren asked.

“Yeah,” The captain stated heading to the bar.

They all watched him walk away, “It’s still weird isn’t it?” Miller asked.

The other three knew exactly what he was referring too. “Yeah it’s still weird,” Warren agreed.

“Hey, you all up for a game?” A strange voice asked from behind them.

They all turned around to somewhat familiar faces. “Guys we should just go,” Gibson heard one of the men say but, he couldn’t see exactly who it had come from.

“It’s just a friendly game,” The man restated there was a harshness in his voice.

It didn’t take long for them to recognize the group was from twenty-three.

“I think we’re good guys thanks though,” Miller said.

The two guys in front rolled their eyes, “Not surprised, you guys were always cocky, but now you can’t play a game with us normal folks,” Deacon egged on.

“Really this isn’t third grade Deacon,” Gibson shot back.

“We were done anyways,” Warren stated.

Deacon turned his attention to Montgomery; he’d never liked Deacon for one he was annoying and two he was one hundred percent homophobic.

“How’s Hughes doing?”

“She’s doing just fine,” He answered sharply.

Deacon turned back to his friend behind him who they could all clearly see.

“I guess you just didn’t have what she was looking for Mayhorn, but, hey props to her she jumped straight to the top, guess that saves you and your captain from some heartache, Gibson-,”

Miller was standing now slightly behind Montgomery both fuming. 

“Okay, why don’t you all get out of here before you get yourselves in trouble,” Warren warned in a more than harsh tone.

Deacon shrugged, “Yeah well at least we know why the chief’s pushed so hard for more diversity.”

It wasn’t two seconds later that Miller’s fist connected with Deacon's jaw, and then two seconds later that his friends were joining in, to bad for them that Miller had friends too.

The glass was breaking and people were yelling, Miller may or may not have thrown Deacon over a table.

“Hey, Hey!” Sullivan boomed over the crowd.

“Break it up!” he ordered pushing his way to the middle the others had stopped being held back by other patrons in the bar.

He was finally able to get space between Miller and Deacon, who was smirking with a bloody nose.

“Someone better tell me what the hell is going on right now!”

“He came after Hughes things got out of hand,” Warren stated with a busted lip.

Deacon chuckled still being held back by another firefighter in the bar, “It’s not like its much of a surprise, I hear Bishop and Herrera get around too-,”

Sullivan saw red, his fist was moving before he could even stop it.

When he looked up, he was seeing blue too, out of the window of the bar.

****

“You better start talking,” Vic said standing in front of the five men on her couch arms crossed.

They all looked around awkwardly suddenly feeling like they were kids again sent to the principal’s office or worse time out.

“Vic,” Bishop called from the foyer.

“In here,” She replied.

“You called them?” Miller groaned.

“You bet your ass I called them, you won’t talk to me, and I doubt even he wants to talk to Luke,” She said gesturing to Sullivan.

“What the hell happened?” Andy asked Maya behind her, they were now standing with Vic.

“This is worse than the cell,” Miller sighed.

“I’m sorry did you just say cell?” Maya questioned.

Jack smacked him, “I assumed she’d already told them,” he defended with a huff.

“I was going to leave that up to you actually but, yes Lucas and I spent half of our evening bailing them out of jail.”

“What the hell did you do?” Andy asked turning to Gibson.

“Hey, why do you assume it was me Miller threw the first punch.”

“Oh, great thanks for that.”

A small argument started forming on the couch, they sounded like children, it didn’t help when the three standing across from them joined in. None of them had noticed Ripley had even come into the room.

“Quiet!” He yelled over them, in a voice they all recognized very clearly.

“I just got off the phone with the officer, no one is pressing charges, now I need to know what they said.”

“It was mainly Deacon, Mayhorn tried to stop him but, the others just egged him on,” Miller admitted.

“Those aren’t words Miller,” Ripley spoke sharply.

“Luke,” Vic started but, he gave her a look one that told her to back off as kindly as possible.

“Now please.”

“He asked about Vic, I told him she was doing just fine. Then he turned to Mayhorn and said, “ _You just didn’t have what she was looking for, but, props to her for jumping the latter, probably saved Gibson over there some heartache_.” Travis started.

“I told him he should probably leave before he got himself into trouble, to which he replied, “ _Now we know why Ripley pushed so hard for diversity_ ,” Warren added

“To which I replied by punching the dick in the face, it snowballed from there,” Miller finished.

“What else?” His attention turned to Sullivan “That explained why the others were in it but, not why Sullivan was the one standing over Deacon when the cops arrived.”

“We were able to break it up I was standing between Miller and Deacon-,”

“Can I come down now?” Charlie yelled interrupting the captain’s explanation, she had been sent upstairs the moment they got back.

“No,” Vic and Ripley replied in unison.

“Guess I’ll bleed out then,” She called back.

All of there heads snapped to the stairs, “What the hell did you do?” Vic asked meeting her at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah see funny story, I thought it would be fun to learn a new skill-,”

“Was the skill knife throwing?” Ripley asked looking at her leg.

A thick streak of red was running down her leg.

“No, though that does sound fun-,”

“Charlie,” Vic warned, from the laundry room grabbing the first aid kit.

“Sorry no, it was painting actually.”

Vic walked back over to her now sitting on the chair across from the couch with their other five children.

“Can you please get to the point,” Lucas asked her sterner than he’d been with her since she started staying with them.

She threw her hands up, in surrender, “Okay, well I obviously don’t have any canvas’ so I went downstairs and got a box, to use the cardboard but, it was too hard to paint the box as a box so I got the box cutter to cut it into pieces and it didn’t end well.”

“Yeah guess we’re going to start hiding the box cutter,” Vic stated whipping off the blood that dripped down her leg.

Charlie rolled her eyes ever so slightly. “That stings,” she complained.

“Oh, we both know you're tougher than that,” Vic argued.

Charlie shrugged “It’s not deep just long,” She observed, as well as informing Lucas whose gaze she could feel over her shoulder.

Vic slapped a large band-aid over the cut. 

“Box cutter,” Ripley spoke holding out his hand.

“It’s upstairs.”

“And I’m twenty-five,” He retorted.

She rolled her eyes again, pulling up the back of her shirt and pulling out the box cutter from the waistband of her pants, begrudgingly handing it over to Lucas.

“Please go back upstairs, there are somethings we need to figure out,” Vic asked her kindly.

“Or Lucas is really mad, and you don’t want me to hear is angry voice or see him make five grown men cry?” she countered with an excited grin.

“If it gets you upstairs then yes,” Lucas interjected.

“Hey if anyone’s making them cry it’ll be me,” Vic argued.

“Vic.”

“Sorry, yes now go upstairs it's late anyways you should be in bed not trying to channel your inner Van Gough.”

“Okay, okay I’m going,” She stood up slowly heading back to the stairs as soon as they heard the door shut Vic turned to Lucas.

“She seems fun,” Bishop stated with a smile hoping to relieve some of the tension, instead Vic just sighed groaning that she’s going to be a terrible parent.

“Kids hurt them self’s Eggy, it happens.”

“She’s been here four and a half weeks and she’s stabbing herself in the leg with a box cutter,” she let out a dry laugh.

“Well, at least we’re not bailing her out of jail,” Ripley countered returning their attention to the men on the couch.

“Kind of hoping you’d forgotten about that,” Travis mumbled earning him a glare from everyone in the room.

“What happened Captain?” Andy asked.

“When I got in between Miller and Deacon I asked them what happened Miller told me I was in the process of defusing the situation when Deacon said, “ _Its no surprise about Hughes actually we hear Herrera and Bishop get around as well.”_

The three girls exchanged glances; a little bit surprised.

“Well if your goal is to go around punching every pig in the department you won’t be left with much,” Bishop stated.

“How did he even know about us?” Andy asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean no one knew about Gibson and I till we had already decided to break up, and he and Bishop were only together for a what a month month and a half.”

“I don’t know he was probably just making assumptions-,”

“And I mean it’s not like Gibson’s the only firefighter I’ve slept with,” Bishop admitted.

Ripley shot her a look “I’m going to be quiet now,” she stated standing behind Andy.

“This is never happening again, I don’t care what they might say about me or Vic-,”

“We weren’t just going to stand there a let them say shit about her,” Travis interrupted.

“Yes, you will because, if you don’t, I cannot protect you. I am hers first and Chief second but, I am still the chief and I cannot be mixed up in all of this.”

“Then you shouldn’t have slept with her Luke,” Sully shot.

The tension in the room grew thick as if two of them were standing at the opposite ends of the room holding onto a rubber band waiting to see which one would let go first. Ripley laughed shaking his head, it was honestly creepy.

“Yeah, great advice Bobby.”

This was the first time they’d ever heard Ripley call Sullivan that they sounded like kids, very tall and intimidating kids.

Sullivan opened his mouth to say something but, was interrupted by the doorbell.

Vic had to keep herself from screaming. “I swear if that is my father you people are never invited to this house at the same time ever again,” She yelled marching to the door.

When she opened it she really did scream.

_“Jordan!”_

Every head other Ripley’s hit their corresponding hand.

Lucas headed to the door to meet Vic, once he was out of earshot Andy and Bishop shot daggers at the men in front of them.

“You were supposed to pick him up!” Bishop whisper yelled at Travis.

“And we were going to but, as you’ve been told we were temporarily incarcerated.” He yelled back.

“I miss Montana,” Sullivan groaned.

This was probably the only circumstance the entire team felt comfortable rolling their eyes at the captain which they all did, very obviously.

“What the hell, are we going to do now? There’s no way he’ll go out with you tomorrow night.”

“And even if he does their both pissed.”

“Ripley’s just aggravated trust me you’ll know when he’s angry,” Sullivan chimed in.

“Okay one we’ll just have to figure it out, two that is a terrifying thought,” Travis answered.

“There’s a reason the man took up boxing.”

They heard footsteps approaching and they all went quite acting like they hadn’t been talking the whole time.

“Guys this is Jordan my older brother,” Vic announced coming into the room.

They all mumbled awkward hello’s Jordan looked around the room.

“Is this a bad time?” He asked his sister.

“Well if you waited for a good one you’d probably never see me, so why- how are you here I thought you were in Iraq still?”

“I was got back about three weeks ago stayed in New York for a while to get all my paperwork, and then came here to see you.”

“Paperwork?” Lucas asked.

“Yes sir-,” Vic elbowed him “Ow, sorry I saw the chance and I took it, won’t happen again,” He laughed.

“Well, in that case, you look like shit.”

“Harsh.”

Vic shrugged “What I saw the chance and I took it won’t happen again,” She mocked.

Her older brother rolled his eyes “Anyways that was my last deployment I had to get all my paperwork so I could be discharged.”

“That’s great,” Vic smiled.

“Yeah, you know V, I’m pretty tired if you don’t mind me crashing here-,”

“You are always welcome,” Ripley stated.

“Thank you, and in that case, I think I might go ahead and hit the hay long flight,” He stated.

“Yeah, guest rooms are upstairs-,”

“Oh, guess rooms fancy.”

“And you all must be Travis, Andy, Jack, Warren, Maya, and Dean,” They all nodded, basically raising their hands as he called out their names.

Jordan leaned over to Vic “Who’s the other guy?” He whispered loudly.

“That is our captain Robert Sullivan,” She answered.

“So that’s new too, along with,” he looked around the house, then to Ripley and his sister with a ring on her finger and a telling hand on her stomach, “Everything else.”

“And me.”

Jordan nearly jumped ten feet in the air as did the rest of the crew “Does everyone else see the little white girl or is that just me?” He asked in another loud whisper, hiding behind his sister.

Charlie was nearly doubled over laughing. “This is Charlie she’s staying with Luke and me,” Vic explained.

“And we have no clue what she’s doing down here,” Lucas said pointedly.

“Sorry I just needed water plus I heard the doorbell and was curious,” she explained walking towards the kitchen.

“Okay well I will you show you to the guest room, while they finish their discussion,” Vic stated.

“It was nice to meet you all,” He said as he followed Vic out of the room, she paused for a moment before clearing her throat loudly.

“Fine, I’m coming,” Charlie sulked following her as well.


	14. The Group Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, guys!! This is the end I hope you enjoy these last fourteen or so chapters and enjoy this story!!  
> I apologize in advance for the terrible chapter titles lol.   
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

When Vic came back downstairs the living room was quiet, and void of Sullivan and Ripley.

“Please tell me they didn’t kill each other?” she sighed.

“No, they’re just talking maybe some light yelling,” Andy assured.

Vic nodded and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

“How mad would you be if I asked you if you’re mad?” Travis asked Vic who huffed in response.

“I’m not mad, I’m just stressed, scared, excited everything else in between, and I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

  
“Because, this is all my fault it’s been my fault since the moment it started, I’m the one who yelled at him then yelled at Travis which made Sullivan tell us to go to the group, and then I apologized to him at the group, and then everything else in between I invited him out after, then back to my apartment and I guess we all know the rest-,”

“Vic don’t be sorry for that, your way past it’s “just sex” or “friends with benefits” you love him, and you were going to fall for him regardless of which one of you made the first move.”

“And it's not like he’s not totally in love and obsessed with you.”

“I don’t- I put our team in danger your jobs, mine and his, I mean it would just be easier if I wasn-,”

“Are you thinking about leaving?” Warren asked.

“I don’t know, maybe, sometimes I do,” She admitted “I love my job I do but, so do all of you so does Luke and we’ve all said it he’s the best chief the departments seen in decades. I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it.”

“Do what Vic?”

“The job, after the babies come, if Charlie still here which god I hope she is, but, I don’t if I’ll be able to do it to run into burning buildings to risk leaving them without their mother to leave Luke alone like that.”

Tears had been filling her eyes, now that she was finally talking it was almost like she couldn’t stop “I almost lost him, and I can’t do that I can’t lose him or put him through that its I don’t know it’s selfish,” She cried. 

Bishop came over to her, wrapping her arms around him, this was maybe the second time she’d ever seen Hughes cry.

“You’re right,” Warren sighed, Hughes looked up at him he had stood from the couch moving to sit on the coffee table in front of her “it is selfish and it's hard for your family trust me it's hard but, it makes you better, it makes you sharper you don’t take unnecessary risk,” he paused “Most of the time at least, and every time you get to come home to them is that much sweeter if you do come back which we all hope you do cause you’re a damn good firefighter, it might take a little bit and it's going to be scary as hell but, I promise you they will make you better Hughes that’s what a good family does that’s what love does.”

Warren was surprised when Vic wrapped her arms around him basically burying her head in his chest, he hugged her back knowing what she was going through. When she let go, she had stopped crying but, her eyes were still encircled in red.

“Better?” Travis asked coming over to give her a hug.

“Yeah I think so, Luke was right though as much as I appreciate you all stepping up for me, he can’t protect you could’ve had charges brought against you or gotten seriously hurt,” she said.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’ll be happening again,” Gibson said.

“Because, we beat their asses,” Miller stated, Vic rolled her eyes “and because, we can’t fight nor should we try to fight everyone who speaks bad about you, it adds fuel to the fire and does not help the situation.”

“Thank you, Miller.”

“Okay I’m making the executive decision,” Herrera stated sternly, they all looked at her confused “We need a group hug.”

“Since when did we turn into the Brady bunch?” Gibson asked.

“Since everyone decided to be all great and family-like really it's gross,” Bishop responded.

The others laughed, “Yeah, it is but, we’re still doing the group hug.”

And they did, huddled around Vic as best they could, she tried her best not to start crying again she was not a fan of how easily cried now but, it's not like she could do much about it.

“See this is nice,” Travis stated.

“It's super weird,” Miller countered.

“Yeah, it is,” Vic agreed with a laugh but, they didn’t break apart for another few seconds.

They were discussing, who was going to take who back to the bar when they heard something from the back yard.

“Was that what I think that was?” Gibson asked.

“Yeah, I think so.”

They all rushed out the back door, to the pool where Ripley and Sullivan were both splashing around.

“Please tell me you aren’t trying to drown each other?” Vic asked.

“He pushed me first.” Ripley accused quickly.

“That is so not true,” Sullivan argued climbing out by the side his clothes soaking wet.

At first, Vic was nervous that they were fighting but, she realized they were both trying to hold in their laughter going back and forth pointing the finger at who pushed the other in and which one pulled the other with him.

Ripley emerged from the pool the same way Sullivan had wringing out his shirt.

“Would you care to explain why you threw my Captain into our pool?” Vic asked Lucas.

“Uh not particularly,” He answered she turned her attention to Sullivan.

“Would you like to explain why you threw my Fiancé into our pool?” She asked Sullivan.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“Great super informative.”

“Well to concluded the previous topic, I understand your desire to stand up for Vic trust me I do, and the other members of your team, if you didn’t that might be more concerning however I do not condone fighting within this department and if you were in uniform when this happened I would have had to suspend each of you, which is not something I want to do. I also would have to suspend the others involved which, would not look good no matter what they said. So, this is your warning and it will be the only one you get.”

“What happens to the others? They said pretty nasty shit and I doubt they wait till their out of uniform every time they say it.”

“I don’t know if someone makes a complaint to Frankel they might get written up or suspended but, Deacons been at twenty-three for a long time, and in the department even longer, he has friends and people who don’t think what he says actually hurts people.”

“So, he just gets away with?”

“Maybe, for now at least, Vic and I are to new for any of us to say anything right now its politics and all of your careers can be in the crossfire, so just leave it. I’m trying to keep your team together you are good for this department but, heads need to stay down, for now, give it a few months, a wedding, and a baby or two and maybe people will realize we aren’t going anywhere and we aren’t just-,”

“A slut and a power abusing boss,” Vic offered.

“Yeah, that.”

“Yes, Chief.” Miller acknowledged respectfully, others followed.

They started heading to the door Vic’s team in front of the chief and their captain. The team went in as she turned around to face the two other men.

“Strip.” She said nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?” Luke asked.

“You really think I’m letting you in here soaking wet, strip I’ll get Miller to give you towels.”

“Come on Vic.”

“It’s your fault for buying me such a nice house babe, wouldn’t want to mess it up,” She told him kissing his cheek before going inside and shutting the door.

“She scares me,” Sullivan admitted.  
Lucas sighed “Yeah, she had that effect.” He agreed, pulling his shirt over his head.

A little laugh escaped Sullivan as he pulled off his pants “Could you imagine?”

“What?”

“Her and Claire?”

Now Lucas smiled at the thought, “God, they would’ve been unstoppable.”

*****

 “Are you frustrated?” Vic asked Lucas about an hour later after everyone had gone and he’d finally climbed into bed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if this was any other group of people you would’ve suspended them without hesitation but, you can’t even be involved since I’m involved, I don’t know I just feel like it would be frustrating.”

“It is I guess I don’t want anyone who represents our department saying stuff like that or getting into bar fights but, I’ll take the frustration if it means I have you.” He said kissing her cheek repeatedly.

“Good answer.”

He looked at her with a concerned expression, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We should have told him, Luke, I mean he was sitting in our house and I had every chance to pull him aside and I didn’t-,”

“You’re right but, there were more pressing matters tonight we will talk to him, Vic. Everything will get worked out and it's not like we haven’t had other things to think about,” he finished placing his hand on her belly with a smile.

She gave him a nod and he turned out the lamp, it wasn’t long before she could tell he was asleep his breathing evening out. She, on the other hand, couldn’t sleep there were too many thoughts stirring in her head, she climbed out of their bed as carefully as she could and walked out of their room and climbed the stairs, she was surprised to see Charlie’s light still on.

“Hey,” she whispered opening the door.

Charlie gave her a tired smile she was in her bed reading.

“Can’t sleep?” Vic asked the young girl nodded.

“Well, sometimes it helps me if there’s someone next to me, what if I sat with you till you fell asleep?” Vic offered a little bit awkwardly.

She expected Charlie to say no, but, she didn’t instead she just nodded Vic entered the room slowly, shutting the door, she climbed under the covers. Letting Charlie come to her which happened a lot quicker than she thought, after she turned off the lamp she rolled over to rest her head on Vic’s shoulder, Vic held her against her trying not to cry, thinking about the last week, as Charlie fell asleep in her arms.

 Lucas woke up alone a hours later turning over to find the typically occupied spot vacant, he opened one eye to look at the clock on Vic’s nightstand, it was almost five a.m. He took the next few minutes to try and fall asleep but, it was pointless. He got out of the bed with a quiet yawn, he went into the kitchen a started a pot of coffee and then climbed the stairs assuming he knew where Vic was.

He found her sound asleep next to Charlie, in the young girl’s bed they both looked so peaceful. It took him a minute to bring himself to leave the doorway, shutting the door as quiet as possible careful not to wake either of them up.

He walked back down the stairs and poured himself a cup of coffee, then found his way to his office. His original plan was to get some work done, but instead, he found himself staring at the top drawer on the left side of his desk, wishing for something stronger than coffee as he pulled the drawer open and took out a small stack of papers, papers that he had been burning a hole in his desk but now just seemed to be mocking him.

His thumb traced the line the words on the top line followed.

  _Washington State Application for Adoption._

As his head fell back against the chair, his thoughts turned to the week before.


	15. The Week Before (Part One)

A few days after the news broke and Vic’s name finally made the airways, Sullivan had called a mandatory meeting with the entire station saying, though he couldn’t stop them he would be deeply disappointed should any member of station nineteen talk to the media or friends outside of the station, about Hughes’ personal life, because, that’s what it was he had said harshly, Her personal life. With that combined with her new status as a practical hermit, the story faded out to some degree. They were still mentioned on all the morning talk shows.   
“Hughes,” A familiar and abnormally soft voice called.    
 “I just got a call from Frankel,” he started, she already didn’t like where this was going, “It was obviously a last-minute decision but, we will be hosting the Battalion meeting tomorrow, and because, you all are the best team she doesn’t want you working through she’s requested you all be there.”   
 “Luke?”   
 “Will be present, but Frankel is taking led and Hall will be here as well.”   
 “Wouldn’t sewing a scarlet A on my shirt just be easier,” Vic joked cynically.   
 “It’s not ideal but, this was going to happen sometime and though not everyone is happy with it the department has backed you up, Rip’s suspension is up you’ve been cleared by HR-,”  
“Cleared by HR doesn’t mean much.”  
“I know but, it’s something,” he paused “And we are all behind you Hughes.”  
She smiled “That means more.”  
Now it was Sullivan who smiled. They sat there for a long moment there was something about Sullivan’s demeanor for a split second she thought he was more nervous about tomorrow then she was than she remembered why she was absent-mindedly rubbing her belly and decided that was next to impossible.  
She walked into the Beanery lost in the dark hollows of her mind she hadn’t really known what it was she had been thinking about when Gibson pulled her from her practically comatose state.  
“You good Hughes?” Miller asked exchanging a glance with Gibson who shrugged.  
She nodded before speaking “Yeah, yeah just thinking,” she answered sitting down with an apple she was only picking at.  
Miller started to speak again but, the alarm blared calling for everything they had Miller jumped up, Bishop and Montgomery came from the game room but, she and Gibson stayed seated they were both on desk duty today her for a sudden resurgence of morning sickness that came back with a vengeance. Gibson was on desk for the day, for reason she hadn’t paid much attention to.    
“I thought by now you’d figured out you don’t have to pretend with us - me at least,” he said sincerely.  
“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” she countered without looking up from the apple she was more picking at then eating.  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him shift, “You know?”  
“I suspected. “  
“It was mutual,” he admitted.  
“She hasn’t said anything about it, but then again neither have you.”  
“Yeah, we told Andy, Miller obviously figured it out-,”  
“This have anything to do with Niki?”  
“No-,” He took a moment “I don’t think so.”  
She smirked and he rolled his eyes “You both okay?”  
“Yeah, we're good.”  
She nodded. She was slipping back into those thoughts she really couldn’t figure; she heard his voice but wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. She snapped out of it giving Gibbon her attention just in time to hear him tell her now it was her turn to speak.  
“I just want to know who’s decided to tell their version of our life and what exactly their gaining from it.”  
“Well the chief seemed pretty solid at the press conference and your statement set it straight.”  
“Or it just proves their theory that I’m brainwashed.” She countered finding herself studying Gibson’s features as they spoke.  
“Anything else, how’s Charlie?”  
“Uh, she’s good . . . I think -,” she paused finally putting down the apple in her hand she knew she wasn’t going to end up eating. “– I don’t know she’s feeling better we‘re trying to figure out paperwork and all that. She hasn’t seen a social worker since she was ten. Luke’s figured out more of it than I have she talks to him mon than me. “  
Gibson laughed at that and she shot him a glance. “You’re jealous,”  
“I am not,” she argued unconvincingly.  
“Well, at least she’s talking.”  
He had a point but, she didn’t like it.  
“She still working at dinner?”  
“No actually which she wasn’t too happy about but, as you might have heard she was not truthful about her age and since she is more than a year away from fifteen instead of sixteen the owner told Cam to let her go. But she has been going to school instead of showing up once a week just to prove she’s there. She likes it… I think.”  
It was getting late but, they both wanted to make sure the others got back safely. Somehow the got about their childhoods she told him she was still trying to get a hold of Jordan but, had little luck. He talked about the few memories he had of his own parents and Vic, for some reason found herself thinking about the girl he had told her about.   
“You really haven’t looked her up since then?” She asked.   
“Who?”  
“The girl you told me about.”  
“Not since I went to her parents’ house… God that was almost thirteen years.”  
“Awe you’re old,” she teased.  
“I’ll tell Ripley you said that.”  
She stuck her tongue out “I would say go right ahead but, I think this whole baby thing in his forties is already doing the job.”  
Jack made a yikes face and sighed.  
“So, what about Nikki and Miller?” She asked in a sing-song voice.   
Jack gave her a look.   
“It was a simple question,” she defended.   
****   
 The next morning, she came home to an empty house part of her was relieved, she hadn't slept in what felt like days but, now she was practically falling asleep as she put her keys in the dish by the door. She was glad she had been convinced to go eat with the team because she was too tired to even think about eating now. She placed her bag on the floor next to the island which had a paper sitting on the countertop. It was Charlie's, a paper she had written for a class given the heading on the top left corner, an English class and there was a bright red A, scribbled neatly on the top righthand corner. Vic felt a proud smile replace the tired frown she had caught in the reflection of their fridge. She picked it up and headed to the bed that had been calling to her like a Siren for hours.  
She put the paper on the bed while she stepped out of her pants then picked it back up as she crawled under the covers with a yawn. She had meant to read the whole thing but, when her head hit the pillows her eyes grew indecently heavier, she fell asleep with only the title of Charlie’s paper dancing through her mind –  
The J in June by Charlie S.  
When she woke up almost six hours later Luke was sitting beside her still in his uniform, holding the paper she had fallen asleep with, obviously engrossed in the story.  
She yawned. “We might have a little writer on our hands.”  
Luke just hummed in response making Vic’s want to read the story grow even more. But, at that moment she needed to pee more than anything else, so she went to go to the bathroom, and ended up taking a quick shower as well.   
When she got out, Lucas was gone but, she could hear the T.V. in the living room she got dressed and went to greet him properly.   
“Hey, I thought you weren’t going to be home till late tonight,” she said kissing his cheek.    
He was standing at the kitchen counter with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand.   
“Had a short break and thought I would just eat lunch here,” He sighed “It's going to be a long night.”   
“Still going over reports on the mall fire?”   
“That and the fifty complaints coming with it, three stations were there, and it seems everyone decided to complain about everyone else not to mention ones that were filled by the building’s owner. And we have the chief’s meeting on top of that and tomorrow-,”   
“You and I will be in the same room in front of, give or take, a hundred of Seattle’s finest firefighters.”   
“Sully told you?”   
“He did, warned me in case you didn’t get the chance,” She told him.   
“I don’t have to-.”   
“Yes, you do,” She interrupted “If anything I should be the one not going, you’re the chief.”   
“Well then I’ll see you tonight if I don’t fall asleep in my office chair,” he said, kissing her cheek.   
She walked him to the door.  
“There’s one other thing I think you’re forgetting chief,” She said.   
He looked around for a second, then started to lean in to kiss her, she stopped him with a laugh.   
“Close but, no, Grey Sloan nine-thirty a.m. sharp.”  
His eyes widened, he had obviously forgotten all about the appointment, if she was honest Vic had to until she got a kind and slightly harsh reminder from Dr. Deluca. With everything that was going on she had to reschedule her last appointment three times, this time Deluca was not having it, she had said over the phone with what also sounded like frustrated Italian at the end.   
 “Okay well, the meeting starts at nineteen starts at ten thirty-,”  
“Which brings us to a decision one car or separate?” She said softly.   
   She quickly got lost in her train of thought biting at her thumbnail while she leaned against the door. He leaned down again and kissed her cheek.   
 “I will not be upset or offended if you want us to go separately but, I will say I would like to hold your hand on the way there and talk about names on the way to nineteen but, we have six months give or take to do that.”  
 She smiled not expecting herself to be so calm about the prospect of them showing up at nineteen in the same vehicle but, Karina had promised to keep the appointment as brief as possible the latest they would get to the station would be ten-fifteen, and though it was supposed to start at ten-thirty Frankel and many of the other members of the battalion wouldn’t be there till ten twenty-nine. The only other team that would be there early would be her’s, they were instructed to be there early by Hall of people. And the team on duty but, they’d probably be on a call or sleeping if they had the chance.   
“Let’s do it.”   
Lucas’ slight smile grew ten-fold this time he let him kiss her.   
“Be safe I’ll see you tonight.”   
He nodded, “I wouldn’t wait up if I were you,” He said.   
“As if it's up to me,” She looked down at her stomach, the baby had a strange habit of keeping her up unless Lucas was sleeping next to her.   
“Can’t help if I’m already the favorite Eggy.”   
 She watched him pull out of the driveway, closing the door with another yawn. It was almost three which now meant she needed to get ready to go pick up Charlie, which also meant she needed to figure out something for dinner, usually it was Lucas trying to figure things out with her which didn’t seem to be nearly as hard for him then it was for her when their roles were reversed. Though in the last few weeks Charlie had been with them he had reminder her multiple times he had experience, as had Sullivan, Warren, and her future sister-in-law – multiple times.   
 When Charlie climbed into her jeep with a still shy smile on her face, they quickly decided on take out to go with the latest episode of the Bachelor it was mind-numbing but, still held their attention, and it was entertaining, to say the least.  
“Your crying!” Charlie accused with a laugh.   
Vic turned her head to the side.   
“I am not, I didn’t even like Krystal with a K,” She defended adamantly with tears in her eyes causing Charlie to laugh even more.   
“Sure.”   
“Okay, I think it is time for bed,” Vic stated.   
“It’s eight-thirty.”   
 “You have homework I’m assuming, and you also have to be there early for your tutoring session with Mr. Nace, Plus Warren is picking you up since Tuck has practice at the same time so if anything you don’t want to make him late,” Vic reminded, to witch Charlie audibly groaned.  
“Hey, you’ll be thanking us when you’re graduating at eighteen instead of twenty,” Vic shot back.   
Charlie was already halfway up the stairs, “I’ll be sure to write you a thank you note.”   
“Oh, I’m sorry do you think we won’t be there front row cheering our heads off, cause if that is the case you are gravely mistaken, missy.”  
 Charlie didn’t have a reply to that but, Vic saw the smile she was trying to hide as she finished her climb up the stairs, now Vic really was crying, with a smile on her face.   
 She cleaned up their small mess and turned on the news nothing very relevant seemed to be happening and most of the time they were mentioned as one the morning talk shows verses the actual nightly news except for the first few days the news broke. Funny even after the department’s, his, and her statement they always seemed to forget to mention she was his fiancé and not just some department floozy or that she had proposed to him, and he was not some creepy boss taking advantage of his position.   
She wondered what would happen if they found out about Charlie, as much as she wished they were still in their little bubble she would gladly be the cities’ talking point if it meant keeping Charlie’s name out of it. But that wasn’t all of it, part of her was scared someone might swoop in a take her away from them, they were setting up the meetings with all the right people to officially be her temporary guardians or foster parents whichever title was quicker and easier to achieve as bad as that might sound as much as she tried to keep her distance but, she was terrified at the idea of someone taking her from them.  
Vic tried to shake that thought from her head Charlie wasn’t looking for parents she just needed a safe place to stay and that’s what they were giving her, Charlie might be young, 14 going on 35, but, she’d taken care of herself for quite some time, and she’ll probably go right back to doing that once she got the chance, Vic wasn’t going to stop her it was her decision no matter how hard it might be for them.   
 After a prolonged nightly routine due to someone making her puke more than twice, she finally laid in bed, still thinking about what would happen if something didn’t work out if social services decided their lives were too crazy to stabilize a fourteen-year-old girl. After tossing and turning and rolling over it she realized Luke had Left Charlie’s story in the bed. She grabbed the paper then looked at the clock to find it was only nine though it felt like hours had passed. With a huff and a pointed look at her belly she sat up and turned on her lamp finally reading the story, she had meant to hours ago.   
 The J in June by Charlie S.   
Before she even got to the end of the story Vic, jumped from the bed throwing on a pair of pants, and grabbing Charlie’s paper. She was about to go right out the door but, stopped herself and climbed the stairs, the door was shut but, she could see the lamplight from underneath the door. She knocked.   
“Yes,” She opened the door Charlie was in bed looks like she caught her in time.   
“I need to go take care of something real quick, I’ll be back soon,” Vic told her.   
“Are you okay?”   
 “I’m fine, I just need to go calm Travis down he met a new guy and he thinks he’s getting ghosted you know how he gets,” Vic lied.  “Will you be okay here I can stay if you want,” She asked, realizing leaving her alone at night probably wasn’t the best idea or a good idea.   
“Yeah I’ll be fine,” She answered, without any hesitation the look on her face telling Vic she was used to it.   
“Okay I’m going out the garage all the doors are locked, get some sleep,” Vic said.   
 She sat in her car for a moment before leaving the paper sitting beside her screaming at her she pulled out of the driveway.   
 Vic hadn’t been to HQ since HR cleared them, and honestly, she hadn’t minded it even at nine o’clock at night the place was still crowded and her out of breath state and the faded crew shirt with Lucas’ last name on the back really wasn’t helping her keep a low profile. Though she was able to compose herself when she got in the elevator, she hit the button for the fourth floor, before she heard someone ask to hold, quickly sticking out her foot the doors opened again letting the man in.   
 Price.   
He looked her up and down a strange smirk growing on his face.   
“Firefighter Hughes it’s nice to finally meet you,” He said turning to her.   
She smiled, “I’ve heard great things about your service here at the FD,” He complimented.  
She didn’t know how to respond to him, or what exactly his game was all she knew was that everyone she liked didn’t like him especially Luke and Frankel. She turned to him when she realized he was still speaking to her.   
“I’m so sorry what was that,” She said in her most innocent voice.   
 “Oh, don’t worry about it I’m sure there’s a lot on your mind, I was just saying congratulations on the baby, and the engagement,” He repeated.   
“Thank you we are very excited.”   
 She couldn’t have stepped off the elevator quickly enough when it finally reached the fourth floor. Thankfully he walked in the opposite direction. Her pace picked up once she reminded herself why she was there in the first place, she didn’t even stop to properly ask his secretary if he was in his office, which he wasn’t.   
She poked her head out the door looking at the older woman who was giving her a concerned glance.   
“Do you know when he’ll be back?”   
“I don’t, I believe he’s in Frankel’s office with a few of the other chief’s would you like me to go get him?” She asked.   
“No, I can wait – actually yes please if it is not important.”   
“Shoptalk sweetheart, why don’t you just go and sit down I’ll go grab him for you, are you okay?”   
“Yeah I’m fine, I just-,”   
“Need to speak to him I understand, I’ll be right back.”   
 This was also the first time she had ever met Lucas’ assistant she was an older taller version of Warren’s wife no wonder Lucas liked Bailey he had his own alternant version of her every day it was slightly creepy. She sat in a chair across from his desk, her left leg shaking rapidly. She thought she should just go home that this wasn’t the time or place to have this conversation not that she even knew what this conversation was - not yet anyway. But it wasn’t something she could sleep on either or just casually mention on their way to Grey Sloan tomorrow. She needed to figure this out or at least let him tell her she was being paranoid and that this was all a misunderstanding.   
“Vic,” She heard from the doorway.   
 She turned to him her leg still shaking she couldn’t say anything she didn’t know what to say. He thanked his assistant and shut the door walking further into his office.   
“What’s wrong are you okay? Is the baby o-,”   
“Yes, yes we are okay,” She answered quickly feeling a bit guilty for making him worry like that.   
“Okay, then what’s wrong?” He asked.   
 Vic opened her mouth then closed it, opened it again shook her head then huffed and everything else in between before Lucas noticed the paper in her hand.   
“That have something to do with it?” He asked softly.   
Vic nodded; he took it out of her hands he hadn’t been able to see it what it was until he held it for himself.   
“Either you’re very, bordering on to, excited about her A or I’m missing something?”   
He regarded her features.   
“I’m assuming it’s the latter,” He sighed, Vic nodded.   
 He sat against the edge of the desk, trying to give her time. While also resting the urge to push her he had no clue what she was thinking but, the look on her face made his stomach drop from the moment he stepped in his office.   
“I’ve heard it before?”   
“What do you mean, did she tell it to you before-,”   
“No, she didn’t tell me,” She took a deep breath. “Jack did.”   
“I’m lost, Vic.” He was more confused now then he was a minute ago, “Did she tell him-,”   
“No Luke,” she stood taking the paper from him turning it to the second page, she pointed to the third paragraph, “read it again.” 

  
_When my mom was tried, she would take me to her bed and we cuddle close and she told me stories about her life before me when she was still her parents’ little girl, of boys she fell in love with. But there was always one story one she promised me wasn’t true but, she only ever told it to me on those tired nights where she mumbled her words and lost her place yet, the story never changed._   
_There was a princess who lived in a castle, in a strange land she hadn’t lived there long but, she got used to it years passed and she made few friends, some good ones but, none like Frost. She’d met him and they were instantly friends, she fell in love with him quickly, quicker then she should have but, I suspect that’s a common problem amongst eighteen-year-old girls when a strange and handsome boy shows up with flowers and takes you to see the stars. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Frost un till the queen heard of this match she was not happy. Frost was nothing he had no money which to her meant no future and a street rat was no match for a princess._   
_So, she hatched a plan, they would run away, and they would never come back she didn’t need a kingdom or her jewels all she needed was him but, the queen was smarter than that. She gave the princess a choice either she left their kingdom to go to her Grandfather’s and study with all the best scholars and tutors for four years, and then she would come back and if Frost was still what she wanted the King and Queen would allow it but, if she stayed the Queen would throw Frost into the dungeon and he wouldn’t get out for a very long time. So, the princess left, and she didn’t look back._   
_I think about that story a lot, it was the last thing she told me before she died, and the only time she ever slipped up, I never asked about my father, not at that age at least but, she used to tell me I had so much of him in me, that he was the J in my June, I never knew exactly what she meant by that. Maybe his names Johny and her love of classic country wasn’t the only reason she named me after Johny Cashes wife June. Maybe he was born in July, or maybe it was just the ramblings of a young mom who just wanted to make her daughter feel better to give her an answer she didn’t have. Maybe this Frost character is my father or maybe that’s who she wanted my dad to be instead of whoever he is. Either way, this will always be my favorite bedtime story._

  
“Okay, so Jack told you a story about a princess and a guy named Frost?”  
 Vic shook her head and stood up starting to pace in the empty space, “No but, minus the names and the renaissances setting its exactly the same, he told me he used to bring her flowers, and that they would drive for hours until they could actually see stars-,”   
“Whose her?”   
“I don’t know he never told me her name but,” She took another breath something hit her suddenly something she hadn’t even realized was still bouncing around her head. Her head snapped to Lucas's eyes wide.   
“You said it yourself, after we got back from Grey Sloan it’s Gibson, she reminds me of Gibson.”  
   Now Ripley was standing staring at the paper he barely remembered saying that himself but, he had, and she did, his mind was starting to catch up with Vic’s who was still rambling.   
 “It adds up Luke it adds up they’re both from Texas, they moved back to Seattle the parents in the story and the plans to run away, hell even the ages add up.”   
“Okay, okay so what does this mean what do we do?” He asked Vic stopped.   
“Why do you think I’m here? I don’t know what do Luke.”   
 He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Okay we don’t know for sure; we don’t know yet maybe we’ll- we can pull Gibson aside ask him what the girl's name was, and we know Charlie’s mother's name was Caroline-,”   
 “Wait there was something else Jack said, that she went to Colombia and was basically engaged he went to see her mother a few years after she left when he started this job and she said, she was in New York.”   
 “Okay, then it’s probably just a happenstance, she said it herself she doesn’t actually know who this Frost character is and she was young Vic she still is, we’ll figure this out but, for right now let’s go home go to the doctor tomorrow, keep doing what we’re doing so she can stay with us for as long as she wants, take it one day at a time.”   
 “And if it isn’t?”   
 He didn’t answer not wanting to say what they were both thinking.   
 “What if Jack is her father Luke?” 


	16. The Week Before (Part 2)

 “I am glad to finally see you two,” Dr. Deluca stated with a smile and the kindest passive-aggressive tone Vic had ever heard, next to Claudia Collins.

“Yeah it’s been an interesting few weeks,” Vic sighed, Karina gave her a sympathetic smile.

If she noticed something was more off than usual about the pair, she didn’t say it, not to their face anyway she may or may not have had a few questions and observations to share with her brother though.

She collected both of their family histories she made sure to tell them that nothing too alarming stood out but, there were a few heart problems on Ripley’s side and allergies on Vic’s they might just want to be mindful of. Her real soapbox came when they were discussing Vic’s job and when she should go on desk duty.

“That depends on a number of things how you are feeling, and what sort of things you deal with, I know you haven’t been running into any buildings since you found out but being on the help car-,”

“Aid car,” Her brother corrected her which earned him a harsh look and what sounded like some harsher Italian words.

“Whatever help car Aid car, can still put a lot of stress on you and the baby, not to mention you will slip ‘baby brain’ is a real thing and you don’t want that for your patients.”

“So, I’m going to be riding a desk for the next six months.”

“I’d say desk for the next five and leave for at least a month, according to the chart your mother seemed to have a difficult third trimester with both of her pregnancies and she was younger than you are now. But as I said it is your body you will know when to step down and if you don’t then I’m sure your fiancé here will call me so I can tell you.”

Lucas nodded with a smirk; Vic rolled her eyes.

“Okay let’s take a look,” Vic lifted her shirt, so she could squirt some gel on skin before using the wand.

She moved it around a little bit, put it back in its place and grabbed her stethoscope. Then took it back out doing the same thing over.

“Is everything okay?”

She nodded, and put a finger to her lip, and then held it out as if to tell them to wait on second, she turned up the volume on the machine, it sounded different then before. Deluca boy walked up behind his sister looking at the screen with wider eyes than before.

Karina turned the screen to where Vic and Lucas could see it.

“You see this?” They nodded, “And this?” They nodded again.

The sound echoing in the quiet room a smile grew on the doctor’s lips. It didn’t take long for the couple to find the conclusion of the doctors’ impromptu presentation.

“Holy shit.”

****

“I swear if, I see that man one more time I might punch the man,” Warren complained.

“Who are you punching?” Montgomery asked coming into the beanery.

“Some dad from his sons’ school,” Miller answered in between a large bit of cereal.

“Apparently the carpool lane is a cutthroat world,” Bishop remarked, which earned her a smirk from the captain and a glare from Warren.

The older man crossed his arms as Montgomery sat down to join the others.

“What’d he do cut you off?” Herrera asked.

“No – well yes but, it's more than that this guy thinks he’s god’s gift to the world in his sting ray always talking about the latest tech his company is coming out with.”

“Well those glasses thing you told us about actually did seem kind of cool,” Miller interjected.

The others agreed, Andy stopped to explain what they were talking about to Sullivan who also agreed with the others, Warren just grumbled and went back to sipping his coffee.

A few seconds later the doors to the beanery were opening at a strangely slow place, they all exchanged looks un till a dazed-looking Vic came through them with Ripley close behind her wearing the same expression. Now all their gazes turned to the Captain who shrugged just as confused as the others.  
  


“Moring Chief, Hughes,” he spoke.

They both mumbled hellos, twenty or so years of knowing Lucas Ripley and Sullivan had never heard the man mumble. He was heading straight to the coffee pot, Hughes grabbed them each a mug.

“Is everything okay?” Travis asked cautiously.

“Mm-hum,” Vic answered-ish taking a sip of her coffee.

The couple stood at the counter staring off into God knows where taking long sips of coffee.

“I don’t think either of them has blinked since they came in here,” Miller whispered.

“Yeah they’re officially starting to creep me out,” Travis added.

Sullivan stood, “The baby is okay?” He asked more cautiously then Travis had just in case.

“Babies.” Hughes corrected.

“What?”

“Babies,” Ripley repeated.

“Babies?”

It seemed like the whole room had asked the question.

“Two, there are two.”

“Shit, you’re having twins?” Travis attempted not to yell with excitement.

Hughes and Ripley just nodded still staring off not making eye contact with anyone.

“Are you okay with that Vic?” Maya asked.

Vic let out a dry laugh, “Uh yeah, I’m fine I’m happy we’re happy-,”

“Very happy,” Ripley repeated.

“Are you sure you seem a bit-,”

“Terrified.” Ripley sighed under his breath.

“Yeah just a little bit,” Vic finished.

            The team looked around at each other not knowing what they should do, it wasn’t like talking someone off a ledge, that was just about getting the person to the ground by any means necessary, this was different for one they were already standing on the ground and two no one in that room could tell what the pair was thinking.

“Gibson?” Vic asked suddenly.

“Gibson’s at an appointment he’ll be meeting starts,” Miller explained.

“Yeah make sense.” Ripley sighed.

“Okay, are you two okay, do you need to sit down, eat something talk about it because you are starting to worry us,” Bishop spoke up.

“Yes-,” Vic perked up “I mean no, no I’m good just a lot you know you have one baby and your like ha oh my god I’m going to have a baby and you freak but, then you calm down and you’re okay,” her voice was picking up speed,  “you start preparing and talking to people and planning everything and then the universe is like haha you have two. Not one. Two, because, maybe you need more stress in your life for the next six months.”

The whole room including Ripley was looking at her. She sat her coffee cup down slowly.

“I’m going to go take a walk. Yeah, that is what I am going to do, a walk in the sun with the _two_ babies inside of me.”

She left the room before anyone could stop her or ask if she wanted company.

“And you?” Sullivan asked Ripley.

“Still trying to figure out if or when I might pass out,” He answered dryly going back to staring at the counter.

****

Within the next fifteen minutes, Hall had arrived to speak to the team, Hughes and Ripley seemed to have composed themselves remarkably well in the short amount of time.

She informed them that though they were still under a watchful eye and would most likely always be, but their probationary period was over, she also warned them that if they hadn’t already most of them would be sought after by local media and the best thing to do would to just keep walking or politely decline.

“I will also be staying for the Battalion meeting since this is the first time the two of you will be seen together in a professional setting I just want to make sure everyone is following the rules and being respectful to all parties,” she added at the end.

“Thank you, Hall and I am glad to have you here this morning,” Ripley looked at his watch. “We should be heading down there Frankel will be here any minute.”

He led Hall out of the conference room, and they all headed downstairs. There were enough people here already to blend in no one had seemed to notice him yet, so when he had the chance he pulled Vic aside he did.

“You’re going to get us in trouble,” she sighed.

“If I wanted to do that, we would be standing a lot closer and would not be talking,” he shot back thankfully receiving the small smile from her he was hoping for.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

She started to speak but, instead nodded un till she was sure tears wouldn’t come out along with her words. “Yeah actually, I am. It’s just a lot Luke,” She took a deep breath.

“I know, Eggy,” He sighed, though he probably shouldn’t have he reached out to her pulling her against his chest kissing her head as he let her go.

“Well since you’re technically off after this why don’t you go out with Montgomery or Bishop and Herrera.”

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head “I think I’m just going to go home and take a nap, start a second list for baby names.”

He was slightly concerned that she didn’t want to get out of the house but, he understood, it and was glad to hear her making a joke.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight.”

“I love you,” She said before walking away leaving him with a dopey grin.

The same grin Hall looked about ready to smack off his face when she found him in the hallway.

“What happened to no contact?”

He leaned against the wall and looked at the older women, her face softened when she noticed his expression.

“She okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, she’s always okay.”

“Are you?”

“Ask me in six months when we’re taking care of two newborns at the same time.”

Hall’s eyes widen, “Twins?”

“Twins,” He affirmed.

“When did you-,”

“About an hour ago give or take,” He answered.

She looked him up and down again trying to find something to say, “I will let that one slide,” She told him.

Ripley shot her a thankful smile before taking a breath and standing up straight. Not that she’d ever admitted it he saw the proud smile on her face as she took one last look at him before heading to the barn.

The meeting went by in a blur for Ripley his gaze somehow kept bouncing between Vic and Lieutenant Gibson after he arrived slipping into a spot next to Sully. Who also seemed to be the only one that noticed asking him again if he was okay after. He assured him he was and was just taking in stock thankful he was still able to do his job and that Frankel did most of the talking.

            There were whispers, and a few sly points in Vic’s direction he noticed but, they didn’t seem to bother her, or at least she wasn’t letting it show if it was. Travis took her home while he stayed to meet with the Captains and Lieutenants of the Battalion.

It was another late night at HQ, neither of them had the chance to speak to Gibson though he had to admit neither of them tried as hard as they probably should have. When he got home the house was quiet, he sat down his bag in his study then walked to the hallway that held their bedroom, instead of going straight to bed like he probably should have he turned towards the nursery. He had planned on showing it to Vic this weekend but, now there were adjustments to be made. He sat down in the rocking chair, one he was surprised and happy that Jen still had. It had been in the family for years he never thought he’d get a chance to use it. He looked around the room thinking about how he was going to rearrange the furniture and what he might need two of beside the extra crib and college fund. He looked at his watch, just passed ten.

He opened his phone, and texted Jen to see if she was awake, he wasn’t surprised when she answered within a few minutes.

“Hey big brother,” She greeted, tired voice “You okay?”

“I feel like that’s the question on everyone’s mind,” he replied dryly.

He could hear the nerves in Jen’s voice “Is Vic okay the baby?”

“Yeah she is good tired, and I thought I should tell you it seems it’s going to be babies, she’s having twins Jen.”

He could hear her scream in an excited whisper.

“That’s great Luke.”

He didn’t respond.

“Yeah it is great, just double the-,”

“Fear?”

“And worry, stress, I mean now we’re going to have two to potentially screw up, not to mention Charlie.”

“Lucas you are not going to screw up, well you will but, everyone does and as long as you care for them and love them you will be fine how many times do we have to tell you can do this before you actually start to believe me, and you’ve got Vic-,”

“What if I don’t?”

“What are you talking about Luke?”

He sighed, knowing this was going to come across, “I mean she loves her job, which you know I understand but, what if I lose her Jen, I can’t do this without her, I can’t.”

“Don’t think about that Luke not now, not unless you absolutely have to.”

The line went quiet for a while Jen gave him some time.

“You should be asleep,” He spoke.

She laughed, “See you’re already doing great, big brother,” She laughed.

They talked about their parents briefly he asked about Mike and the kids and she asked about Vic and Charlie and if he was following his doctors’ orders.  The call felt longer than it actually was when she hung up he took another look around the room thinking he had the plans pretty much figured out. Then he went to bed, pulling Vic as close to him as possible when she rolled onto his shoulder half asleep.

****

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Bishop asked trying to gauge how drunk Montgomery was at the moment.

“It is a great idea trust me, I have an inside source,”

“And this is all supposed to go down when exactly?” Miller asked.

“A week from today, I have checked the schedule, double-checked, and triple checked it works with everyone’s schedule.”

“Vic has come out with us once in the last three weeks and that was only for a thirty-minute breakfast how exactly do you expect us to get her out of the house, how do you even expect us to get Ripley out of the house?”

“One I think I have that part figured out you just have to do everything I say and two that will probably require Sullivan.”

“You think he’ll go for all this _nonsense?”_ Gibson asked with his best Sullivan impression at the end.

Travis looked to Andy for that answered who shrugged, “Maybe, I think so, he and Ripley seem to be better.”

“You think your dad will go for it?” Miller asked her.

She shrugged again “Well with his new live laugh love attitude I don’t see why not.”

“Well I’m going to start by saying this is crazy, but it might actually work,” Warren sighed.

Travis smiled at him triumphantly, the others sighed wondering how in the hell they let him convince them to do this.

****

Vic walked into the beanery feeling a bit uneasy, Gibson was sitting at the counter.

“Hey,” She said awkwardly it had taken her a week to finally come to terms with the whole twin thing and then an extra shift, to remind herself she really did need to talk to Gibson.

He looked at her a little surprised.

“Hey, Hughes what’s up?” He sounded strange.

She shrugged, “I actually need to ask you something,” She admitted.

His body tensed nervously like he had given something away, “Uh actually I just, had a meeting to get to with Sullivan, wouldn’t want to make the captain wait,” He stammered getting up quickly and leaving the room.

He had almost hit Montgomery and Warren with the door on the way out.  
  


“Should we be worried about that?” She asked the other two as the entered the room.

“What do you mean?”

“I just asked Gibson if we could talk and he ran away like I asked for a kidney.”

The two men looked at each other “No, no I’m sure he’s fine but, that does remind me of,” Warren looked around the room awkwardly “A kidney study that was recently published I’ve been wanting to read about, so I am going to go do that.”

“That sounds incredibly interesting we should uh, read that together.”

With that, both men walked out of the beanery as quickly as their legs could carry them.

“What the hell?” Vic asked herself.

The rest of the shift went by quickly though there seemed to be a pattern that everyone would leave when she entered a room, she couldn’t think of a reason why they’d be avoiding her but, there was a small part of her was almost grateful for it. It’s not like she could really blame them either it wasn’t like she hadn’t kept a huge secret from them for almost eight months and risked each of their careers in the process.


	17. The Next Day

The next morning felt strange, Vic woke up and took Jordan to the diner to breakfast, so they could talk she told him everything. He was happy for her and confirmed that he did not give their father her phone number not that she was surprised. He was surprised to hear their mother was in Seattle, but, then again that sounded just like their parents for one to be in the same city and not bother to make contact while the other digs up information and plays games acting as if he’s just a caring father.

She explained to him all the rules and regulations that went along with her and Ripley’s situation he asked a couple of times making sure she was really okay with all this, she assured Lucas was a good guy, and she was very much in love and with him on her own free will. He told her about his next steps, it didn’t sound like he planned on staying long but, then again that’s just what her family did as much as she loved Jordan, he still had his flaws as did she. But he did say he might consider a closer city instead of going all the way back to New York.

They got back to the house around lunchtime, Charlie was outside reading by the pool looked like Lucas was right beside her, she checked her phone Maya had texted her to make sure they were still on for tonight even after all the craziness a part of her still wanted to go out. Jordan had assured her he was cool with it and that Lucas had apparently invited him to go get drinks with him a Sullivan, she didn’t question it glad that at least one member of her family was apart of her life.  

“I’m going to take Charlie to Warren’s and then, and then meet Sully for a drink,” Lucas announced coming into their bathroom while she was getting ready.

“Okay be safe.”

He kissed her goodbye and she finished getting ready.

Maya and Andy arrived at five-thirty on the dot to pick her up for dinner they ate at a nice restaurant, the dinner didn’t last too long but, she was fine with that.

“Okay, so what are we thinking for movie night?” She asked when they got back into the car. 

“I don’t know but, there is one more place I want to go before we go back to your place,” Maya said Vic groaned.

“I only agreed to dinner I rather not test my luck, or we might be the ones in a bar fight.”

 “It nothing like that it’s just a place I stumbled upon a few weeks ago I rarely see people there and a little more time out of the house will do you some good,” she explained.

“Fine,” she said pouting slightly.

She didn’t pay much attention to the drive mostly talking to Andy who was sitting in the back. When the car came to a stop, she looked around they were by the water, “Where are we?”

“You trust us?” Maya asked.

“At the moment not really.”

“Oh, come on Hughes live a little,” Herrera dared.

 “Yeah that’s what I told myself that one night three months ago look how that turned out,” She joked.

“Just come on,” They both ordered opening their doors.

 She followed them to the building they had parked near, they entered and climbed the stairs bringing them to a room with floor to ceiling mirrors on the far wall. A countertop underneath another mirror both stretching the length of the wall to their right, chairs were lined up under the bar, there were a few small tables with chairs as well and on the left wall looked like a dressing room. She was just noticing the black hanging bag that was hung on the curtain rod one of them.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Just trust us,” Andy said with a smile.

Before Vic could respond she wrapped a blindfold over Vic’s eyes and each of the girls grabbed one of her arms leading her in the direction of the changing room.

“Oh, because this is a sure-fire way to build trust.”

****

“Where the hell are, we are going Sully?” Rip asked sitting in the front of Sullivan’s car.

“Miller needed some help,” Sullivan lied.

“Doesn’t he live with Gibson?”

“Yeah but, Gibson doesn’t know what’s going on either.”

Jordan was trying not to laugh from the backseat.

When they got to Miller’s Sullivan had dodged fifty out of Ripley’s hundred questions.  
Sullivan knocked on the door, Miller opened it with what seemed like a forced smile.

“Thanks, so much for coming, you know Jack and I sometimes get so lost when it comes to stuff like this,” He said.

“Stuff like what exactly,” Ripley asked confused.

“Uh house things, the problem is right through this door,” Miller explained, practically pushing him into the bathroom. He pulled the door shut and locked it from the outside.

“What the hell is going on?” He yelled.

“Instructions are on the counter,” he heard Sullivan yell.

He looked on the bathroom counter there was a note that said _get ready… quickly._

By the note there was a toothbrush in its packaging and a small bottle of toothpaste and travel size deodorant, at least they got his brand right, which he honestly didn’t know if that was creepier or not, all of this was weird. He looked over at the back of the door now noticing a black garment bag hanging on the hook.

He unzipped it and did as the note said.

****

“Is this part where you kill me?” Vic asked.

“No now keep your eyes closed,” Maya instructed, touching up Vic’s make up.

“Hair curled or straightened?” Andy asked.

“What, why?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Uh straightened and then curled with a wand at the ends I guess.”

“Great.”

Questions had become useless, at some point they both just stopped talking to her, int ill she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

They pulled her up walking her to what she assumed was the center of the room.

“Okay you can open your eyes,” She heard a voice say, Travis’ to be exact.

  _“Holy shit.”_

****

“Now where are we going?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?” Sullivan shot back.

“You brought me to Miller’s boathouse, shoved me in a bathroom to put on a suite then blindfolded me and stuffed me back in your car, I think I have a right to questions.”

“Nah just enjoy the ride brother,” Sullivan teased turning up the radio.

Wherever he was being taken wasn’t far the car stopped and he heard the other three men get out of the car then his door open, Sullivan grabbed him and pulled him out of the car.

“God Sully, you get mixed up with the mob or something?”

“No, now walk.”

He had to hold onto Sullivan almost the entire time they walked, he could tell they had walked into some kind of man-made structure when the lighting changed and it sounded like hardwood was underneath his feet instead of grass or a pebble gravel sidewalk.

He was instructed to take a few steps up, he did.

“Okay stand right there don’t move.”

His friend finally took off the blindfold, it took him a second to adjust to the lights. But, when he did, he felt almost stupid he should’ve known the moment he was instructed to put on the suite.

“Holy shit,” He breathed turning back to Sully, beside him he saw Mike, John, and Jace standing in line, Pruitt Herrera was standing on the other side of him. He looked out into the crowed finding the men of Vic’s crew sitting in the second row, Warrens wife sitting next to him, along with Tucker and Charlie sitting right next to them with a sly smile on her face and Cam sitting behind her in the same row as Ryan Tanner. Behind them were both the DeLucas, Peirce, and Schmitt from Grey Sloan, and a group of girls that he vaguely remembered from a picture that used to be out in Vic’s apartment, they were here friends from college a couple of them had boyfriends or husbands of their own. On the side he was closest too, Jen’s in-laws were sitting in the second row Mike’s mom gave him a smile. Behind them was Collins his wife and kids a few of the guys from his time at eighty-eight and forty-two behind them was Frankel, Hall, Wilson, Addams, and even Fosters. Next to Frankel sitting on the edge was Lauren, sitting with a proud smile and a man beside her that looked very found of her as she did him, he smiled at her.

In the back corner, he saw a man, more of a silhouette than the man himself but, he had a good guess about who it was.

Vic’s father gave him a curt nod, to which he replied with the same.

“You ready for this?” Sully asked.

He laughed turning his attention to the people around him still completely dumbfounded “Yeah - I’m so ready.”

Sullivan smiled, he pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Jen.

He gave Ripley a pat on the back when the music started, the doors opened the first person to come out was Travis than came Maya, Andy, Jen and then Jessie who was instructed to grab Charlie on the way. The younger girl was surprised, she asked if she was sure when Jessie said yes, she looked at Luke who nodded eagerly, she stood up and walked the rest of the way with her. They broke off once they got to the stage Jessie coming to stand by her brothers and Charlie beside Jen with the brightest smile on her face. They were all in beautiful dark blue dresses that matched the men’s suits.

Then another song started to play, the one that was about to carry Vic down the aisle. His breath hitched trying not to lock his knees when the doors opened.

“ _Holy Shit”_ He sighed when the door opened.


	18. The Vows

 

The new music started, a song he recognized well, though this time it finally felt right, the people in the pews stood, all turning to the back of the small Chapel.

When the doors opened he tried his hardest to stay in the same spot, not to just run and meet her in the middle of the aisle, Her dress was simply gorgeous, a silk dress with thin straps it hung down loosely against her chest it and was tighter at her waist flowing down from there, he could see her growing belly through it, making his smile grow even wider.

Her hair was curled as it had been at the hospital, all pulled over her left shoulder except for a strand on at the top of her forehead. She had looked around for a split second obviously just as shocked as he was but, when her eyes found him, they never left.

He met her at the bottom of the stairs shaking Jordan’s hand he took her’s in his with a kiss and the walked back up the steps.

“Did you do this?” She whispered to him.

He shook his head.

“Surprise,” Travis whispered, shooting Jen a wink both giving the couple and huge smile.

 Pruitt motioned for everyone to sit and they did he began.

 “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lucas John Ripley and Victoria Jane Hughes. Now I was a little surprised when I was asked to officiate this wedding but, that was mostly because it wasn’t them who asked me-,” The crowd laughed “-Either way I am honored to be doing so, I’ve known Lucas Ripley as a rookie, a driver, a lieutenant, captain, battalion chief, and now as chief of the Seattle fire department, through every step of the way he showed compassion, dedication, and kindness to everyone around him. Victoria or Vic as most of us know her surprised me, she came into the department a few years ago and was so energetic and eager you would have thought she drained it out of everyone she passed but, instead she was the opposite she lights up a room, and she lights up any life she is a part of, though I did catch Miller trying to see if it was scientifically possible to create a mute button for other humans-,” the crowd laughed again “-but, in the end, we were all better for her presence.” He took a breath. “Many of us were confused, skeptical when we found out about this relationship, and if I’m honest I was disappointed when I first found out but, it didn’t take me long to realize what this spark was between them, it was love plain and simple anyone who spends a few minutes with them can see how they make each other better, how this is a relationship built on respect, sacrifice, and love.”

“Now I was told they would want to say their own vowels, and don’t blame if there terrible they didn’t know they were getting married until about twenty minutes ago.”

The crowd laughed again, Pruitt instructed Vic to begin whenever she was ready, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Tears were already building in her eyes.

“When this all started, I was so confused one day you were the chief and the next you were just Lucas. Then somewhere along the way you became a secret one that I would’ve hidden for the rest of my life if I had to, though this is better,” there was another round of giggles followed by the faint sound of sniffles “- but, I would have as hard as it was, as frustrating I would have kept us a secret for the rest of my life if it meant we could be together if it meant I could have Lucas. But at some point that changed for me as I was falling for Lucas, I started to find all the pieces of Chief Ripley, those parts of you that didn’t change between home and work, your heart, your strength, loyalty. That’s when I knew I was in trouble when I realized I was just as in love with the you that I woke up within the morning, as you that commanded a scene the you that is my boss’ boss’ boss. I love every part of you and our kids are going to know that, they are going to know how much I love them how much I love you. You’ve said that I don’t need you and you may be right I am pretty awesome-,” She winked at him “So I may not need you but, with every fiber of my being I want you, Lucas Ripley, I love you and I promise to show you, tell you, want you, and love you for the rest of my life.”

He had to resist the urge to kiss her, he had already given up on trying to hide his tears. He could feel the crowd’s eyes rest on him, but he didn’t dare look away from his bride.

“You surprised me, in the best way possible you have been what I’ve been searching for longing for, for half my life, when I thought that part of my life was over that this wasn’t something that was meant for me, I threw myself into work, next thing I know I’m sitting in a conference room as chief of the Seattle fire department across from an amazing firefighter, then you yelled at me and that was about it all it took, we seem to have done everything backward, I think I started falling in love with you before I liked you, and I never expected anything to come out of it, and then it did in all the best possible ways. You are it Eggy, whatever that means it's you and I’m glue baby. You aren’t ever going to get rid of me.” His hand moved to her belly “And these two are about to be the luckiest damn kids in the world when the figure out who their mother is how beautiful, strong, incredible you are, you inspire me. And I still don’t know if I deserve it but, I will spend every day doing my best to earn it, to earn you. I love you Victoria more then I can put into words.

Pruitt stepped closer to them looking to Travis and Sullivan. “Rings,”

Vic handed her bouquet to Travis who had a stream of tears down his cheek, he handed her bouquet to Maya and took a deep breath extending a beautiful dark ring to her. A ring she recognized immediately, she met his eyes and shook her head though he was already nodding his. 

“Are you sure?” She asked barely able to bring her voice above a whisper.

“He loved the chief, and he would have loved you.”

“Trav?”

“It should have a good home, a good person.”

She took another step so she could give him a proper hug pulling away from him his hand came to rest on her face. “I’m so proud of you Vic, now go get married,” He smiled whipping a tear from her cheek.

She looked at Maya next to him, gave her a look that she somehow understood as Vic turned back to Lucas, Maya took Travis’ hand in her’s.

Vic’s hand was shaking as she took his left hand.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“Do you Victoria Jane Hughes take Lucas John Ripley to be your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?”

“I do.” She spoke so softly you could barely hear her but, you didn’t need to, you could see it on her face.

Lucas turned to Sullivan taking the ring from him, he took Vic’s hand kissing it one more time, before slipping on the ring.

“With this ring I the wed.”

“Do you Lucas John Ripley take Victoria Jane Hughes to be your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, till death do you part?”

“I absolutely do.”

“Well then by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce husband and Wife you may kiss your bride Chief.”

Lucas already had her in his grasp from the word wife, god she was his wife he could get used to that.

He kissed her hard and slow, pulling away just to go right back to her.

Their small crowd was on there feet cheering he was pretty sure, everyone in her crew and on the stage was crying.

“It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas John Ripley.”

He took her hand as they turned to the crowd-pulling her close to him once more to kiss her head.

“You ready for this?” He asked her with the brightest smile on his face.

They started walking down the aisle together.

She shrugged. “Hubby, I’ve been ready.”

****

They were seated at a long table in front of a dance floor there were a few round tables on the other side enough to accommodate their guest who were taking their seats not all of them had stayed for the small reception. They found Jen and Mike talking to her crew, and Jordan.

“How in the hell did you pull this off?” Vic asked walking up to them.

“Eh we may or may not have been planning it since we meet at the hospital,” Travis admitted.

Lucas and Vic both look shocked, “You didn’t think we could have done it?”

“If we left it up to you, you would have kept pushing it back, and we both knew how much you wanted to be married so we just listened took somethings from past conversations to guide us.”

“And then we looped in everyone else when the timing was right.”

“Well no matter how you did it thank you all of you, I love you guys,” Vic said.

There was a chorus of hugs even from Ripley, which was still the strangest thing but, they were all getting used to it.

A song started playing that Lucas recognized almost immediately, he turned to his sister.

“I know moms not here to dance with you and since you danced with me at mine, I figured it was only fair I got my own song with my big brother,” Jen explained.

“If I could have your attention-,”

“Is that Jace?” Lucas asked.

Jen shrugged “we had a budget,” he laughed.

“Coming to the floor is Lucas and former Jenifer Ripley for a special brother-sister dance which was there mother’s favorite song to sing to them when they were kids,” Jace announced and the crowd clapped.

The song was an old country song Vic recognized every now and then she’d find Lucas humming it usually on days he was missing his parents.

 “You know I was told were next,” Jordan spoke next to her “But, there are probably twenty people in this room who have been there for you better than I have,”

“ _Jordan.”_

“I’m serious V, I love you and I am so honored that I got to walk you down the aisle but, you should dance with someone, else they deserve it more then I do.” He said kissing her head.

“Okay,” She called Maya over and asked her to go tell Jace what song to play next and who to announce.

Jen and Ripley’s song ended, and Vic started to approach the floor.

“Next we have the bride, with her best friend Travis Montgomery,” Jace announced.

Travis looked surprised as Vic stood in front of him holding out her hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, now come on,” It didn’t take to much convincing before he took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor.

They swayed back and forth to the music laughing as he twirled her a few times.

“So, I guess you’re really into this hobby then?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll stick with it.”

“I’m so happy for you Vic,” He sighed.

“I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything you are always going to be my best friend.”

“You know you can prove it to me-,”

“I swear if you tell me to name one these babies after you, I’m going to step on your foot.”

“You’ve already done that,” He laughed.

The next song was for her and Lucas, he met her in the middle of the floor giving Travis a hug before he left the floor, thanking him for the ring. Travis nodded as they separated, he shook the chief’s hand.

“Take care of our girl.”

“Always.”

With her heels on Vic wasn’t all that much shorter than him, making it easy for her to wrap her arms around his neck his linking around her hips.

“I can’t really dance with you like this,” He stated.

She laughed, “You can’t dance period.”

“An hour of marriage and you’re already cutting right to the bone.”

“I like this better anyway,” She stated nuzzling her head into his neck.

“Yeah, I think I do too.”

****

The crew watched Vic and Ripley swaying to the music, they hadn’t seen either of them look so calm in months, years if you were just talking about Ripley. They all watched quietly taking in the night and the fact they didn’t have to keep the secret from her anymore.

“Oh shit, we got to go double or nothing,” Dean said suddenly.

 They all looked at him.

“She’s having twins.”

“Damn you’re right?” Maya said.

Everyone turned to the center of the table theirs being the largest of the circle tables so they could all sit together.

“Okay it’s a twenty buy-in, I’m on one of each,” Gibson started pulling out a small notepad from his pocket.

“Two girls,” Andy and Miller said at the same time.

“We're going two boys,” Maya and Travis told him throwing in their money.

That left Sullivan and Warren both seemed to be deep in thought.

“I say one boy one girl but, I’ll add an extra ten if the boys first.” He said.

“I’ll take that bet, ten if the girls first,” Warren stated, the two men shook on it.

“Okay we got Herrera and miller on two girls, Bishop, and Montgomery on two boys, then me, the captain, and the good doctor on one of each. Captain and Warren with an extra ten with each other depending on which comes out first classy,” Gibson recited.

“Yes, yes we are,” Dean agreed, straitening his tie.

It wasn’t much later that they were all on the dance floor, Ripley and Vic dancing with everyone they could, Ripley even convinced Frankel with the help of her wife.

“Since my wife is not currently in earshot now be the time to give me some of those running tips, I didn’t get to hear last time.”

Bishop laughed as she danced with him, Vic was currently dancing with Sullivan but, she seems to have a watchful eye on Herrera who was dancing with Ryan of all people.

“Well shoes and breathing are number one in through your nose out through your mouth, keep your back straight, that kind of thing, I don’t know what else to offer you but, if you ever want to you are welcome to come running with me,” She offered.

“I will probably take you up on that thank you for the offer, Bishop.”

The next person he danced with was probably only second to Vic though she did complain more.

“I don’t see why people find this fun,” Charlie stated.

Lucas laughed, “Yeah, I think its more about the people you dance with then the dancing itself.”

Vic watched Charlie dance with Lucas from across the dance the floor, their smiles were contagious, she wondered what they were talking about. Probably the latest book they were reading, a week or so after she moved in with them, Luke caught her in his office sitting in his desk chair completely immersed in his copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , since then he decided to form there own little book club he gave her a list intitled _100 Books Everyone Should Read Before They Die._ He had told her to cross out the ones she had read which hadn’t been more than three and the rest they would read together at the moment they were on _Grapes of Wrath_ , and Charlie was three chapters ahead of Luke, not that he would admit it.

“He’s good with her,” The person she was dancing with said pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked up her partner, not realizing it had been Gibson she was dancing with of all people.

“Uh yeah, yeah he is,” she agreed awkwardly.

He started to say something but, she cut him off, “Gibson there’s something we need to talk about,” she said very sincerely.

His face changed as he looked to her, she was just about eye level with him with her heels on.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine there’s just-,”

“Whatever it is I’m sure it can wait. Enjoy your night,” He told, her just in time to allow Miller to cut in.

She watched him walk away, back to the table her crew was at, he slipped in behind Ripley, and she could tell he was asking if he could cut in. She watched them dancing her heart beating faster.

“You good?” Miller asked her.

“Yeah, is he?” She asked quickly.

Miller followed her eye line to Gibson “Jack?”

“Yeah-,” she stuttered a bit. “I uh, heard about him and Bishop.”

Miller nodded, “Yeah, he’s good, better than he’s been in a while I think.”

She turned back to the pair, behind them she saw Ripley standing with Sullivan not paying attention to what he was saying, his eyes were held to the same scene Vic’s were, she tried not to let a tear slip out.

****

“We should go make the rounds before everyone heads out,” Lucas told her reaching for her hand and pulling her out of the chair.

Vic was thankful Travis and Jen kept it small everyone who was there she was glad to see, well maybe not so much Frankel and her group but, she didn’t really mind it. She was glad to see Collins and his family again. Claudia had insisted they come over for dinner sometime, and honestly, Vic was glad to accept though she did say it might not be till she’s on maternity leave that they would get the chance.

“I can do this alone if you want,” Lucas whispered to her.

“No, I’m good, I have to get used to it anyway,” she said as they headed towards the few members of the top brass.

She shook hands with each other them, “Thank you for coming,” Vic said sincerely.

“Yes, well I am glad I came Rip has always supported us,” Frankel stated gesturing to her wife.

“And you two have a week off, use it wisely,” Hall stated coolly.

“What?” Ripley asked.

“Consider it a wedding present, you deserve it chief,” She said. “It starts tomorrow.”

His eyes squinted between Hall and Frankel “You two were in on this.”

“That’s nonsense, I would never concern myself with my firefighter’s personal lives,” Frankel denied.

Hall nodded along “Yes, that would be entirely unprofessional.”

“Well whatever you did or didn’t do thank you,” Vic nearly yelled.

“We’ll see you around _Ripleys_.”


	19. The After Party

 

It wasn’t much longer after that, that their guest headed out they, ended up back at their house with her crew plus Miranda, Pruitt, and Tanner. Plus, Luke’s family and Jordan.

“You’d think they’d be the ones with the energy,” Mike commented when he came back from upstairs to find all five kind dead asleep in the upstairs living room with the back half of one of the transformer movies droning on.

“Well at least Jace won’t be here to persuade us to give him a glass,” Jen said sipping her wine.

“Oh, come on you were out drinking me by the time you were his age,” Ripley teased, the others laughed.

“Is that a hard thing to do?” Travis asked curiously.

“Yes.” Sullivan, Jen, Mike, and even Pruitt agreed in unison.

Andy looked at her father with question “What the man’s been around a long time.”

“Yeah something tells me there’s more to that story,” Ryan joked getting a warning look from Pruitt.

“Eh things were different when I was growing up, no one cared where we were, hell my first job was in a pub, and it's rude not to drink when a customer is alone and offers,” He defended.

“How old were you?” Jordan asked.

“Uhm fifteen give or take.”

“So, you were learning how to take shots before you learned how to drive?” Bishop asked.

“No, I learned how to drive when I was twelve.”

“God, that explains so much,” Vic stated, taking a long sip of water out of her wine glass.

The whole ceremony and reception had only lasted about two hours, which was not a problem with Vic or Lucas as much as they loved the ceremony this was what they were really enjoying all their friends and family gathered with them just enjoying the night.

Everyone one told a story or two, most of them were funny stories of their varying lives or ones to embarrass Luke or Vic.

“Do you remember when we were in New York, and dad left us alone for the weekend, and you nearly killed me?” Jordan asked Vic who groaned remembering the story.

“Should I be watching my back?” Lucas asked Jordan who nodded.

Vic was rolling her eyes, “Okay that is not the whole story, Dad said Jordan was perfectly capable of taking care of a six-year-old for a weekend at the grand age of eleven, and on our first night alone he decides to introduce me to what he described the greatest movie of all time-,”

“Home Alone,” Jordan announced everyone started to chuckle knowing where this story was heading. “In my defense, I really didn’t think she’d make it through the whole movie let alone pay attention.”

“Well, I did and when I woke up the next morning he was gone, and when I went to go find him, his room which was a mess, by the way, was empty so I made the logical assumption that he had been kidnapped, went and locked the front door, then the handle started shaking and I was like well its obvious the kidnapper coming back,”

“So, she went and got my gun out of my closest.”

“Okay it was a bb gun, and I shot you once.”

“I think you are forgetting one important detail V.”

She rolled her eyes again, “Fine I may have also put the set of metal jacks grandpa gave him in the doorway.”

 “Yeah, dad came home to me sitting on the kitchen counter pouring rubbing alcohol over the three holes in my right foot.”

“Your fault for not wearing shoes.” 

Lucas looked down at Vic who was wrapped up in his side. 

“Is that why you wouldn’t watch home alone with me?”

“Scarred me for life.”

He shook his head remembering their Christmas eve together, their first Christmas eve together, he liked to think about it that way, now that they would have so many more together.

“Okay, it is time for cake, we figured you would want to do all the super mushy stuff in the comfort of your own home,” Jen announced.

Lucas smiled at his sister. “thank you all for doing this?”

“Yes, I would like to say more but, I will let Luke finish on account of these babies make me really emotional,” Vic said with a laugh trying not to cry, it was no use, “Damn it,” she cursed as tears fell over her wide smile.

She turned into Lucas with a laugh, he held her against his chest with a smile chuckle, “In all seriousness, I would have married her outside an aid car, or in a hospital bed. I’ve had the big wedding and I honestly didn’t think I’d ever had it again but, thank you for not listening to me, because, this was the best night of my life and to see her with that smile on her face walking towards me, you all did that and I am so grateful to every single one of you.”

He raised his glass to them, and they all followed in suite.

“Okay everything’s ready outside if you guys are,” Bishop announced.

“Are you crying?” Gibson asked her poking her cheek.

She swatted him away. “No,” she attempted to deny with a sniffle.

They all migrated to the back yard where someone had strung up lights and placed flowers, there was a table set up off the patio Bishop pulled the cover off the cake, while Andy handed them the knife. It was a small three-tier cake, with white frosting. It had a bride and groom topper the bride piece had arms around the groom who had a red helmet on the top of his head, the bride wearing a turn out jacket over her dress on the bottom there were tiny letters that spelled out Ripley.

She wasn’t trying to hold back her tears now, “Did you two do this?”

The gave her a cocky shrug and she laughed through the happy tears; both older women took one of Vic’s hands in theirs. “We are so proud of you and you are one of the best firefighter’s we know,” Bishop winked at her before finishing “Ripley.”

Vic threw her arms around their necks pulling them into a hug.

They walked back to the others together leaving Vic to stand with her husband.

“You still seeing the Kangaroo?” Andy asked.

“Absolutely.”

They were all surprised when the couple linked their arms around each other’s and let the other take the piece of cake off the fork, in till Ripley turned around only to have Vic, wiped a giant dollop of frosting across his face.

He retaliated by smashing a piece of cake into her face. Vic finally surrendered when he picked her up threatening to throw her into the pool. There wasn’t much crowd for the bouquet toss though Vic demanded all the singles had to participate instead of just the girls. It was more than comical when it slipped from Maya’s grasp to land in Sullivan’s hand who said an adamant no.

Different conversations were going on when Ripley fond Sullivan leaning up against the large tree, he extended him a beer.  Sullivan took it and stepped aside to show what he had been hiding behind his back.

“When did you do this?”

“When you took Claire and me here, I made the executive decision to leave yours blank I filled in Hughes’ name at your very uneventful dinner party,” He explained.

Lucas just stood there dumbfounded and knowing if she was here Claire would be giving him that I told you so look.

“This is for you,” Sullivan stated, pulling out a small white envelope.

Ripley’s thumb slid over the writing on the top one it was Claire’s handwriting, almost fifteen years and he recognized it anywhere.

“I was going to throw it away, I wanted to honestly but, I couldn’t do that to her no matter how I felt about you she would have wanted to be here for this and I guess in some ways she is.”

“Of course, she is Sully, every day.”

The shorter man let out a dry laugh, “Ten bucks says the first words in here are I told you so,” Lucas joked with the fondest smile.

“I’d be shocked if it wasn’t.”

They heard someone tapping on the glass and they looked over everyone was grouping back up together.

“I guess that’s my cue,” Sullivan stated.

Lucas looked at him confused but, followed him back to the group and found Vic, Sullivan was standing in front of them. When a hush fell over the small crowd, he began.

“When I met Rip, we were quick friends, same academy class same station we became fast friends and in a short time we became brothers, but, life happens the plans you make don’t always work out and the people you love don’t always remain with you forever. We were all asked to give advice, we’d figured you need it for try number three-,” He teased, Ripley shot him the bird with a smirk as the others laughed. “- Say I love you every day no matter how sappy and cliché it sounds, say it and means it cause we can see it in your eyes, and I say this as a friend to both you of you’re a damn lucky man Luke cause she is way out of your league.”

He stepped in front of the two of them Vic hugged him, tightly, before going back to his spot.

“That was beautiful captain,” Herrera, complimented handing him back his beer.

“Thank you and thank you for helping me.”

“Of course.”

Next up were Warren and Bailey, who got cheers as the stood in front of them. “You know we were also surprised when Jen and Travis asked us to speak but, honored just the same, we’ve been married for a while now and we’ve been through more than most people,” Miranda started, Warren picking up where she left off, “But, with all of that it made us stronger, made us understand that we’re not just husband and wife were partners, team members, and we won’t sugar coat it and say this is an easy thing to navigate especially when it comes to work. As hard as it had been for you both it will get harder but, at the end of the day at the end of the shift, you’re a team you work it out.”

“That is our advice to you work it out don’t just let things go unsaid, don’t assume the other will be upset or mad just work it out when you remember to do that any challenge any obstacle you might face is no match.”

Jen and Mike took their spot once they finished, “You know we grew up with such a great example of love, that it’s hard to offer advice especially to the man that basically raised me, I’ve always looked up to you Luke, I was always proud every ceremony, medal, but, this beats every one of those moments to see you so happy, you deserve every ounce of love Vic and those babies have for you, and Vic I just want to say that you have exceeded all my expectations and I’m proud to call you my sister and for our kids to call you their aunt. When we were younger our mother use to tell us that love is patient and kind- that part she stole not that I think God minded, but after she told us that she would say, love, doesn’t come when you think it will, it doesn’t come when you want it, or when you look for it, but when you stand up when you become a person that is worth loving, it finds you because that love was there for the whole time you just didn’t know where to put it. You too are more than worth loving and you have found the best of places and people to put that love in.”

After everyone said their words and whipped the tears, they all swore they weren’t crying, they danced on the grass, laughing and joking. Vic had her head on Travis’ shoulder when Ripley cut in.

“You think they would notice if we slipped away?” He asked.

She laughed, “Lucas Ripley I am a class act I would never-,”

“As much as I would love to do that, there’s something else I think is finally ready for you if you can handle one more surprise, one that was actually my doing.”

She knew exactly what he was talking about, she nearly broke everyone’s eardrums with the squeal that came out of her mouth.

“Let’s go,” She said pulling him towards the door.

“Hey, hey wait just one second.”

He turned to Sullivan asking him if he still had the blindfold, they used on him, he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to the Chief, who tied it over Vic’s eyes.

“Okay, I can’t see can we go now?” She asked eagerly.

He turned to his guest, “We will be right back.”

Then he took her hand and lead her through the house, she heard him open the door, and pulled her slightly into the room standing behind her he told her to close her eyes which she did, he untied the blindfold.

“Okay, you can open them.”

She opened them slowly, her mouth dropping slowly as she looked around the room, the changing table was on the first thing she saw as she stepped into the room across from it were two cribs with two rocking chairs in between them a small shelf that held a lamp and some pictures. She looked at the wall running her fingers over the paint as tears filled her eyes, there were thick oak trees- a forest painted across the entire room blue was painted between the limbs and tops as her eyes followed the sky she noticed it getting darker until her eyes landed on the celling she gasped.

The ceiling was a dark blue almost black, filled with stars, she could even pick out a few of the constellations.

“How?”

“I had some help but, I figured that since we can’t always see the stars here, I could give you and the babies a few of them.”

She turned around nearly knocking him down when she rushed to him grabbing his face to pull it to her trying, making sure their lips were as close as they could get. There were tears back in his eyes when she pulled away reluctantly.

“C’ mere,” He said.

He sat her down in one of the rocking chairs, she looked at the bookshelf beside them there was a picture of them with his family, one of her with her crew at the picnic a couple of years ago, there was one of him with his parents, one of her and Jordan as kids, the latest sonogram that showed both babies, an empty one with a sticking note that read _for our first family photo,_ and one that she didn’t even know he had taken, she picked it up to look at it here hand was shaking.

She was sitting on the floor of this room when it was empty, her hand on her belly you couldn’t even see yet but, by the look on her face, it was obvious why she was smiling. She placed it back on the shelf as carful.

“I need to put a bell on you,” She laughed through her tears.

He was kneeling in front of her, she reached for his face again pulling him towards her. She planted kisses all over his face, then she sat back taking in the room again everything she had thought of or pictured had been completely blown out of the water by the room she was sitting in now. She hadn’t even noticed the bookshelf was already mostly full, but the books weren’t new they were worn, she picked the one closest to her, reading the title The Giving Tree.

She opened the cover and inside was a note.

_“To the babies, you are already so loved – Maya Bishop.”_

“Oh my god,” Vic cried grabbing another one.

It was a copy of Where the Wild Things Are. _We hope you enjoy and learn from this book as much as we have – love Ben, Miranda, and Tuck._

There were ones she recognized Like the Chronicles of Narnia and Goodnight Moon, and a few she didn’t.

“Did they all?”

“Yeah,” Lucas said.

“There’s like forty books here where- who?”

“Well Hall did as well, the Collins and their kids each gave one, even Frankel, Cam, Pierce, the Deluka's, I think Herrera asked Ryan-,”

“Remember when we thought everyone would hate us?” Vic laughed through her tears.

“Yeah I think, we’re starting to win them over.”

She noticed one book that was sitting on the bottom shelf by itself it was an old copy of Winnie the Pooh. Picked it up and opened the cover.

_To our Lucas,_

_You are small now but, one day you will be big and grown but, you will never be too big or grown to play with bears and run through a forest or two, and let your imagination run wild. We hope you love this book and this story as much as we love you._

_Mom and Dad 1977_

_And remember: if there is ever a day, we can’t be together kept us in your heart and we will stay there forever._

“Baby,” Vic sighed hugging him tightly, he cried into her neck for a short moment before, pulling away flashing her a smile to show her he was okay. He pulled a book from the shelf and a pen from his pocket.

“I think it’s our turn,” He spoke quietly she nodded standing up to let him sit in the chair so she could sit in his lap.

The book he picked was a Copy of Love You for Ever, a book that made Vic cry just looking at it. She opened it, looking back at him to make sure he agreed with what she was writing he nodded along as she did.

_To our babies,_

_We already love you so much we don’t know how to put it into words. No matter where life takes you no matter how far or how close you are to us, we will love you forever._

_Mom and Dad 2019_

She stretched out her arm and grabbed the Winnie the Pooh book.

“What’s your favorite quote?” She asked him.

He smiled flipping through the book and showed it to her she wrote it under their names.

_“Just because an animal is large, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want kindness; however big Tigger seems to be, remember that he wants as much kindness as Roo.” – Winnie the Pooh – from Dad._

****

When they came walking out of the nursery the others were back in the living room.

“I hate you all,” Vic said in the most unconvincing tone any one’s ever heard, she was pouting as more tears slid down her cheeks.

“Well you’re about to hate us more,” Andy spoke up with a smile.

“I honestly don’t know if my heart can take any more surprises,” Ripley stated with a shy laugh.

“Well there are currently ten medically trained professionals in your living room not to mention two surgeons, I think you’ll be fine,” Jen shot.

“There’s actually another thing,” Pruitt stated standing now everyone looked confused “We can’t do it here,” He spoke pulling out his phone, he hit a number and called it.

Everyone looked at Andy who shrugged.

“Dad what are you talking about,”

“Well step one someone needs to go wake up those kids, they earned this just as much as everyone else.”

They looked around again confused.

“I’ll go grab 'em,” Mike volunteered.

“Okay let’s see,” He started counting on his fingers mumbling to himself “Okay here how it's going to go I need Andy, Maya, Gibson, Miller, Montgomery, and Sullivan with me in Ryan’s jeep-,”

At this point, the kids had field down the stairs rubbing their eyes and being shocked when they were informed it was barely eleven O’clock and not one a.m.

“-Would mind taking the kids?” Pruitt asked Warren and Bailey he didn’t really give them an answer before clapping “Great, then the four of you and Jordan in whichever car you want. Let’s okay you have your assignments lets go.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see just follow Tanner.”

No one argued all filling out the door and into their assigned cars, it didn’t take long for Vic to realize they were heading to nineteen.

“Oh no,” Vic sighed cheeks already red.

“We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to,” Lucas reminded her.

She took a breath “We’re off duty, I think I deserve to be able to show my husband around my station.”

He smiled at that; he could’ve listened to her saying just those to words for hours. _My husband._

They were the last car in the caravan, it was funny to watch most of her crew piled into Tanner’s jeep and even funnier to watch them all pretty much fall out of it. They all gathered in the parking lot letting Pruitt taking the lead Sullivan behind him.

They walked into the station it was pretty empty, Watson was at the desk.

“Captain,” He greeted with a smile then he saw Sullivan behind him “Captain,” He greeted again. Then Lucas and Vic came through the door hand and hand.

“Chief.” He greeted a slightly more serious than the other two, he looked between him and Vic “Congrats Hughes,” He said.

“Thank you, Watson.”

Pruitt started heading up the stairs and the others followed, “Do you have any idea what is happening?” Vic asked as she passed Watson. He gave her a small smile, “Only that you all were on your way and it’s been a slow shift, that’s all he said and asked.”

When they got upstairs, Gibson and Miller moved the tables so they could fit into the Beanery. They were all standing in front of Vic and Ripley staring at Pruitt.

“Do the other thing first,” He whisper yelled.

“Yeah, yep,” Travis said now thrown off.

“Well I guess I can make this quick, other there is one more thing you two need to complete your wedding, and a little birdy told us that you both have the week off so we figured we won’t let you waste it at home,” He stepped forward handing them an envelope.

Vic opened it, “Oh my god.”

She looked down at the tickets, then back at Luke who was shocked, then back to the tickets.

“We can’t take this guy- you’ve already given us so much-,”

“Well, I used Luke’s miles for the tickets, and you’ll be surprised how inexpensive weddings are when there’s finger food at the reception, your son does the music, and all the places we used were delighted to know they had been chosen to host the Fire Chief of Seattle’s wedding. People actually like you big brother- we just chipped in for the resort which I got a great deal on.”

“Jen this is stil-,”

“Don’t mention it chief, we figured since you both already have everything most people would get as wedding gifts, we would go for something you’d both enjoy.”

“But Charlie we don-,”

“I’ll be fine-,”

“She is welcome to stay with us,” Warren said, “And she already agreed, starting tonight,” Miranda said with a smile and a pointed wink that made both blush.

“This is- wow- You guys are actually insane-,” Vic laughed.

“You fly out tomorrow morning, suitcases are packed.”

“How did you even do all this?”

“We may have been in town for the last couple of days and I should just say you people are never home, so it was not hard,” Jen revealed.

Vic went to her sister-in-law and gave her a hug, moving down the line.

“If you get the chance to take her to tell everyone back home I said hi,” Jen requested of her brother who was still staring at his and Vic’s tickets to Queensland’s Australia, the resort was a couple of hours south in between Brisbane and Sydney and about two hours east of where he grew up.

“Ye- Yeah of course,” He said he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head.

“Have I told how proud I am of you,” he said softly.

“A few times.”

“Well I really am, Mom and Dad would be to, I love you, Jen.”

“I love you too Lucas.”

Vic returned to him shortly, still making an ‘Oh my gosh’ face, he didn’t think her eyes had been dry since he left her earlier in the day. He looked around at everyone in the room, his mom was right this love he felt for Vic for his family, and the love that was growing for hers, he had had it his whole life it was always there he just didn’t know where to put it but, now he knew and he wouldn’t want it anywhere else.

“I guess we're going to Australia,” She laughed excitedly.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” He sighed leaning down to kiss her.

There were ew’s and whoops from the crowd in front of them, both of them feel the other smile against there lips.

“Okay, what exactly are we doing here?” Tanner asked Herrera senior.

“Well, for those of you who don’t know me very well or at all, I was once the captain of this ship, and I had many rules but, there was one rule that no one dared to break because the best things in life are earned and I believe we have all earned this.”

The crew members started clapping getting excited.

“All right, let's go.”

Within a few short moments, they were all lined up across the catwalk, Pruitt being the first, Ripley and Vic taking the Rear.

They all cheered as Pruitt slid down the pole, Tanner after him, the kids were next while Jace and John argued who got to go first Jessie snuck in behind them and slid down, causing everyone to laugh. Jace ended up going next after a heated match of rock paper scissors, Miranda and Warren cheered for Tuck, as did Vic and Ripley when Charlie slide down it with ease, Marinda went next and took a bow when she landed it, it was Mike and Jen after that leaving Vic’s crew Sullivan and Ripley left.

“Wait, Picture,” Vic called before any of her crew could slide down.

There were groans and protests but, eventually, they all got in close and took the picture, Ripley insisted they take one without him as well.

“Okay you are free to go,” Vic stated.

 Warren went first to meet his wife, then Gibson and Miller did the same as Jace and John to figure out who would go first, Andy and Maya taking a page out Jessie’s playbook when they stepped in front of the men and went down with style. Vic cheered for them while the two men booed. Miller ended up going first, Gibson behind him who nearly fell back when he stepped down. That left it to Travis, Sullivan, and the happy couple. Sullivan took a few steps around it.

“Thank you Trav for all of this, I love you,” Vic stated before he slid down.

“You mean a lot to our family Montgomery,” Ripley added Travis’ smile grew.

“Thank you, Chief.” With that he grabbed the pole and spun down in the most extravagant Travis like fashion, earning applause and Maya calling it a nine at best.

Sullivan circled around the pole.

“You know I don’t think I’ve ever been down this one,” He said loudly.

“Oh my gosh he’s right,” Travis said turning to the group.

Miller started slowing Chanting as the others picked it up “Captain, Captain, Captain!” They chanted.

He slid down with style and thunderous applause.

“You sure this is safe?” Lucas asked Vic looking down at her belly and the fact she was still in her wedding dress.

She laughed at him “I’m pregnant Luke not, bleeding out.”

“Okay, okay.” he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

He grabbed ahold of the pole about to glide down it when he remembered something form what seemed like years ago.

“Hey, I told the whole world about us today,” He said to Vic she smiled.

“That’s funny because I think I did the same thing.”

He gave her a goofy look “Wow we are good,” He leaned in and kissed her, one hand still on the pole.

“Hey some of us have jobs in the morning,” Sullivan yelled mockingly.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Lucas assured him, then pecked Vic on the lips on more time just to annoy him.

They chanted Chief as he came down as well, he took his bow.

“It all you Eggy,” He yelled up at her.

It took her a couple of seconds to make sure she could slide down without flashing everyone who was currently standing on the barn floor and then another to convince herself that she was right, and Lucas was wrong.

It may or may not have boosted her Ego when she received the biggest amount of applause. She shared another kiss with Lucas once he met her at the bottom.

“How come that was like the best part of the day?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, it has that effect on you,” Pruitt answered very seriously.

“This was just what we needed to round it all out Captain, thank you.” Vic thanked, hugging her previous captain.

“You always do have pretty great ideas.” Ripley compliment.

They spent a few more minutes at the station, then returned to Ripley’s house to collect their cars. By the end of it Vic could barely stand, yawning more than a few times as she was telling everyone multiple thank-yous and goodbyes. Tanner left first with Pruitt, Then Warren and Maranda with Tuck and Charlie.

“Be good,” She told Charlie, trying to sound stern but, she caved and gave her a tight hug.

Lucas gave her a hug, “Call if you need anything.”

“Thank you both again this is- I don’t even know-,”

“Don’t mention it,” Warren stated shaking hands with Ripley, Vic gave both him and Marinda hugs plus an extra to Charlie just in case she missed the first one.

They said a long goodbye to Luke’s family knowing it might be a little bit before they saw each other again they were staying the night and then, would be heading back to Portland. Next was Travis and Jordan following close behind him.

“Wait where are you going?” She asked her brother.

“I offered to take him to the airport tomorrow figured it was just easier if he slept over at my place, you know those early flight times.”

“They hid the fact they were planning our wedding for weeks but, can’t be slick about letting us have the house to ourselves,” Vic observed.

“The duality of men.”

As she was saying bye to the girls, she noticed Gibson and Miller hadn’t left yet, and a sudden rush of adrenaline came over her.

“I’ll be right back,” She turned to Luke, then to the girls “Thank you both so much.”

She walked down their drive. “Hey Gibson,” She called.

“Yeah what’s up?” He asked coming over to her.

“I still need to talk to you.”

“Are you stil okay?”

“Yeah- Yeah I’m fine I jus-,”

“Just wait till after your trip Vic.”

“But, Jack-,”

“La la la not listening go enjoy your night and your honeymoon we can talk all we want when your back.” He said then he got into the car.

****

Everyone was gone when she stepped back up the porch, Lucas was there waiting for her. He picked her up carried her over the threshold again, she pushed the door shut from his arms.

 They were both exhausted but, that didn’t matter he tossed her onto the bed and rolled her over by her feet so he could find the small zipper of her dress. He unzipped it slowly, planting kisses on her back as he uncovered a new piece of skin. It soon turned into a puddle on the floor, she sat up to help him unbutton his dressed shirt eventually pulling it over his head when it lost enough.

She got his belt off before he crawled on top of her, kissing her from her calf to her the center of her chest, her neck, and chin in till he made it to her lips again.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how beautiful you are,” He whispered, kissing the corners of her lips as she smiled.

She flipped them over, so she was on top, staring down at his bare chest, she clicked her tongue, running her hands along his abdomen, “I think that goes both ways chief.”

He sat up to meet her lips again holding her as close to him as possible, they were tired and lazy kisses but, they were the best kisses she’d ever received in her life. As much as she loved sex, because, damn were they good at it was this right here that was what she loved the most, feeling his smoothing skin and solid from underneath her, his hands moving up and down her back over her butt, to reach her thighs and back again his calloused hands felt like silk against her warm and strong. 

“You know I can feel you staring at me,” he spoke up his eyes closed laying against his pillow, his hand was still absentmindedly running up and down her arm that was around his waist.

“Yeah well, there was a brief five hours where I didn’t think we’d ever make it here, that you’d-,” Her breath hitched.

He opened his eyes, looking up to her she had tears in her eyes ones that were very different from all the tears she had cried today.

“C’ mere,” he said, he scooted up towards the headboard so slightly, pulling her in between his legs and placing her head down to rest her ear right under his left peck.

She inhaled slowly, listing to the constant beat of his heart, eventually, she climbed over him kissing him again. He kissed her back with his hands in her hair as soon as he got the chance, he flipped them careful not to put weight on her. She whined when he pulled his lips away from hers, in till they were securely back on her neck pulling and biting on her skin. He smiled against her skin when she gasped at his hand on the top of her thigh, working its way down then back up again, each time going closer to the inside.

They were practically delirious when she moaned his name for the fifth time, hers falling out of his lips not long after.

Lucas woke up a few hours later looking at the clock and realizing it wouldn’t be long before he’d have to wake her up, so they could get to the airport. He got out of bed as smoothly as possible making sure he didn’t wake her.

Not much later he was sitting outside on the porch drinking a strong cup of coffee, his thumb now tracing over the worn envelope Sullivan had given him, Claire’s handwriting undeniably staring him in the face. He took a few deep breaths before he finally flipped it over and opened it tears already filling his eyes.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I won’t want to say I told you so, because if you’re reading this that means you already know I did. I guess it also means I’m not around to tell you in person all the things I want to tell you in person. I’ll start with I hope you’re happy Luke seriously undeniably happy, you deserve so much love Luke more then Eva has or can ever give you. Whoever she is this new girl, new wife I hope she knows how amazing you are. I wish I was there to meet her, but, since I’m not I’ll have to trust that Bobby won’t let you get married again unless she really is the one. Speaking of, take care of him, for me I know how much you mean to him whether he admits it or not, and I know you feel the same so please just make sure he lives his life lets himself live his life. I don’t really know what else to say other I love you, Lucas, we both do and thank you for taking care of my man and for taking care of him now you are a great man Lucas Ripley don’t forget that._

_Claire._

 


	20. The House Sitter

“Please,” Montgomery whined.

“I have plans,” Bishop answered.

“You and Herrera going day drinking don’t technically count as plans,” he shot back.

“You’re just mad you’re not invited.”

Gibson grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge after five minutes of listening to them argue he still couldn’t figure out what it was they were arguing about, and it seemed everyone else at the table had drowned them out.

“Okay I give what’s going on?” he asked sitting one of the stools.

“Vic asked me to get her and Ripley’s mail and water her weird plants, which I happily agreed to but, I can’t go over there Friday because, I have a date Thursday night so I kindly asked Bishop if she could but, she won’t Miller already has plans, Herrera is a part of Bishop plans and Warren is already up to his eyeballs.”

“I still don’t see why you can’t just go over there before and then go after.”

“Well if it goes the way I would like it to then, I will busy in till Saturday morning.”

“Why do you even have to go over there every day, aren’t plants pretty self-efficient?” Miller asked.

“Vic is very particular about checking up on them, they’re the only three she’s ever been able to keep alive for longer than a month, and I think that means a lot to her considering she’s about to have humans to take care of,” He explained, adding “Plus she’s developed a bit of on online shopping habit I swear there’s been a new package there every day since they left.”

Gibson thought about for a moment, “I can do it,” he said.

Montgomery practically jumped for joy then looked back to the Luitenant with slotted eyes, “Things with you are never this easy, what do you want.”

Gibson shrugged, “I don’t know yet take it, it or leave it.”

“He is a very beautiful man Montgomery I don’t think you’d want to pass on the opportunity for that _swag_ ,” Bishop mocked.

“You’re evil,” he groaned, “fine I’ll take it.”  
He and Gibson shook on it.

****

Gibson later found himself pulling into Vic’s and the chief’s house, he felt weird being there by himself like he was snooping in his boss’s personal life as if he hadn’t already had a front-row seat to the biggest moments of his life.

He checked his phone; Travis had texted him their garage code. He typed it in and went in through the garage. The instructions Vic left were still sitting on the counter, he was expecting to be in out in till he picked up the piece of paper the whole thing was filled with step by step instructions like:

_Plant one (Blue pot) needs exactly one cup of water and needs to be put on the window seal with the blinds open towards the plant._

He sighed, Travis had left their measuring cup out from his last visit, he filled it to the one cup mark and went to find the plant with the blue pot, which ended up being in the upstairs living room he watered it and opened the blinds so the light would hit the plant.

The next two were in the living room both required three-quarters cup of water. He nearly dropped the cup when his phone started ringing.

“What you want?” He asked Miller.

“Well hello, you to you too friend how is your day?” Miller replied.

“What’d you want man, I’m trying to keep these plants alive.”

“Oh, good you’re still at Vic’s I think I left some of my margarita glasses over there.”

“How am I supposed to know the difference between yours and theirs?”

“Well mine probably won’t be with there’s and two they have the faintest of light blue D.M.s painted on the bottom, and I also left my suit jacket there now that I think about it.”

“Fine I’ll look for them,” There was a knock on the door, “I think one of her packages just got here.”

“Okay man, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah okay and tell the crew I can hear them.”

“Damnit guys I told you to be quiet,” he heard Miller say.

“Montgomery owes me big time,” Jack said and then hung up.

At least he would get one of Miller’s margaritas out of it, he watered the third plant, found Miller’s glasses and then went and got their mail. Montgomery hadn’t been wrong there were two other packages along with the one he saw getting dropped off, he brought them in sat them in the living room and then went to set their mail on Ripley’s desk.

Miller’s suit jacket was sitting in one of the chairs across from the desk, he looked around the small room, it was a good size, he had a large bookshelf behind his chair.

“I shouldn’t,” Jack said to himself, followed immediately by “Oh what the hell,”

He took a seat in the large chair, “Hello Jack Gibson chief of Seattle fire department,” he spoke to the void.

To no surprise the desk was almost grossly neat, he had a picture of Vic by the phone, leaning up against looked like the picture of a sonogram, there was an older looking desk lamp behind it. A calendar in the center a pin holder, reading glasses, and a simply labeled FD, that was it other than a stack of papers on the other side, the only thing that was close to clutter.

He got up, figuring he might fall asleep if he stayed sitting there long enough.  When he went to grab Miller's jacket, he accidentally snapped it in the air producing a small gust of wind that sent the papers flying.

_Damn it_

He cursed to himself, bending down he tried to push them all back together in the order they were in, they didn’t look all to important a couple of them were just print outs of various baby-related items that either he or Vic had printed out and circled. There was what looked to be an unsigned field trip permission slip and one of Charlie’s paper, the first thing he saw was the A in the right-hand corner, which caught his attention, he pulled it from the stack placing the papers that were on top of it to his right and the ones under it to his left.

_The J in June_

he started to read.

****

“Hey there, he is what took so long?” Miller asked him jokingly as he walked through the door.

“Uh- noth-,”

“Are you okay Jack?” Andy asked him sincerely.

He tried to shake whatever it was off giving them his best smile “Yeah, yeah I’m fine just got tired didn’t get much sleep at the station last night,” he lied.

He looked back up to the group “Here are you’re glasses and your jacket, I think I might go lay down.”

Before any of them could say anything, he disappeared into his room.

“Has he been acting like this for a while?” Andy asked Miller concerned.

“No, not sense-,” he didn’t have to say the rest.

****

Jack slung his bag on his bed, before getting on his hands and knees to reach under it, pulling out an old worn-out box from under his bed.

He practically dumped out the contents next to his bag, he pulled out the paper from the bag first the one he didn’t realize was even still in his hands till he was backing out of Hughes’ driveway.

He worked his way around a few pictures a baseball card or two, things he honestly didn’t even remember putting in this box, he started to get frustrated, until he found what he was looking for, a napkin that was more wrinkled then anything else. He unfolded it until he could see the note clear as day.

****

_“Jack’s a boring name,” Caroline teased._

_“What can I say my dad loved his whiskey.”_

_She laughed at that which made him laugh._

_“Please don’t tell me your last names, Daniels.”_

_He shook his head trying to get the dopey grin he could feel tighten his cheeks off his face._

_“No, Gibson actually.”_

_“Jack Gibson,” she thought about it for a moment, “That’s a little better but, its no Jack Frost.”_

_“Caroline sweetheart we need to go,” They heard a woman call in an even thicker accent than the young girl in front of him._

_She stood up, looking him up and down he was suddenly self-conscious of is uniform, though if it what was what got her to talk to him, he couldn’t hate that much. She looked around quickly finding a napkin on the table next to them she grabbed one and a pen out of her small purse._

_“Call between, three-thirty and five,” she cocked her head towards the room full of rich adults talking and laughing. “Before they get home from work.”_

_“Uh- uh yeah,” he stammered, she laughed again._

_She smiled at him again, shooting him a wink._

_It took him almost five whole minutes to stop staring at the place she had been standing and open the napkin._

_784-5689 – I’ll see you around Frost._

_****_

“Hey, look whose back,” Bishop announced as the former Victoria Hughes walked into the beanery.

“And with swagger,” Miller teased.

Everyone greeted her with hugs and high fives asking about the honeymoon.

“Honestly best week of my life I seriously can’t thank you guys enough, and perfect timing to because, this didn’t happen till about day five,” she said pointing down at her belly.

If you didn’t know her it was still a fifty/fifty shot on whether she was pregnant but, to the people who knew they could tell there was an obvious change.

“Awe, you look so cute,” Travis complimented.

“Shut up,” Vic started rolling her eyes.

After the conversation settled, she looked around the beanery noticing an absence.

“Where’s Gibson?” she asked.

“Oh, his schedule got switched up Sullivan had him working with A-shift, he’ll be back with us next shift,” Andy stated.

****

This was stupid, the universe is just playing tricks on him because, why the hell not. Jack sat in his truck a little while longer, then finally got out walking up to the house he was parked in front of.

It hadn’t changed, a large brick house with two white pillars, in the center. There was a small front yard with a huge tree in the center, its branches stretching out to the windows, windows he may or may not have climbed out of a couple of times.

“Yes,” someone answered.

Jack spun around, the women at the door looked to be about his age maybe a little bit older her hair was pulled up into a bun, and she was wearing jeans and a button-up shirt.

“Uh, I’m looking for Carolyn and George Sutton,” he explained awkwardly.

“Oh, they don’t actually live here anymore, they moved back to Texas about twelve or thirteen years ago now. I’m sorry.”

“No, it's fine just thought I might see how they were doing but, I’m glad to hear it they never liked this city anyways.”

He walked back down, the path before she could say anything else.

He was going to go home because that would be the normal thing to do, to go home because now as he pulled into the parking lot across from the school Charlie was going to his stupid idea was now turning into a creepy guy in his early to mid-thirties sitting outside of a middle school in a black truck with tinted windows.

You need to back out and turn around go home and take a nap. He told himself this was crazy, Caroline was off in New York somewhere or maybe back in Texas with her Harvard grad and parent-approved husband.

His hand tightened around his keys, he started his truck, still staring at the field in front of him his hand hung onto the gear shift as he watched a young dark-haired girl with a bright pink cast march onto the field with the rest of her classmates.

He turned off his truck.


	21. The Revelation

“Do you think they’ll play soccer?” Bishop asked.

“Doesn’t every parent say that?” Andy mocked.

The three women were sprawled out on Vic’s couch all with their hands on her belly as the babies kicked against her stomach apparently excited.

“We were actually worried for a second there, they started kicking later than most babies but, now they won’t stop,” She shouted at her belly, getting more kicking in response.

“Well before you know it, they’ll be kicking from the outside, dad said it goes by fast.”

“You’re telling me I feel like I just found out and now we’re going to have babies running around here in four months, god it's crazy.”

“You decided what you’re going to do for maternity leave?”

Vic sighed, “I don’t know I’ve been on desk for months and Karina has been telling me to be extra careful she said its touch and go but, if anything so much as comes off wonky she wants me on bed rest as soon as I hit the eight-month mark.”

“Is it really that bad Vic?” Bishop asked sitting up, looking worried.

She shook her head trying to backtrack and not to freak out her friends “No, it's just my mom had a lot of complications with both Jordan and me,  plus it's my first and twins, also all the stress I was under during the first few months it just kind of snowballed but, I’m fine and we will be fine and I refuse to lay in a bed for a month.”

“That all?”

She sighed again “Yes, I promise you, I’m fine and everything came back fine on the last check-up, now we just wait four months and then bam babies.”

Andy laughed, “Something tells me it will not be that easy.”

“Well, I don’t know what’s weirder that I’m about to be six months pregnant or that I’ve been married for almost two months, and to Chief Lucas Ripley of all people.”

The other two laughed harder.

“Oh, so now you realize how weird it is?”

“Eh, I don’t think it was until the department posted it that it really sunk in, right on the front page.”

“Fire Chief Lucas Ripley marries firefighter Victoria Hughes of station nineteen, the two tied the knot on September second, in the presence of close family and friends. The pair are expecting twins at the beginning of next year.”

“God Bishop, did you memorize the whole article?” Vic laughed.

“No, I only read it a couple of times I thought it was cute and ironic considering how many articles they published slamming your relationship.”

“Oh yeah the talk shows had a field day,” Vic remembered she saw various pictures of her and Lucas for almost an entire week after the FD released the statement that they were officially married.

They turned their attention back to the TV it was Disney night on Dancing with the Stars, a guilty pleasure that none of them would admit to anyone else except for Miller who was also a fan.

“You know I was really hoping Lamar Odom would surprise us all but, he just can’t loosen up,” Andy judged.

“Well I’m still on team Vander Beek, Dawson’s creek was my shit,” Maya announced loudly as the man she was talking about making his way to the stage with his partner.

“Speaking of dancing, you still-uh- dancing with Ryan?” Maya asked Andy.

The woman in question rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the smile that was growing on her face.

“We are still dancing, yes but, we’re taking it slow on the day at a time I want to mess it up this time,” she explained with that smile on her face, and a nervous look in her eyes.

Their eyes went back to the T.V.  giving the dancers their undivided attention in till one of their phones started ringing and made them all jump, they had to stand up and shake out the blanket in order to find all three phones and realize it was Herrera’s that was ringing.

“Damn it, Herrera we missed the big finish,” Bishop called to her as she stepped away.

“We got to go,” Andy said almost out of breath.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know something with Jack, Miller didn’t say much but, it sounded like it had something to do with Ripley.” Andy tried to explain looking confused herself.

They all got up slipping on their shoes to head to Jack and Dean’s.

*****

It didn’t take them long to get there, pilling out of the car walking quickly to the door.

“Is that shouting?”

“Sounds a lot like it.”

They were about to knock on the door but, Vic went ahead and tried the handle first thankful it was unlocked.

They were not expecting the scene that was in front of them. Warren and Montgomery were standing in between Jack and Ripley, Sullivan had a hand on the Chief’s shoulder. They couldn’t make out what they were saying and by the looks on their faces especially Jack’s it looked like they didn’t know Miller had called them.

“What’s going on?” Herrera asked.

Jack let out a low unnerving chuckle.

“Really, you think I want to see her right now?”

It took them a second to realize he was looking at Vic and not either of his ex-girlfriends still standing in the doorway.

“How long have you known? Cause he ain’t telling me.” Jack shot Ripley a glare.

“Can you tell us what’s going on first,” Bishop asked calmly.

Neither Jack or Lucas even opened their mouths to try and explain.

“We were having a drink, the game was a blow out so we started playing a game of poker and talking everything was fine, it got a little tense when the Captain and Chief showed up but, none of us thought anything of it until we got to talking again and Warren asked Ripley about Charlie and I honestly have no clue what happened after that.” Miller opened his mouth again “Well in till Jack decked the chief.”

“You punched him?” Bishop and Andy asked in unison Vic just hung her head.

Jack shook his head at them obviously annoyed that he was coming off at the crazy one.

“So how long have you known?”

“I guess we should ask you the same question Gibson,” Ripley shot back.

“Oh yeah if it’s the same thing.”

The men around them created a bit more space between them.

“You two and your fucking secrets, do you even care anymore Vic? Lying is just apart of your life now?”

“We didn’t know anything Jack-,”

He let out that cold laugh again.

“-Not for sure and we knew it would cause more heartache if we were wrong.”

  
“We didn’t want either of you to get hurt Gibson,” Ripley tried to interject but, it seemed to just make it worse.

“So, you just decided to not tell me at all, to just live in your perfect little bubble-,”

“We tried,” Vic yelled over him, “I was going to but, then we found out about the twins, and then the wedding and I tried to talk to you to ask but, you brushed me off and I got scared.” She was crying now “I got scared because I didn’t want to hurt you and yes I wanted to stay in our little bubble I didn’t- don’t want to lose her Jack.”

The spectators in the room were growing increasingly confused trying to make sense of their argument, they all started exchanging concerned glances when Jack started to tear up too.

“That’s not fair Vic-,”

“I’m sorry if it's not fair but, it’s the truth, and every time I finally built up the courage to talk to you, you were gone out of the room, off our shift-,”

“-It’s not like you don’t know where I live.”

“I just needed to ask you a question so I would know but, you weren’t there to ask and if I was wrong-,”

“What questions?!” He huffed “That we meet in two thousand and four, that I nearly broke my leg jumping out her window? Or that in March of two thousand and five I turned her down I told I couldn’t run away with her; her parents were right, and I never saw her again.”

With every word his voice became more strained, cracking as tears bubbled in his eyes.

The three of them were standing in the middle of the room, Vic in between the two men.

“That it? that answer your questions or is it that she used to call me Frost,” His voice was barely above a whisper, “That her name was Caroline.”

He could barely even get out the name, hot tears were streaming down his face, and he looked like he was trying to decide if he was angry or sad.

The room was silent, Vic could her heart beating in her head.

“Jack-,”

It happened fast one second, she was in between them and the next Jack had Lucas pinned against the wall.

“Back down lieutenant,” Ripley ordered.

Jack just shook his head, “No- no you don’t get to come in here and pull rank on me.”

Ripley shoved the other man off him with a huff, Jack took a step back and swung at him again, missing but, Ripley didn’t.

There was shouting and the shattering of a beer bottle that fell off the table beside them. This time it seemed to take the others longer to pull them apart.

“Tell us what the hell is going on,” Sullivan ordered, looking at his first lieutenant with a black eye and the chief with a busted lip.

When it became clear that neither of the men were going to talk, Vic let out a breath sitting down slowly on the couch they had somehow made a circle around the small living space Ripley and Gibson on opposite ends.

“This isn’t Jack’s fault,” Vic started, burning a hole in the floor with her gaze she couldn’t look at them. “We really didn’t know for sure though we’ve suspected for about two months, I guess now we know.”

She hadn’t blinked the entire time she was talking, tears streaming out of her eyes, she looked frozen.

“Know what Vic?” Travis asked softly.

She tripped over her words “Jack is- Charlie- Charlie is Jack’s biological daughter.”


	22. The After Math

That deafening silence returned, the one that made her heart jump into her throat.

There were soft exclamations and slow exhales.

“I want you out.”

“Jack-,”

“You owe me that at least.”

That was all he said, before shaking off Warren’s and Miller’s hands from his shoulders and walking off into his rooms, with a hard slam that added more tears to Vic’s eyes.

The ride back to their house was silent, Ripley drove while she sat in the front, Herrera, and Bishop in the back seat. No one knew what to say, and if they did, they didn’t know how or when would be a good time to say it. After Jack left the room, Vic stood without a word and walked out the front door Ripley and the two lieutenants not far behind her.

When they got home the girls grabbed their things and left, Ripley walked to the kitchen for ice. Vic climbed the stairs.

“I didn’t think you’d be home this early,” she said quietly.

Charlie looked up at her, with a smile. “Yeah they invited me to spend the night but, I kind of just wanted to go home.”

Three months and Vic didn’t think she had ever heard Charlie call the house her home, and on tonight of all nights.

“You okay?” Charlie asked her, noticing the tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine just hormones,” She lied, “I think Luke might be up working late you want to come to keep me company?” Vic asked trying to hide the strain in her voice “We’ll have our own sleepover.”

Charlie rolled her eyes at first but, then nodded her head.

Charlie was half asleep while Vic played with her hair, watching _Into the Woods_ both quietly singing along, “Are you okay?” Charlie asked again in the middle of a yawn.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” She looked down at the girl cuddled beside her, “Not to be lame or anything but, I want you to know that we love you, Charlie, I love you so much.”

The young girl didn’t say anything for a long moment “That is lame but, I love you too.”

Vic was glad she couldn’t see her face or the tears in her eyes. But, she was also more scared now knowing there was a good chance her feelings would change once they had a conversation with Jack and her, he had every right to his daughter, and she didn’t want to be the one to take that away from him she couldn’t but, she also didn’t know if she could stand losing her.

She pushed those thoughts from her head, telling herself like Luke had so many times before that it was tomorrow’s problem that, right now Jack was angry, confused, and everything else in between and he needed to work it out before they told Charlie. If there was anything the three of them might agree on right now it was the fact that they didn’t want to hurt Charlie.

Vic pulled her a little bit closer still stroking her hair, eventually, she fell asleep, and that’s how Lucas found them, not knowing how to feel about the picture in front of him. Except that he didn’t want it to end, but he didn’t want to cause Gibson anymore to pain then they already had. He had never really met an obstacle like this even when his parents passed he was more than devastated but, he knew he had to care for his sister, on scenes he knew, he knew when a flashover was about to come, when a building was about to collapse but, this he was absolutely lost. He thought about Gibson hurt, confused, alone and the adoption papers that were burning a hole in his desk drawer.

He went into the bathroom, put on an old pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Then he climbed into the bed next to Vic, his arm reaching over her until he could feel them both safe under his arm.

****

Montgomery, Warren, and Sullivan stayed to help Miller pick up the broken glass and set the furniture back in order no one said anything other then to ask where something went or if he needed anything else. When they were done, they walked out the door without a word.

Feelings were harder to find then words, making it almost impossible Travis found himself driving home on autopilot he had never been close with Gibson, not like he was close with Vic, she was his best friend and he knew how much she cared about Charlie but, to know or even think that Gibson was her father and not tell either of them, it more than justified his anger.

Sullivan sat in his car, just sat there for almost twenty minutes till his leg started to bother him and he looked at the clock. He pulled on to the road for a moment he considered going to Ripley’s maybe to try and figure out why in the hell they did what he did but if anything Hughes needed her space. The thought of going to Andy’s formed and faded within the same moment, followed immediately by the idea of turning his car east and driving back to Montana. That sounded like the best idea he had in while, but instead, he just pointed his car to the station, and went to drown himself in work instead of lonely sheets and _that Claire would know what to do but, she isn’t here to do it_ bottle of bourbon he kept in his nightstand.

Warren let out a sigh of relief when he walked into his house quiet, and calm. He went to make sure Tuck was sound asleep before going into his room to confide in Maranda, the last thing this situation needed was for Tuck to overhear and tell Charlie at school.

Miller locked the front door, closed the doors to the deck and made sure everything was back in order. He stood outside of Jack's door for a long moment then turned to go back to his own room, only to turn back and give it a soft knock. There was no reply that he had really expected one.

“I’m- I’m here for you man,” he assured softly and just left it at that.

****

_“We should run away,” Caroline declared._

_Jack let out a laugh, “Yes, with all my riches we could go anywhere,” he teased._

_Caroline smacked his arm and turned on her side to face him._

_“I’m serious we should just go I’m eighteen in three weeks they can’t stop me then,” she spoke her Texan accent was thicker when she was tired, it always made him smile._

_“Then it wouldn’t be running away it’d just be leaving,” he stated, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, “where’s this coming from anyways?” He asked._

_She shook her head quickly “Uh- nowhere, really I just want to get out of this place.”_

_“You are, you got into four different schools Care, and you’re going to one of the top schools in the nation or so I’m told, and of all people, you can pull off burnt orange.”_

_She looked at him his voice was dripping with pride but, his face didn’t seem to share the same sentiment. He stood up and extend his hand to pull her up with him._

_“Yeah, a school that’s halfway across the country.”_

_“Eh you’ll meet a prelaw frat boy with a heart of gold, who can actually two-step and forget all about me,” He joked, and then kissed her with a smirk._

_She was smiling when they parted._

_“I don’t think that possible,” she said softly._

_“Well, one can only hope,” Jack retorted, his hand found her cheek he noticed her eyes were filling with tears, “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing just nervous, we’ll talk next week before I leave,” she said forcing a smile._

_“I love you,” he told her._

_“Yeah, I love you too frost,” she echoed with that short smile of hers, the one that usually meant she was upset or hiding something but, he didn’t say anything._

_He climbed out her window, convincing himself that she would tell him whatever it was before she left for school, that she would come back after four years and they would pick up exactly where they left off._

 ****

There was never a next time. 

Jack sat in his room, holding a cold rag on his knuckles staring at his celling, in hindsight he probably could have handled that better but, he was also days past angry. He had to have known somewhere deep down they knew but, he kept holding onto the fact that maybe they never read the story that it got mixed up in all of Ripley’s paperwork somehow.

He had had it for a month or so at this point and no had said anything so, he took it as if they hadn’t read it no one seemed to miss it. Even if the Chief had read it he wouldn’t have known but, Vic knew she had to of known.

It happened so fast; he wasn’t even thinking about Charlie he was thinking about how he knew Miller was bluffing but at the same time there was a cockiness in his voice when he threw in his chips. He heard Warren mention Tuck and asked the Chief how Charlie was liking school, he obviously listened to the conversation but, he wasn’t an active member. Not in till one of them mentioned the English class the kids apparently shared, he found himself seeing red, attempting to talk himself off the ledge. Then Ripley mentioned the paper he didn’t even have to say the title all he said was that she got an A, and it was about her mom.

Before he even really knew what, he was doing, he had the Chief pressed up against the wall, there was shouting and now it was Ripley who was trying to talk him off that same ledge the Chief unknowingly put him on. He wasn’t sure if it was utter aggravation or anger that was the basis for his first punch but, whatever it was, his fist connected with Ripley’s jaw within seconds.

There was shouting calls to back off and an echo of what the hell’s, they were separated he was shouting and the next thing he knew Vic was standing in his doorway. Coming to collect her perfect husband to go back to their perfect little life, with their perfect house, and _his_ perfect daughter _._  

****

“So, are you guys ever going to talk about it?” Montgomery asked. 

“I’ve tried he won’t talk to me, and according to Miller he hasn’t said a word about since that night,” Vic answered helping him restock the aid car. 

“Have you talked to Charlie about it?” 

Vic shook her head “We didn’t know what to say and we felt we should wait and talk to Jack about it but, that was two weeks ago so here we are.” 

“Jack will come around,” he assured her in a not so reassuring tone. 

“What if she doesn’t?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean Jack was bad enough but there was still a chance we were wrong. But, we weren’t wrong and now we know, all three of us she’s going to hate us,” Vic finished her voice shaky. 

“Vic-,” 

“I need to go finish some paperwork for Sullivan.” 

She walked off before he could stop her. 

“She okay?” Warren asked. 

Travis just shook his head, “Yeah I didn’t think so.” 

Before anything else could be said the alarm rang calling for Aid car, the two men got in and left as soon as Bishop got in.

*****

“We’re really doing this again?” Miller asked sitting on Bishop and Herrera’s couch. 

“It technically wasn’t our idea this time,” Bishop defended.

“Well, this isn’t exactly what I meant,” Montgomery deflected.

“When exactly did you two become the committee for all things intervention?” 

Bishop shot Miller a look he just shrugged, “It’s not like we’re the only ones who see this is an issue,” she stated. 

“You’re not but, this isn’t something we should be getting in the middle of.”

“Hey, you’re the one that called us in the first place.”

Miller scoffed, “What else was I supposed to do when Gibson is in a fistfight with the chief slash husband of our friend for what at the time seemed like no reason.” 

The other men mumbled in agreement.

“Well, we're not saying we should be in the middle of it we just need them to talk.”

“Which will probably annoy Vic and piss off Jack.”

“Miller is right we need to let them work this one out for themselves,” Warren stated.

He and Miller didn’t look like they were going to change their stance on the subject but, Andy and Maya were more worried about how it will affect the team if they didn’t even talk.

“And the team?” Bishop asked.

Montgomery sighed “Vic’s on desk and she’ll be there for the for seeable future it won’t affect us on calls for another five months if that’s what you mean.”

“Just cause she’s on desk doesn’t mean she’s not a part of the team.”

“We understand that but, for the purpose of our ability to work together out in the field she doesn’t count for right now,” Miller sighed.

They didn’t talk for much longer after that eventually Andy and Maya agreed with them though they all admitted they were worried the agreed this wasn’t something they could get in the middle of. All they could do for the moment was support them individually and hoped they worked it out soon.


	23. The Test

“What am I looking at?” Vic asked, staring down at a paper Charlie had placed in front of her eagerly.

“A program,” the younger girl answered sharply.

Vic chuckled, “Because that’s not ominous.”

She could practically hear Charlie roll her eyes from behind her.

“It’s like an exchange program but, for high schoolers and it’s not international, just to different states.”

“Well when you’re literally on the west coast that’s not exactly comforting,” Vic sighed with a smirk, she felt that eye roll again and decided to take mercy on the younger girl.

“Okay where would you go, what is the cost, which teacher sponsors it, do you know anyone whose done it-,”

“Mrs. Mayfield, the cost depends on placement, and she is having some of her previous students who’ve done it come and do a presentation about in class on Wednesday,” Charlie answered.

Vic was flipping through the packet she had thought was only a paper.

“This looks more like a boarding school than an exchange program,” Vic observed.

Charlie shrugged, “it kind of is I guess but, its not like the ones in the movies it for seventh to eleventh graders with a focus on the arts and writing, plus you get and high school credit, and you wouldn’t have to worry about me being in some random house with strangers they have dorms and Kylie in my class, her older sister did it and now she’s at this amazing art school in New York.”

Vic tried to take all of that in, “Okay,” she said.

Charlie slumped “That’s the no face.”

“No- I mean I do not have a _no_ face.”

“You one hundred percent do; you give it to Luke all the time.”

Now it was Vic rolling her eyes, she heard Charlie giggling as she looked back down at the pamphlet. It did look like a legitimate thing and a decent opportunity, not to mention it would probably catch Charlie up in her education. But there was more to it then Charlie knew at the moment at least.

“When do you need an answer.”

“Well the program has a little bit different schedule then our school so the school wouldn’t start till the last week of February for orientation and then classes start in the first week of March and we end on June thirtieth, so the deadline for the fees is December fifteenth.”

Vic looked up at her.

“Fees? Is there not an application?”

“There is but, I already submitted, the preliminary application at least and I know, I know that seems really quick but, Mrs. Mayfield said it was a fairly simple process and that my June essay would be a great sample to so I went ahead and did it. Plus, I will still be here when the babies are born and since its set up more like a college semester I’ll only be gone like four months and then I’ll be back. I really think I can do it and I have money saved from the diner plus the kids I’ve been watching across the street-,”

“Okay,” Vic didn’t mean to raise her voice but, her mind was running a mile a minute, “one step at a time when will you find out if you got in?”

Charlie’s mouth started to spread across her face which pretty much answered Vic’s question for her, she had to physically keep herself from screaming out of frustration.

“I already did.”

This was going to be harder than she had thought. Vic felt like she was going to pass out as Charlie kept talking.

“Okay, let's just pause for a minute,” Vic said proudly of herself for not yelling this time “When do you have to make a final decision?”

“Well since the fees are due, I guess by December fifteenth,” Charlie answered.

So, there was time, this wasn’t something she had to be deciding tomorrow but, she also knew it wasn’t something Charlie would be letting go of, she said bracing herself on the counter.

“Okay, before we discuss this which I promise we will there are some other things Luke and I need to talk to you about,” Vic sighed knowing this probably wasn’t a good idea, they agreed to let Jack come to them to let him have his time but, she also knew that the longer they kept this from her, the worse it would be for all three of them.

Charlie’s face changed slightly, Vic softened her expression “We’ll do it Friday night it won’t be a school night so you can talk our ears off and explain all of this to Luke so we can discuss it, and then we will talk about the other stuff.”

“Okay deal,” Charlie said in a bright smile.

“Deal,” They shook on it and then headed to the car so Vic could take her to school.

*****  
Vic found herself outside HQ sitting in her car with her foot tapping anxiously. After twenty minutes and two times of driving around the parking lot to leave only to park right back into her spot she left she got out and headed up to Lucas’ office. Thankfully she was alone on the elevator this time and Lucas was in his office.

“Hey, you okay?” He asked when she walked into his office with a huff.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine but, we need to talk to Charlie, it’s been three weeks Luke we can’t keep hiding this from her.”

He leaned back in his chair, “Okay, did you talk to Gibson?” he asked.

She shook her head he could tell she was frustrated and more than stressed out by the situation which wasn’t good in her first few months of pregnancy let alone now, at almost six months.

He watched her look around his office quickly he had one window that looked out to the parking lot and she had shut, possibly slammed his door on her way in which probably wasn’t one of her finest moments.

 She sat herself down in his lap trying to make herself as small as possible, which at this particular time wasn’t an easy task. He held on to her with an arm across her legs and the other on her head.

“I was going to go straight there but, I needed you first.”

She whispered, she sounded so defeated and scared more than anything else. He kissed her head holding her a little tighter.

“Well, I am always glad to be your moral support.”

He could see her smile softly, he let her sit there for as long as she needed to for the first time in what seemed like ages, he didn’t have any meetings today and he wasn’t on call. She hadn’t sat still for long. At some point her hand reached out grabbing his own, her thumb rubbing against his wedding band, her smile grew wider.

“It’s weird isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she answered with a dry laugh “You’re my fucking husband. Like I have a husband.”

He laughed, “Yeah and I would like to stay that way for as long as I can,” he said, he pulled his hand from hers so he could lift up her chin and kiss her properly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back, as hard as she could.

They were interrupted by a loud and over-exaggerated cough, the separated.

 “So, do rules just mean nothing to you?”

Frankel.

Ripley scoffed Vic still in his lap “Yeah, they mean about as much to us as knocking does to you, he shot back.”

She rolled her eyes and made sure the door wasn’t wide open by the looks of it Hughes wasn’t planning on moving from her spot on the chief’s lap.

“Here is the report for the structure fire on, Wilson and Rogers,” she said handing the file to him.

“Is that the one where the two kids got caught in it?” she asked.

Ripley said yes and Frankel gave him a pointed look.

“What she heard it on the news.”

Frankel rolled her eyes again.

“Since you’re here I might as well remind you that we need your request for maternity leave and the medical records that go along with doctor’s suggestion.”

Vic sighed.

“I thought you already turned that in, three months is what we agreed on six weeks before and six weeks after,” Ripley said.

Hughes groaned usually this stuff made Frankel sick but, she had to admit they were entertaining.

“That’s just such a long time plus I’ve already been on desk duty for months-,”

“For good reason,” Ripley retorted.

She didn’t respond to him just rolled her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder.

Frankel could tell there was something going on and she had noticed some weird schedule changes recently at nineteen which was under a microscope as it was, Price and his people just looking for excuses to replace and split everyone up.

She walked over to the door, the couple expecting her to leave but instead, she just closed it walking back over to the desk.

“Off the record, and in an effort to not repeat the events of our past, is there anything I need to know about things going on at nineteen right now?”

Vic shook her head, “We are working some things out if it becomes a problem, we will let you know,” Vic stated very evenly.

Frankel looked at the two Ripley’s in front of her, “So, that busted lip and bruised knuckles he was sporting a few weeks ago had nothing to do with Gibson’s black eye and matching knuckles?”

Vic forgot how perceptive Frankel was and that she had been at the station the shift after that happened.

“As I said were working somethings out but, it hasn’t affected his work in the field as far as I’m and my team and captain are concerned.”

“Okay then.” She headed towards the door “I’ll see you around Ripleys.”

With that she left, shutting the door behind her.

He didn’t even have to look down at her to know that all his comforts had just been undone by Frankel.

“You need to relax a little bit,” he said rubbing up and down her legs, she was wearing joggers which had been her favorite pieces of clothing since her fourth month, fuzzy boots that she’s probably had since college, and one of his sweaters.

He pulled her chin back towards his lips, he kissed her softly and slowly this time, his hand managed to find its way up her shirt. She moaned softly into his mouth when his thumb barely grazed her breast.

“This so not fair,” she said with a laugh.

“What do you mean?” he asked dipping his head to her neck knowing it drove her crazier than usual.

“I’m basically four months pregnant, god I look at you and get turned on.”

“Oh, and you didn’t before?” His eyebrow was raised, and he had that smug grin plastered on his face.

She rolled her eyes again.

“At least I could hold out, but now you Lucas Ripley are going to have to finish what you started.” She said in a low voice.

He picked her up out of her lap and walked to the other side of the room quietly locking the door.

Or so he thought in till seconds later when his assistant came on the intercom.

“I’ll tell them you’re in a meeting if anyone asks,” in the driest tone.

Vic couldn’t help but laugh and be thankful there happened to be a nice size couch in his office.

Lucas uttered an awkward thank you back to her, and then returned to kissing his wife, pulling her to the couch.

He had her stifling a scream and pulling at his hair, in mere minutes. Though he couldn’t take all the credit she seemed to get off a lot easier as of late, the other night he could have sworn she got off just by him washing her hair.

“Better?”

She nodded, laying back down on the couch, after sanitizing it, and making sure she was cleaned up, Lucas went to the bathroom splashing some cold water on his face and making sure he didn’t look completely disheveled.

“I’ve got paperwork to finish and its not even eleven yet, why don’t you stay here for a little bit and rest and then go over to Gibson’s,” he suggested.

She protested but, she was already half-asleep, he looked around his office, on one of the bottom shelves there was a pillow and a blanket from all the times he had slept here. He lifted her head and placed it under her, covered her with a blanket, and then kissed her head he turned to go back to his desk but, grabbed by a hand. He turned back to face her, and she pulled him down to her lips. Looking up at him, he knew her mind had returned to the stress and worry she greeted him with earlier, but there was still a smile on her face when they parted.

“Get some sleep,” He said kindly, walking a few feet to sit at his desk.

That was always an ironic suggestion coming from him.

 

*****

She didn’t sit in her car as long as she had at HQ but, she probably stood at the door longer, willing herself to knock and then backing out. When she finally did, she felt like she was going to explode in the twenty or so seconds it took for Miller to answer the door.

“He here?”

“Outside,” Miller answered.

“You think he’s up to it?” Vic asked.

“Honestly I don’t know but, you’re not gonna find out from here,” he shrugged gave her a pat on the shoulder and then went into his room.

She walked cautiously towards the deck, she opened the door and then knocked on the glass. When he turned around and saw her, he didn’t immediately jump ship so she took that as a good sign.

“Can we talk?” She asked in probably the quietest voice he’d ever heard from her.

He didn’t say anything instead he pushed out the chair closest to him as an invitation to sit. 

Which is what the did for a few long moments while she collected her thoughts.

“I know you don’t want excuses and odds are you don’t even want to be around us and I get that but, it’s been three weeks Jack and the longer we keep this from her the worse it’s going to be when she finds out, but, we need to talk about it first.”

He didn’t look at her just looking off to the water or down at the bottle in his hands, though she could tell he was listing, he nodded slightly and she could see his expression change.

“So, I want to know what you want to do, we don’t want to lose her Jack but, we aren’t trying to hide or keep you from her either.”

“When do you want to talk to her?”

“Friday night.”

“I want to do a paternity test.”

That surprised Vic.

“I’m ninety-nine percent sure, but you and Ripley were right about it hurting her more if we're wrong, so we need to make sure.”

“Okay, Warren’s mention that Bailey’s done stuff with DNA I’m sure she could help us pull some strings or at least point us to someone who could use the results by Friday.”

“Okay,” he said, she waited for him to say something else but, it didn’t seem like he was going to.

“Well go from there,” Vic said standing, she stopped before leaving the deck “We really are sorry Jack we never wanted to hurt you-,”

“You know as angry and disappointed as I was and am at the two of you I get it but, it wasn’t just Charlie,” he said, Vic looked confused.

Jack took a swig of his beer, “Her mom’s gone she told me her mother died, and I think that was why I didn’t say anything when I first figured it out I didn’t know if I wanted it to be true-,” his voice was starting to crack “-if she’s mine it means I lost Caroline,” tears were starting to slip down his face. she’s gone- dead- and I never got to say goodbye,”

She came back to the chair across from him sitting on the edge of it, “I would have stayed away from them my whole life if it meant she got to live if I could take her place I would.” He was near sobs.

Vic grabbed him pulling him into a hug, holding someone who she hoped was still a friend while he sobbed for a girl he hadn’t seen in years, for his first love, a goodbye he never got, and for everything else that poured through his eyes.


	24. The Talk

“So, it's official?”

“It is,” Gibson answered, Miller, placed a beer in front of him.

“Have you told Vic yet?”

Gibson just nodded, “Going over there after shift tomorrow, we discussed our plan-,”

“Yeah about that what exactly is the plan,” he stuttered slightly “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Jack shrugged, “I think we’re leaving it up to her mostly, she doesn’t know me, and she loves them, man, and we all know she’s got the Chief wrapped around her finger and Vic couldn’t stand to lose her-,”

“And you? She is your daughter Jack it's okay to ask and want more. If she doesn’t then you just give her time. None of this- well other than the past few weeks have been your fault you didn’t even know she was pregnant and her mom told you a bull shit story and you went on with your life as you had the right to.”

“I don’t if a thirteen-year-old girl is going to see it that way.”

“That might be the case but, all you can do is be there for here.”

Jack shook his head, “When did you get so wise?”

“When everyone else got so stupid,” he teased, Jack had to give him that one.

“So, is that the whole plan, tell her you’re her biological father and go from there?”

Jack shrugged again, “I guess, I don’t know Ripley talked to me separately actually, apparently he’s had adoption papers ready and waiting for a while now but, didn’t want to say anything after they found out about me. So Vic doesn’t know, but, as the prepared chief he is, he said he’s been doing some research and if its what we all agree if its what Charlie wants, they can legally adopt her but, all three of us would have parental rights its basically joint custody.”

“Wow,” Miller breathed.

It was a lot to take in for him he could imagine what Jack was feeling, Vic and Ripley too.

“Yeah but, for right now we’re taking it one step at a time, we’ll see how tonight goes and go from there, all the legal stuff is a lot further down the road.”

“Is that something you would want?”

“Honestly I don’t know, I mean she’s a great kid and my daughter as crazy as that is, I want to get to know here but, part of me thinks she’d be better off if I gave up my rights if I even had any, to begin with, I tried contacting Caroline’s parents. We need to know if they have rights she was in the system, they did all the foster papers by the book and nothing came up about me or them so it might not even be an option and like I said I want to spend as much time with her as I can but, they have a home, a life, she’d have cousins-,”

“Okay never mind, you were right you just need to take it one step at a time. You keep thinking like this and you're going to spin out man.”

“Yeah-,” Jack shook his shoulders and head “-I’m cool though, I’m cool.”

Miller was worried but, he didn’t want to push anymore then he had. He reminded Jack that he was here for him if he needed and then the two men left it at that, leaving for their shift.

*****

“What am I supposed to do if she doesn’t like me?” Jack asked awkwardly. 

“She likes you Gibson we know at least that, our biggest concern is what if she ends up hating all of us,” Vic sighed.

She went into the fridge and grabbed him a beer pouring herself a cup of decaf a weird habit she had grown into, whenever she wanted wine or real coffee she would drink a cup of decaf, she hadn’t even realized she was doing it until Lucas made the comment she was going through it quicker than he thought she would. 

They sat there drinking their respective beverages until they heard the garage door open, Ripley came through the laundry room into the kitchen. 

He greeted Vic with a kiss on her head and placed a hand on her belly asking how all three of them were doing today. 

“Could you stop that, they always kick more when you’re around,” Vic complained they didn’t sound all to aggravated about it. 

He kissed her head again with a chuckle and passed her to the other side of the counter meeting Jack, he didn’t say anything just reached out his hand in a gesture of surrender or solidarity whichever one worked for the situation Vic really couldn’t quite tell. 

Gibson looked down at the hand extended to him and thought about the words that might go with it, but neither of them was all too talkative, he took Ripley’s hand and shook it. They weren’t perfect he knew that their lives had been more than stressful as of late but, he had every right to be angry and they were there for whoever long it would take him. At least that's what he got from the outstretched hand Ripley seemed to be on the same page. 

Without another word, Ripley took a few steps around the kitchen gathering whatever he needed for the meal he was making. 

There were a few words exchanged as the Chief cooked but it was mostly quiet until they heard a key dangling in the lock, just in time apparently whatever Ripley had cooked up smelt about done and really good, not that Jack was in the business of paying him compliments at this point in time. 

“I’m home,” Charlie called from the foyer. 

“In here,” Vic called back. 

With every step they heard her take closer to the kitchen each of them grew in nerves, Jack could see it in both of their eyes, and he assumed it wasn't much different own expression.

"I'm starving what's for dinner?” The young girl asked before she was even insight,

"Chicken and dumplings," Ripley called.

They heard an excited yes come from the hall, then the world started to move in slow motion once she finally entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked Gibson.

He started to answer but, he started to answer but, he tripped over his words in a low mumble. "Gibson is joining us for dinner tonight,” Vic cut in. 

“I thought we were going to talk about my program tonight?” she sounded more than disappointed.

"We are there are just some other things we need to discuss first. So why don't you go set the table and change if you want to and we will eat and talk," Vic explained which didn't seem to help the disappointment on Charlie's face but she agreed.

*****

 

“Okay, what is going on?” Charlie asked.

She put her fork down loudly looking at all three of the adults around her who had spent the last twenty minutes not saying a single word.

She watched them give each other awkward looks, letting out a huff that called there attention back to her.

“Well first we want you to know that we are all for you, and we love you but, we recently found out some information about you,” Vic started knowing that this was not off to a great start.

“What did you find out?”

“Gib- Jack is your biological father Charlie,” Ripley stated kindly but, Vic wasn’t quite expecting him to rip of the band-aid that quick.

“Did you know?” She asked Jack immediately.

He shook his head, “No, Caroline never told me she was pregnant.”

“And I’m just supposed to believe that?”

“He didn’t know-,”

“How did you?”

Vic took a deep breath, “Before you came to live with us Jack had told me a story about Caroline, he just never actually said her name and then I found your story on the counter and it sounded so familiar-,”

“I wrote that story over a month ago,” she almost whispered, standing from her chair.

“Charlie wait okay, I know but, we didn’t know for sure and if we were wrong, we didn’t want you to get your hopes up or get hurt.”

“So instead you just decided to not tell me at all?” Her head turned to Jack “how long have you known?”

“We talked about three weeks ago, and we got a paternity test done just to make sure Vic was right about that in case we were wrong we didn’t want to hurt you more,” he said stepping towards her she stepped back.

“I’m going to bed,” she said walking towards the stairs.

“Charlie wait,” Luke called.

“No, I just want to go to bed please,” she protested, her voice was barely above a whisper.

“You lied to me, all of you.”

With that, she ran upstairs the sound of her door making them jump.

Vic fell into Lucas’ side unable to help herself from crying.

“What do we do now?” Jack asked awkwardly.

Ripley just kind of shrugged “Let her cool down a little bit and we’ll try to talk to her.”

 

Vic was asleep with her head in Ripley’s lap within the hour.

“I want to apologize to you Gibson,” Ripley started breaking the silence.

“You don’t-,”

“I do, we really weren’t trying to keep her from you we didn’t want to cause you any pain but, we were scared-,” Gibson watched the chief as he spoke his hand rubbing small circles Vic’s stomach, looking down to her every now and then. “- but that doesn’t make how we went about the situation right, we should have tried harder and talked to you sooner.”

“Thank you, chief I appreciate that.”

“I think at this point you can drop the chief,” Ripley stated.

Jack shook his head with the slightest smile “It might be a while before that happens,” Jack stated.

There was another moment of silence Ripley looked down to Vic, “Yeah well, I’m not going to be the Chief forever,” he sighed, almost like he was talking more to himself than Jack.

Jack looked at his watch, “You mind if I try and go talk to her?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

Jack nodded and headed towards the stairs. Ripley stayed where he was watching Vic sleep, her hair had grown quite a bit since she got pregnant, he liked it long though he wouldn’t care if she shaved it all off. People weren’t kidding when they said women glow when they’re pregnant, she was practically a ray of sunshine everywhere she went before, she was pregnant now, she was more than angelic. Though he might be slightly biased on that opinion and he knew, she didn’t agree with him.

He was pulled from Vic when he heard Gibson rushing down the stairs, a knot formed in his stomach before he even formed an opinion, Jack came into view out of breath.

“She’s gone.”


	25. The Runaway

 “You don’t have to- okay yeah, I’ll see you then.” Vic hung up the phone.

“Maya and Andy are on their way, I think they were with Miller and Trav too, she said she’s going to call Tanner to see if there’s anything he could do,” Vic stated.

“Warren is on his way too,” Jack started hanging up his own phone.

“Sully’s coming too.”

“Okay then as soon as they get here, we split up I mean she’s thirteen, she wasn’t alone for a full hour how far could she honestly have gotten- I called her phone too but, it was just on her    desk-,”

“Okay Eggy, take a breath sweetheart, we're going to find her,” Ripley stated trying to clam down his wife.

“Cam, we need to call Cam to see if she’s been to the dinner if he’s seen her,” She practically shouted.

“Okay I’ll do that,” he grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

“Well if you see her give us a call please.”

Jack was pacing a hole in the floor when the door opened a few minutes later the front door opened he heard multiple pairs of feet and Montgomery calling out to Vic.

She was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs staring at a spot on the floor, frozen and practically shaking.

“What happened?” Herrera asked.

“We told her, or Vic told her and she was upset- I mean we assumed she would be but, she asked to go to bed and we let her and gave her space then I went to go talk to her and I don’t know she was just gone,” Jack summarized, stumbling over his words.

She looked around the room like she would analyze a scene, Ripley was stoned face, Jack looked panicked, and Vic just looked devastated.

“Okay, Ryan will be here in a minute he’ll help us, and we’ll find her.”

Warren arrived next Sullivan not far behind.

“What if she can’t call, I mean it been over an hour now it’s cold and rainy and-,”

Ripley brushed past Sullivan to kneel in front of her.

“Hey baby, were going to find her-,”

“You don’t know that Lucas, you don’t know where she is or who she might be with okay you don’t-,”

“Vic,” he sighed, laying a hand on her thigh.

“No,” She was crying “You can’t keep telling me things like that. Last time you told me something like that you weren’t okay you almost died Lucas.”

She stood up quickly he was still kneeling in front of the chair.

“We need to go out there and look for her now, we can’t just sit here and hope she comes wandering back in.”

They all exchanged glances trying to figure out a way to get her to calm down, all-knowing this was in no way good for her or the babies.

“Okay, we will split up there are what ten or so of us, well split up in two’s,” Montgomery said.

“Okay let’s go,” Vic said.

“Wait for Vic, why don’t you and I stay here,” he said cautiously.

She scoffed at him, “You can’t expect me to just stay here.”

“We’re going to need someone here in case she does come back, and you don’t need to be out there right now not like this its not good for all of you.”

“We will call and keep you in the loop we promise but, Montgomery is right you need to stay here.”

Maya was only trying to help but, the look Vic gave her seemed like it made things worse.

Vic took a look around the room they didn’t seem to be backing down.

“I can’t,” she said shaking her head.

She didn’t understand why all of this was coming back to her now, it had been months, and this was a completely different situation but, she was back again.

Standing outside that coffee plant waiting for Ripley to come out, sitting alone in the diner waiting for him to get there, in a hospital waiting room waiting hours for a single update.

“I can’t just stand around waiting again-,”

“Victoria please,” Ripley pleaded louder then he meant to.

She knew that face, that tone it wasn’t one he had used in a long time not on her at least.

“You are my husband in this house, not my chief, you do not order me to stay here or anything else for that matter.”

 

She pushed past the group, grabbing a coat from the closet, and grabbing the keys of the table, Ripley looked at Gibson with a nod he recognized as well, he followed Vic.

 

The others sat in silence once the front door shut, Ripley practically fell into the chair behind him, sinking his head into his hands.

“I can stay here Chief if you need me too,” Montgomery offered.

“Thank you,” he spoke quietly.

There was a knock on the door, “That should be Ryan,” Herrera stated.

Sullivan nodded at her to get it; Ripley still had his head in his hands taking deep breaths.

He looked up when he heard two sets of footsteps reach the room, Tanner looked at him.

“I made some calls; we’re looking out they’ll call me if they see her anywhere and if possible stay there until one of us can get to where ever she is. I checked most of the popular sights and didn’t see her. I alerted the closet train and bus stations just to be safe they’ll call if they see her as well.”

“You think she’s going to run?” Miller asked, without really meaning to.

“Honestly from what Andy told me about her and the situation no. It’s more of a precaution and its better to have it and not use it than to not.”

“Okay- Uh thank you, Tanner,” Ripley spoke softly he stood up shaking the man’s hand, just now noticing he was still in uniform.

“Want to go with me?” He asked Andy, she nodded.

“Okay, we’ll call if we find anything and I’ll see if I can get a hold of Vic,” She started walking backward out of the room to follow Ryan.

“If you can’t let me know and I’ll try,” Montgomery called to her, she nodded.

“Miller and I can go check the school and that area,” Warren suggested, his phone rang. He stepped aside to answer it. “Okay- yeah, love you too.”

He stepped back to the group “That was Marinda she just got home, Tuck said he hasn’t heard from her but, she said she’ll stay there in case she shows up there and she has Tuck’s phone in case she calls him.”

“Okay you guys go ahead, we’ll call you,” Sullivan stated looking at Ripley who was barely paying attention.

They nodded and left.

“Why don’t we go drive around, Rip like Vic said she hasn’t been alone that long she couldn’t have gotten too far, Bishop you mind staying here with Montgomery?”

“Not at all.”

“Luke, is that fine with you?” He looked back to his friend who just nodded slowly.

“Okay let’s go then.”

They walked out the door without a word, leaving Bishop and Montgomery alone in the house. Travis went and grabbed the home phone and walked past Ripley’s study to the small living room at the front of the house. He sat on the couch that looked out the window and faced the front door, setting the landline and his cell on the coffee table Bishop did the same to make sure they could see and reach all three.

 

****

“That was Gardner,” Ryan told Andy hanging up his phone “He hasn’t seen her but, there’s a couple of kids he knows, they give him information from time to time, they know her, said they’d contact him if they see her.”

Andy nodded.

“You okay?” he asked.

She laughed a little bit, “Why are you asking me if I’m okay I mean you saw Jack and Vic, not to mention Ripley.”

“I did but, it doesn’t mean I still can’t check in on you,” he stated, “Things have changed for you- all of you a lot recently I just want to make sure you’re good.”

“Yeah I think I am, I don’t- it seems like every time I process one thing, something else pops up.”

He reached across the medium, gave her hand a squeeze, she covered it with her own giving him a thankful smile.

“I just hope she’s okay, and Vic doesn’t kill herself trying to find her,” she admitted.

“Yeah me too, but, like I said I don’t think she’s trying to skip town I think she’s just trying to get some space we’ll find her.”

Andy nodded again, realizing neither of them had let go of the other’s hand and that she didn’t really want him to.

 

****

“You really think a kid is going to run away to a school?” Miller asked Warren as the pulled into the parking lot.

“She’s familiar with it, and it makes most kids feel somewhat safe, plus I remember Vic saying she’s close to one of the teachers here who I know for a fact is always working late.” He said parking the car.

They were able to get into the school without any problem, apparently, there was a basketball game or something. Miller followed Warren down the halls in till they arrived at the intended destination. He was right the light to the classroom was still open and a teacher was sitting at her desk over a stack of papers. Warren knocked on the door, the teacher looked up at him.

“Ben Warren, how are you?” She asked with a smile.

“Good, good I just wanted to ask if you’ve seen, Charlie Sutton around?”

The teacher shook her head, “Is everything okay?”

“We think so yeah, but she left the house without telling anyone where she was going, and we haven’t heard from her.”

“Oh, wow okay, I haven’t seen her here, I can check the gym and everything for you though,” She offered.

“That would be great, we’re going to drive around in case she’s around but if you see her please call me or Lucas and Victoria Ripley.”

“I will but, I have to ask Ben did they- are they?”

“They’re good people some of the best I know, and they love her you can see it just by looking at them, it’s just a tricky situation.”

“That’s what I thought, and was hoping for if you talk to either one of them before you find her just let them know she loves them too, talks about them all the time all of you actually station nineteen, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

She gave them a sweet smile.

“Okay well, I will go check the rest of the school for you so you can get back out there, I should have the Ripleys’ number, so I call them and then you if I find her.”

“Thank you, Melissa,” he said.

“No problem.”

The two men walked out of the classroom and back the way the came.

“The _Ripley’s_ ,” Dean repeated suddenly, he turned to Warren “Still weird right?”

Warren just nodded starting the car, “Yeah still very weird.”

****

“Okay, thanks to Warren.” Sullivan hung up the phone. “They got one of her teachers to help she’s looking through the school, apparently there’s a game tonight so if she wanted to hide, she could blend in pretty well there, she’ll call either you or Warren if she finds her.”

Lucas nodded from the passenger seat, they’d been in the car for over twenty minutes and he’d probably said all of three words.

“We’re going to find her Luke and Vic is going to be okay.”

For some reason that made Rip laugh Sullivan gave him a weird look, “When did she become Vic?”

That wasn’t what he was expecting his friend and honestly, he didn’t have an answer for him, she hadn’t been Hughes for a while now and Ripley was still weird. Sullivan shrugged.

“I thought you might get soft but, calling your people by their first names that’s something else Sully,” Ripley mocked.

“Yeah well so is sleeping with one of them,” Sullivan countered.

“I think I’ll continue doing that.”

Sullivan laughed shaking his head “Are you drunk?” he asked, Ripley looked to the bottle of bourbon he didn’t really remember grabbing in his hand.

“Yeah, that is a solid possibility.”

“You haven’t been drunk in a long time Rip,” Sullivan stated, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

“I haven’t been a lot of things in a long time,” the chief sighed.

Sullivan made an executive decision pulling over the car.

“What’s going on Rip?” He asked sincerely.

Now it was him shrugging, “Five years, if you put both of my previous relationships together they add up to five years, I haven’t been a husband in a long time Bobby and I wasn’t a good one when I was, it’s been years since I took care of Jen, and it's not like she didn’t take care of herself as well during the later years, I’ve never even been a real father.”

“I chose not to acknowledge those last few sentences because, we both know how much you meant to Jen and how well you took care of her, raised her. But the husband thing Luke you know this is different I can tell its different-,”  
“I basically pulled rank on my wife when our daught-,” he stopped himself before the rest of that word came out of his mouth. “Its always the job Sully and I thought this time would be different because, she knew the job she is the job but, I still seem to make it an issue,” He took another swig out of the bottle.

“Five years,” he repeated, “That’s what I gave the Mayor.”

“What are you talking about Luke?”

“As of right now she wants me for as long as she can have me, but, these last five years have been challenging enough and I was alone then. Now I have Victoria and the babies, Charlie if she’ll have us. I don’t want to miss it or ruin it Bobby, so I told her five more years and then I’m out.”

*****

“No one's seen her yet,” Vic huffed checking her text messages, “I don’t know where else to look Jack, we’ve been to every place she’s talked about, Warren and Miller went to the school, Bailey’s at her house, Andy and Ryan have been driving all over town not to mention the people he has looking out for her plus Sullivan and Luke and we still can’t find her.”

She threw her phone onto the floorboard frustrated and scared obviously.

“It’s only been two hours, there’s still a good chance we will find her are you sure she hasn’t mentioned any other places?”

“No, she only talks about the docks, the botanical garden, and the park by our house.”

Jack let out a sigh trying to think. “Caroline,” he said.

“What?”

“She said Caroline died after they moved back to Seattle, I know her parents didn’t want much to do with her after Charlie and all the shit she got herself into but, they aren’t the kind of people not to bury their daughter, and I mean Charlie has to know where it is.”

“So how are we supposed to find it there’s probably a hundred cemeteries in the city alone.”

“It wouldn’t be in the city her father hated the city it would probably be somewhere out of the town and an upscale one.”

“Can cemeteries be upscale?” Vic asked.

“You’d be surprised,” Jack stated. 

“I think most of them now have records of who’s buried on their property start looking it up.”

She did as she was told searching first for Caroline Sutton to see if anything popped up nothing. “This is going to take to long. See if Ryan can pull a few more strings,” She said crossing her fingers.

“Yeah, where here we’ll see what we can do, you sure her name is Sutton- okay and she died of an overdoes so there must have been some kind of police or M.E. report,” Andy told Vic. “Okay I think we have something, it says here that there is a Caroline Sutton buried at Kingston Cemetery I’ll send you the address. Let us know,” with that Andy hung up.

Turning to Ryan with a sigh she wanted to say thank you, he did so much for them tonight she was going to say it in till he looked at her with a smug smile and she ended up kissing him instead.

****

“Okay we will head back to the house, if she isn’t there, she might be going back to the house could see her on her way back,” Warren told Gibson he agreed and hung up.

 

He called Sullivan who said they would do the same thing since they were coming from different directions one of them would hopefully see her if the other missed her. Miller was on the phone with Montgomery and Bishop updating them.

 

*****

“I don’t think she’s her Jack,” Vic said voice dripping with defeat.

“I thought you were going to stay in the car?” He complained.

“We can cover more ground if there’s two of us.”

“What ground its not a big plot of land.”

“Just keep walking.”

God Ripley was going to kill him if he let anything happen to her, it was starting to rain which wasn’t helping their situation, they arrived at their destination.

_Caroline Mae Sutton_

_1987 – 2012_

_Loving daughter_

_and_

_Mother_

Jack kneeled at the grave, running his hands over her name. Vic tried to give him time to process what he was seeing. He knew she was gone but, seeing it in stone like that made it more real.

“You okay?”

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah I will be,” he said standing.

Charlie wasn’t there, but there were fresh flowers sitting on the headstone.

“Carnations,” he said quietly, “They were her favorite.”

“You think she got far?” she asked.

Jack shook his head “No but, then again she got all the way out here in under a few hours so,” he opted not to finish his statement.

He stood looking around, he felt like he knew this place, somehow or the area at least like he had passed it more than a few times.

“Can I see your maps?” he asked.

She nodded handing him her phone, he zoomed out the picture looking at the surrounding places, he pointed at one of the orange spots.

He was walking fast to the car Vic followed him as fast as he could confused as to where they were going next, he drove fast about five miles or so up the road and pulled into a large parking lot, there was a large brick building in front of them with large white pillars and elegant double doors.

“What-,”

“Country club,” Jack said as they got out, “Its were we met, the story Charlie wrote about the one her mom told her this was that _ball_ some kind of charity auction, and mothers parading their daughters around hoping to be invited to the next debutant which yes was apparently something they still did.”

“And you think she’s here?”

“Its either here or we come to terms with the fact she out somewhere wandering the streets.”

Vic didn’t even want to think about that let alone come to terms with it, so she followed Jack inside.

They went upstairs to the main ballroom, he walked around to the back where there was a small sitting area that no one really used anymore.

He gave Vic a look and she nodded they both held their breath as he opened the doors looking around the room.

For a split second, her heart dropped when she heard a familiar sniffle and found a black-haired head peeking up from over the top of one of the sofa’s facing away from the door.

Vic started towards her but, Jack stopped her he looked at her with a look she hadn’t seen from him, not for a long time at least, one that was sad and confused asking for help. She just nodded at him stepping back into the ballroom sitting on the chair closest to the door.

 

“I should have known,” Charlie sniffled.

“That we would find you?” Jack asked softly coming to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

She shook her head, “No, that you’d be a firefighter, momma loved irony,” she said her words soft and drug out.

She still hadn’t looked at him her eyes glued to whatever she was holding in her lap, it looked like a picture, but it was hard to see it from under her forearms.

Jack let out a soft chuckle remembering Caroline “Yeah she did, used to draw trees on paper just for the hell of it.”

Charlie giggled softly at that, whipping away a tear. When her arm left the frame, he could make out most of the picture in her lap, it was Caroline and him of all people the only time she ever got away with bringing him as her date to one of these functions.

“Can I see that?” He asked in a low voice, she still hadn’t looked at him but, she nodded moving her arms so she could take it from her lap.

He couldn’t help but, smile at it dragging his thumb over her face as he had his hand over her name chiseled in the stone. Now that he was looking at this picture, he wondered how he never noticed it sooner she was her spitting image, just with his eyes.

“You really didn’t know?”

“I didn’t but, I wish I had,” he said sincerely.

“I’m sorry for running away like that, I should have done that I- just needed- I needed to talk to my mom and then I remembered her slipping up once and forgetting to call the country club the castle so I came here. I was going to call but-,”

“You needed space, time I get but, you aren’t alone Charlie not anymore and you haven’t been for a long time, you have people who love you.”

Now she looked up at him, looking in his eyes as if she was searching for the lie, but all she saw was fear rolling into relief.

She sniffled again whipping away a fresh stream of tears, she sat up straight composing herself.

“I don’t really know what I feel right now but-,” She stuck out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, _Frost_.”

 

****

Ripley paced back and forth; the others were sitting in the small front room silently. When the front door opened it felt like the air got sucked out of the room. Gibson entered first holding the door for Vic to come in followed by Charlie.

Ripley rushed to her for a second he looked angry but, when he reached her, he wrapped her into a tight hug, kissing her head.

“Please never do that again,” He begged into her hair.

She just nodded into his chest he could feel her crying into his chest, he held her in till she loosened her grip. She looked past him at the group of firefighters awkwardly scattered around the small room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare anyone or cause a panic, waste your time.” she apologized with a shaking voice.

“Nineteen is always there for our family,” the sentiment came from Sullivan of all people, Charlie smiled looking back to Vic.

He saw Andy looking at him from the corner of his eye, “What it is it lieutenant?” he asked sarcastically.

She shook her head trying to hide a smirk, “You love us,” she teased, the captain shook his head.

“I take care of my team,” He corrected evenly.

“Nah, you love us.” With that, she left to sit by Bishop.

 

“I think its time you get to bed,” Vic told Charlie yawning herself. “For real this time.”

The young girl nodded looking at the three people in front of her- her three parents in front of her.

“Can we talk again-about all of this?” She asked.

“Of course,” Vic assured her.

“Whenever your ready,” Jack added.

She gave them a nod and headed upstairs. The others filed out of the house, eventually leaving Ripley and Vic alone. He followed her into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“I know,” she replied without looking up at him.

He sighed, “Okay then, I’m going to get ready for bed.”

 

She watched him leave, frustrated with herself, though he should have never used that tone with her especially in their home, he had a point. She knew how much he worried, and it wasn’t like she was making it much easier on him. But there were apparently a lot of things she still needed to work through.

 

“I’m sorry too,” she sighed standing in the doorway of the bathroom, he was standing at his sink, putting his toothbrush back in its spot.

He came over to her place one hand on each side of her stomach.

“You don’t have to be,” he said kissing her.

“I do somewhat,” She looked up at him running her fingers through his hair, “I know you're scared and stressed about this pregnancy and I am not making it much easier on you.”

He kissed her again, “I just want to protect you I know you don’t necessarily need me to but, I can’t help it I want you safe and calm- I don’t want to lose you Victoria,”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” She kissed him this time, then past him to get into the bathroom herself.

When she climbed into bed Lucas had already fallen asleep, she did something she didn’t usually do. Poked him in till he woke back up looking at her like she crazy, but he knew exactly what she wanted, and he couldn’t help but, laugh.

“What would the world say if they knew the Victoria Hughes was the neediest cuddlier to ever exist?” He asked in a scratchy voice.

“Probably the same thing they’d say if they knew the big bad chief was constantly put in his place by her,” she teased, he hummed at that. “And its Victoria Ripley to you sir.”

He laughed at that, “Damn right it is,” he agreed.


	26. The Gala

“I’m six months pregnant and I look like I’m about to pop,” Vic cried through the bathroom door.

“You look beautiful,” Bishop and Herrera called in unison.

She scoffed at that “You haven’t even seen me yet.”

“We don’t have to.”

“Your Blues are always an option.”

Vic scoffed again “As if they would fit me.”

The last time the talked about this gala they hadn’t even known she was seeing the Chief and now five months later here they were getting ready, at the house she shared with her husband, complaining over the size of her very pregnant belly not that Andy would ever describe it to her that way.

The other two women were finishing their makeup in mirror in their room, Vic had done that first, in an attempt to put off putting her dress for as long she could.

They were both done now waiting for Vic to come out, they had promised to get her there in time and if she wasn’t out of the house in the next five minutes, they’d be breaking that promise.

“Okay, I’m coming out,” Vic called.

The other two waited with anticipation for their friend to come out, when she did, they both couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t laugh,” she said.

“We are not laughing you look beautiful Vic.”

She looked at both of them, they seem to be telling the truth. Taking a few steps over she pulled them both into a hug.

“Okay, we really need to get going,”

“Charlie lets go,” Vic called, it didn’t take long for the young girl to make her way down the stairs in her simple dress.

“Awe you look so beautiful,” Vic complimented.

Charlie’s face flushed, “Are you going to be doing that all night?”

The other two women laughed.

“I will try my best not to but, I can’t make any promises.”

Charlie figured that was the closest to no she would be getting, so she went with it.

****

The event was at city hall, Vic hadn’t been to one before the police commissioner was here along with high profile detectives and officers from their finest precincts, as was a large group of firefighters and they’re families.

They found their crew at a table close to the front not from the table seating the top brass, a few of the Bat chiefs were on call by the radios they had strapped over their suits.

“You all clean up nice,” Miller complimented as the girls sat down.

“I thought you were sitting with Ripley?” Travis asked Vic quietly.

“I’ll make the rounds with him but, I wanted to be here with you all as well-,”

“She has the rest of Ripley’s career to be the first lady of our department,” Miller teased.

“That she does,” They all jumped, Ripley had appeared behind them, placing a hand on Vic’s shoulder his ring catching some of the lightings in the room, she reached up to put her hand on his, their rings meeting for a brief moment.

He extended his hand to help her up, looking her up and down her hair was pulled up but, still curly, she had her bangs front and center. Her lipstick matched the dark red color of her dress. It was light fabric with a neckline that left just enough to the imagination, not that he had to imagine what was underneath, thank god for that. He noticed when he had come up behind her the straps met at her neck. He barely even noticed her stomach, it was obvious she was pregnant, and the light fabric flowed over the top of it reaching down to the floor, in the slightest puddle. He assumed she wasn’t wearing the heals she had picked out making it puddle ever so slightly on the floor.

“You’re going to catch flies, Luke,” Sullivan teased.

He gave the captain a dirty look, and then took Vic’s hand.

It was still weird seeing them actively engaging in a conversation together in public, in fact, Miller didn’t think he’d seen them interact in public since the hospital. When he came to the station he was always with Frankel and they didn’t even talk to each other unless they absolutely had to.

“You sure your up for this?” he asked.

“Yes, please parade me around like the trophy wife I am,” she said standing from her chair.

He rolled her eyes at her with a smirk, pulling her towards his table first.

She knew Jen and Mike were around here somewhere, given that this was a gala dedicated not only to the first responders but, their families as well. The kids couldn’t come but, they made sure to be there given that they hadn’t been to one since Luke made Batt Chief.

******

“When are you due?” The police Commissioners wife asked Vic with an excited smile.

She was quite a bit older then herself though her husband was at least seven years older than Luke if not more, she was starting to feel weird, every big name she talked seemed to be slightly older then Luke all with age-appropriate wives, and kids already in high school if not college. 

“Uh that is a good question the first week of February is the goal but, I’ve been warned first babies like to come sooner,” She answered with a smile.

“Its good someone told you that, our first was almost a month early and I thought I was going crazy,” She laughed, Vic laughed with her awkwardly.

“I hear you are also a firefighter,” Vic didn’t like where this was going.

“Uh yes I am, obviously riding desk right now but, I hope to be back a month or so after, we planned on three weeks but, with twins I figured I might have to adjust my schedule,” she answered honestly.

“Oh, it’s so great to hear you're going back to work, I drove Clark crazy while I was on maternity leave, he eventually had to take away my radio.”

That wasn’t what Vic was expected to come out of her mouth.

“You were a cop?” she asked surprised.

The older women laughed at her obviously used to the tone and question that had just come out of the young firefighter’s mouth.

“Detective, worked in narcotics and homicide for about twenty years I just recently retired, our oldest is having her first in March,” she explained.

“Oh, that’s great,” Vic said, she was trying to hold back tears she hadn’t been expecting support like this right out of the gate.

The older woman smiled at her again, “If you need anything let me know, I mean that.”

Vic just nodded, not really meaning to she gave the women a quick hug.

“It was very nice to meet you Victoria, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go make my rounds.”

With that she left, Vic felt Lucas come up behind her, “So, that’s why you pushed so hard for me to talk to her first,” she figured, turning to her husband.

He gave a shrug, “I just wanted you to know that not everyone in this world thinks you’re the worst thing to happen to this department since- well me,” he explained looking down at her.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah but, I’m going to warn you the rest probably won’t be that excepting.”

She nodded looking around the room “I know, I’m ready.”

****

 

“You think she’s okay?” Travis asked the whole table had morphed into a Vic watch party.

“She looks like she’s doing fine, who’s that she’s talking to?”

“That would be Price’s wife,” Sullivan answered Warren’s question, a chorus of _Oh’s_ and _yikes_ circled the table.

“I don’t know how she’s getting through all of that without drinking, I just need a drink watching them,” Miller stated, the others agreed.

“Incoming,” Gibson warned the others looked in his direction.

Eyes rolled throughout the table as the group in question approached them.

“How are you, Gibson?” Deacon asked his tone did nothing to hide his over-inflated ego.

“Were doing just fine, how’s twenty-three still pulling up the rear in response times?” he shot back.

Sullivan gave him a look.

“Hey, we were just coming to say hello not looking for any trouble,” it didn’t sound all too sincere.

“We saw Hughes with the Chief how’s she doing?”

“She’s doing great,” a voice answered from behind.

The men turned to the source; Vic was standing behind them with a tight-lipped smile.

She said a soft excuse me pushing past the men to get to her seat.

“Well, we’re glad to hear that Hughes.”

She didn’t look away from them as she took the glass of water from her spot with her left hand.

“Thank you, Deacon.”

They looked at her not knowing what to say, she just brought the glass to her mouth take a soft sip with her wedding ring front and center, she put it back down and looked at the men.

“Hope you all have a good night. Oh and its Ripley- has been for a while now,” she reminded them.

“Damn Vic,” Miller complimented.

She smiled pretending to take a bow.

They eat the dinner that was served, talked about random things and teased her endlessly about using her ‘Wife Power’ for good and not evil.

It was about thirty minutes later when the Mayor, ascended onto the stage greeting everyone and giving a quick speech, the next person was the police commissioner, giving a report of the year and his pride in the force they were building. The mayor came back on to introduce Lucas, the speech derailed slightly when she presented him with a medal, for his service to the department and for saving Collins life. Price and his crew didn’t look all too happy about it but, when Captain Collins of Forty-two stepped onto the stage, to present him with the medal, everyone was on their feet.

 

“I’m usually the one handing these out,” he joked as he stepped up to the podium, the crowd laughed. “Uh I want to thank Mayor Dawson, for this honor and for her service to this city as well,” he turned towards to her clapping and the room followed in suite. He turned back to the Mic pulling out a paper from his jacket pocket, he started to speak then stopped looking around the room.

“Is he okay?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah I think so,” Vic answered though she was starting to look concerned.

They heard him take a deep breath.

“You know most of the speeches I’ve spoken over the last few years have been written for me, or with a very large amount of assistances but, I’m sure most of you might have heard or seen that a lot has changed for me this past year, and if you didn’t I’m sure our local TMZ could catch you up-,” the crowd laughed “This diner isn’t just about us, its about our families as well. I have been a part of this department for just about twenty years, and every year I heard our chiefs make promises and goals to our families. Eventually, I was the one that started making those speeches. For five years I have listed off the names of men and women we have lost in the line of duty and promised that next year we would be better, this year I want to do something a little bit different-,” he started listing off names some her table recognized and others they didn’t thankfully the list wasn’t very long, the last name he listed was Michael’s Vic took Travis hand in hers. Miller placed a hand on his shoulder. Vic noticed Ripley looking down at the ring on his finger, she saw the smile he gave it. “-As I said I’ve been part of this department for twenty years and as of late I never quite knew how it felt see I was always the one running into the buildings promising my sister my family that I would always make it out but, over the course of this past year I’ve ended up with a foot in both worlds. I’ve found myself promising my wife I’m always going to come home to her and then when the roles are reversed, and she says the same thing to me as she heads out the door, I’ve realized how hard those words are to believe. I’ve found how hard it is to sleep when she’s on shift, how the worst possible scenarios always seem to be the first thing to enter my mind when the phone rings at two am, though it’s usually just her telling me to go to bed-,” The crowd laughed again. “Over the last five years we’ve lost, mourned, and promised to do better, which I am going to promise to you again tonight because, as much as I would like to I can’t promise we will all be here next year but, I can promise you we will do better, we will continue to improve our training our equipment, our leadership because it’s not only what our men and women deserve its what you all deserve. So, to the families of these men and women on this list your strength and your sacrifice is inspiring, and you will always have a home within the Seattle FD-,” he turned to the tables in front of filled with firefighters and officers “- If you all would join me I would like to raise a glass to them, to our families the people who allow us to do what we love, risk our lives, to the people who inspire and strengthen us.” 

****

 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Vic said Swaying to the music.

“It may have come up.”

“Good.”

They swayed to the music for a little while longer the crowd was dying down thankfully. He had told her she could go home an hour or so ago but, she wanted to stay with him, no matter how tired she was.

“These boys are going to love you two,” she told him.

He gave a soft hum, then stopped swaying, she had to keep herself from laughing. He took a step back from her holding both her hands.

“Boys?” His eyes looked like they were going to jump out their sockets.

She had to bite her lips to keep from laughing as she nodded her head.

“Both?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I know we were going to wait but, I couldn’t, and I wanted to surprise you, and this wasn’t the place I wanted to tell you but, I couldn’t-,”

He kissed her before she could finish her statement.


	27. The Station

Vic entered the station looking around to make sure no one was there to stop her from entering the station and send her home before she even could get in. Everyone was on high alert after Dr. Deluca, put her on bed rest though it felt more like house arrest a few weeks ago, it came after, a fainting spell that seemed to concern the Doctor. But she was feeling fine and had been for the last week if anything Lucas waiting on her hand and foot was making her crazier.   
She walked up to the beanery carrying a bag of groceries. She has spent the last few days looking up recipes and figured she should try them out on someone other than herself, Lucas, and Charlie. If she was cooking for them, the team might be less likely to send her back home.   
Thankfully the room was empty when she came in giving her time to set up. It was cold out and already dark though if Lucas found out she would tell him she got here before the sun went down. He didn’t want her lifting a finger let alone driving in the dark on the coldest night of the season so far, and their almost guaranteed chance of rain wouldn’t help her case either.   
“What your father doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” She spoke to her stomach.   
She grabbed the tools she needed and started her process looking to her laptop to make sure she was doing it all properly.   
****

“What the hell?”   
She jumped turning around to see Travis and Warren with their arms crossed and stern expressions.  
“Hi, I know, I know I’m not supposed to be out but, I was going crazy and I’ve been teaching myself how to cook kind of so I figured I would try it out on you guys. Please, don’t call Luke,” She begged batting her eyes.   
They looked between each other.   
“I mean we won’t call him but, he is kind of already here,” Travis informed her.   
As soon as he said it the door opened with the rest of her crew filling in.   
“Oh, you’re about to be in trouble,” Dean laughed looking at her.   
The others just nodded heading to the table. She hadn’t even heard them come in or realized that she had already been here for about an hour and it was starting to storm outside.   
“Wait why is Lucas here he was supposed to be at twelve this shift?” She asked pointing her knife at Travis who was coming around the counter to help. He threw his arms up in surrender and joined the others at the table.   
“You’d think she’d be less violent,” He whispered loudly.   
“He was but, someone needed something somewhere with something, so he switched us with twelve he’ll be there next week.”  
About a month ago they implemented a new program where the Chief would visit each station once a month for a whole shift. It was part of his new plan to make sure everyone was doing their best and to keep lines of communication between the top brass and the stations open. Honestly, it was more of a polite way of spying on the officers making sure they were leading their people how they should be. He had worked with the captains and Bat chiefs quickly and his schedule was sent out a few weeks ago. Which is why she came today because he was supposed to be at station twelve until nine a.m. tomorrow. 

“Victoria,” a stern and frustrated voice called from behind her with what sounded like a stifled laugh from Sullivan. The crew tried to hide their own laughter.  
“This is your fault,” She whispered to her belly as he walked toward her.   
“How was your day honey?” she asked with the sweetest of smiles.   
“You are supposed to be at home resting… or at least sitting,”   
“I know, and I will but, I feel fine and Charlie’s at Kylie’s house, I am so bored Luke-”   
“It hasn’t even been a full two weeks.”   
“Says the one who was, moving boxes and fixing up a house a week after he got out the hospital,” She countered.   
His hand slapped against his head. “That was different, I wasn’t supposed to be on bed rest or carrying Twins.”  
The crew’s eyes bounced between Vic and Ripley’s standoff like a tennis match.  
“She never technically said bed rest she just said rest, and I’ve rested, I feel fine.”  
“You said the same thing before you went unconscious for fifteen minutes.”  
“And you said the same thing after getting knocked in the head by a support beam in a burning building, and we all know how that story ended,” she said with her hands on her hips.   
“Which is all the more reason for you to rest learn from my mistakes.”  
Thunder cracked; the lights flickered. Ripley looked at Sullivan, “I didn’t think it was supposed to get this bad tonight.”   
Sullivan agreed.   
“Well this is done anyways, and you wouldn’t want to send me home in a storm,” Vic stated triumphantly.   
Ripley turned back to her with his arms crossed and a very stern expression. Another crack of thunder shook the building. “I’m taking you home as soon as this clears up.”  
She didn’t argue “And I’m taking your keys,” he finished, already searching through her bag. 

“After you finish grounding your wife can we eat please?” Sullivan asked Ripley to shot him the bird. Going to help Vic with whatever she needed, he eventually kissed her which was followed immediately by a chorus of boos.   
“I’m not working meaning the rules do not currently apply,” Vic protested.   
“But, your ability to scar us remains intact work or non-work,” Miller stated the others agreed.   
Vic rolled her eyes telling them to come to get their food while the could. 

Over the course of the last few months, it was interesting to see who was more stressed. Most put their money on Vic considering she was the one carrying twins but, then again she was handling it really well most of the time more bored than anything else which made her go out and do things like climb on a four-foot ladder to dust the shelves she had never even looked at before or drive in the cold rain after dark, because, of that, it was safe to say Ripley was more stressed than Vic.   
“Not too bad Ripleyet,” Miller complimented.   
Vic rolled her eyes at the nickname Miller and Gibson had cooked up along the way. Though it did help with confusion when they were both in the same room, she’d rather just be Vic. When he wasn’t here they were all pretty used to calling her Ripley.  
“You didn’t taste her first batch,” Ripley mocked earning him a smack across the chest.   
He laughed catching Vic’s hand and kissed it shooting her a wink. She stuck her tongue out at him and tried not to smile.   
“So, besides sneaking to the station what else did you do today Vic?” Travis asked.   
She was taking the jacket off Ripley’s chair to put it on herself, “I did absolutely nothing and then I went to the store and came here.”   
“Sounds fun,” Bishop stated dryly.   
“You cold?” he asked her while other conversations formed.   
She nodded, he put her arm around to help warm her up, and then his phone rang. He stepped out of the room to take the call.   
“Powers starting to go out in other districts, wind speeds are picking up.” He informed them, “Were calling in some back up where we can.”  
Just then there was a loud crashing sound with a clap of thunder, the lights went out.   
They all left the beanery to head down to the barn.   
Vic was about to pull out her phone but, she saw Gibson was already on it stepping aside talking quickly into it.  
“Power line fell Chief, Cooper stated, he was part of B-shift that had likely been called in to help with the storm. “It’s blocking our exits we won’t be able to get anything out of the barn.”  
“Call forty-two, twenty- three, and twelve see if they can get a ladder over here.” He ordered.   
He and Sullivan headed back to his office the lieutenants following close behind.   
“Talked to Charlie and Kylie’s mom they still have power but, storms are getting worse they got the girls downstairs and they're safe for now, Charlie said she’s good,” he told her Vic nodded squeezing his arm as a thank you.   
He headed in the direction of the other lieutenants. 

It wasn’t much later they were back in the Barn, everyone in the station was gathered around them waiting for information.   
“Station nineteen is grounded in till further notice, we need every resource we have available for the city we don’t have the ability to bring a squad over here when there are more pressing matters. When a team can get her, they will but, for now, we stay where we are and help with what we can.” Sullivan stated.   
“We are going to be acting as a shelter, homeless, no heat, no water doesn’t matter were taking in all the people we can take, we have cots and blankets here I want them set up down here as many as you can fit, I’m sending Sullivan and Gibson to the food pantry down the street to get food and extra supplies they lost power so a lot of their people are going to be coming here, looking for food so we’ll be doing what we can, okay get to work,” he ordered.   
With that Gibson left with Sullivan, and everyone else jumped into action taking up the gear and making spaces for cots and blankets. 

About an hour later when they finished setting up, Ripley ordered everyone to sit and eat before the put out over the radio that they were opening as a shelter it was going to be a long night and they all needed to be prepared.   
After they ate Miller, Montgomery, Vic, and Cooper from b-shift started on the cooking, taking the biggest pots they had and filling them with as many cans of soup as they could find, once they ran out Miller used his own recipe. Vic sat at the counter cutting up Vegetables and fruits, they had some crackers and chips laid on the table as well. 

“Did they get any baby food from the food pantry?” Vic asked, hearing a crying baby down in the barn.   
“I think so, check on the counter behind me.”   
She stood feeling a bit dizzy but, she brushed it off and went to find the baby food, once she found it she took it down to the barn finding the mother, quickly.   
“Thank you,” she said tired eyes, she couldn’t have been any older than Vic herself and by the looks of it she wasn’t going to be going home to a nice warm house and a husband who loved her after this night was over.   
“Of course, there’s food upstairs if you need anything for yourself.” She told the young mother the girl nodded.   
Her baby stopped crying quickly after she ate, Vic checked on them again later and they were both asleep on one of the cots.   
The house was full, families came from the surrounding apartments ones without heat or water, some of them both. There were quite a few older men in tattered Jackets and hole filled gloves. But, none of them seemed to care, they all just seemed happy to be warm and dry. She looked around the station she was so focused on making sure no one caught her coming into the station and then on dinner, the storm, and the people she hadn’t even noticed the decorations. She loved the station at Christmas time it always seemed to make things a little lighter and easier, but it also made those bad calls that much harder. She still loved it though.

Most of her team was in Sullivan’s office taking a break, while B-shift made sure everyone was taken care of.   
“You haven’t sat down since we opened,” Ripley observed as she came in the room.  
“I was sitting when I was helping with the food,” Ripley looked at his watch.   
“Three or so hours ago?” he asked raising an eyebrow.   
She raised her arms up in surrender he got up from the chair he was sitting on the other side of Sullivan’s desk. She sat in it letting out a breath it did feel good to sit down, mostly. There was a sharp pain in her back suddenly, she jerked forward. Eight pairs of eyes landed on her.   
“You okay?” Ripley asked.   
She nodded her head slowly, “Yeah just back pain,” she tried to lean back in the chair, but she couldn’t.   
“Why don’t you go lay down,” Sullivan offered his quarters, she nodded.   
Lucas helped her up out of the chair, and into the Captain’s quarters, she laid down on the bed, toeing off her shoes, he knelt next to her.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah, I’m just tired.”   
He nodded kissed her head standing to leave the room. Something changed it wasn’t the pain or her exhaustion though those were contributing factors this was something she felt in her gut.   
“Lucas wait,” He stopped at the doorway.   
“Somethings wrong.” 

He came back to her side, quickly asking her what was wrong.   
“You’re burning up,” he observed when he put his hand on her head, she looked as if she was sweating but, acting as if she was cold.   
He stood up going over to the door that connected to the office “Warren.” He called; the man came without question the others jumping into high alert.   
“What’s going on Vic?” Warren asked in a calming voice.   
“Somethings wrong-,” she cried she sounded almost childlike.   
“Okay, what do you think is wrong what hurts?”   
“I don’t know I can’t tell it just hurts.”   
She wasn’t giving him much to go on, “I need a stethoscope,” he called.   
It wasn’t long that one found its way into his hands.   
He lifted her shirt placing the cold metal on her skin. The room was quiet, Ripley held Vic’s hand tightly she looked like she was falling asleep- or passing out.   
“Warren,” Ripley called.   
The doctor held up a finger, moving the metal around her stomach, he took it out of his ears.   
Both heartbeats are there and strong.   
“Vic, I need you to tell me where the pain started and if its getting worse he called loudly.”   
“My back,” she answered softly.   
“Okay, that’s good that’s really good have you had any contractions at all Braxton hicks or otherwise.”   
She shook her head. “Take her temp,” Warren instructed Ripley as one of the women handed him a thermometer.   
“Have you thrown up at all today?”   
“This morning?” she answered, her eyes were still closed.   
“Okay, is your abdomen in pain do feel any kind of need to push?”   
Ripley showed the thermometer it she was sitting at a hundred and one point seven. He nodded at the chief turned to ask someone to get her fluids.   
“No somethings just wrong,” she cried again.   
“Okay, Vic Montgomery is going to give you some fluids okay, Ripley and I will be right back.”  
She nodded her eyes still closed, Travis traded places with Ripley, entering an I.V. into Vic. 

“I think her appendix ruptured she needs to get to the hospital.”   
“What about the babies?” Ripley asked.   
“Like I said both heart rates are good, appendix related issues are harder to detect in pregnancy and there are different symptoms but, this isn’t labor she’s not having contractions or any need to push.”   
Ripley looked at Sullivan,   
“He’s rarely wrong Luke,” Sullivan some parts encouraging some parts terrifying.   
“Okay let’s go.”   
With the aid car and both Ripley’s and Sullivan’s trucks blocked in their only option was to use Vic’s jeep. Everyone but Warren and Ripley ran up to the Beanery to find her keys which took them a lot longer than expected given all the food and people scattered throughout the building.   
Miller carried her to the car setting her in the back seat where Ripley slid into the other side of the backseat to put her head in her lap, Sullivan climbed into the driver's seat with an order that Gibson was acting Captain, Warren got into the passenger seat already dialing the number for Grey Sloan. 

****   
Ripley had been right, it was a long night, longer than most. He sat in the waiting room at Grey Sloan for hours Sullivan beside him. He was thankful Warren was there he doubted they would have gotten as many updates as they did if he wasn’t, Marinda, Pierce, and Schmitt all came by to check up on him and show their support.   
He didn’t notice the sunrise or move when Jen walked into the waiting room and took a seat beside him, her family there with her. She took his free hand the other occupied by Charlie’s hand who was asleep on his shoulder, thin watermarks still stained both their cheeks.

She was caught up by Sullivan when the remainder of Vic’s crew pilled into the room, Montgomery had been there for a few hours when the storm cleared, he picked up Charlie from the address Gibson gave her and brought her up to the hospital. 

There were complications lots of complications, seven hours and three surgeries later, Meredith Grey, Bailey, and Dr. Deluca told them she was stable as were the babies but, it would be a hard recovery for her. 

There was a buzzing in his head that wouldn’t go away he followed Dr. Grey to Victoria’s room so he could see her she was sleeping, and they wouldn’t be waking her up for a while but, she was okay she was going to be okay. She left him there to sit with her until Dr. Deluca came to get him. He heard her talking and somehow knew what she was saying but, it all sounded like buzzing, he didn’t get up until Sullivan came and got him, Montgomery coming with Charlie switching places with the chief so Vic wouldn’t be alone. 

Sullivan put a hand on his shoulder leading him down the hallway they ended up at a window, looking into a room full of babies he looked in the left corner, two small babies wrapped in blue with Ripley written across their charts. 

He tried to stop it hold it in but, he couldn’t, he broke, bawling quietly in the hallway Sullivan at his side, he slid to the ground crying with his head in his hands.


	28. The Rest of Their Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys the last Chapter!!  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and I apologize for the wait and the terrible chapter titles lol!

“I can get’em,” Vic said with a yawn.

“I got it, you can’t be lifting them for another few weeks,” Lucas reminded her.

She had only been home for a few days and was already getting tired of not being able to pick up her babies, she could hold them if she was sitting and feeling up to it. She thought it was going to be easier when they got home, she wouldn’t have to watch random nurses pick them up for her every time they cried but, as much as she loved Lucas and every inch of her knew he was their father this was his place too she was still struggling with it more then she would like to admit.

“Okay, I think I’m going to take a nap,” she said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she assured him “Didn’t sleep all that well last night.” with that she left walking into their room and shutting the door behind her.

 

Lucas went to tend to their crying baby before he woke up his brother, he brought him back into the living room as he walked with him, he thought about Vic, trying to think about how to help her. He tended to stand by their Christmas tree the babies liked it, it distracted them from whatever it was they were crying about unless they were hungry, but this little guy didn’t seem to be hungry he just wanted someone to hold him.

 

Vic woke up a lot later than she had planned to her looked her phone it was six o’clock, for a second she thought she heard talking but, chalked it up to her lack of sleep and went to go take a shower. She still had to be careful not to rip her stitches she had two rows right on top of each other from the laparoscopy and the other was a long incision by her hip from the emergency C-section. She still remembered waking up and immediately missing the weight of the babies inside of her luckily Lucas happened to be talking to Delukes at the same time, he was able to calm her down while Delukes explained everything though at the time she had listened and understood all of it, now she felt like that day was a daze the last thing she remembered was being at the station and then she woke up in the hospital and no longer pregnant. Now she was home with scars, medication, and a waiting game set on when she could pick up her own babies.

 

She took her time washing her face standing under the warm water, she had never been so thankful for the small bench that was in their shower, she sat there as she washed her face, and hair for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

 

When she got out, she put on a pair of joggers she hadn’t been able to wear the last couple of months and put on her favorite shirt- Lucas’s forty-two crew shirt. She walked into the bedroom to find a pair of socks, she could have sworn she was going crazy. Until she opened the door to here Christmas music playing, she stepped out into the hallway cautiously wondering if an elf or the ghost of Christmas past was going to jump out at her put instead when she turned the corner she was greeted with smiling faces.

 

“Merry Christmas!” the large group cheered.

Her crew was all there, along with Jordan, Captain Herrera, Tanner, Charlie, Tucker, Baylee, Jen, Mike, and the kids, even the Collins. They all had on terrible Christmas sweaters and a few of them were in hats.

“What’s this?” she asked surprised, tears filling her eyes.

“Well we figured you deserved some fine Christmas cheer on this fine Christmas day,” Montgomery announced the others cheered.

“But its not-,”

“Uh yes, it is. We called Santa, he changed it for us,” Miller stated, turning to head to the dining room with whatever it was in his hands.

Vic was making her way around the room giving hugs and thank yous.

Christmas.

She couldn't believe it there was a tree by the fireplace lights and decorations hung throughout the room.

She had missed it by a couple of weeks spent it in the hospital with Luke and the babies, she was released a few days after the surgeries but, the twins had to stay for almost three weeks. The longest three weeks of both their lives and probably the longest she'd been away from her team since she had started at nineteen. They all came to visit a few times and she sat and talked with them but, they knew she wasn't in the mindset so they gave her the space she needed. Since she had been out of the hospital she had only seen Travis and Jack. All and all it had been a total of five weeks since the twins were born, five weeks going on six. 

And she knew better than anyone a lot can happen in six weeks. 

Lucas had taken the three weeks his family was in the hospital off, only going back to work the week after because, he did everything from home minus a couple of meetings he had to attended one about the new captain for station forty-two and the new Battalion Chief to take Frankel's place when she moved to cover Fosters' Battalion. He had stepped down as Batt chief, for reasons that Lucas' decided he would keep to himself, Fosters wasn't a bad man, just a persuadable one and without Price, in his ear, he was a great candidate for Captain of station twenty-three. Frankel had handed in her suggestion for Captain of forty-two her last act as Batt Chief for Battalion five, everyone seemed to agree with her, just like they all seem to agree with his and her recommendation to fill her spot. She was now acting Cheif of the Seattle FD while Lucas took a few more weeks of leave he didn't want to go back to work until Vic was not in danger of ripping stitches or straining herself if she tried to pick up one of the babies. 

They combined the dining and kitchen table in order to comfortably seat everyone while Charlie, Tuck, and Jessie all sat up at the bar counter. The dinner was full of laughter and tears. Very happy tears. Pruitt and Collins told stories of the department before Ripley and Sullivan’s time, neither missing the opportunity to embarrass the younger men. They all talked about traditions and what they did during the holidays, the room went quiet when Charlie started to talk.

 

“She used to hang up snowflakes, every year I would ask for snow and I would never get it because, Texas weather doesn’t usually correspond with children’s wishes, so every year after I went to sleep she spent half the night cutting out paper snowflakes and hanging them throughout the apartment. Then she’d turn off the heater so the apartment would be nice and cold when I woke up and we’d spend all day in her bed with four blankets and hot chocolate and watch movies till we fell back asleep,” she smiled at the memory Vic noticed a tear in Jack’s eyes, he had told her a while back that snow was the only thing Caroline ever liked about Seattle.

 

Travis talked about his first Christmas with Michael and his parents, and how he may or may not have hugged his then boyfriend's Dad from behind because he looked so much like Michael with his back turned.

 “Oh, that’s nothing,” Claudia sighed still laughing, Collins looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Do tell,” Sullivan prompted with a smirk.

“If you insist Montana, and only because if I don’t my wife will.”

Vic looked at Ripley with question and he shrugged, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, she was sitting in her favorite spot, Lucas’ lap in their chair. She was surprised they were able to fit everyone in the room, but with the chairs from Lucas’ office and the small couch they brought in from the front room, everyone was sitting comfortably. She tried not to smile too hard when Andy took a seat in Ryan’s lap though she and Bishop exchanged excited glances.

She turned her attention back to Collins. “In my defense, she never told me she and her sister were practically twins,”

“Oh no,” Miller sighed with a laugh and Collins gave him a nod.

“Oh, no is right.”

The story continued she had to admit he had them on the edge of their seats.

“-so, I turned around grabbed her and spun her towards me and without even thinking to look at her face I kissed her smack on the lips.”

“I’m sure you can imagine my surprise when I heard Claudia from across the room a split second later,” the room erupted with laughter.

"Sounds like that could be an issue in our future," Lucas laughed. 

"Well at least their eyes are different," Vic reminded him. 

That was one of their many blessings identical twins who had different color eyes, at least they did for now, though they were still subject to change as they grew up.

“Okay speaking of the babies, there is still one key factor we haven’t be told yet- or I guess it would be two key factors,” Bishop stated eagerly.

Vic turned to face her husband, “Do you know what they’re talking about because, I don’t know,” she said sarcastically. 

“Come on Vic we’re dying here,” Miller pleaded.

“Honestly we really have no idea what you all are referring to,” Lucas played along.

A familiar chorus of boo’s echoed through the room, she couldn’t help but, smile at her friends.

She stood up letting Lucas out of the chair, when he came back with the two babies in his arms a hush fell over the room.

He handed one of them to Vic before sitting back in his chair she sat back on his lap carefully.

She looked down at her sons, who were smiling up at her, their little hands reaching for their mothers’ hair.

“I think there are some people here who would like to meet properly meet the two of you,” she cooed.

She looked at the baby in her husband’s arms then to her best friend, when his eyes met hers, they seemed to be the only two people in the world.

“This is M for short, but if you want to get fancy, his name is Michael Hugh Ripley,” she told him smiling at him and the baby in Lucas’ arms.

Travis’ breath hitched, with a tearfully proud smile, he was glad to be able to reach her hand from where he was sitting. He gave it a soft squeeze, before letting go as he did Ripley gave him a look and he knew exactly what he meant by it, with a nod Ripley handed the baby to Travis letting his godfather hold him for the first time.

“I guess that leaves you little one,” Ripley said affectionately to the baby in his wife’s arms.

They turned towards the seats on the other side of them occupied by Sullivan and Gibson.

“This is R.J.” she spoke.

“Robert Jack Ripley.” Lucas finished.

Both Gibson and Sullivan looked shocked, Vic got up extending him to her Captain and depending on his answer at the meeting he had scheduled with Frankel and Ripley next week future Cheif of Battalion five. He had tears welling up in his eyes, Gibson did too not that either would admit it.

He took the baby from her, making sure Gibson could see him two and they said their hellos to the little boy.

“They’re absolutely beautiful Vic,” Maya said looking over Travis's shoulder.

“Yeah I think we did pretty good,” she smiled, leaning into Lucas watching her friends- her family fawn over her babies.

Lucas whipped a tear from her cheek.

 

More laughter echoed through the living room, she hadn’t been paying much attention to who was causing the laughter only that she loved the sound of it more than anything. She took stock, of the faces and people around her. She knew it wouldn’t be like this forever that things would have to change eventually. It didn’t matter though not right now, she knew they would always find there way back to each other, they were family in the purest sense of the word.

 

She looked at Charlie next to Gibson, who was talking to Sullivan and the Collins, leaning onto his shoulder Tuck beside her making a joke that no one else understood but, they both found it hilarious. She would be moving in with him once she got back from her semester at the art school in Chicago of all places. They had talked about it while she was still in the hospital. All three of them telling her she needed to rest and things like this could wait but, she had been tired of waiting she wanted to make sure Charlie got what she wanted and what she wanted was to spend some time and get to know her dad, who by that time would be well settled in as captain of station forty-two. Though her room at they Ripleys' house would remain untouched, her they had agreed to family dinners every two weeks and she had already promised Vic she would be over all the time. They were just as much her parents as Jack was, and it wasn't like she didn't have both men already firmly wrapped around her finger. Which was more than amusing to Vic, when they both tried to deny it. 

R.J. was now in the arms of Captain Andy Herrera of station nineteen, though she didn't know it yet, while Ryan and Miller smiled and talked to him, M was being passed to Warren from Jen with a big smile on both their faces, as his wife looked over his shoulder at the little one. Pruitt was talking to Maya and Travis both were listening intently, even Jordan was laughing with Mike and Jen. Everyone was still gathered around the living room ten different conversations going around but, everyone was still somehow involved in every conversation. When they asked her at the academy what her life in the Seattle F.D. would look like in five years, this was the furthest thing from the idea that popped into her head, but damn if she wasn’t glad for the curveball that was Lucas Ripley, and station nineteen.

 

As if he could hear her thinking about him, he bent his down slightly so he could kiss her. His lips soft and quick smiling against her skin, when they parted his lips moved to her head before she rested it on his shoulder with a tired smile. At some point, their hands intertwined as they watched their family pass around their boys with loving smiles and eyes full of happy tears.

 

“This is it isn’t it?” she asked Luke quietly, sitting up slightly to look him in the eyes.

“It’s what,” Lucas asked her with that grin of his.

“The rest of our lives.”

He looked around the room seeing the same scene she had with his grin growing on his face.

“Yeah I believe it is, Eggy,” he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ears.

“I’m so ready to spend it with you,” she sighed happily.

They turned back to the scene in front of them soaking in the smiles and joy that filled the room. Her head rested on his shoulder and she spent the rest of the night with her favorite people in her favorite spot in the world, Lucas Ripley's arms. Vic took a deep breath looking back on it she hadn't actually had an answer for that question but, now she did. It was this job, this family, and the man holding her and their babies, that made their way back to their arms; were it they were it, they were her next five years, her next ten, twenty. She took another look at Lucas smiling down at the babies in their arms and then at the people around them. 

Smiling at the rest of their lives, she couldn't help but, let her smile grow even wider. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked this Work! once again thank you all so much for your support I appreciate it so much!  
> Every comment, hit, bookmark, and Kudos has meant so much to me!  
> not gonna lie I'm not watching the show anymore because in my humble opinion it is peak dumb and they are making a lot of dumb choices, not to mention they're basically giving Sullivan and Andy Vic and Ripley's relationship and acting like he never existed so this will be my only Fanfiction for this show but, I hope to continue writing for other shows and ships so let me know what you all are watching and maybe its something I'm into too and I can expand my horizons.  
> And just again THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you all liked it!! I will try to post twice a week if not more but, I am pretty busy this summer so if I only post once or not at all just give me a little extra time and I will post as soon as I can. I want to make sure this story is written and edited to my best ability and that takes some time.  
> Thank you so much, guys! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
